High School Days:First Year!
by littlegirl99
Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_It's my first cross over here. I wrote it before on Quizilla but something happen and it went away so I'm starting over on here. The funny part is that it was 50 something chapters. That's a bitch but it's ok. I'll try to make it better on here._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did._

_**XXX Chapter 1 XXX**_

_"I'm leaving." _

_"You sound like you aren't going to coming back."_

_"Because I'm not….I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore."_

_"Then tonight will be our last night together. Let's make it count."_

Neji couldn't believe it. He had gave him his all and yet…his best friend told him himself that they had hooked up the night after while Neji was on his way to his new home. He didn't know he could feel so depressed. He was beginning to think Kami was not looking out for him.

His father had died leaving his hear broken. He felt hopeless without him. He had never cried so hard before in his life and at school. His pride was shattered right in Konoha High's hall ways but he didn't have to worry about having to walk them again. If he did he would most likely be beaten up for being a guy and crying. He had already been known around the school for being gay but being gay and crying a death wish waiting to happen.

He could only wish he could die. With no guardian he had to move to Bunkyo, Tokyo where his rich uncle and his two daughter lived. Neji hadn't seen them since he was very young and thinking now he didn't want to. His uncle was his father twin. How was he going to handle seeing his dead father.

It didn't make anything better that he had to say good bye to his long term boyfriend since middle school. Sasuke Uchiha might as well be a god. The pure image of perfection Neji never thought he would date someone like Sasuke. It was all good till they got to their first year of high school. Sasuke had became known around Konoha High as the hottest guy in school with Neji being the prettiest (that had broke his pride the first time he heard that).

With both of them being a 'Beautiful Couple' to those who didn't mind that they were gay everyone would think that they would be having sex. They weren't and it was only because Neji thought they were too young to have sex. He got rumors that Sasuke was cheating and they wouldn't last if Neji didn't put out.

Neji ran his hand thought his hair thinking about how stupid he was to finale put out before he said good bye forever. He thought it wouldn't affect him much. He was a guy after all but….losing your virginity to a guy who would just sleep with his best friend after all that. Once again Neji was left heartbroken and on a plane to Tokyo.

XXX

"Neji-niisan." Hinata said running up and wrapping her arms around Neji's neck. He backed up a little before putting his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Hinata." Neji said. "I still have you guys."

He didn't dare look up. He was standing right there with Hanabi by his side but Neji could avoid him. He would be living with him till he left High school. When Hinata pulled away grabbing his hand she lead him to her father and sister.

"Neji." Hanabi said going up and hugging him. He hugged her back going down to hold her tight. He wanted to by some time.

"I am glad that you are going to stay with us but I wish it was in different circumstances. " Hiashi said.

Neji swallowed before letting Hanabi go and standing up. He looked away before looking up at his father's twin. They looked so alike…but now Hiashi had wrinkles on his forehead form frowning. He looked stressed but unlike Neji's lavender eyes he had no red in his eyes from crying.

"I am just happy you let me into your household." Neji said. He looked at his converse tennis shoes.

"Family is always welcome in my house." Hiashi said putting his hand on Neji's shoulder. Neji nodded and following them towards a limo. Neji stopped and looked at it. He had never been in one. Hinata grabbed his hand leading him to the limo.

"You never been in here a limo before?" Hanabi asked.

Neji chuckled. "There aren't any in Konoha."

They got in with Neji being the last person to slide in. He looked around the leather around him with amazement." I think it was about time that you came to live out here. Konoha is not a very nice place to live."

Neji had to agree. Konoha was known to be a bad town. Bad people with a crime rate through the roof. The house he use to live in was always getting broken in to but there wasn't a house around that didn't. The schools weren't better.

They were the worst all around but not in scores in just being all around criminals. Neji never did anything bad but still if he told anyone he went to Konoha high they would look at him like a criminal. He had a feeling being here wasn't going to be different.

XXX

Neji stared at his new school. Ouran High was huge. He looked down shaking his head. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was now living in a big house. He got lost three times and before Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata found him in one of their dens asleep on the couch. That morning Hanabi had promised to draw him a map of the house.

"I guess I will need another map." Neji said offhandedly. Hinata grabbed his hand leading him into the school.

"I will get Hanabi on it." Hinata said smiling.

Neji smiled a small smile back letting her drag him around. They went to the office so Neji could get his class placement and schedule. He was in class 1-A. Not in the class with Hinata. Hinata was more upset then he was.

"Will you be ok?" Hinata asked. Worry filling her eyes. Neji's heart swelled. He was so happy to have someone worried about him like Hinata. He couldn't help but pull her to a hug. "N…Neji?"

"I'll be fine." Neji said pulling away smiling at her.

She smiled back before leaning closer to whisper to him. "Neji don't tell anyone what school you came from."

He didn't get a chance to say anything before she ran off. Neji blinked before asking a girl what class 1-A was. She smiled happily blushing for some reason before showing him. He bowed to her before going inside to the teacher.

"Hi I'm the new student." Neji said smiling weakly. He stared at the women who was flipping through a magazine. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair in a somewhat spiky ponytail. "I'm Neji Hyuga."

"Oh you are Hinata's cousin. " She said leaning back. "I'm your home room teacher and the English teacher. I'm Anko."

Neji smiled at her. Before he began to head to an empty seat before she grabbed him and yanked him back by his blazer. She stood up and whistled getting all the students to stop talking.

"Hey shut up!" Anko yelled making Neji flinch. Everyone shut up and she continued. "We have a new student joining Ouran High and our homeroom." Anko let Neji go and pushed him forward. "Tell us about you."

Neji looked back at her. She was really rough around the edges but she must be a damn good teacher since she was working here. "Well um… I'm fifteen years old, I like History and Science and I'm pretty good at it." He scan the room and meet his eyes meet two pairs of golden eyes. He looked at the twins staring at him before he looked away. "I ugh moved here recently and I now live with my cousins and uncle."

"Why?" A kid suddenly asked.

Neji tensed feeling his eyes sting. He looked away taking a deep breath. "Family reason. I'm not from here so I hope you will treat me well." He decided to end it before he broke down.

"Oh that's right." Anko said smiling happily. "You are form Konoha. You transferred from Konoha High.

Neji looked at her before looking back at the kids. They were all wide and staring at him with fear. He blinked before remember what Hinata had said. He sighed looking down. Well there goes that. "Yes I am."

"OK then. Sit anywhere." Anko moved to the bored. The bell rang and almost all the kids rushed out without stopping leaving Neji standing there. He began to leave thinking that every class he was going to have to introduce himself and he had three honor classes. One with a the class above him and one with his upperclassmen.

"Have fun Neji-kun." Anko said chuckling. He stopped at the door to look at her. He half thought that she had done that on purpose.

XXX

He knew it would spread around but he didn't know that it would spread as fast as it did. By his second class he was getting asked if he was really from Konoha High from students AND teachers. He found no point in lying the first time but he wished he did. It seemed now by lunch nobody was talking to him at all. He hadn't seen Hinata since the morning and it seemed like everyone he saw was afraid of him.

_' That's why you shouldn't be so cold. You can be an Ice Princess sometimes.' _He heard Sasuke say.

He looked down at his converses. He didn't have dress shoes. Hiashi had bought him some but he had missed thought how big Neji's feet were. He wore an eight and Hiashi had got him a 10.

_'Well you do have girl features. What do you expect?'_ He heard Sasuke say again.

"Ugh get out of my head!" Neji suddenly yelled running his hand through his hair. He looked forward to see some kids running away from him with fear. He sighed. He was beginning to really hate this school.

XXX

Tamaki ran his finger over the girls jaw line. "You are beautiful." He whispered. "As your Prince Charming I will protect you from anything and anyone."

"Even that new kid." The girl said looking at Tamaki with big green eyes.

Tamaki smirked grabbing her hand kissing it. "I will make sure he never hurts you. I will hurt him where he stands if he comes near you."

She smiled before getting up. It was time for her to go but Tamaki blew her a kiss as she left. He leaned back in his seat looking out the window crossing his legs as he looked out the window. Today was a beautiful day and he would have to set up an outing outside one day.

The other host were with clients as well wooing them over as they should. He was more than happy that he made such a club as the Host Club. He smiled contently before screaming. He jumped up when he realized that the screaming was from a girl. The girl.

He got up and rushed to the front door but stopped short when he saw what was going on. The girl was on the floor with a boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes. He looked blind but Tamaki heard the rumors. He had long brown hair and lavender eyes. His eyes widen. It was _him_.

"Tamaki help me." The girl cried. She was bleeding.

Did he hit her? A defenseless girl that had done nothing to her at all but he hit her anyway making her bleed. Konoha students were criminals and had no business being here.

XXX

Neji found himself lost. He wasn't surprised though since it was a big school with unnecessary rooms. He stopped in front of the 3rd music room. All that told him was that there were two other music rooms Maybe even more.

He looked down sighing before he decided to ask someone in there that could help. He opened the door part way before it hit against something hard. He opened it up all the way before looking down to see a girl on the floor holding her nose.

"I'm so sorry. I did-." Before he could finish she screamed. He flinched taking a step back before looking around. The room was full of girls with seven guys. One of them was a girl dressed like a girl he was sure of and there were the twins, one of the upper classmen from his science class and the two boys from his other honor history class.

Suddenly a boy came running to help before stopping short. He was blond with violet-blue eyes. He stopped and stared looking at the scene before him looking too scared to move but he wanted to do something.

"Tamaki help me." The girl said.

Neji opened his mouth to say something when the boy, Tamaki, finale did something."TRAP!"

He pointed right to Neji making him blink before a cage fell over him. It was too small and he hit his head. He fell on the ground now under a cage.

He grabbed his head sitting up as much as he could before looking to see Tamaki go to the girl." Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I think it is time to go." The boy from his science class spoke. He picked up the girl giving him to some girls leaving who were leaving to head to the nurses office. When they were gone Tamaki jumped up getting down behind the big guy.

"Well Tamaki. You caught him?" The girl said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you?" Neji asked. "I did nothing wrong."

"You hit her." Tamaki said behind the guy. "I saw the blood."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Tamaki before turning to the door. "I didn't hit her. I don't hit girls. She ran into the door when I was opening it."

"How can we believe you?" One of the twins said. "You are from Konoha High."

Neji opened the pushed the gates over him so he could get out."Not everyone who goes there is a criminal." Neji said looking over his shoulder at them. "Since I got here I have been judged for no reason at all just because I'm not rich enough to come to a great school like this in the first place. For kids who are so rich you guys should by yourself something to see since you all must be blind."

With that he slammed the door shut and walked off. He didn't want to but he was getting the urge to skip the rest of the day. Sasuke use to make him skip with him and now Neji was finding that it was the right time to do so. With that he headed to the back of the school.

XXX

They stood there kind of shocked. They haven't been talked like that ever. It seemed unreal for Tamaki that he was yelled at all.

"Seems he was right." Kyoya said. He went to the door and pointed to the blood stains." He didn't hit Sakuno. She hit the door and freaked out when she saw that it was her standing there."

"I feel awful now." Hunny said. Tears were forming in his eyes. Mori held him in his arms as he cried.

"How could you be so awful Tamaki?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah some person you are." Hikaru said.

"You didn't help." Haruhi said before Tamaki could yell at them. "But that's not the point. We have to go say sorry."

"Where would we look? He could be anywhere." Kaoru said shrugging.

"Plus he is new so he may be lost." Kyoya said.

Haruhi crossed her arms before looking. "Hinata will be able to get him here."

"I will go get her." Tamaki said. He sighed leaving. He really didn't mean for this to happen and he did feel bad that it happen because of him.

XXX

Neji looked at Hinata's text. She wanted to meet him at the 3rd music room. He didn't understand why since they had locked him in a cage for no reason at all and then accused him of hitting a girl. He didn't even know her and he wanted to say sorry but she's the one who screamed for no reason. How was he suppose to know that she was on the other side.

He opened the door to see them just standing. He blinked when Hinata came up to him." Neji the host club have something to say to you." She said. She gave him a smile before leaving.

"Host club? Is this why you guys are here?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes. We enjoy the company of girls who will allow us to enjoy the company of them. "Tamaki said. "But today is a dread for day for we have wronged someone in need."

"Other than me? You guys don't seem to be very nice."

"No you are the one we have wronged. We want to apologize. We should treat a new kid like the way we have. You don't deserve this just because you are from Konoha High."

Neji looked at them before nodding. "It's ok. I get it. Konoha High isn't a great school." Neji smiled before turning to leave.

"But where are you going?" Tamaki asked. He went up and grabbing Neji's shoulder. "We want to help you."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"A great way to make friends is by joining a club." One of the twins said.

"Ok." Neji nodded not really getting what they were getting at.

"So. I, king of the host club, will like you to join the host club."

XOXOXOX

Yeah cross over. I had a lot of fun with this story. For those who have read it before on my other site you know the pairs but for some reason I like Tamaki and Neji together. I don't know. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did._

XXX Chapter 2 XXX

_' I, king of the host club, will like you to join the host club.' Tamaki said crossing his arms._

It really didn't take much for Neji to be convinced to join the host club. They were so nice he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be alone in this school and like Tamaki had told him joining a club was a great place to meet friends.

_'My house Sunday.' Tamaki said. ' I expect you there. We will learn more about each other.'_

Neji got off of his bike remember the look on Hiashi face when he had told him he would ride his bike instead of taking the limo. He was for sure every time he passed someone in his neighborhood they were just as shocked at Hiashi was.

Neji smiled before walking up to Tamaki's door. Before he could knock on the door he heard yelling.

"GET OFF OF MY COUCH!"

"Calm down Tamaki."

"Yeah you invited us."

Neji blinked hearing the Tamaki and the twins arguing. He knocked on the door waiting before Mori opened it. "Oh hello…..Takashi?"

"Call me Mori." He said opening the door wide for Neji to come in.

Neji shook his head when he was fully in. "I can't do that….I mean we only meet yesterday." He turned to look at Mori just staring at him. He swallowed." I…I find it a little disrespectful for right now."

Mori looked at him before nodding in understand. Neji smiled and followed him into the living room. He saw the twins jumping up and down on Tamaki's couch. Tamaki was yelling at them to get down and stop messing around. As Neji could see he was the last person to arrive. "Um hi." Neji said getting his attention.

Tamaki and the twins stopped to look at Neji. Tamaki's lips parted a little looking Neji over. He was wearing jeans with a white button up shirt under a vest. His hair was out and around him. Tamaki had to admit he looked cute.

"You made it." The twins said jumping off the couch and over Tamaki forcing him to the ground to stand in front of Neji. Kaoru grabbed his hair. "Your hair is really long."

"Your uncle has long hair doesn't he?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes it runs in the family." Neji said letting them touch his hair. They pulled away and looked over at Tamaki.

"Tamaki let's do this." Hikaru said.

"Right. Neji if you will follow me." Tamaki said leaning them all to the dining room. Neji looked around looking at the room.

"It's beautiful. Where are your parents?" Neji asked.

"My father is at his house with my grandmother and my mother is in Paris." Tamaki said not missing a beat. Neji didn't miss the pain in his voice when he mention his mother.

Neji looked at the table set up with plate forks and other dinning utensils. Neji sat down in one seat next to Hunny and Haruhi. "I thought we could practice dining etiquette." Tamaki said.

Neji stopped him there." Tamaki. I know that I'm from Konoha but I am Hyuga." He said sitting up proudly. He picked up the napkin unfolding it before placing it in his lap. "My father taught me about dining etiquette in case we were ever invited to my uncle's house."

"Well that saves us a lot of time." Tamaki said clearly impressed.

"So what else is there to do besides find out what kind of person you." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at them all.

Tamaki sat up crossing his arms holding up a white rose Neji wasn't sure where he got. "We all are a type of host. I am the Prince type."

Kyoya held up a purple rose. "I am the Cool type."

Hikaru and Kaoru locked arms holding up and orange and blue rose. "We are the delish type."

Mori held up a dark blue rose." Silent type."

Hunny showed him a pink rose." I'm the loli-shota type."

Haruhi showed him a red rose." I am the natural type."

"You see Neji girls have very different types so we give them different types of guys."

Neji nodded in understanding. It made since. Everyone had a different type. Neji thought about his. Cold…hot….mysterious…that was all Sasuke. He shook his head getting him out of his thought.

"So what kind of type am I?" Neji asked.

"We have to find out." Kyoya said.

Neji looked at him. For some reason he had a feeling Kyoya didn't like him. He looked around at Tamaki." It should be easy."

Neji nodded before they all started at him. He looked at them before blushing from all the attention. "Um why don't we go out and you guys can see what kind of person I am that way."

"Great idea!" Tamaki said standing up quickly. They all got up and headed outside while Tamaki called a butler to get the limo.

"How did you get here Neji?" Haruhi asked. "Is this your bike?"

"Yes it is." Neji said. "I'm trying to get use to being rich and all that but I can't help but going back to just riding my bike."

"You are just like the simple things." Haruhi said smiling at him "I'm glad ad least there is someone else like me now."

Neji smiled at her nodding. "Maybe we can hang out and not worry about the rich stuff."

Haruhi smiled and agreed. "Did you guys just plan a date?" Hikaru asked. He looked a little upset. "Do you like Haruhi?"

Neji rubbed his head thinking about what he was about to say. "Well….um….I….don't like girls."

Tamaki came out at that moment. "You are gay?"

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yes I am….if…if that isn't good to be a host and gay I could quite but I would still like to be all of your friends."

"There shouldn't be a problem. I mean do you like not like girls at all…I mean like hate them." Kaoru asked.

"No." Neji said shaking his head. "I find them cute…I mean I would date a girl if I found her attractive enough but I just find guys more attractive than girls."

"Then there is no problem at all." Tamaki said as the limo pulled up. "Anyway shall we." He opened the door to the limo as the all went in.

"So where shall we go?" Tamaki asked.

"Let's go somewhere that Neji will feel in his element." Hunny said happily.

"Great idea. Neji where would you like to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Well…I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable with going to where I want to go." Neji said.

"It's ok. Tell us Neji." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at her before looking down. "Can you take me home."

They looked at him before Tamaki told the driver. It was a silent ride before they made it to the Hyuga Mansion. "Um…"

Tamaki stopped from opening the door." I meant the old Hyuga Compound…It just outside of town."

"Sure." Tamaki said.

They drove outside of town to the abandon Hyuga Compound. They followed Neji up a hill not really talking. For some reason they could all tell this was important to Neji and talking wouldn't be right. On the way up the hill Neji would stop to pick up flowers. They were lilies all over the place and Neji picked up all that were close to him.

They soon made it to a shrine and Neji stopped." What is this place?" Hikaru asked.

"The Hyuga Shrine." Neji said. "My father is here."

They looked at him before Neji went inside. They started to follow before Haruhi stopped them."What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"This is private…." Haruhi said." A shrine…his father….he picked flowers."

She waited for them to get it before it came to their eyes. They stayed outside before Neji came back outside wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry to bring you somewhere so sad."

"What happen to him?" Kyoya asked.

Neji looked down."Cancer. He had brain cancer….I'm just glad he wasn't murdered in a horrible way. I…..I don't think I could of t…taken that." Neji swallowed feeling a lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of them. He then felt arms around him and looked at Haruhi." H…Haruhi."

"It's ok Neji." Haruhi said. "We are friends now. You can trust us."

Neji let his tears fall and he put his arms around her. A smile was on his face. "I don't doubt that." Neji said. "I just don't want to worry you guys with my problem."

"Now Neji you don't have to do that." Hikaru said.

"Yeah as friends we WILL be in your problems." Kaoru said.

"And as a member of the host club your problem is our problem." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at them before rubbing his eyes. "Thank you guys."

"So where do you want to go next?" Tamaki asked.

"Really…I rather go where you guys want to go." Neji said. This is my first time being in Tokyo in first place."

"That's it!" Hunny said. "We can show you around."

"Let's go." Tamaki said.

XXX

Neji followed the host everywhere listening to them tell him everything about the town. They really took pride in it since they seemed to know everything about it. It was almost the end of the day so they had stopped to get some ice cream.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Tamaki asked.

"Strawberry." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Chocolate." Hunny said with Mori nodding.

"Vanilla." Kyoya said.

"I'll have Rocky Road." Haruhi said.

"Cookie and Cream." Neji said.

"And I'll have Cookie dough." Tamaki said. The Ice parlor gave them all the orders. Before Neji could eat his he saw a little kid drop his.

Neji went over to him before he started to cry. "Here don't cry..I don't know if you got this ice cream but you can have mine." Neji said holding out his ice cream cone. The kid looked at him before taking it.

"Thank you."

Neji smiled before the kid got up and ran off. Neji stood and turned to see the others closer then he expect. Mostly Tamaki and the twins." That was nice of you Neji."

"Oh…It was nothing." Neji said scratching his head.

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked at Neji. "Neji when was the last time you volunteer?"

Neji looked at him rubbing his arm." Um…three weeks before my father died."

"How many times do you do it?"

"I try to do it every week."

"If somebody was being robbed what would you do?"

"I would stop them."

"Would you tell the cops."

"No."

"Why not!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I would try to understand why the robber is even robbing this person and also try to explain to them that their life isn't as bad as they thing to be robbing people. He deserves a second chance." Neji explained looking at the twins.

"Tamaki."Kyoya said looking at him.

Tamaki nodded before ushering them all back into the limo. They went back to Tamaki's house and sat in the living room.

"Are you ready Neji?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked at him before nodding. Tamaki smiled before holding out a box. When he opened it inside was a lavender rose. "You Neji…are the Sincere/Loyal type."

Neji looked at the rose picking it up. He never saw a lavender rose before but it looked beautiful."This is beautiful."

"It's perfect for you." Kaoru said.

"Matches your eyes." Hikaru said.

"Welcome to the host club." Tamaki said taking the flower and putting it behind Neji's ear. Neji blushed but smiled.

"Thank you."

XOXOX

Well there you go. Part to. Please read and review. I'll put up another one tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did._

XXX Chapter 3 XXX

Neji looked at Tamaki was holding up to him. It was kimono but unlike them his was a girls kimono. The others noticed as well.

"Tamaki you are holding up a girls kimono." Kyoya said shaking his head at Tamaki.

He finale seemed to noticed before turning to the clothing rake that he had wheeled in here. He moved though all the cloths before it dawned on him. He screamed making them jump. "I grabbed the wrong one!"

"You can seem to do anything right Tamaki." Hikaru said.

"Yeah maybe you being the king is a mistake." Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked hurt before he started to go down into a corner when Neji grabbed the back of his blazer. "It's ok." Neji said. "I'll wear it."

"Of course you will." A voice suddenly said. Neji looked before a paper wall was put in front of him. The others watched as Renge Houshakuji came over to the wall. "This is most likely the best idea you had ever had Tamaki."

"Neji Hyuga meet Renge Houshakuji. The host club-."

"Self proclaim." The twins said.

"-Manager." Tamaki said putting his hand on his forehead. "And what idea are you talking about."

"Having a gay boy join the host club." Renge said flipping her hair. She went behind the curtain with Neji and they saw as she started to undress him and help him into the kimono. "With this new option think how happy the gay community in our school will feel when they get to fan after a pretty little uke like Neji."

"I never thought of it that way." Kyoya said. "Our client numbers may very much increase and boys are more willing to spend money."

"Neji could get clients if more guys knew that he was in the host club." Hunny said.

"Well it was already in the paper." Kaoru said.

"What?" Neji looked from around the screen as Hikaru handed him a school newspaper. Neji took it and looked at the cover. Him joining the host club was on the front page. He didn't even remember having this picture took of him when Tamaki handed him his lavender rose. "So we just wait now."

He stood up straight looking at the picture as Renge moved the screen to show the host Neji in his kimono. It was white with a black ends and showed his shoulders but not his none existing bust. It was open enough at the bottom that whenever he walked you could see his perfectly smooth legs.

Neji looked up when no one answered him. He looked to see Tamaki and the twins staring at him. He looked back when Renge grabbed his hair and pulled it up to be held up by two white chopsticks with black dragons on it.

"I'm sure we don't have to wait long." Renge said moving back to admire her work. She stood in front of Tamaki before elbowing him in the stomach to make him stop staring.

"Oh yeah." Tamaki said smiling. "Guys will come running soon enough."

Neji just blushed and looked down. He looked at his legs. "Y…you shaved my legs!"

"I shaved everywhere." Renge said before she started to laugh at Neji growing red face. She turned to the others. "Ok time to open the doors. I'll be staying to make sure everything goes well today."

She headed to the door opening it to the waiting girls. "We will be heading to the garden today." Renge said ushering the girls that way. The host club took a different way to get there first and wait for the girls.

The school garden was changed to look like peaceful Japanese Garden where they were all sitting and waiting for their clients. Neji felt a little embarrassed sitting alone dressed as a girl. He was sitting next to a koi pond.

"May I sit with you?"

Neji looked up to see a boy who was blushing red. He had on glasses and shaggy brown hair. Neji looked at him before nodding. "I would like that."

The boy blushed more and sat down. Renge smiled from her place next to Tamaki. "This will surely bring more people and look." She pointed to some girls who were looking at Neji and the boy. "Girls just love yaoi."

"I don't know Renge." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

Renge and Tamaki looked at the twins. "We are boys so we know how boys act. It's different form girls. They sometimes can stay shy forever but boys….we get bold sooner or later." Kaoru said.

They looked back at the boy with Neji who moved closer to whisper into Neji's ear. His hand trailed up Neji's leg almost pushing up his kimono. Neji pulled away pushing the hand away and getting up and bowing to the boy before he rushed off blushing red.

"Wait Neji." The boy stood and went to follow but Mori grabbed him by his shoulder. Hunny went up and poked him in the chest. "Ow!"

"What did you do you to Ne-chan!" Hunny asked crossing his arm at the boy.

"Well this could be troublesome." Renge said.

"No we can fix it." Tamaki said. "It's time to have a what to and not to do in the host club class."

"We never had one before." Haruhi said.

Tamaki turned to her. "There is a first time for everything." He went into his sleeve and pulled a pen and paper and started to write something. He then handed it to the twins. "Copy this then post it around the school for new host members, male and female, who want to know what they can and can't do."

"Sir yes sir." The twins said before running off but not without giving their fans a show. Kaoru tripped falling down right behind Hikaru who stopped to help his brother up.

"Kaoru you are such a clumsy boy." Hikaru said smiling sweetly at his brother.

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "I don't mean to be….You just make me so nervous."

"I'll give you something to be nervous about."

"GO!" Tamaki yelled at them stopping them from going any further. They glared at him before getting up and running off together. He shook his head and turned around to see Neji. He grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Neji-kun. I will make sure that never happens again."

"It's ok Tamaki-senpai." Neji said. "Can I just go change?"

Tamaki nodded grabbing Neji's hand and leaning him back to the host club. They were the only one inside and Neji found it weird to see it so empty. Neji picked up the end of the kimono so he could walk faster.

"How did you know you were gay?" Tamaki asked. He wanted to know. He wanted to know since he first found out Neji was gay.

Neji looked at him before moving behind the screen. "I guess when I was younger and me and my friend were out. She had said this guy was cute and I just found myself agreeing with her. I mean he was cute…Dark hair with beautiful dark eyes. He had an air around him that made him a mystery that made me want to figure it out…figure him out."

Neji looked down remember when he first laid eyes on Sasuke. "And I did."

"Your first boyfriend?" Tamaki asked playing with his fake ponytail. For some reason he didn't like hear about Neji's first boyfriend.

Neji blushed but nodded. "Yeah…Sasuke Uchiha. He was my first everything…."

"Are you two still together?" Tamaki asked.

Neji came from around the screen and shook his head. He was back in his uniform. "No on my way here my friend told me that they had….got together."

Tamaki looked at Neji. "I'm sorry."

Neji smiled. "It's ok….what's sorry is that I…still try to call them sometimes, the both of them."

He pulled out his phone looking at it before it was snatched. He looked and saw Tamaki with his phone in his hand. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it. "T…Tamaki!"

"Now you can do that to yourself." Tamaki said. He went into his kimono and pulled out a phone. It was black and white with a dove on the back. "Here" Tamaki handed it over to Neji. "You can have this."

"I can't take this." Neji said looking at the phone.

"Well you are." Tamaki said. " Think of it as a gift from the host club for you joining us. Besides it's not healthy to hang on the past. Epically if it makes you hurt."

Neji looked down at the phone before tightening his fist and smiling. "Thank you."

He smiled at Tamaki and for once Tamaki blushed looking away. "So…I'll see you tomorrow. We are going to have a class about what you should and shouldn't do in the host club for the new members."

"Sounds fun." Neji said. He smiled again before he left. Tamaki smiled before sighing shaking his head. He was beginning to like Neji much more then he wanted to let on.

XXX

Neji looked at all of the new costumers. Most of them were girls but the boy from before was there as well. As soon as Neji made it into the host club the boy went up to him. "I'm so sorry for feeling you up the way I did. You just looked so amazing in that kimono."

Neji blushed red rubbing his head." Thank you…"

"I'm Momoshiro Nokoito by the way." The boys said shaking Neji's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Neji said.

"Ok then." Tamaki said getting everyone's attentions. "It time to start this class I have called so you have joined the host club as a client."

"That's a stupid name." Hikaru said.

"Sounds like self help book to me." Kaoru said rubbing his chin.

Tamaki glared at them before looking at the Hunny and Mori." Now Mori and Hunny will come around to hand out roses. Every host has a specific rose so whatever rose you have is the rose of the host you will be with."

Mori and Hunny went around passing out the roses. Tamaki had unconsciously put in more lavender roses even though only Momoshiro took it. "Now that you have the host you will be with let's get down to some of the rules of the host club."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled out a chalk board behind him holding up a chalk for him. Before he could take it Renge snatched it away from him. "I will take it from here." She said turning towards the board and writing in big letter: NO TOUCHING!

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" She yelled right at Momoshiro. Her hair seemed to become snakes instead of real hair snapping at Momoshiro head as he ducked and screamed. "THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU GIRLS TOO!"

"Renge." Kyoya said reaching out to her. She stood up straight going to the board.

"Right so don't touch them. While you can hug them keep your hands above the waist. We are Ouran High students here not….Konoha High students." She said flipping her hair before she began to laugh with some of the girls.

"Not all Konoha High students are like that." Momoshiro suddenly said. "Neji went to Konoha High and he gives it the greatest name ever. They should be honored every time Neji tells people he use to go there."

Everyone blinked looking at him shocked. Neji blushed but smiled. "Thank you for that." Renge said getting everyone else attention."It brings me to my next point. Complements. Keep it to a minimum. You are here for them to complement you not the other way around even though they will be happy to hear it from time to time."

They all nodded. One girl took notes. When Renge thought they were getting everything she called up Momoshiro. "Let's practice. Come up here and sit with Neji. I will tell you if you do something wrong or right. This is also good training for you to host."

"What we don't need training." Kaoru said.

"Yeah we are awesome the way we are." Hikaru said.

"SHUT UP AND SIT!" They all sat down. Momoshiro and Neji sat down next to each other.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Momoshiro asked.

"Wrong!" Renge slapped them both on the hand with a ruler." Neji that is your job."

"I…I'm sorry."

"But Renge." Haruhi started. "Wouldn't it be switched since Neji is the…."

"Uke." Kaoru and Hikaru finished for her.

"Yeah." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

Renge looked at Momoshiro and Neji. Then her eyes widen and her smile turned to a grin. "Guys will come to Neji to shower him like the host boys shower the girls." She turned to the class." Go hang with your host. I have to spend the rest of my time with Momo-kun and Neji-kun."

Tamaki stood putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get ahead of yourself too much." Tamaki said before he walked with his new clients. Renge stopped him.

"It would seem that things would be changing around here." Renge said walking around Momoshiro and Neji. I will have to be teaching you Neji how to be a respectful flattering girl and Tamaki you need to teach Momoshiro to be the perfect charmer."

"What! What about my clients?" Tamaki asked.

"They can wait this is important. The host club is changing and this is how it's going to go. Neji's clients are going to be boys for the most part and they are going to want to be the one to be charming not the other way around. They are going to be alpha males not ukes like Neji so you are going to teach them how to charm and make Neji blush."

Tamaki looked at her shocked before looking at Momoshiro. He bowed to Tamaki." I will greatly care for the lesson you will be teaching me."

"Right." Tamaki said.

Renge smiled before walking off with Neji. Tamaki didn't like this idea about teaching guys how to be charming . The only reason he could think about why he didn't like the idea was because he didn't want to teach guys to be charming to Neji. That idea itself scared him the most for some reason.

XOXOX

Another part done. Yay for Tamaki for beginning to realize that he may or may not like Neji. I realized this one is going to be way different then the one on Quizilla. If you want to read that one or any of my stories on there(I have a lot. That's where I began to my writing and yaoi faze) find me at littlegirl9. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies.**_

_**Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi.**_

_**I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction. FWI I have this story set when all that stuff happen in the anime. So they know Shiro and Kirimi and Satoshi and Yasuchika. All of them are going to be there next school year but Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki don't like Haruhi.**_

_**Today it is rainy. Well not where I am but to Neji it is. Some asked if Kyoya doesn't like Neji or is just being Kyoya. Well today you are going to find out what is up with Kyoya and why he is acting that way with a little 'commoners' fun in the mix.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did**_

_**XXX Chapter 4 XXX**_

Tamaki sighed as he looked out the window to watch the rain. "What a dreadful day it is." Tamaki said sighing as he stared at the window.

"How long does he normally do that?" Neji asked looking at Tamaki from behind along with the twins and Haruhi.

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "They for some reason don't have much things to do on rainy days."

"What do you mean 'they'?" The twins asked looking at Haruhi.

"So you guys don't do anything on rainy days." Neji asked looking at them. He sighed. It was rather boring. Tamaki had all invited them to his house again but he wasn't expecting it to rain.

"I guess we should just go home." Hunny said looking very upset.

"I'll call your cars around." The butler said bowing to them.

"Really we are just going to be going home." Neji said.

"Well yeah there isn't anything else to do." Hikaru said.

"I mean it's raining pretty hard." Kaoru said.

Neji crossed his arms looking at them with a disappointed look. "You rich kids are no fun."

"Ok then Neji what do you do when you are stuck inside with friends on a raining days?" Tamaki asked turning around to look at him.

"Well we would play games. Like truth or dare."

"Truth or dare!" Hikaru and Kaoru said happily. "I'm in."

"Truth or dare sounds fun." Hunny said. Mori just nodded.

"As long as we don't sit around doing nothing." Haruhi said.

"Ok then." Tamaki said. He looked at Kyoya who seemed not to care much. "Let's play."

They sat down next to each other in a circle." So how does this work?" Hikaru asked.

Neji put a bottle in the middle and spun it. "Whoever it lands on they have to answer a question truthfully or do a dare the spinner asks of them."

"Sounds simple enough." Hunny said. He smiled brighter as it landed on him. "Yay I go first."

Neji smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you have any brother or sisters?" Neji asked.

"Lame." The twins said.

"It starts off slow. The big questions come later." Neji said.

"I have a younger brother!" Hunny said happily. "He's fun."

"More like rude." The twins mumbled.

Haruhi hit them. Hunny smiled before spinning the bottle again. It landed on Kaoru.

"Truth or dare?" Hunny said looking at him.

"Truth." Kaoru said.

"Oh you are so lame." Hikaru said.

"Do you sometime forget you are Kaoru and think you are Hikaru?" Hunny asked.

Kaoru looked up thoughtful. "I think I did once."

Neji and Haruhi laughed." How do you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I was young. It never happen again." Kaoru said laughing himself. "Besides it only lasted a few seconds."

"I remember that day." Hikaru suddenly said." Dad called us and you answered while I was brushing my teeth."

Hunny laughed a long with the others. Kyoya shook his head not believing his ears. Kaoru rolled the bottle and it landed on Kyoya."All right. The Shadow Prince. Mr. AB."

"Mr. AB?" Neji asked. "What do you mean?"

"His blood type is AB." Tamaki said. "And that makes him evil."

"Why?" Neji asked. "Isn't AB the universal receiver?"

"That what make him evil." Tamaki said shaking Neji.

Haruhi rolled her eyes." Hunny is AB as well."

"There is a little debate on if he is nice or not." The twins whispered to Neji.

"So does being O positive will be good?" Neji asked.

"You would be O positive." Hikaru said.

"Hey can we get back to the game." Kaoru said. They laughed at his pout before paying attention to him. "Ok Kyoya truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

Kaoru smirked." Alright the first dare of the night."

"You better make it good." Hikaru said.

"So Neji is there a limit to what the dares?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really." Neji said.

"Good. Kyoya I dare you to ask out the next girl to talk to you that isn't Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"What kind of dare is that?" Kyoya asked his eye brow twitching.

Kaoru smirked. "A good one." He wiggled his eyebrows at Kyoya. He just rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Tamaki.

"Truth or dare." Kyoya asked.

"Truth." Tamaki said.

"Lame." The twins said. Neji smiled at them but paid attention to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Who was your first kiss?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki blushed before the twins laughed. "I doubt he can even remember." Hikaru said.

"It's a surprised that he hasn't even gotten mono yet." Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked at them shocked. "I do remember and I just don't kiss anyone you know. Her name was Amelia. I meet her and Paris."

"Was that your first time as well?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope." Neji said putting his hand over Tamaki's mouth. "One question."

"What that's not fair." Kaoru said.

"Yeah I want to know if Tamaki is a virgin." Hikaru said.

"Then wait your turn." Neji said.

Tamaki puffed out his chest proudly before spinning the bottle. It landed on Neji. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Neji said shrugging.

Tamaki smiled but couldn't think of something to dare him. Hikaru raised his hand."Hey Neji can we help out Tamaki or anyone if they can't think of anything to say?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. "But only if they want your help."

Tamaki waved his hand at him and the twins grinned evilly. Neji didn't it like it and he didn't like it even more when Hikaru and Kaoru came up with the dare pretty quickly. "We dare you to call Momoshiro and to tell him in a seductive tone that he turns you on."

Neji blushed red looking down before a phone was put to his ear. "Hello." Momoshiro's voice came to his ear. He looked at the twins shocked. When had they dialed his name. "Hello?"

"Momo-kun." Neji finally said trying to get up and out of the room but the twins held him down. He could feel all eyes on him.

"Oh Neji-chan. Hello. I didn't know you had my number." Momo said happily.

"Ugh yeah. I'm calling because I have to tell you something." Neji said blushing redder the longer it took.

"Oh what is it. I'm all ears." For some reason he could tell Momo was smiling sweetly unaware of what Neji was about to say.

Neji closed his eyes taking a deep breath letting it out in a throaty moan. "Ugh you really turn me on." Neji moaned out before shutting the phone blushing redder than ever. The twins rolled around the floor laughing while Neji didn't dare to look at the others reaction.

"You are very good at that." Kyoya said finally.

Neji looked up at Kyoya only to see Tamaki was blushing red. That only made Neji go redder. He wanted to disappear so bad right now.

"It stopped raining." Hunny suddenly said saving Neji from further embarrassment. "Let's go outside and jump in puddles."

"Yeah." Mori said standing up.

"Sound fun." Haruhi said getting up and stretching." A little childish though."

"What would life be if you didn't give in to childish temptations." Kyoya said getting up as well with Tamaki.

"You coming Neji?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Once again Neji was amazed with the fact that they could just forget. He nodded before getting up. They all put on their rain boots and went outside into the wet yard. It was covered in puddles.

"Any other games that you want to suggest?" Kyoya asked.

Neji smiled jumping into a puddle." Well when I was younger I use to play puddle tag with my father."

"Sounds fun how do you play?" Kaoru asked.

"Well it's like tag but you can't move unless you are in a puddle. The person who is it could either splash you with jumping real hard in a puddle and you are hit with the splash or you can just tag them. If you are tagged you are it." Neji said.

"Sounds fun." Tamaki said.

"Ok then…..Not it." Neji suddenly said.

"Not it." The twins yelled.

"Not it!" Hunny yelled.

"Not it." Haruhi said.

"Not it." Kyoya said.

"Not it." Mori said.

"Huh…wait…what?" Tamaki said looking at them all.

Neji giggled looking at Tamaki. "You are it Tamaki." Neji said.

"Fine." Tamaki said. With that they began to hop around away from Tamaki splashing into the puddles. Splash tag soon turned to regular tag as Tamaki was beginning to find himself stuck in a dead in of puddles. But this time if they could splash the person who was it the person had to stop for five seconds.

It was until it began to rain again did they stop. This time they went into Tamaki's limo. "Wow Neji I have to say you have way more fun on rainy days." Haruhi said smiling.

"I just know how to keep myself occupied." Neji said rubbing his hair with a towel.

Hunny jumped up and sat next to Neji. "Where are we going to go next?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah what else do you do for fun?" Hikaru asked.

"Well we could see a movie." Neji said.

"Yeah there is this great movie about robots that turn into cars1. I hear it's going to be amazing in 3D." Kaoru said.

"I'll make the arrangements." Kyoya said.

"Or maybe we should see a scary movie." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we could scare the hell out of Tamaki." Kaoru said.

"What makes you think you can I will be the first one to be afraid." Tamaki asked.

"Because you are a baby." The twins said.

Tamaki looked heartbroken going into the corner of the car. "So which movie?" Kyoya asked.

"The scary one….that starts with an I2. I bet Tamaki will get scared first."

"I bet I won't." Tamaki said suddenly getting up from his despair.

"You are on." The twins said.

"Well." Haruhi said. "You didn't even ask if we wanted to see it."

"I like scary movies." Hunny said. "I have Mori with me always."

"I'm ok with it." Mori said.

"Fine whatever."Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked Neji was got really quiet." Are you ok with it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Then."

XXX

Kyoya could tell this was a bad idea the moment they sat down in the movie theater. Since the movie got past the cheerful part Neji hadn't let his hand go for Kyoya's arm since the first time Neji got afraid. He knew he wouldn't last long. The only reason they were still in this movie was because the twins and Tamaki wanted to prove they could last longer either though they were all shivering in their seats clutching each other or Haruhi. Hunny and Mori seemed to be the only ones not afraid of any part. Kyoya had to admit. He had his fair share of suddenly jumping along with Haruhi but out of all of them he would have to say Neji was the most afraid.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Neji suddenly said finally getting up letting go of Kyoya's arm and damn near rushing out. Tamaki and the twins didn't even move and Haruhi couldn't. Mori and Hunny didn't seem to notice so Kyoya got up and walked past them before following Neji. He followed him to the bathroom.

"Neji." Kyoya said making Neji jump almost out of his skin. He went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder as Neji held his heart. "Are you afraid of scary movies?"

"Afraid never." Neji said. Kyoya was sure he was about to say he had major Hyuga Pride and would never be afraid of movies but instead Neji went up and hugged Kyoya."I'm scared to death of them."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Kyoya asked.

"You all wanted to go. I didn't want to not let you guys have fun." Neji said.

"That was pretty stupid of you." Kyoya said. Neji just chuckled before getting off of Neji.

"Why do you hate me so much?"Neji asked looking at Neji.

"Is that a truth question?" Kyoya asked back.

Neji nodded. "Yes it is."

"I don't hate you." Kyoya said leaning against the wall. "Now truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like Tamaki?"

XXX

It was during a calm point that Tamaki noticed that Neji and Kyoya were gone until he saw them coming back. He leaned over to Kyoya." Where did you go?"

"The bathroom." Kyoya said.

Before Tamaki could ask again he saw a scary part and screamed right in Kyoya's ear. Kyoya glared at him. "Sorry."

He turned back around to look at the movie and he caught a glance of Neji. He was blushing red. He was a little confused before he turned back to the movie only to scream with the twins.

XXX

"That was fun!" Hunny said. Mori nodded his head. They all got in the car.

"Y…yeah." Hikaru said.

"F…fun." Kaoru said.

"Um Kyoya." Neji said looking up at him. "C…can I call you tonight?"

Tamaki looked at Neji and Kyoya shocked before looking away. He wasn't even sure why he was so upset in the first place. "Yes you can." Kyoya said.

Neji gave a small smile before looking down. They were on their home to hopefully get a sleep.

XOXOX

1:Transformers 3: Darker the Moon

2:Insidious

I have to say Transformers was awesome and Insidious scared the hell out of me. I'm still scared to look in the dark hall way when I wake up in the middle of the night. I've never been so scared before in a movie. Any way please enjoy this chapter and review. Also thank you to those who have reviewed my story. I love reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction. _

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did_

XXX Chapter 5 XXX

Tamaki really didn't know what to think. With the fact Neji's clients had grown from just one to five giving them one for every day of the week that they meet up Tamaki only had a chance to see Neji alone when it was the end of Saturday school and on Sunday if they were going to hang out.

"Tamaki."

He also didn't really understand why he was acting this way in the first place. The first time he noticed it was….when he had to teach Momoshiro how to make Neji blush. The first time he acknowledged that he was feeling strange was when Neji had decided to call Kyoya after that scary movie besides him.

"Tamaki."

Did he give off a vibe to Neji that just said he was unapproachable. That if he was scared he could hide his eyes in his shoulder or call later so he could feel safe enough to fall asleep. He really didn't give off that vibe to Neji but instead Kyoya did.

"Suoh-san!"

Tamaki finally looked to look at his homeroom teacher. Kakashi-sensei looked rather annoyed at Tamaki or it could be boredom. Tamaki could never tell. Either way he knew Kakashi had asked him something and he had known Kakashi enough to know that he was not going to say over what he said.

"Ugh yes." Tamaki said nodding at his head.

Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask before writing Tamaki's name down on a clip board. Tamaki always wondered why he wore a mask anyway. He brushed off the thought as he looked at Kyoya who was looking at him. He blinked before getting closer to him. "Um do you know what I just said yes too?"

Kyoya shook his head closing his eyes. "Whatever you were thinking of better have been important enough for you not to realize that you just signed up to mentor one of the first year."

Tamaki looked at him shocked. Whenever he thought about the first year only two people came to mind. He imagined getting one of the twins as the person he had to mentor. The only thing that would be worst would that he would get paired up with both because the teacher didn't want to split him up.

"Haruhi and Neji are first year as well." Kyoya said easing Tamaki's mind when he saw the distress pass over his eyes. "I also doubt you will get both of the twins at once."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and realized he was right. He could get Haruhi or better he could get Neji. He found his face heating up at the thought and was glad Kyoya had turned away so he couldn't see.

XXX

Neji was in the middle of eating lunch with the twins and Haruhi when he saw Hinata at the door. He excused himself before going over to her. She smiled at him before hugging him. "Hinata are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Yes of course I am." She said letting him go. "I can't hug you for no reason."

Neji blushed rubbing his head looking down. "It's not that-."

She smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush more. She giggled more. "Neji you are so cute today."

"Stop saying things like that." Neji tried to stop blushing but he felt it reach his ears. She laughed before joking with him again.

The twins and Haruhi watched from their table. "You wouldn't think Neji was from Konoha." Kaoru said eating some of his rice.

"Yeah really looks like he belongs in the upper class." Hikaru said.

"Well he does look like his uncle." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before rubbing their chins. "I don't know. Last time we went to the Hyuga household I don't remember Hiashi-san being cute." Hikaru said.

"Yeah he was pretty scary." Kaoru said. "He gave off that I'm seconds away from killing you vibe."

Haruhi sighed shaking her head." That's not what I meant."

"I wander what Neji's father looked like."

"He was probable cute."

"You two sound gay you know." Haruhi said.

She meet their eyes. They looked at her shocked as if they had no idea. Haruhi just blinked at them before Neji came back to his seat next to her.

"What's wrong guys?" Neji asked looking at the twins faces. They shook their heads before giving him a genuine smile.

"Nothing." They said. "We are just realizing something." They smiled at him before eating again.

"What was it?" Neji asked looking from them to Haruhi.

"That you are way too cute to be a boy." Hikaru said.

"So we are going to start flirting with you as if you were a girl." Kaoru said.

Neji blushed looking at them shocked. "W…what?"

"We are going to play with you for now on." They both said.

Haruhi sighed shaking her head. "Don't worry Neji…They don't mean anything by it."

"Or do we?" Hikaru asked winking at Neji.

Neji blushed and they laughed.

XXX

Instead of going to the host club today Tamaki was in the library waiting for his menti. It was the only time he had available to hang out with them. He wasn't even sure what he would do with the first year. He never been a mentor before.

"Tamaki." Tamaki looked up to look at Neji. He sat down next to him with some books in his hand. They were as thick as dictionaries in Tamaki's idea they were.

"Neji what are you doing with such big books?" Tamaki asked looking at them.

Neji looked down at them and smiled. "I have a history project in five weeks. I'm doing some research. Well I was before I noticed the time and came to find you."

Tamaki blinked trying to contain his blush. "Why find me?"

Neji giggled. "Well you are my mentor." Neji said smiling.

Tamaki stared at him before smiling. "That's great sit down."

Neji smiled and sat down and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki looked back with a smile on his face. Neji was a very pretty boy Tamaki had to admit. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was pretty. He had big lavender eyes under dark long eye lashes and his hair. All Tamaki could think about was running his hand through it all. Or even brushing it for Neji.

"Tamaki!" Tamaki looked away from Neji before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said.

"It's ok. I was just wandering if you wanted to help me with something." Neji said blushing a little.

Tamaki looked at him before nodding. "Sure what can I do?"

Neji looked away a little ashamed. "I…I want to tell my uncle that I'm….gay."

Tamaki was taken back. He moved closer to Neji so he could whisper. "You haven't told him."

Neji looked down playing with his fingers. "I…I'm scared, but I never got the chance to tell my father that I was but when it got out at school I got beat up."

Tamaki nodded. He could see that Neji was stuck in a tough place. While he wanted to tell his uncle since he never got the chance to tell his father but he was afraid with getting hurt. "Do you want me to come with you when you are going to talk to him."

"Yes please." Neji said grabbing Tamaki's hand. It felt warm but was small in compared to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled nodding . Neji smiled and hugged Tamaki. "Thank you."

Neji stood up and grabbed Tamaki's hand pulling him along. Tamaki let him be pulled until he noticed that they were heading towards the back of the school. "Wait where are we going?"

"To my Hyuga Corp." Neji said pulling Tamaki along till Tamaki stopped suddenly making Neji almost fall. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean we are going to Hyuga Corp? We are still in school. Why can't we do it after school?" Tamaki asked.

"When uncle gets home he's to stressed out or he comes home when I'm already in bed. I want to do it now while he is at work before he gets back from lunch." Neji said.

"We are going to miss class." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at Tamaki before dropping his hand. "You can go back to class Tamaki. I'll go by myself and if I get in trouble then you won't have to worry about getting in trouble yourself."

Neji smiled at him before he started to walk away. Tamaki watched before rushing after Neji. He grabbed his hand sighing. "I can't let you go by yourself."

"Thank you." Neji said hugging him before grabbing his hand and walking away.

XXX

Neji sat down next to Tamaki on the train. Getting out of the campus was fairly easy. Neji would of thought a school so amazing as Ouran High would have more guards like Konoha High. Ad least then it would be a problem to get out of. Neji smirked at the thought of how he had got out of school with Sasuke. Sasuke was so confident and fearless and Neji was finding himself looking back ever six seconds.

"Don't worry Tamaki." Neji said looking at him. "We will be back before school ends and most likely during the host club. Do you think Kyoya can handle it?"

"Yeah. Mother will be fine." Tamaki said.

"Mother?" Neji asked.

Tamaki meet his eyes smiling. "I believe that everyone in the host club is like a family. I am the father and the mother is Kyoya. Haruhi is the daughter and the twins are brothers while Mori and Hunny are the cousins." Tamaki said smiling at the thought of them all.

"What about me?" Neji asked

Tamaki looked at him. "You can be my son."

Neji looked at him before looking away. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He could tell when he didn't answer Tamaki could tell. "I'll figure something else out."

Neji smiled looking up at him before looking away again. They made it to their stop and Tamaki followed Neji out. Hyuga Corp. was an amazing building. Big and tall but inside it keep to the Asian tradition. A koi pound was in the middle and when they had to take off their shoes.

They went into the elevator and once they were alone and grew closer to the top he could tell Neji was starting to get scared. "Neji please calm down. "Tamaki said stopping Neji from pacing back and forth.

"W…what if he hits me." Neji said looking up at Tamaki. The look of fear almost made Tamaki hold Neji close and kiss the fear out of him. "Or yells or kicks me out."

"He would do none of that. I will make sure of it." Tamaki said.

Neji looked up at Tamaki and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Tamaki nodded before hugging him back. When the door opened they separated. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator the elevator across from them opened and Hiashi stepped out with two other men.

When Neji saw Hiashi he stopped in his tracks afraid to go anymore. He wanted to hide behind Tamaki but Hiashi saw him. "Neji what are you doing here?" Hiashi asked looking at them Neji then Tamaki. He looked very mad. Neji looked very afraid.

"I…I…."Neji shut his mouth swallowing trying to get his words together.

"We have to tell you something Hiashi-san." Tamaki said.

Hiashi looked from Neji to Tamaki. "And who are you?"

"Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said standing up straight.

"Won't your father be missing you?" Hiashi asked looking at him." Or does he know you are here?"

"He does not know that I am here but this is not about him or me." Tamaki said looking at Neji.

"C…can we talk in your office?" Neji asked.

Hiashi held out his hand to them to follow and they lead the way. Hiashi closed the door behind him and they all sat down. It was quiet. Tamaki was waiting for Neji to speak but Hiashi seemed to be wishing someone else would start.

"Neji…."Hiashi finally said looking at his nephew. "I'm sure you did not skip school for no reason…although your father has told me you are known to skip school."

Neji looked down embarrassed with himself. Tamaki didn't know what to do. "We have come here for an important reason." Tamaki said.

"If it is so important it should ta-."

"I'm gay." Neji suddenly said.

It was quiet and Neji was afraid to look up. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes at the silent that seemed not to end at all. "I'm sorry."He finally said.

"For what?" Hiashi asked.

Neji looked up suddenly. "W…what?"

"What are you sorry for?" Hiashi asked.

Neji couldn't believe Hiashi was making him say it. "F…for being gay but please don't hate me."

Tamaki's heart clenched. Neji was begging him not to hate him for being what he couldn't control. Tamaki was just waiting for Hiashi to say he did so he could jump over the table.

"I don't." Hiashi said before Tamaki jumped over the table at him.

XXX

Yuzuru Suoh was trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation. He found it funny and he was almost going to burst out in laughed as he looked at Hiashi's eye.

"So…" Yuzuru stopped to clear his throat laughing a little. "Please tell me what has happen?"

"It's my fault." Neji said. "I convinced Tamaki to skip school with me so I could tell my uncle I was gay."

"You are that Konoha boy." Yuzuru said shaking his finger at Neji.

"Stay on track Yuzuru." Hiashi said. Yuzuru smiled brightly but nodded.

"So I did." Neji said.

"Then." Tamaki said rubbing his head. "I kind of….got in the moment."

"I asked Hiashi not to hate me for being gay and when he said he didn't I guess he didn't hear him."

"Your son punched me in the eye." Hiashi said.

That's all it took for Yuzuru to start laughing. It was too funny to him. Not only did his long time friend finally get the punch in the eye he deserved it was because his son was so in his emotion about this boy that he himself thought the worst about Hiashi and did what Tamaki did best. Act before thinking.

"Ok." Yuzuru said. "You both will get detention for skipping school. You are grounded Tamaki and Neji. You must have more faith in your family. Hiashi may be an awful scary man he isn't terrible. He loves you."

Neji nodded. Yuzuru nodded back before looking at the two of them. He could see Neji was way more calmer then when he was in here and his son seemed to be very happy even though he was grounded and detention which he never got before. He was actual stealing glances at Neji as if he wanted to touch him. Yuzuru smiled letting his imagination go to a very beautiful wedding. He shook his head. "Ok go ahead back to class."

Neji and Tamaki stood up and left. Hiashi sighed sitting down. "What do you think of being a family?" Yuzuru asked.

Hiashi sighed standing up. He headed to the door. "Don't play with me like that." Hiashi said before he left. Yuzuru laughed before picking up his phone and dialing a number. "Yoshio you have to go see Hiashi."

XXX

"I've never been in detention." Tamaki said. "I will have to ask the twins about it."

"I'm sorry about that." Neji said not hiding the join in his voice. They made it to the host club door but Neji stood in front of it. Tamaki looked at him. "Thank you Tamaki."

"Of course." Tamaki said. "I told you; your problem is my problem."

Neji smiled before looking down."I also thought about what I could be to you."

"Oh please tell me."

Neji looked up at him and got on his toes kissing Tamaki on the lips. Tamaki was shocked and found himself not able to move. When Neji pulled away he saw he was blushing.

"Your wife." Neji said sweetly.

Tamaki looked at him before feeling something run down his nose. He put his hand to his nose and moved it to see it was bleeding. He smacked his hand back to it. "Ugh lets go inside."

Neji looked at him looking a little hurt before opening the door. As soon as he stepped in Hunny ran up to them. "Where have you guys been?"

"An adventure." Neji said softly.

"Hey Tamaki is your nose bleeding?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

XOXOXOX

I really enjoyed writing this. I love Tamaki. He's so fun to write and I love writing Neji like this. He so cute and they are great together. Please review. I might just go a whole week with making a story every day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did_

_**XXX Chapter 6 XXX**_

Tamaki sighed looking at Neji. He was depressed and everyone could find see that. He seemed to be lost in a cloud of sorrow that no light could shine through. The host club tried everything and none it helped. It seemed when Tamaki tired to help he only made it worse.

"What happen yesterday?" Haruhi asked looking at Tamaki. "You were with him…did something happen that he is upset about."

"I don't think so." Tamaki said. "We went to his uncle to explain to him that Neji was gay and he took it well even after I….punched him."

"You punched Hiashi!" The twins cried at the same time.

"By accident. I miss heard what he had said and I though he wasn't going to take the news well." Tamaki shrugged.

"So maybe something afterwards." Kyoya said.

_'I could be your wife.'_ Tamaki's eyes widen. He went over what happen. When Neji kissed him and said that he got a nose bleed but he didn't want Neji to see that so he covered his nose but doing so he also covered his mouth. He put his hand over his mouth again.

"Oh boy." Tamaki said to himself. The others looked at him.

"What do you know why he's so upset?" Hunny asked.

"Ugh….H…he kissed me." Tamaki said.

"So he now sees that was a bad idea." Hikaru said.

"Must be." Kaoru said.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Tamaki yelled. They looked over to see Neji didn't react at all. He was still looking out the window." I….I got a nose bleed afterwards and I didn't want him to see." Tamaki blushed as he told them what happen and what Neji said.

"I knew Ne-chan liked you." Hunny said.

"And you ruined it by covering your 'nose'." Hikaru said with his brother doing air quotes behind him. "Why didn't you just tell him that you don't like boys."

Tamaki was silent. He didn't want to say it and was more than happy when he figured it out themselves. "I didn't mean too."

"Then go tell them that." Haruhi said. "He must think you are disgusted by it."

Tamaki looked at her wide eye before looking at Neji. He didn't want Neji think that he didn't like him. That wasn't the case at all. He very much enjoyed him. He looked at the others before walking over towards him.

XXX

Neji had never been more embarrassed then he had been since yesterday. Kissing Tamaki was a mistake. It was more the obvious that Tamaki was straight and he of all people should know that. He saw him flirt with girls all day long and he never spared a looked to the beautiful boys that surrounded him in the host club so what made Neji think that he could have Tamaki attracted to him.

He sighed again and what Tamaki did. He had straight up covered his mouth looking at him with wide eyes. What if Tamaki was so straight that he was no disgusted by the kiss and wanted Neji out for kissing him in the first place.

Neji tighten his fist. He didn't want that to happen. He wasn't sure he could handle it. The host club had become his friends in little to no time and he didn't want them to just go away on him. He wanted to say sorry to Tamaki but he was afraid of getting hit. He smirked at himself. Where did this fear come from. It seemed to come from nowhere but he seemed not able to control it or go against it. No matter what his heart told him his brain yelled at him that he was going to lose his friends if he continued to do stupid things like that.

Neji looked away from the window when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Tamaki walking over to him. Neji's eyes widen as fear and panic flooded his mind. He sat up straight ready to hear whatever insult Tamaki was going to throw at him when the door slammed open.

Neji and Tamaki jumped from the impact and looked at the door to see who it was. Neji froze at the scary face that was there. It was a boy that he hadn't seen before. He had red hair with some of it pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes Neji could really see from where he was. But something about the way he was staring into the host club made him shiver. It was scary but oddly familiar.

"Hey isn't that that peeping tom." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it is. What is he doing here?" Kaoru said.

"Where is he?" The guy said going over to them.

"Where is who Bossa Nova-kun?" Hunny asked looking up at the red head.

"It's Kasanoda." He said his eye twitching. "So where is he."

"Who?" Kyoya asked.

"The boy from Konoha High. I heard you let him join."

"Yeah what's it to you?" Kaoru asked.

Neji stood up looking around Tamaki to look at Kasanoda. Their eyes meet. Neji thought about how he looked familiar but he couldn't place it at all.

"YOU!" Kasanoda yelled pointing right at Neji. He walked over to Neji pushing Tamaki aside and grabbing Neji's shoulder. "I have finally found you."

Neji stared at him kind of frozen in his spot. They started at each other before Kasanoda relaxed and smiled a little. "I finally…found you." With that he pulled Neji close and pressed his lips against Neji's.

Everyone's eyes widen at the sight. Neji was frozen in shock not sure he was feeling or seeing right. Was this person kissing him. He didn't know him at all. And Tamaki was on the ground right next to him looking just as shocked. When Kasanoda pulled away Neji blinked looking at him .

"Um…who are you?"

XXX

It seemed Kasanoda was in shock to the fact that Neji didn't know who he was. He went into a corner mumbling about how Neji didn't remember him at all. Neji couldn't feel any worse. This boy seemed to know him so well. Well enough that he could kiss Neji and expect to be kissed back.

"You really don't know who he is?" Haruhi asked.

"No I don't. "Neji said. "I think I've seen him before but I can't place him anywhere in my mind."

"Tough." Hikaru said.

"Yeah he seems to know you pretty well." Kaoru said. "And what about boss."

They all looked to see Tamaki in his own corner. He seemed frozen just like Kasanoda. Neji looked over him feeling bad. Tamaki must be even more disgusted. He probably thought Neji was a slut or something. Neji looked down with tears in his eyes. He felt so bad.

"Ne-chan." Hunny went up to him putting his arms around Neji's legs. "Are you crying?"

That made both Tamaki and Kasanoda look up and at Neji. They rushed over to them but he was lifted away from them by Mori making them crash into each other.

"That's enough Neji." Mori said. He was on one knee in front of Neji. His eyes were filled with tears and Mori held him close. "You let your imagination run wild."

Neji looked at him before nodding. Mori nodded back at him before kissing him on the forehead. Mori let him go looking Neji over. "It's all in your head."

Neji looked at him a little longer before nodding. He turned around to see Tamaki and Kasanoda looking at him. He would deal with Tamaki later but he looked at Kasanoda. "I'm sorry Casanova-kun. I don't remember you….and if we were something in the past-."

"We were married." Kasanoda said.

All the host club looked shocked. Neji blinked not believing it. "W…what?"

"In elementary school. We married each other." Kasanoda said.

"That was a long time ago you know." The twins said.

"Still I love you Neji." Kasanoda stepped to Neji grabbing his waist and pulled him close. "I've been watching you-."

"Stacker." Kyoya said. "Something to add to you record."

"Right under peeping tom." Hikaru said.

"I also saw what that damn Uchiha did!" Kasanoda's voice darken when he talked about Sasuke.

Neji looked away. He didn't want to talk about him. " You…saw that?"

Kasanoda blushed. "Uh not the deed but what he _did_. You've always deserved someone better than him."

"But that's not you." Tamaki said. He stepped up pushing Kasanoda away from Neji holding him close.

"And why is that!" Kasanoda growled. Neji and Tamaki had a shiver run down their spine.

"You aren't charming enough." Kyoya said stepping in. He went by Neji and put his hand on his shoulder. "Neji is a part of the Hyuga Family. A family of etiquettes and pose and none that you have."

"Then help me." Kasanoda said. "That's what you guys do. Help people. You already helped me with my friends now help me with love."

"Nope." The twins said getting in front of him. "One problem per person."

Neji watched them argue about him when he saw someone at the door. A boy with long dirty blond hair and dark eyes. He was wearing the school uniform and he looked to be glaring right at him before they noticed him and leave.

Neji blinked before looking at Kasanoda. "We should do it." Neji said.

They all looked at him shocked. Kasanoda eyes soften before he grabbed Neji pulling him into the hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much and I promise you that I will make you fall in love with me. For now I must go."

He ran out. Neji watched before he turned to get more tea when all the host club was on him. "Neji what are you thinking!" The twins yelled.

"Do you want to be with him?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you _love_ him!" Tamaki asked.

"No." Neji said looking at them. "I don't. But someone else does."

"So you saw him too." Kyoya said.

"Who?" The twins and Tamaki asked.

"Do you know who it was?" Neji asked.

"Who?" The twins and Tamaki said again.

"I think a servant at his house." Kyoya said.

"Oh." The twins said. "You mean that Tetsuya guy?"

Neji smiled looking at the twins. "I saw him at the door glaring at him as if I had killed someone he loved. He must like Kasanoda." He turned to look at them all. "All we have to do is somehow get him to realize that they belong together."

"Great idea Ne-chan." Hunny said.

"Then let's do it." The twins said.

"Right." Tamaki said. "First we have to somehow get him to see that you aren't right for him."

Kyoya sighed. "That will be the hardest part. Let's find out what he likes and doesn't like."

They all nodded before rushing off. Kyoya stopped Neji. "I want you to find this Tetsuya and once we tell you what Kasanoda likes you tell Tetsuya to act the same."

Neji nodded before walking off to find Tetsuya. Mori and Hunny went with him.

XXX

Neji, Hunny, and Mori walked around the whole school looking for Tetsuya but they could find him. Neji sighed thinking this was going nowhere when he was suddenly picked up by Mori. He looked shocked as Tetsuya landed in front of them.

"You are fast Takashi-senpai but I haven't come here to fight you." Tetsuya said standing straight before point at Neji. "I want to fight you!"

"Tetsuya please listen to me before you do something rash." Neji said trying not get into a fight.

"Fuck that!" Tetsuya said making them look at them him shocked. "I will not speak a word to you until you knock me down on the mat."

Neji sighed before getting off Mori's shoulder. Hunny looked at him shocked. "Ne-chan are you really."

"There isn't any other way." Neji said.

"Great. "Tetsuya said. "To the Dojo!"

Neji sighed and followed them to the school Karate Dojo. They both got changed into karate wear before meeting on the map.

"I must warn you that I am a great fighter."

Neji's eyes harden. "We never really meet. I am Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga family. Learning how to fight is one of the things we learn as children."

"Even the ones that live in the slums of Konoha?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. He slid into his stance. One leg back with both of his hands up with his palms open. Tetsuya chuckled before getting into his own stance. Mori held up his hand before chopping it down so they could fight.

XXX

Kasanoda was walking around the school when the twins found him. "Hey there you are." Hikaru said.

"Casanova-kun we were looking for you." Kaoru said.

"Oh why?" Kasanoda asked.

"Well Neji wants to know about you since he doesn't remember." Hikaru said.

"Yeah so he wanted us to ask you what you like in a guy." Kaoru asked.

Kasanoda blushed. "H…he does?"

"Yeah so could you hurry up." They said.

"Right." Kasanoda looked up to think. Well….I like them strong. He doesn't need to have someone fight his battle but he is cute and has a great body."

Hikaru and Kaoru wrote it down before they heard kids running. They all looked to see them running to the dojo. "Yo where are you guys going?" Hikaru asked.

"Neji is fighting Tetsuya in the dojo!" One guy said before he noticed Kasanoda. He looked away with tears in his eyes saying something about nightmares.

"We have to go there." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Neji doesn't look like the type to be able to fight." Hikaru said.

Kasanoda was the first to rush off. The twins followed. When they made it to the dojo they opened the door just in time to see Tetsuya falling on his back. They looked shocked thinking Tetsuya must have been fighting someone else before they looked up to see Neji.

His hair was in a high ponytail and was in a white karate suit. He was in a stance with one of his hand forward in front of him palm open while the other was closer to his chest. He slid out of his stance his hard eyes softening.

"What the hell?" The twins said.

"That is the gentle fist." Kyoya said coming up behind them. "It's the Hyuga special technique."

"Neji can fight?" The twins said shocked.

Kasanoda looked at Neji before walking up to him stepping on Tetsuya's chest as he went to Neji. He grabbed his hand kissing it.

"You are amazing?" Kasanoda said.

Neji blinked before Kasanoda turned away from him. He looked at Tamaki and Kyoya." I want to teach me how to being charming."

"Right." Tamaki said.

Kasanoda grabbed them and dragged them off. Neji sighed ad Mori threw Tetsuya over his shoulder.

"Well we got that he likes fighters." Hikaru said.

"But that doesn't help now." Kaoru said. They all sighed. "We'll go find more stuff."

They ran to follow Kasanoda. Neji, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori headed back to the host club. When they got there Mori set Tetsuya down who was already near tears.

"I'm sorry Neji." Tetsuya said.

"I understand." Neji said. "If I saw the person I like with someone else I would do the same."

"So you don't like the young lord." Tetsuya said shocked.

Neji shook his head. "I don't. But you like him."

Tetsuya blushed. "Yes I do."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Haruhi asked.

"I've tried. "Tetsuya said. "Many times. But whenever I try he talks about you. How you and him were married when you guys were young."

"It was so long ago." Haruhi pointed out.

Neji looked away before it came to him. He started to remember it. It was a long time ago but it was the first time he meet someone else who liked guys like him. He was more than happy to test it out on him. "He was my first kiss." Neji confessed.

Tetsuya looked at him before they narrowed. "SO you do like him!" He jumped up pointing to Neji.

"No no I don't."

"The prove it. Tell me who you like?"

"Tetsuya that isn't right." Haruhi said.

"I like Tamaki." Neji confessed. "I think I have since I meet him."

It was quiet. Hunny smiled grabbing Neji's arm smiling before looking at Tetsuya who sat down. He crossed his legs sitting as he looked at Neji. "He is cute I guess. Kasanoda doesn't like them so loud like Tamaki."

"You know Kasanoda pretty well." Haruhi said.

"He is the kindest funniest person I have ever seen. I cannot bare to see him unhappy so Neji-kun please do something for me."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Forget Tamaki and fall in love with Kasanoda. He deserves to be happy and he wants to be happy." He looked down clenching his fist. "Most people don't talk to him since he has such a scary face. They don't give him a chance to see the beauty that is really him and I think you can. You did when you kissed him for the first time."

Neji looked down. "I can't." He said. "I can't forget Tamaki and I can't go into a relationship with someone that I really don't like it wouldn't be fair for Kasanoda."

"And that's ok." They both looked up to see Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, and Kasanoda. Kasanoda looked at the both of them before going over to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya is that true…you like me?" He asked.

"Yes."Tetsuya said.

"Then why didn't you say anything!" Kasanoda yelled making some of the host cower in fear.

"I tried. "Tetsuya said. "Many time but you wouldn't stop talking about Neji." Tetsuya looked down. "But I will now. I like you a lot Kasanoda."

Tetsuya looked up at him before kissing Kasanoda on the lips. Neji watched with a smile slowing forming on his face as Kasanoda kissed back. They pulled away blushing looking away. Kasanoda stood up and bowed to Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki. You helped me find love." Kasanoda said.

"I did not." Tamaki said. "That was all Neji."

Neji blushed as Kasanoda turned to look at him. He bowed thanking him at his feet before getting up and grabbing Tetsuya's hand. They left together.

XXX

Neji was heading home. The sun was setting at the perfect time and after the day he was tired. Sleep sound like the best idea he heard all day.

"Neji." Neji stopped at the sound of someone calling him and turned around to see Tamaki running up to him.

"Tamaki….Hi." Neji said biting his lip.

Tamaki stood in front of him silently before he stood up. "I came up with what you could be in the family."

Neji looked up at him. "Oh?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes I couldn't believe why I didn't think of this before."

He walked around Neji making him turn around to stay in Tamaki's sight. "Well…"

Tamaki stopped walking and lifted Neji's chin. "I…..I want you to be my…bride."

Neji blushed red and was growing redder as Tamaki drew closer. Their lips were only a few inches apart and Neji was beginning to feel Tamaki's breath. Without a second thought he moved forward and captured Tamaki's lips. He swore his heart almost burst when Tamaki began to kiss back.

XOXOXOX

Yay it's done. Sorry it took too long. I didn't mean to post it so late in the week. I meant to post it Wednesday but my father was home and I don't like typing when he's around. Same thing with Thursday. Sorry that it late but I hope you enjoy it none the less.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Also I know mother and bride are like the same thing but I know I said that and I know why I said that. All in due time guys all in due time. Also yeah sorry if my wording doesn't make since sometimes. Also this is far from over I promise you that. It's about Neji being in high school so it will end when he graduates. And also this is where more cross over begins. A guest from another anime high school show I watch and possible a host._

_**XXX Chapter 7 XXX**_

Neji looked back and forth at the twins and Tamaki who were arguing. "Why don't we just rename everyone." He said out loud.

"It's not that simple." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we have had these titles since the beginning. We just can't not be the brothers but you can't really be the son or the wife." Kaoru said.

"Unless you want to explain, Tamaki, why you have a wife AND a mother of children." Kyoya said.

"When did you guys get together anyway?" Hunny asked.

Neji blushed at the thought of what happen after school. He was more than happy that Tamaki shared his feelings but there was still an itch in the back of his mind that thought about Sasuke.

"I got it." Renge suddenly said. "We will go back to royal times." She looked up to see her imagination. "Tamaki is the king of course but Kyoya you will be the royal advisor."

"That's your grand plan?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You two are the prince's and Haruhi is the princess. Hunny and Mori are the guards and Neji will be your queen." Renge ignored them letting her imagination go to what it would look like if they were really a royal family.

"So us being prince's mean we will be the king after you leave Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki was taken back from the question and it showed. He looked at Kyoya who was just as interested in who would take over.

"Do you plan to let the host club continue after you are gone Tama-chan?" Hunny asked looking up at Tamaki with Bun-Bun in his hand.

"Yeah?" The twins said. "Or do you plan to let it go away when you do?"

"I haven't thought that far." Tamaki said playing with his fingers.

Kyoya looked at him. "You should Tamaki. This year is Hunny and Mori's last year. Then it will be us. I'm sure many girls will miss the host club being around if you don't find a king for when we are gone."

"Yeah and then it's the fact that we have to find another member after Hunny and Mori go." Hikaru said.

Hunny looked hurt right away but Neji stepped in. "A club has to have a certain number of people. The host club started with seven members and a manager it needs to keep that quota or it has to be disbanded. " Neji said calming Hunny down right away.

"Tamaki this is very important." Renge said. She pulled out some duct tape before slapping it on Neji's mouth. "Until you find a successor you cannot kiss or touch Neji."

"What?" Tamaki said looking at Renge shocked.

"Tough." Hikaru said.

"Yeah and you guys just started to so all you guys will want to do is touch." Kaoru said.

"But don't worry." The twins got behind Neji who was slowly pulling off the tape. "We will keep him company."

Tamaki had flames in his eyes as he looked at the twins. Before he could lunge at them Mori garbed him throwing him over his shoulder. Renge looked at him. "There is no time Tamaki. This is far too important."

"What do you want me to do?" Tamaki asked.

"Find your heir." Renge said pushing Tamaki out. "Go to the middle school and find you heir there."

"Wait why can't it be one of us?" Hikaru asked.

"The clients are already use to Tamaki being the king and you guys have a place as well. If you mess that up they will never forgive you." Renge said. "The only hope is someone form the middle school who will be a first year next year. That way by the time Tamaki is gone he will be a second year and have had a year of king training and by his second year be able to take over as the king."

"Shall we go now." Kyoya said.

"I want to go too." Hunny said. "Let's go Takashi."

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Hey we get to go too." Hikaru said.

"Yeah if this kid is going to be the new boss we should have a say in it too." Kaoru said.

"That's re-." Neji started before another piece of tape was placed on his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at Renge.

"Nope Neji. You can't say a word till Tamaki finds the heir." Renge said.

Neji slumped his shoulders till Hunny pulled out a board and dry erase markers. "Use these Ne-chan."

Neji nodded before writing something down: _That sounds reasonable enough that we go with to see the king to be._

"Then it's settled." Haruhi said. "Let's go to the middle school."

XXX

"It would only be best that the next heir will be in a club already that way they don't mind being in a club afterschool." Hikaru said.

"Let's go to the karate club!" Hunny said.

Neji watched how almost all of their faces became unsure. He held up his board: _Is there something wrong with the middle school karate club?_

"No." Tamaki said. "It's just that…"

"My brother and Takashi's brother are there. I want you to meet them." Hunny grabbed Neji's hand and ran off with him. The others fallowed. Hunny opened the door and Neji looked around for any signs of anyone who looked at Hunny.

"Chika!" Hunny yelled as he ran over to where a tall boy with brown hair was standing. He looked over right when Hunny jumped up and hugged him.

Neji blinked. _That's his brother?_

"Yeah it's pretty weird." Haruhi said.

"Yasuchika Hanionzuka is Hunny's younger brother." Kyoya said. "Although they look and act very different they both seem to love cute things."

"Takashi!" Neji looked as a boy that looked just like Mori ,but not as tall, ran up to him. He put his arms around Mori hugging him closely. "What are you doing here?"

"Satoshi." Mori said. "Meet Neji."

He held out his hand to Neji and Satoshi looked. Satoshi smiled brightly and grabbed Neji pulling him into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you. You're Takashi friend right I'm glad to meet you. Satoshi Morinozuka at your serves."

Neji just nodded. Satoshi pulled away and looked at Neji questionably. "Hey why do you have tape on your mouth."

Without another word he yanked it off. Before Neji could make a sound another was in place shocking him to no end. Renge stood in front of him glaring at Satoshi. "He is not allowed to talk until Tamaki finds an heir to the host club."

Satoshi's eyes widen at the news but before he could say anything the doors and window's opened. Guys from all over the middle school were piling in. "TAMAKI IS LOOKING FOR AN HEIR FOR THE HOST CLUB!" There was a moment of silence before they all rushed at the host. There was any time to run before they were surrounded.

Neji felt someone pulling on his arm and he let himself be dragged off. Once they were out of the crowed he saw that it was all the host and Yasuchika and Satoshi running with them. Tamaki had his hand. "THERE THEY ARE!"

"We can just run around school." Hikaru said.

"Well we can but we will get nowhere if these guys just follow us around. " Kaoru said.

"I have an idea." Satoshi said. He grabbed Yasuchika and ran into the class room as the host club turned a corner. They pasted a door to see Satoshi and Yasuchika changed. Satoshi had a blond wig on while Yasuchika had a dark wig on.

"This is stupid." Yasuchika said. He put on glasses. "We aren't as tall as them."

"They won't notice till we get caught come on." Satoshi smiled before gabbing Yasuchika pushed the host club into a class room before they turned around and waited for the crowed to catch up. "None of you are charming enough!" He then ran off again with Yasuchika. The boys followed.

The host club opened the door and looked out. When they saw no one in the hall they left the room. "That was close." Renge said.

"I hope Satoshi and Chika will be ok." Hunny said.

"They can take care of themselves." The twins said. "They do deal with each other all day."

Tamaki sighed shaking his head. "They would be a great addition to the host club. If only Mori and Hunny weren't in it."

_What do they have to do with it?_

Neji looked at Renge and Tamaki. "With younger brothers in the host club after the older ones are gone the clients will only want the younger brothers to be like the older brothers." Kyoya said.

_That's even more reason for them to be in the host club. Give them their own voice._

"That could be a good idea." Hikaru said.

"Look at you Neji. " Kaoru said nudging him.

"Come on. We still have to find an heir." Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded before leading the way. The others fallowed.

XXX

Tamaki sighed fearing this was going nowhere. So far he found no one good enough to be the king for next year.

"Neji?" Neji looked up to see Hanabi walking up to him.

_Hanabi why aren't you at home?_

"I'm a part of the tennis club…why do you have tape over your mouth." She said. Before he could stop her she pulled it off. He opened his mouth to yelp in pain when another one replaced it. This time on it said 'Do NOT Pull Off'.

"We are on a mission right now little girl." Renge said.

"Who are you calling little girl?" Hanabi asked glaring up at her.

"Hi." Tamaki said going down to her level. "I'm Tamaki. You must be Hinata's sister and Neji's younger cousin."

"Oh your Tamaki." She said looking at Neji with a knowing smile. Neji just blushed. "I'm Hanabi."

"Tennis club." Kyoya said. "Why don't we go there."

"I was just heading there." Hanabi ushered them to follow her as they headed outside. The boys and girls tennis team were split up but Hanabi headed over to the boys side.

"Are you on the boys team?" Hikaru asked.

Hanabi gave them a smirk." Only girl on the team." She opened the gates for them to follow and they looked over at the team to see if there were any possible candidates.

"What about him?" Hikaru pointed to a boy on the side lines that was hitting the tennis ball with the side of his tennis racket while drinking a grape soda.

"Oh that is Ryoma." Hanabi said blushing a little. "And I doubt next year he will be a part of the host club."

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked.

"He only things about tennis. Next year he IS going to be the first first year to be on Ouran High tennis team." Hanabi said.

Tamaki puffed out his chest and got ready to go over and convince him when Neji stopped him. He held up his board to him.

_You can't force him to just drop tennis like that. He must have a passion for it and we can't pull him away from it._

"Ne-chan has a point." Hunny said.

Tamaki sighed turning to leave. He really wanted to find this heir already so he could talk to Neji. They went back inside and Tamaki sighed leaning against the door. Neji looked at him with a questionable glance.

"We are never going to find an heir." Tamaki said.

"We only just started boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we have plenty of time to find an heir." Kaoru said.

"Come on don't give up." Haruhi said.

They started to walk around class when they saw two familiar faces. One was a girl with her blond hair in pig tails with big blue eyes. She was smiling at a boy with short light brown hair and brownish eyes. He seemed to be flirting with her.

"Hey isn't that Shiro Takoji and Kirimi Nekozawa." Haruhi said.

"Hey Shiro." Hunny said running up to him.

"Oh the host club." Shiro said. "Who's that?"

"That's Neji?" Renge said.

"What is the tape for?" Kirimi asked.

"Until Tamaki finds an heir for the host club Neji can't talk." Renge said.

"Why can't he talk?"

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on Neji's shoulders. "It really so they don't kiss each other."

Kirimi blushed and Shiro looked shocked. "Kiss?...They go out or something?"

"Uh yeah." Tamaki said. Rubbing the back of his head blushing. Neji blushed redder looking down.

Kirimi looked at them hopeful before Shiro pulled the tape off his mouth. "Fine. I'll be the heir."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll be your heir. I mean I could do it." He looked at Tamaki with an arrogant smirk.

"You sound a little arrogant don't you think?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah what does it mean to be a king anyway?"

"A king has to want to help people no matter what. They can't judge at first sight or from what they hear. They are nice and are willing to protect their friends." Neji finally spoke up rubbing his mouth.

"Well Tamaki failed one of those." Hikaru mumbled.

"I can do that?" Shiro said.

"We'll see about that. "Kaoru said. "Did you know Neji use to go to Konoha High."

Shiro and Kirimi froze as they looked at Neji. The twins then pointed at him. "See."

"What?" Shiro asked.

"You hesitated before shrugging it off." They said.

"I was shocked that's all."

"Nope you aren't fit enough to be king." Hikaru said.

"Sorry." Kaoru said.

Shiro started to yell at them while Kirimi tried to calm them all down. Tamaki grabbed the twins." Guys calm down."

"TAMAKI!" They all looked and saw the crowd. In their grips were Satoshi and Yasuchika who were beaten up.

"Yeah they didn't take it well." Satoshi said.

"I WILL BE THE NEW KING OF THE HOST CLUB!" The crowd yelled. They were about to charge when Tamaki stepped up and held up his hand.

"You guys are too late. I already found my new king." Tamaki said.

"You did?" Haruhi asked. "When?"

"All through searching I find my king closer than I thought. "Tamaki said smiling to himself.

"WELL WHO IS IT?"

"Yeah Tamaki?" Shiro asked.

Tamaki looked at them all. "I think I know how this family goes now."

"Oh?" Renge said.

"I'm the un wed prince. Haruhi is the queen and Kyoya is the King. My brothers are Hikaru and Kaoru and my guards are Mori and Hunny."

"Hey you are leaving out Neji." Hikaru said.

"Yeah he is a part of the host club." Kaoru said.

"I didn't forget him. Neji is my bride and when the time comes for me to leave he will take over as king."

The crowd widen and when Tamaki turned to look at Neji he was just as shocked. "Me take over when you are gone."

"Yes. You fit it perfectly like you said. You don't judge by how someone looks or what you have heard. You are willing to help anyone even if they try to hurt you. I'm sure you will protect your friends and you thinking of them before anyone else even yourself." Tamaki said.

"But…."Neji looked at the twins and Haruhi.

"What do you think we will be upset?" Hikaru asked.

"No way." Kaoru said. " He's right. You are perfect for it."

"Yay Ne-chan." Hunny said hugging him.

"You can do worse than Tamaki." Haruhi said.

"It would only be right." Kyoya said.

"Well then it's settled." Renge said.

"Neji. You are the crown prince of the host club." Tamaki said. He then grabbed his hand. "You are also my bride to be."

Neji blushed red before smiling. "Thank you."

"Let's go to the host club and celebrate." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it's not every day Tamaki does something smart like that." Kaoru said.

"What was that!" Tamaki yelled.

They all started to head back to the host club. Hunny suddenly gasped and got all of their. "Tomorrow is the School Fall Festive. You all are going right?"

"Of course Hunny. It wouldn't be host like if we didn't go." Tamaki said.

"It could be yours and Ne-chan's first date." Hunny smiled making the both of them blush. They hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah." Neji said. He turned to the others with a smile before going on his tippy toes and kissing Tamaki on the cheek. "I have to go." He smiled running off with Hanabi as they headed home.

XOXOXO

Another chapter. Next time it will be Neji and Tamaki's first date and then Neji meets his first enemy when it comes to their relationship. Some that is close to Tamaki. Until then please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

XXX Chapter 8 XXX

Neji sat down in front of his closet. School had ended early for the festival but he would have to head back to help with the preparation.

_'It could be yours and Ne-chan's first date.'_

Neji ran his hand through his hair before falling back to lay down. Why did Hunny have to say that? The moment that left his mouth Neji thought about all the way his first date with Tamaki could go wrong. The first way was that he couldn't find something to wear.

He thought it wouldn't be so hard. Beside the fact he only owned one kimono and he barely wore it. Sadly the moment he moved in with his uncle he got a closet full of cloths and more than one kimono in different colors.

"I'm not a girl…so why do I have so many cloths?" Neji asked out loud before Hanabi came in and sat on his chest. Hinata sat down on his bed.

"Do you want the truth?" Hanabi asked before Neji nodded. "We got you so much cloths because we thought you didn't have much back in Konoha."

Neji sighed and Hinata scolded her sister. He sat up and look into the walk in closet. Hanabi put her arms around him. "What's so bad about it anyway. You are gay."

"That doesn't mean anything." Neji said. He stood up with Hanabi slipping of his shoulders as he walked into the closet. He went to the back and pushed some cloths away before finding a nice kimono to wear. Hinata and Hanabi gasped looking at him.

"That's….going to look great on you." Hinata said.

"Put it on."Hanabi said. "Hinata go get that thing it will go great with it."

Hinata nodded before rushing off. Hanabi left the closet and closed it to let Neji change. She went to her room and grabbed some perfume and almost ran into Hiashi on her way back. "Dad you are out of your office."

"I can leave my office can't I." Hiashi said. "What are you doing with that."

"I'm taking it to Neji. He has his first date with Tamaki today." Hanabi said as she saw Hinata rushing into his room. "We are helping him get ready."

"Right." Hiashi nodded before walking off.

He walked past Neji's room and saw Neji in his kimono. Hanabi rushed in spraying her perfume over Neji who wasn't ready for it. He began to cough. "Hanabi warn me next time."

"Come on." Hanabi pulled him up to get a look at him. "You are so cute."

"Neji will you be needing a ride to the Ouran High?" Hiashi asked.

Neji looked at him blushing before he nodded.

XXX

The host club were all dressed up in kimono's. They were outside in the school court yard waiting for their last host. Hikaru wore a blue one and Kaoru wore a orange one. "Festivals are always fun." Hikaru said.

"The lights bring out the shine in your eyes lady." Kaoru said before Hikaru grabbed his chin putting his other hand around his waist. "Your eyes shine everyday…almost like they are stars."

"Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled.

Hunny jumped up putting his arms around Mori. He was dressed in a purple kimono with pink flowers on it. Mori was wearing a dark blue kimono. "Let's go eat lots of sweets." Hunny said.

Kyoya's kimono was green with dark blue leaves on it. "It turned out pretty well even though it has just started."

"Yeah you have a point." Haruhi said as she looked around. Much to her dismay she was wearing a kimono with bright colors all around it. A girls kimono she didn't want to wear but was forced to wear by Tamaki and her father. "I wander where Neji is?"

"Where is Neji?" Tamaki asked himself. He was wearing a yellow kimono with the red ends. "Maybe h…he stood me up."

"Right because he would stand you up after all he did." Hikaru said.

"Yeah a lot of people do that right." Kaoru said.

They rolled their eyes before stopping and looking with their mouths slowly opening. "Wow." They said. "What a beautiful girl?"

They all looked to see a girl walking towards them. Kyoya chuckled a little. "That isn't a girl."

"Ne-chan." Hunny said going up to him. He put his arms around his legs. "You look so beautiful."

"T..Thank you." Neji said blushing.

Tamaki looked Neji over. He was wearing a white kimono with lavender ends and a lavender obi. His hair was out over his shoulders with a white ornament hanging from the side by his ear. It was a white flower with lavender and white beads hanging.

"Wow." Tamaki said. He walked up to Neji. "You…look beautiful."

Neji blushed looking down pushing some hair from his face. "Thank you Tamaki."

"Well." Kyoya said clapping his hand together. "Shall we go."

With another clap the others host were gone leaving Neji and Tamaki. Neji blinked looking around noticing they were all gone. "They left pretty fast." Neji said looking at Tamaki.

"Yes well shall we walk around?" Tamaki asked looking at Neji. He held out his arm which Neji took. They started to walk around.

In the background they were being watched by a girl of girls. "It can't be true."

"That Konoha Boy has poisoned are Tamaki." Another girl said.

"We can't let this happen." The last and leader said. She flipped her hair before walking away. He friends followed.

XXX

Tamaki and Neji walked around outside looking at the booths. They made it to one game booth. "Do you want to play Tamaki?" Neji asked. "I should let you know that I don't like to lose."

Tamaki looked at Neji shocked before smirking. "I don't like to lose either."

Neji smiled before he rolled up his sleeves. The game was to knock down three bottles with throwing a ball. Neji grabbed one of the balls and threw it at the bottles knocking them all down. He turned to look at Tamaki who was looking at him shocked.

"So….could you do better?" Neji asked.

Tamaki pushed Neji aside. He grabbed a ball and threw it but only got off two. He looked down depressed. When he looked up a bear was held into his face. He stood up and saw Neji holding out the bear he won in front of him. It was a panda bear.

"Here Tamaki." Neji said. "I…want you to have it." He was blushing.

Tamaki blushed as well before taking the bear. "I will win something for you as well Neji."

"You don't have to." Neji said.

"No I will." He grabbed another ball and threw it but missed. He threw another but only hit down one. He sighed beginning to creep into a corner. Neji grabbed him stopping him. "Neji."

"Let's go eat something." Neji said pulling Tamaki along. Tamaki laced their fingers together blushing as he did so. Neji looked back at him blushing as well. They started to walk together holding hands. Neji rolled down his sleeves as they walked.

"So do you have any pets?" Neji asked looking up at Tamaki.

"A dog name Antionette." Tamaki said. "What about you?"

"I use to have a cat." Neji said. "Mika. He ran away though."

"That's so terrible." Tamaki said genuine sad.

Neji smiled. "It's ok. He was an alley cat. I wasn't expecting him to stay. But I would love to meet your dog. I love animals."

Tamaki smiled before facing forward. "I got Antionette because my mother has her brother."

Neji looked at him. He could see that Tamaki was upset with mentioning his mother. Neji hesitated before he spoke again. "Where is your mother?"

"Pairs." Tamaki said. "I don't live with her…my parents were never married."

Neji nodded understanding what he was saying. "I never meet my mother. She left my father after I was born."

Tamaki looked at Neji when he felt his hand tighten. He wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking of his father or if it had to do with his mother. "You've never tried to reach out to her."

Neji chuckled rolling his eyes. "I would never try. I hate her."

Tamaki was taken back from that. He would think Neji couldn't hate anything. He didn't seem like the person to hate someone especially his own mother. But then again Neji had never meet her and that was most likely the reason why he hated her.

"From what I have heard she awful." Neji said. "My father was so in love with her he moved to Konoha just to be with her. My grandfather didn't like that so they were cut off from his money. That's why she left after I was born. No more money no more reason to be with him."

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said.

"Well I didn't need her." Neji smiled putting his hand on his heart. "I had my father. That all I needed."

Tamaki looked down a little thinking about Neji's tone. It was pure hate. His mother could have been no body to him for all he cared. He could have been born of his father and his father alone. His mother was something he hated to talk about. So Tamaki changed the subject.

"What's your favorite food?" Tamaki asked as they made it to a food stand. "I like Commoner Ramen Noodles and Baby star as a snack."

Neji giggled. "Commoner's Ramen? " He shook his head. "I like sushi and chocolate as a snack."

"Have you been snacking with Hunny a lot?" Tamaki asked. Neji looked at him shocked before wrapping his arms around his stomach. Tamaki looked at him before getting what that sudden movement was. He shook his head. "No no I didn't mean that you are fat because you aren't. The perfect picture of health as I can see. I just wanted to know if you have been snacking with Hunny since he likes sweets."

Neji blushed moving his hands. "I have. Hunny just always have the best snacks."

Tamaki smiled before buying them two curry buns. Neji had never tried one before and the look of him biting into it for the first time was just so cute. Tamaki couldn't look away. "You are so cute Neji."

Neji blushed red before Tamaki reached up and brushed some bread from his face holding it there. Neji and Tamaki looked at each other leaning in to kiss. Buns forgotten as they got closer. They were inches away when there was a scream. Tamaki and Neji looked up as three girls came up to them. One of them Tamaki knew.

"Ayanokoji." Tamaki said. "Are you ok?" He asked but she pushed past him and went right up to Neji slapping him across the face.

"Ayanokoji!" Tamaki said grabbing her hand. The other host gathered around.

"How could you, you monster." Ayanokoji yelled. "How can you walk in here for the slums of Konoha and kiss someone as pure as Tamaki. There is no telling where those lips have been and you have to audacity to try and kiss Tamaki! You have no right. You are disgusting and I wish for you to burn in hell!"

"That's enough Ayanokoji." Tamaki said pulling away from Neji getting in front of him. "The way you are acting is not right and you should be ashamed at the way you are acting."

"Yeah." Hikaru said going Neji to Tamaki with his brother. "You need to calm down."

"You are acting really un lady like." Kaoru said.

"Saying such awful things to Neji when he didn't do anything is so unforgiveable." Hunny said.

"What if the principal found out you were saying such bad things? We go to a school where all sexualities are accepted and can go here freely without fearing something like this happening. " Kyoya said. "You are giving the school a bad name."

"No. He is." Ayanokoji yelled. She looked at Tamaki and then around to see no one was on her side. "Why can't you see what I see…"

"Because you are seeing wrong." Tamaki said. "The only one who is disgusting is you."

She looked at him hurt with tears in her eyes before she ran off. Tamaki watched her go before turning around to look at Neji. He was looking at all of them with wide eyes.

"Hey you ok Neji?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah don't let her get to you. She may be crazy." Kaoru said.

"You guys stuck up for me." Neji said.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at them before smiling. "Yeah…" He bowed to them. "Thank you so much."

"Come on Neji don't do that." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you would do the same." Kaoru said. "For now let's all hang out."

Neji nodded and followed them before Tamaki grabbed his hand."Neji…sorry are date ended so badly."

Neji looked at Tamaki before kissing him on the lips."The rest of the date was fun…and I thank you for that."

Tamaki smiled before grabbing his hand and following the others.

XOXOXOXO

Yay another chapter. Please enjoy and review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Warning: Some sexual contact going on between Tamaki and Neji and maybe sex…I don't know yet._

_**XXX Chapter 9 XXX**_

Tamaki couldn't help but love these moments. Every day afterschool when they were leaving for the host club Tamaki would take Neji home. That way Tamaki could be the last person to see Neji and that way they could be alone for Tamaki's growing past time now a days. Making out with Neji.

He could never like the back seat of his limo more when it came to being Neji. While they both have kissed people before and they were both very good at it Neji was his first guy and it was a whole different experience. He was sure it was just because Neji was more like a girl than any other boy Tamaki had ever meet.

Tamaki pulled away from Neji to look at him before looking down as he began to un button Neji's pants. He didn't see Neji move to stop him but instead felt lips on his neck as if he was being urged on. They both knew sex was going to happen sooner or later. It wasn't something that was questioned. They would of done it much sooner if they had found time.

"Master Tamaki we are here." The driver said as he rolled down the window a little. He rolled it back up when he knew Tamaki had heard him.

Tamaki sighed putting his head on Neji's chest. Neji leaned back on the seat as well. It had been like this five weeks ago since they got together. Whenever they got together and was almost there something was stopping them from going on whether it was it was time for Neji to go home or one of the other host came in to see them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Neji said sitting up as Tamaki sat up as well.

"Yeah." Tamaki said kissing Neji one last time before he got out and went around the car and opened the door for Neji.

Neji smiled as he got out and couldn't help but see Hanabi and Hinata duck from the window. Neji rolled his eye before he turned around to look at Tamaki. "Thank you for the ride."

"Of course." Tamaki said kissing him again."Oh and here is your go."

He held out a costume to Neji. It was a black cat costume with a white belly and black and white glove paws and ears. "For Halloween."

"Right. "Neji said taking it and smiling. "Thank you." He smiled before walking into his house. Tamaki was watching until he saw him go in where. Neji leaned against the door and sighed. He was left half hard again and if it continued to go like this he was for sure he would resort to doing it himself. He shook his head before heading to his room when Hinata and Hanabi were in front of him.

"Oh hi." Neji said.

"Is that your costume?" Hanabi asked.

Neji nodded before trying to go around them when they were in front of him again and running to their rooms. He blinked not realizing what just happen till he heard their doors slam shut. "H…Hey." He ran up the stairs after them. He put his ear to the door and heard clippers. "Guys what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Neji jumped at the sudden voice and looked at Hiashi.

"U…uncle." Neji said. "I..I'm trying to just getting my Halloween costumes back from Hinata and Hanabi."

Hiashi nodded before looking Neji over and stopping at his neck. "You have something on your neck."

Neji reached his hand up to his neck feeling around before slapping his hand on the hickey Tamaki left. "Oh uh…."

Hiashi held up his hand stopping Neji before walking away. Neji sighed when he heard the door open. He looked behind him and saw the girls smiling at him. He crossed his arms before they held out a box.

"Here you go Neji." Hanabi said. "But don't open it till tomorrow."

Neji rolled his eyes before walking away with the box. He sighed only imagining what they did to his costume.

XXX

"Ok guys it's Halloween time so let's figure out what are class should do." Kazukiyo Soga, the class president of A-1, said. Next to him was his girlfriend and vice-president Momoka Kurakano.

"A costume contest!"

"No a costume party!"

"A haunted house!"

"Come on guys." Renge said standing up. "We have to do something to get back at what happen last year1!"

"What happen last year?" Neji asked.

"What we did backfired on us." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we wanted to spend the night at the school and scare each other and he first person to leave would be crown the scared cat or something like that." Kaoru said.

"Anyway the host club and the president of the dark magic club scared us good so the whole class was crown the scared cat instead." Haruhi said.

"Ever since then our senpais have been mocking us for it." Momoka said.

"I'm surprised that we were all in the same class last year as well." Haruhi pointed out.

"Maybe we should get back at them." Neji said offhandedly as he looked out the window.

"THAT'S IT!" The twins and Renge said.

"A challenge of all the A classes." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Whoever can be the last class around will win."

Everyone started to agree. "That means it has to be at night."

Kazukiyo froze at the thought. "R…right so let's vote. Anyone who doesn't want it." He looked straight at Haruhi and Neji mostly Neji. He heard that Neji didn't like scary movies so he wouldn't want this." Anyone? Nobody?"

"Then it's settled." Momoka said clapping her hand and writing it down. Everyone cheered.

"Oh COME ON AGAIN!" Kazukiyo yelled looking at Haruhi and Neji. "Haruhi really…and Neji you hate scary movies."

"Yeah I do." Neji said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AGAINST THIS!"

Neji blinked looking at him before giving him a look. "Well because with movies I don't know them. With this I know who I'm being scared by." Neji said.

Kazukiyo started to faint while Momoka tried to pick him up. Hikaru and Kaoru handed a paper to Neji. "Let's go give this to class A-2."

Neji nodded before walking off and going to the upperclassmen class. When they got there he could hear Tamaki arguing. He smiled to himself before knocking. They quiet down before the door was open and Tamaki smiled at him.

"Neji-kun?" Tamaki said. "Hikaru and Kaoru too?"

Neji smiled before walking in with the twins. They put him on a table and they whistled getting all of their attention. "Hey pay attention!"

"What is this about?" Kyoya asked putting his book down.

"You have just been challenged!" The twins said. All the kids started to talk at once when Neji held up a piece of paper.

"The challenge is who can be scared first. Only class A 1 through 3. The last person to leave wins." Neji said jumping down from the table.

"Accept if you want." Hikaru said.

"Either way if you don't you will be crown as the first one to leave." Kaoru said.

Suddenly the curtains closed and the lights cut off replacing by candle light. Neji blinked looking around before he saw a cat puppet. "So a challenge of who can be scared first." A boy with dark hair and blue eyes said. "I remember your class running for the hills last time."

"You must be president of the Black magic club." Neji said.

"Umehito Nekozawa." He said. "With my cat Beelzenef."

Neji shook his hand and the hand of Beelzenef. "Well Nekozawa I would like to let you know I'm a part of this class now and I don't scare easily."

"I cannot wait to see you run for the hills." He said.

Neji looked at him before turning to leave. The twins followed. They headed back to their class. Hikaru put his hands behind his head. "We will have to worry about Nekozawa and Hunny and Mori aren't scared of anything."

"We can do it." Neji said. He turned and smiled at them before they headed to class A-3.

XXX

It was almost time for it to start and the host club were heading inside together bragging about how they weren't going to be the first ones to go. They were walking when they past the gardener. He looked creepy cutting the grass. They looked at him and he looked back at them.

"That doesn't look like the normal gardener."

"Yeah he looks creepy." Hunny said holding on to Mori.

They started at him as they passed before they went inside.

XXX

The doors were locked and all the students were inside dressed in their costumes. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before looking at Neji. His costume had changed since the last time Tamaki had shoved it into their faces. His cat suit had changed into a black top with a white center that went half way with a black short sleeve jacket and fingerless gloves with little claws on the end, his black pants with a tail on the back with black boots. He had on fake ears with white tips. "That's cute!" The twins said.

"T..Thank you." Neji said looking down at his shirt that he tried to pull down. The twins were dressed as wizards and Haruhi was dressed as a mummy. "So I guess we will be together till the end."

"No doubt!" The twins said.

"Let's just go." Haruhi said. "It's better to just get it over with."

They started to walk when they heard someone following them. Neji turned around before facing forward quickly. "I think we are being followed."

"Yeah this is going to be too easy." They all turned around to see nobody there before they turned back around to see a guy with a saw. He slashed at them before they screamed running away from each other.

XXX

"This is going to be fun." Tamaki said as he walked around. He was dressed as a king. He was with Kyoya who was dressed as a mad scientist and Nekozawa who was dressed as the grim reaper.

"Tamaki!"

They turned around and saw Neji running up to them. Nekozawa smirked from his hood. "Already running Neji-kun."

"Neji you are bleeding!" Tamaki said meeting Neji halfway. Neji fell into his arms. Looking down at his torso where there was a cut. "Are you ok?"

"Y..yeah I think so. "Neji said putting his arm around it. "I…I think there is something wrong going on here."

"Like what?" Kyoya asked.

"This guy with a saw!" Neji yelled. He then winced in pain. "H…he doesn't look like a student."

"We should take you to the nurse." Tamaki said. He grabbed hold of his arm trying to pull him away when Nekozawa pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"Tamaki-kun I know he is your boyfriend but you shouldn't be so trusting." Nekozawa said. He pulled Neji's hands away before touching the wound. Neji winced in pain pushing him away.

"Ow that hurts."

Nekozawa blinked looking at the blood. Real blood."This is a problem."

"I…I have to go." Neji said walking away. Tamaki grabbed his arm.

"Neji don't walk aw…." He started when he heard something metal dragging. They looked behind them to see a figure dragging an axe. Neji eyes widen before he pulled away from Tamaki and ran away." N…Neji!"

"No time Tamaki we have to get out of here." Nekozawa said running off with the two of them.

XXX

Mori and Hunny were walking together. Mori was dressed as a vampire and Hunny was dressed as a werewolf. They were just walking around when they went around the corner and saw somebody being dragged. It was a girl and a guy who was dragging her by her foot. Blood was trailing.

Hunny gasped before the guy stopped and turned around to look at them dropping the girls foot. He was covered with blood and in his hand was an axe. Hunny eyes widen before he screamed and ran away. Mori was frozen for a second before running off after him. They ran all the way into the school ballroom where most of the other class mates were at.

"Hunny Mori." Haruhi said.

"W…we…we saw this guy dragging a dead body." Hunny said running up to them.

"A dead body!" Hikaru said shocked.

"Ok this game just took a turn of the worst and I can't find Neji to save my life." Kaoru said.

"What!" Tamaki yelled. He grabbed him and started to shake him. "You lost him!"

"What some guy with a saw was after us we all ran away!" Kaoru yelled.

A girl suddenly screamed making them all turn. They looked and saw Neji being thrown in front of them. He was covered in cuts and blood. He coughed up blood before trying to crawl away when the guy stabbed him right through the heart. They all screamed running to the door. The host club was frozen in fear until Nekozawa came up behind the guy and hit him over the head with a pot. He did it so hard his head fell off. They got a closer look and saw that it was the gardener. What finally got them was the fact that his body was still moving. That was until they all fainted.

XXX

Tamaki opening his eyes looking into Neji's eyes. "Your finally up." Neji said.

Tamaki sat up quickly looking around. He was in his house with the other host. "Neji y…you are alive." He looked at Neji to see the cuts were still on him. "But how?"

"An act son." Tamaki turned around and looked at his father.

"D..dad?" Yuzuru smiled at his son and the other host that were waking up.

"I'm sorry." Neji said." He wanted to do this so badly…I couldn't say no it sounded fun….But I didn't expect him to kill me."

"All for the fun of it." Yuzuru said before he started to laugh. "I guess that means I win."

"THAT WAS FUNNY!" The host club yelled. "AND YOU DON'T SINCE YOU WEREN'T A PART OF IT!"

Yuzuru just laughed as they argued with him. Tamaki looked away at Neji who was looking back at him. "I…I really thought you died." Tamaki said.

Neji looked down. "I'm sorry…I didn't think about how it would feel for you to see that." He looked back at Tamaki and kissed him.

"Wedding bells." Yuzuru said. "I hear…wedding bells."

"What are you talking about you crazy old man!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Man you are so Tamaki's father."

XOXOXOX

Yay another chapter. Sorry if the horror sucks. I really don't write horror. Sex will be coming soon. Maybe next chapter.

1: Everything that happen in the anime happen last year so when Hikaru and Kaoru were in middle school with Haruhi just joining then. This is their first year being together in highschool

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_CHAPTER WARNING:SEX. Tamaki and Neji finally get it on. Yay for them._

_**XXX Chapter 10 XXX**_

Neji growled lifting his head when his phone rang. He was not happy about being waking up so early in the morning on a Sunday because somebody was calling him. He reached on his table picking up his phone and put it to his ear.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Neji?" Tamaki asked on the other line as if he wasn't sure if it was Neji or not.

Neji put his face into his pillow. It wasn't like he was upset that his boyfriend was calling him so early in the god damn morning for god knows what; it just that he wasn't a morning person…at all. He lifted his head. "Yes."

"Good morning beautiful." Tamaki said.

"It's so early."Neji moaned rolling on his back to look at his white ceiling. "But morning to you too."

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Do you want to come over?" Neji sighed rubbing his eyes.

He could see Tamaki blushing at the request and he couldn't help but smile. He rolled over to hold himself up on his elbows. "Hiashi is away on a business trip and Hanabi is away on an away game and Hinata is over her friend's house….we could have the house to ourselves."He imagined Tamaki going red in the face and at a loss of words. Neji sat up pulling his knees to his chest waiting for Tamaki to respond. "Tamaki are you still there?"

"Y..yes I'm here." Tamaki finally said. "Um do you really want me over?"

"Yes."

"Ok….I'll be there….around twelve."

"I can't wait." Neji said looking towards his closet when he realized he had a problem. "I'll see you then." With that he hung up his phone and sighed. He opened his phone again and called Hikaru and Kaoru. He wasn't sure which phone he was calling till the phone picked up.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked at the same time.

"Morning guys…sorry that I woke you guys up." Neji said pushing the sheets off of him. "But…I need your help with something."

"Oh?" They asked again.

"Tamaki…is coming over today…we will be the only ones here."

"Oh so you guys are going to do the deed."Hikaru said.

"So why are you calling us. You are the one who has had sex before." Kaoru said. He heard Hikaru hit him. "N..not like we haven't had sex before."

"Yeah…I….I don't know what to wear." Neji said.

"Say no more." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "We'll be right over."

Neji smiled. "Thank you guys." He said his goodbyes before falling back into his bed thinking. He was really going to do this. It hit him that he didn't have the…things he need. He shook his head standing up on his bed before he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. There was so much to do.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled up to Neji's house to see him waiting outside. They opened the door to get out but Neji pushed himself in. "Neji what are you doing?"

"We need to go to the drug store." Neji said closing the door behind him.

"What for?" Hikaru asked.

"I…need to get something." Neji said blushing.

They looked at him before getting it and smiling devilishly at him."Oh…"

"Shut-up." Neji said looking down. "Can we go?"

They nodded before their driver drove off. "So you need condoms."

"And lube right?"

"Oh my god."Neji said putting his hand on his eyes.

"Hey it's cool Neji." Hikaru said.

"Yeah gotta practice safe sex." Kaoru said.

Neji nodded before looking at them. "Have you guys…."

"No worries mom." Kaoru teased.

"Yeah we got everything covered." Hikaru said.

They began to laugh at the bad joke making Neji shake his head. They made it to a drug store and went in together going to the section Neji had named the point of no return. As soon as you stepped inside and spent more than a few seconds in there everyone seemed to know what you were doing.

"Well come on Neji." Hikaru said.

"Yeah lets go already." Kaoru said as they pushed him in. The stopped right in front of the condom part before they looked around.

"It's odd they have it next to the tampons and baby stuff." Hikaru said. "It's like a cycle of some sort. Tampon, condom, diapers."

"Don't point things out like that." Neji said shaking his head. He looked at all the condoms. Hikaru and Kaoru joined him looking at them all.

"So many colors." Hikaru pointed out.

"And glow in the dark." Kaoru said. "Why do people need that? Who has sex in a dark cave? I understand a dark bedroom but you adjust to it don't you"

"Maybe it looks cool."

"Guys!" Neji said. He sighed before picking up a box.

"How do you know his size?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah good question." Kaoru said.

Neji sighed looking down. "I'm guessing."

"What if you guess wrong?" Hikaru said.

"It could tear or slip off." Kaoru said.

"Then you got se-."

"Please stop." Neji said picking up a two different sizes before heading to the cashier picking up some lotion along the way. Hikaru and Kaoru followed. Neji put it down trying not to look at the cashier. He could help but glare at the twins as they put up candy as well.

"What?" They asked.

He sighed putting money down and taking the bag before heading to the door." Guys?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Hunny and Mori. They went up to them.

"Hunny, Mori Hello!" The twins said loving this too much.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunny asked trying to look into the bag.

"Uh nothing." Neji said putting the bag behind him. "But I'm glad to run into you, I was going to save this for tomorrow but." He reached into the back and tried to pull out the candy. When he put his hand on it he put it into Hunny's awaiting hand only to find that he had gave him one of the boxes of condoms.

The twins leaned forward into laughter at the look on Neji's and Mori's face. Hunny seemed to not notice what it was at first. Neji took it away before putting the candy in his hand before rushing out. The twins followed.

"Neji wait up." Hikaru said

"Yeah Neji stop walking so fast." Kaoru said.

Neji kept walking before he slowed down to look at them. "It was your fault."

"Hey don't blame that on us." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you are the ones who handed him the condoms." Kaoru said.

"And gave him our candy." The twins mumbled. Neji sighed before walking towards home.

"So we are walking." Hikaru said.

"Yes." Neji said.

"So when is he coming over?" Kaoru asked.

"At twelve." Neji said. "So that gives us plenty of time."

"Right." They both said as they walked.

"So….your first time was with that….Sasuke guy right?" Hikaru asked.

Neji looked at them as they walked next to him. "Did Tamaki tell you that?" Neji asked. They nodded and he looked forward. "Yeah he was."

"How was it?" Kaoru asked.

"It hurt." Neji said. "A lot….I didn't know what I was doing so I let him take control and do anything but…it still hurt."

"Sorry to hear that." Hikaru said.

"But I'm sure Tamaki won't hurt you. He likes you a lot."

Neji smiled at the thought before he looked at the time. "Come on I still have to find something to wear."

XXX

Neji looked at the outfit they picked for him. He was wearing an orange sweater with it falling of his shoulder and jeans. He sighed sitting down. "It's so simple….why did I even invited you guys over."

"Because you don't trust your taste." Hikaru said pulling Neji's hair up around his shoulders. "You look like a girl."

Neji sighed looking down. He hated when he said that but it was beginning to grow on him. "Right." Neji said. He looked at the time. It was ten so he still had plenty of time. He stood up going downstairs with the twins following. They went into the kitchen and Neji sat on the counter eating an apple.

"Who was your first…if you guys are still running this lie?" Neji asked rolling his eyes at them.

They flushed looking at them mad. "It's not a lie!" They said.

"Then who was the lucky girl and when did you lose it?"

They looked at each other before looking away as if they were unsure if they were unsure about telling him. He looked at them putting two and two together before a blush came to his face. "Y….you guys…."

"You don't understand Neji. We weren't always as charming and outgoing like we are now." Hikaru said.

"So being with other people weren't on are mine. Only each other." Kaoru said. "So…yeah.."

Neji pulled himself to his knees sitting down on his legs looking at them. "Were you the uke Kaoru."

"What makes you think that!" Kaoru asked.

"Well you guys do play that act so well in the host club." Neji said. "You know that pretty hot."

"THERE!" They both said. Neji blinked at them. "That doesn't fit you."

"What doesn't?" Neji asked.

"You just said something like that you don't usually say things like that." Hikaru said.

"And at Halloween. That was out of your character as well." Kaoru said.

Neji looked down pulling his knees on his chest. "That was Suoh-san idea. He wanted to do it."

_'Play a prank on your son? But why?' Neji asked._

_'I want to get to know you more and I think this will be better than a dinner or something like that.' Yuzuru said waving his hand._

"I thought having a family dinner would be better but he really didn't want that. I understand now." Neji said.

_'It's safe to say my mother hates Tamaki.' Yuzuru said. 'He has just become a part of the Suoh family. I don't want this to…mess things up.'_

"Yeah Tamaki's grandmother isn't happy about him being born from a women his father was married too." Hikaru said.

"I feel sorry for Tamaki. "Kaoru said. " He eve treats her with respect even though she hates him."

"So that's why I did it."

Hikaru nodded before crossing his arms. "Well I guess it's a matter of time anyway. She is going to find out sooner or later."

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked looking at them.

Kaoru leaned against the counter and looked at his feet. "Every Christmas the host club and their family have dinner together. Last year it was at Tamaki's house since it was the first year but this year it's a surprise but his grandma will be there."

"He might come out to her there that way so many people will witness it." Hikaru said. "In case she attacks."

Neji blinked." She…she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah Hikaru is just over thinking it." Kaoru said. Neji nodded the twins stood up straight. "So anyway we will have to get things ready."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"The bed room duh." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Just sit tight and we will get everything ready."

Neji nodded as they walked away. Neji sat in the kitchen before jumping down from the counter and headed to the living room when the door bell rang. Neji rushed over to it looking at the time before he opened it and looked at Tamaki.

"T…Tamaki you are early." Neji said looking at Tamaki.

"Y…yeah I know." Tamaki said. "Can I come in?"

Neji looked at him before nodding and letting him in. Neji closed the door behind him and turned to see Tamaki look around.

"Do you like it?" Neji asked. "I mean to you it should be an everyday thing to see but to me it's really beautiful."

Tamaki smiled at Neji cupping Neji's cheek. "You are beautiful. This is just a house."

Neji blushed and got closer to Tamaki kissing him softly on the lips. Tamaki kissed him back with equal force pulling Neji closer to him. He put his arm around Neji's waist as his lips parted and their tongues met in Neji's mouth.

He wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck running his hand through his blond hair. He felt his back hit the wall by the steps. He stepped up onto the first step to be on Tamaki's level not breaking the kiss as he did. He rolled his tongue around Tamaki's opening his eyes slightly to look at Tamaki before he felt a warm hand pushing up his shirt.

He mentally let out a sigh of relief. He was a little afraid that he had pressured Tamaki into this but now that he could tell that Tamaki was more than willing to have sex with him today it eased him mind and he pushed up against Tamaki's chest before breaking the kiss.

"Let's go…upstairs?" Neji asked.

Tamaki swallowed but nodded. Neji grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. As soon as he made it to his door he remembered that the twins were in his room. He cursed Tamaki for coming so early and for the fact that he had forgot about them.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh.."Neji looked at him smiling. "N..no nothing is wrong."

He gave him a small smile before opening the door. The room was dimly lit and the curtains were closed. His lamps were covered with red cloth that made the room look red. On the bed were red rose petals scattered all around. Candles were lit around the room as well giving it a pleasant sent of lavender.

Neji looked around for the twins but they were nowhere to be seen. Tamaki went in the room and looked around. "This is beautiful." Tamaki said.

"I thought I was beautiful." Neji said teasing before he closed the door and locked it.

They both sat down on the bed not getting hit by a wave of nervousness. For the first time it was clear that this was it. No going back now. They were here. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck nervous. He never had sex with a boy…he never had sex before at all. "It smells good."

Neji looked at him and nodding before looking away. He wasn't sure if he should do this with Tamaki yet. They hadn't been dating for long. It had only been two months. He looked at Tamaki. "I…I don't want to force you into anything you know…if you don't want to we don't have to." Neji said.

Tamaki looked at him considering the option. He cupped Neji's head and kissed him on the lips deeply. Neji returned the kiss parting his lips to let Tamaki in. He put his hand on his thigh moving closer to Tamaki as they both leaned back to lay on the bed. Neji was on top of him with one of Tamaki's legs between his.

Tamaki didn't know where to put his hands. He ran them up on Neji's arm and up his back not keeping them still at all. He moved his leg up and felt something that made him blush red and made Neji moan into his mouth.

Neji broke the kiss to look at Tamaki's leg that was pressed up against his hard on. It was like Tamaki wasn't sure he did it till he laid it back down. "Sorry." Tamaki whispered.

Neji couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed Tamaki's neck going up to his ear nibbling on the lobe. "It felt good Tamaki…not bad."

Tamaki just nodded before blushing as he lifted his leg to do it again. He rubbed his knee against Neji's hard on making him moan in his ear. "Like this?"

Neji nodded kissing Tamaki's neck more trying to keep himself together. The pressure Tamaki was applying on him was turning him on more. "J…Just slow down."

Tamaki nodded leaving his leg against his hard on before kissing Neji on the lips again. They made out some more staying in the same spot before Tamaki felt his hands being lifted up. He pulled away to look at Neji who was putting his hand onto his waist. "You can touch me."

"I know." Tamaki said looking down as he touched Neji's waist. He messaged them a little before pushing the shirt up. Neji sat up to let Tamaki pull his shirt off.

Tamaki sat up to look at Neji's bare chest. His pale skin and pink nipples reminded him of cherries and whipped cream. He leaned forward and kissed the middle of his chest. He waited for Neji to get on his knees to give Tamaki more access to his chest before he kissed over to his right nipple. He kissed the perked up bud before licking it roughly. The moan he earned made him go bolder. He took it between his lips sucking on it lightly before he bit it softly.

"Ah." Neji moaned putting his arms around Tamaki's head. The feeling of Tamaki's wet tongue roughly licking over his nipple felt amazing. He didn't even have to ask Tamaki to go to the left which he repeated the process.

They laid down again with Neji on the bottom. Tamaki grabbed his hand moving them up above his head as he kissed up from his nipples to his collar bone before sucking on the spot between the collar bone and the neck.

"You taste good." Tamaki whispered into Neji's ear before kissing it. He sat up and unbuttoned his button up shirt peeling it off before kissing Neji.

Neji ran his hands up Tamaki's amazing chest. He wasn't strong but his muscles made Neji run his nails down his toned pecs. He felt Tamaki shiver with that making him do it again. He couldn't keep his hands off of Tamaki's chest. He leaned forward kissing it before moving up his neck.

"Um…do…do you have something?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded before sitting up and moving to the bag by his bed. He opened one of the box of condoms pulling out one and sitting up rubbing his hand over Tamaki's clothed hard on. He rubbed over the outline of it before he opened the pants grabbing hold of Tamaki's boxers and jeans and pulling them down.

Now this was really it. There was no going back but Tamaki found that he did not want to go back when it came to being with Neji. He wouldn't want to do this with anyone else other then Neji…he wasn't sure he could.

He jumped when he felt hot air on his hard on and looked down to just at the right moment to see Neji opening his mouth wide before sinking his mouth over Tamaki's hard on. He sat up right away pushing himself into Neji without thinking.

Neji pushed Tamaki's hips down so he wouldn't move as he moved himself up off of Tamaki before sinking back down licking his way down slowly before pulling up. He stopped at his tip licking around the head before sucking hard. He looked up at Tamaki who was moaning from all the sensation.

He pulled off with a wet pop panting on it lightly before licking down not tearing his eyes away from Tamaki's. Tamaki shivered from the look putting his hand on top of Neji's head running his hand through the dark locks before he had to shut his eyes as Neji took his one of his balls into his mouth. "Uh…N…Neji." Tamaki moaned gripping hard on his hair. He was afraid he would pull it all out if Neji didn't stop. He almost couldn't control his hips from moving when Neji used his fingers to press against the spot between his balls and his entrance.

Neji pulled away pushing some hair behind his ear letting some spit fall down onto Tamaki's twitching cock. He didn't want him to cum just yet. He sat up on his knees unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down with his underwear. Before he could get it fully off Tamaki gripped his hard on squeezing it making Neji moan. He grabbed on to Tamaki's hand panting as he moved it up and down. He left Tamaki to do the rest biting his finger at Tamaki job. He was doing a very good job at this even though he never did it before.

He pulled Tamaki into a kiss before reaching for the lotion. He put some on to his fingers rubbing them in before slipping his fingers into himself. He moaned against Tamaki's lips as he pushed one of his fingers into himself knuckle deep. He pulled it out adding another finger as he moaned and panted against Tamaki's lips.

He didn't let go of Neji's hard on as he listened to Neji moaning as he pushed his own fingers into himself. For some reason it the sight and sound of Neji doing this just turned Tamaki more and more. Neji leaned his head against his shoulder and Tamaki could clearly see Neji pushing three fingers into himself at a steady pace.

Neji had to force his hand to stop Tamaki's hand and his own hand from moving any more. He panted against Tamaki's neck trying to catch his breath before he lifted his head kissing Tamaki on the neck before tearing the condom open kissing Tamaki as he rolled it onto his hard on.

Neji laid down as Tamaki hovered over him. They stared at each other before Tamaki began to push inside. Neji shut his eye at the sensation of the ridged condom and Tamaki's width pushed inside of him. He put his hands on Tamaki's arms widening his legs as Tamaki pushed all the way inside.

Tamaki stopped when he was all the way inside and he felt Neji's nails dig into his skin as he pushed in a little more making Neji gasp out. Tamaki blinked at Neji's expression before pulling out half way and pushing back in hitting the same spot that made Neji gasp with pleasure."Y…your prostate?"

Neji nodded as Tamaki continued to push into Neji at a steady pace. He locked his legs behind Tamaki's thighs liking enjoying the sensation of Tamaki hitting his prostate head on with every thrust. He was impressed that Tamaki had found it in the first try. "H..Harder."

Tamaki pushed into him harder loving the tight feeling of Neji around him. He moaned deeply as he started to pull out father and push in with more force even moving Neji to the edge of the bed. He was close but he was trying to hold it.

"I…I'm cumming." Neji said putting his arms around Tamaki's shoulders as he continued to thrust."G..God…UH!"

"Neji?"

He came between them not really sure if he heard right till there was a knock on his door. He continued to hold onto Tamaki closely as he continued to cum between them trying not to moan out as he heard Hiashi on the other side.

"Neji are you in there?" Hiashi asked.

He gasped for air uncurling his toes leaning his head back. "Y…yes?"

"Are you alright? Why is the door locked?" Hiashi asked trying the door.

Tamaki lifted himself up looking down at Neji before pulling out of Neji. "Y..yeah I am." Neji said. "I….I was just exercising."

"I see."Hiashi said.

Tamaki pulled the condom off tying it off before tossing it off and getting dressed until a new voice came to their ears.

"Neji-kun it's me Yuzuru and Kyoya's father Yoshio. " Yuzuru said making Tamaki stop."We are going to go golfing would you like to go. In fact lets have Tamaki and Kyoya join us yeah." Yuzuru said before there was silence. "I'll call Tamaki."

Neji snapped his head to Tamaki to look at him before music filled the air.

_Tsumi wa kami ga_

_Boku wo utsukushiku_

_Tsukutta kota_

Tamaki reached for his phone quickly trying to shut off his phone. When he finally did there was silence. Neji sat up covering himself up before waiting.

"Get out of here."Hiashi said." The both of you."

XXX

Neji and Tamaki sat down in front of Yuzuru, Hiashi, and Yoshio. It was silent in the study room and it seemed like nobody was going to talk anytime soon. Neji looked down at his lap before looking up. "I'm sorry uncle. I disrespected your household."

Hiashi opened his mouth but Yuzuru stopped him. "I see no problem. You both are very smart boys. Neji you are a genius and you cannot get pregnant so there isn't anything to worry about…as long as you guys are safe."

"Of course." Tamaki said.

"Then there is no problem. Boys will be boys. So back to golf. Yoshio did you call Kyoya."

"Something has come up…I must go." Yoshio said standing up. "A pleasure to meet you Neji."

"I wish we could of meet in better terms." Neji said blushing a little.

Hiashi shook his head standing up. "I'm going to bed. Yuzuru please leave and Neji….don't stay up late. Hinata and Hanabi will be coming back home shortly."

"Yes…can Tamaki stay over for dinner."

"Yes." Yuzuru said.

"Yes he can." Hiashi said looking at Yuzuru before leaving.

Yuzuru smiled at the both of them before leaving. "I can't wait to see you at the Christmas dinner." With that he left.

Neji let out a breath and slowly sat back down wincing that which Tamaki noticed. "Are you ok?"

Neji smiled and nodded."Yes I am fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Um…was I?"

"You were great." Neji said blushing."Better then Sasuke too."

Tamaki smiled before kissing Neji.

XXX

Neji and Tamaki made it to the host club to see Hunny running up to them. "How was the sex?"

Neji jumped and Tamaki blushed. "W…what are you saying?"

"The sex. That's what the condoms were for right Neji?" Hunny asked.

Neji and Tamaki froze in their spot looking at Hunny as the twins laughed. "You guys are so fun." Hikaru said.

"You guys should have sex more often."

They continued to laugh before Tamaki unfroze and started to chase them. Haruhi sighed shaking her head.

XOXOXO

Another chapter done. The song that is on Tamaki's ring tone is Guilty Beauty Love which is his character song. All of their ring tones will be their character songs expect for Neji which will be the theme son. Sorry if the sex is awful but please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: No sex but there is violence and broken bones and blood. Not too much of it though just implied._

_**XXX Chapter 11 XXX**_

He was sure that after he and Neji got together these feelings of jealousy would go away but after they had sex for the first time Tamaki was sure that they had only gotten worse. When he would look away from his clients to look over at Neji he was always see Neji giggling at what one of his clients said or smiling at something Momoshiro was doing. It was annoying to see and only made these idea of Neji having male clients a bad idea.

"Hey calm down boss. "Hikaru said.

"Yeah you are scaring everyone away." Kaoru said.

"Not everyone." Tamaki said looking at Momoshiro who was still there with Neji. Joking and chatting Neji up as if he belonged to him.

"No worries Tama-chan. " Hunny said. "Ne-chan likes you a lot and his clients mean nothing to him like you mean to him. It's just like you and your clients right?"

"I know." Tamaki said sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest. "It's just…I don't like them flirting with Neji."

"That's why they come here…to flirt with Neji."Kyoya said.

"Yeah it's a reason for guys who have too much free time on their hands and are gay to flirt with someone as beautiful as Neji."

"That's what bothers me." Tamaki said. He sighed looking down at his shoes. "I want to be the only one who flirts with Neji."

"You are thinking too much about this. "Kyoya said.

"Yeah Neji did have sex with you and not Momoshiro. "Kaoru said.

"Yeah it's so obvious that he likes you and doesn't think much about the flirting." Hikaru said.

Haruhi sighed. "I fear that what we say goes in one ear and out the other."

They looked and saw Tamaki over with Neji and Momo. He seemed to be trying to convince Momoshiro that it was time to go. They sighed at Tamaki's attempt.

"It is getting late. I should go." Momoshiro said standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow Neji."

"I can't wait." Neji smiled at him before watching him go. Tamaki couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment before Haruhi elbowed him.

"So tonight right." Haruhi said looking at everyone.

"Yep don't be late Kyoya." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it would suck if you were late to your own birthday party." Kaoru said hitting Kyoya on the back.

"You are getting older Kyo-chan!" Hunny said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "That's what I want to hear."

They laughed before heading out. They were going to have Kyoya's party at a local sushi place that they all liked to eat. They were first heady home. Tamaki was giving Neji a ride.

"What did you get for Kyoya?" Neji asked looking at Tamaki before looking down. "I didn't know what to get him so I made him a scarf."

"Did you make one for Momoshiro?" Tamaki found himself asking.

Neji looked at him. "Why would I do that? His birthday is during the summer. A scarf wouldn't help him then."

"You know his birthday?" Tamaki asked shocked looking back at Neji.

"Well yes I asked him when it was. It's June 20th."

"Do you know mine?"

Neji put his hand on his knee. "Of course I do. It's April 8th. Tamaki why are you acting so weird today."

"I'm not acting weird." Tamaki crossed his arms.

Neji sat back moving his hand. "You are. I also noticed all through today you were practically glaring holes into Momo's back."

Tamaki looked out the window. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything."

Neji finally smiled moving closer to Tamaki. "He hasn't tried anything since that one time. Are you jealous Tamaki?"

"What No!" Tamaki blushed looking away.

Neji smiled kissing Tamaki on the cheek. "There is no reason for you to be jealous."

The car stopped and Tamaki turned to look at Neji when he saw Momoshiro standing at Neji's front door. His eyes narrowed. "Then why is he here?"

Neji turned around to look and his eyes widen. He wasn't too sure himself why Momo was here. He got out of the car with Tamaki not too far behind. "Momo what are you doing here…at my house?"

"I….was wandering if you would go with me to Kyoya's party?" Momo asked blushing as he kicked some dirt.

Neji opened his mouth but Tamaki stepped in front of him. "No he can't. He's going with me."

Momo blinked before rubbing his head. "Right…I don't know what I was thinking. I'll…go." He gave a hurt smile before walking away. Tamaki watched before turning to see Neji looking at him with a face he never seen only once. When Neji had mentioned his mother. Anger.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't need you to answer for me." Neji said. "I am well capable of answering questions directed at me."

Tamaki blinked thinking back when the twins and said that Neji might have two personality. There was sweet and innocent Neji who cared for everyone and then there was this one who gave mean looks and had a pride that he had to defend."What? Where you going to say yes?"

"I don't know. I see no harm in it."

Tamaki blinked not believing his ears. "You see no harm in it. Maybe the fact that he isn't your boyfriend but I am."

"So what I can't go with a friend to a party. I have to go with you." Neji argued.

Tamaki turned away. He didn't liked being put as the bad guy and it made him angry that Neji was implying what he was implying. "I'm not saying that."

"Good. I'll see you at the party which I will be going to on my own." Neji turned and went into his house slamming the door behind him. Tamaki sighed going into his car slamming the door behind him. The driver driving off to his house.

XXX

Tamaki played with his sushi as he sat next to Kyoya. "It's are first fight and it's over something stupid." Tamaki said putting down his chopsticks.

"Every relationship has one. "Kyoya said looking away from Tamaki to someone else before eating his food.

"It's not suppose to happen to us." Tamaki said. " Neji and I…It's like we are made for each other. We aren't suppose to fight."

Tamaki put his hands in his hair and groaned. Kyoya put down his chop sticks. "Sounds like you lo-."

"HINATA!" Tamaki suddenly said standing up and walking quickly away from Kyoya to Hinata who just entered. "Where is Neji?"

"He had to go back home. He was so upset about your fight that he left Kyoya's present." Hinata said putting down her box on the table of gifts. "He should be back soon."

"Right." Tamaki said sitting back down with Kyoya. A gloomy cloud hung over him and it made Kyoya sigh.

"I'm sure he is feeling sorry just as much as you are feeling sorry." Kyoya said.

"You think?" Tamaki looked at him and Kyoya nodded.

"It seems like you both lo-."

"COME ON TAMAKI!" Hikaru and Kaoru said pulling Tamaki away to the karaoke machine.

XXX

Neji sighed as he headed back to the sushi place. It wasn't far from his home so when Hiashi told him that he need to take the car and couldn't drop him off. At first he was more than ok with it but that was before it was starting to get dark. He wrapped his arms around his chest holding his wrapped scarf in between his arms and chest. It was cold out at night but it wasn't that bad. He could tell he was close.

He sighed looking down thinking about Tamaki. He felt bad about the way he acted with Tamaki. He didn't mean to be that mean and he wished that he did go with Tamaki. There first fight seemed to be worse then he thought it would be. When Momo had asked he was going to say that him and Tamaki would meet him there instead of just saying no but when Tamaki answered for him it just made him upset.

He shook his head at the thought. It wasn't Tamaki's fault. He was just being a boyfriend. Sasuke did that sometimes and Neji felt where he was coming from. He got jealous when he saw Tamaki flirting with girls but he always remembered Tamaki was going to drive him home after school.

He let out a breath before starting to walk fast ready to say sorry to Tamaki. With him so focus on rushing he didn't see the crack and didn't expect to suddenly fall to his knees.

"Hey there little girl. You ok." Neji looked up into an alley way to see five guys. They looked like college students and the number of them didn't make Neji happy. He started to help himself up and reach for his present to see it already in one of those guys hands.

"Is this for your boyfriend?" One asked.

Neji's lips fell into a thin line as they surrounded him. He looked around before it became to clear to them. "Wait you are a dude."

They started to laugh and Neji took that opportunity to try and run before he felt one of them grab his hair and yank him back. He was forced against a brick wall hard. "Where you going faggot?"

Neji swallowed as one of them messed with his hair. "You got pretty long hair for a boy."

"Maybe he wants to be a girl."

One of the guys pulled out a knife." We can help with that."

Neji took a deep breath sure he may regret this later but it was the only way. He lifted his hand and back handed the one with the knife right by his eyes. Before he knew it they were all on him. He was pushed onto the ground before he felt punched and kicks all over him after that he only felt pain. His shoulder was stomped on, he was kicked in the ribs, punched in the face, his fingers were stepped on before a kick hit him right in the temple. His head went to the left when he heard yelling.

"-JI!" That voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He closed his eye feeling very tired now. He felt someone pick up his upper body before more yelling but it wasn't towards him. "Stay…..me….help…..way." That was the last he heard before he closed his eyes fully.

XXX

Satoshi and Yasuchika were running late. It was Satoshi's fault but he could tell Chika didn't really mind much. He wasn't so happy about going to see his brother outside of the house or at school anyway. It actually annoyed him.

"Come on Chika buck up." Satoshi said putting his arm around his shoulder and shaking him before he opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He looked into an alley way to see some guys hitting on someone else. He stood up right away. "HEY!"

One of them stopped giving him a clear view of long dark hair that he placed almost right away. "NEJI!"He ran over to the group grabbing a pipe and swinging it right on one of their heads sending him into the brick wall. He others ran away leaving Neji on the ground bleeding. Chika started to run after them.

"CHIKA GO TELL NII-SAN!" He yelled before looking down at Neji. He lifted his upper body up careful to not to touch Neji's broken rib. "Neji stay with me, help is on the way."

He watched as Neji rested his head on his arm before he stopped moving. "Neji wake up. " He put his hand on Neji's head and he felt blood. "Shit shit shit shit. DAMN IT! Neji wake up!" He pulled out his phone and calling the police.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of singing a song when the door slammed open. Chika was panting as he stepped in.

"Chika you are late." Hunny said jumping up to hug his brother.

"No time idiot we have to go." Chika said looking very upset. "Me and Satoshi just ran into Neji being beat up. He's really hurt and need help."

"What!" Tamaki asked standing up before rushing out. The cold air hit his face as he ran through the night before he past an alley way almost missing Satoshi sitting on the ground with Neji's head in his lap. He ran up to them before falling to his knees as he looked at Neji. His two of his fingers on his left hand were not in the right order. His lip was busted and his eye was beginning to swell up. His head was bleeding and his cloths were a mess.

"N…Neji." Tamaki said reaching forward to touch him.

"Don't touch him!" Satoshi suddenly yelled. "Tamaki…don't touch him."

Satoshi moved from under Neji placing him on the ground as the other host came. Hinata's eyes widen before Mori pulled her into a hug before she saw too much. The police and ambulance came finally pushing Satoshi and Tamaki away from Neji so they could carry him away.

XXX

Satoshi was shaking. He was covered in blood. Neji's blood and no matter how much he rubbed his hands it wouldn't come off. It was silent in the hospital waiting room and it seemed time was going slow. The host club were sitting there waiting with Hiashi and his daughters.

"I…" Satoshi started. "I should of walked faster. I could of caught up to him and made sure this didn't happen."

"I shouldn't of let him go back to get the scarf alone." Hinata said.

"I should of drove him." Hiashi said to himself clenching his fist.

Tamaki blinked. "I….I shouldn't of fought with him." He put his hands over his eyes near tears.

"Guys." Haruhi said. "It isn't any of your fault. You couldn't stopped it."

"Yes we could." Satoshi said.

"Yes I could." Tamaki said. He looked down before the doctor came out. Hiashi and Hinata went up to him going over to her. She was a blond with a big bust. Tamaki looked up as they talked till Hinata put her hand on her heart tears filling her eyes.

"He suffered three broken rips one went into his lung. We had to put his finger, shoulder, and arm back in prober order before we cast them up. He suffered a concussion and we need to keep him up for the remanded of the night. You can see him…just one at a time." The doctor said.

Tamaki let out a breath looking down. He waited for everyone else to go see Neji before it was his turn. He found himself standing at the door not sure if he should even go in.

"Tamaki." Haruhi said going up to him. "He's been asking for you. He wants to see you."

"I…I can't see him." Tamaki said turning to leave.

"If you leave without seeing him you will hurt him more than he was hurt today at all. Go in there." Tamaki stopped walking before running his hand over through his hair before he went inside.

XXX

Neji rubbed his head for the first time….or was it the fifth. He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he had a killer headache. He looked down at his cast arm that was already written on by the host and Satoshi.

He frowned as he remembered when Satoshi came into his room. As soon as he stepped in he broke down in tears and cried on Neji's bed say that he was sorry that he didn't make it in time. Neji was more than surprised that he had said that in the first place and it took him almost forever to convince him that it wasn't his fault at all. A least that helped him stay away but he felt his eyes closing again as he sat in the room alone.

He was beginning to doze off when the door opened. He looked and saw Tamaki. "T…Tamaki." Neji said sitting up straight.

Tamaki looked at Neji by the door. He could see bruises on Neji's left arm and his ring and index finger were in finger cast. His other arm had a cast on it with the host signatures and messages. He had a black eye and a bandage on his right cheek and bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki looked up at Neji (when did he put it down) shocked. "W…why are you sorry?"

"F…for not going with you. I should of gone with you and then this wouldn't of happen." Neji said looking down at his fingers and hand.

"This isn't your fault." Tamaki said walking up to him. "We shouldn't have that fight at all. I shouldn't be jealous at all. I know that if you liked Momoshiro you would have been with him."

"I like you." Neji said reaching out to Tamaki who took his hand softly right away. "I shouldn't of got so upset when you answered for you. It's just a think guys do. I would do the same I guess."

Tamaki sat down next to Neji's bed and he cupped his face kissing him on the lips. "I….I love you Neji."

Neji blushed red before putting his hand behind Tamaki's head kissing him on the lips. "I love you too."

Tamaki smiled pulling Neji into a hug kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you are ok. When Chika told us you were hurt…I…I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry you didn't do anything!"

Neji smiled nodding. "I can't help it….sorry."

Tamaki sighed kissing Neji again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XOXOXO

I don't know why but for some reason I like hurting Neji. Every time I write him he gets himself in a sticky situation that gets him hurt. Don't know why I make him so reckless. Anyway Tamaki and Neji have finally said I love you to each other. So cute. Any way the date is November 22nd in the story Kyoya's birthday so yeah please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 12 XXX**_

Neji sighed looking down at his French homework. He wasn't liking the fact that it was more then difficult to understand this at all. Every other subject he was finding that he was doing perfect in (he was a genius after all) but for some reason French was not his subject.

"Is it a beautiful winter day or not." Tamaki said looking out the window.

Neji didn't bother answering his boyfriend or mentor at the moment. He was busy doing work that should be easy for him. He put his head down as Tamaki came to sit next to him. "Why don't you just let me help you."

"Because. "Neji said sitting up leaning his head on his hand with the two broken finger careful not to touch the cast. It was a wander that he was even writing as well as he was."If I let you help you will only give me the answers."

"What's so wrong with that. I do speak French." Tamaki smiling. "You can get it done faster and we can do something else during this time."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

Tamaki smiled before leaning forward and kissing Neji on the lips. Neji kissed back for a second before pulling away. "You are distracting me." He turned to his homework as Tamaki sighed and sat down. He looked very upset. "Just talk to me."

"About what?" Tamaki asked with his chin on his desk.

Neji chewed on his pin top before looking at Tamaki. "About your mom."

Tamaki sat up looking at him before looking down. "She beautiful." He pulled out his phone and flipped it open showing Neji a picture of a women with blond hair and the same eyes as Tamaki. She had a perfect white smile. "And she very nice and kind and wouldn't harm a fly. I miss her a lot."

"Do you call her?" Neji asked.

Tamaki swallowed hard shutting his phone. "I can't…I don't know her number. I don't even know where she is anymore." Neji sat up fully engrossed in Tamaki's story. "She fell ill a lot so my grandmother made a deal with my mother that if she brought me here to Japan to be the heir of Suoh then she would pay for my mother to get help for her health problems. After I left she sort of…went into hiding."

Neji frowned pulling his chair closer to Tamaki's. "I'm…sorry."

Tamaki shook his head. "It's ok. I know that she is a live and I know that she thinks of me as much as I think of her. I would do anything to see her again."

Neji looked into Tamaki's eyes before kissing him on the forehead. "I want you to know that….I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes widen blushing. He sat back to look at Neji who was blushing as well. "Neji….I love you too."

They leaned in to kiss before they heard gasp. They stopped and Neji looked to see girls looking at them. "You guys are so cute."

"They said they love each other."

"Tamaki and Neji forever."

Neji sighed smiling before looking down at his stuff. It was time to go. He collected everything before looking at Tamaki who stood up to look at him. "I'll see you at the host club."

Tamaki nodded before kissing Neji on the cheek before walking away. Neji put his hand on his cheek blushing red at the thought. He sighed happily before walking away.

He looked down at his French home in thought. He loved Tamaki….and he wanted him to be happy. He stopped walking and had the sudden urge to skip school and go talk to Hiashi about something he really didn't talk about with him…money.

XXX

The host club was being decorated with Christmas ornaments. It was the last week of school before winter break and before the annual host Christmas dinner. Hunny popped another popcorn into his mouth as he helped Mori string the rest up.

"I like Christmas so much." Hunny said stopping to throw up Bun-Bun. The pink bunny had a Santa hat on. "So many good sweets to go around."

"It's not about the sweets Hunny. "Haruhi said.

"Yeah it's about the gifts. "Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Haruhi sighed. "It's not about that either."

"It's about being with the people you love. "Tamaki said holding up an angel ornament. "Like my Neji-kun."

Neji smiled at him before going back to wrapping up a present to put under the tree. They were for his costumers who would be coming around to give him gifts later. He put down taped up one of the presents before his phone rang.

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

_Kidzukeba itsudemo_

_Soba ni iru keredo_

He reached into his pocket and answered it right away. He stood up. "Hi thank you for getting back to me….That is amazing….thank you so much." He hung up with a smile before he turned around and saw the twins right behind him.

"So who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah you sounded excited to hear from them. "Kaoru said.

Neji smiled hitting them on the nose. "No one that concerns you."

"Oh so you are going to play that game." They both said.

Neji just smiled before handing them more decoration. They looked at him as they walked off.

"So Tama-chan where is the host club dinner going to be held?" Hunny asked jumping up to him.

Tamaki smiled. "I thought it would be a great idea if we had it at our crown prince's house."

They turned to Neji who seemed not to hear. He was still taping the wrapping on the box. He soon looked up to see that they were staring at him. "What?"

Hunny wrapped his hands around Neji's neck. "Yay dinner at your house."

"What dinner?" Neji asked putting his hand on Hunny's back.

"The Christmas dinner." Kyoya said. "We will be there around seven."

Neji blinked standing up. "D…dinner? At my house?"

"I bet your house is the best. "Hikaru said.

"Can't wait for you to meet our parents." Kaoru said.

"It'll be a ball." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

Tamaki smiled at Neji who was giving him a look before he just sighed in defeat. "I'll tell Hiashi."

Tamaki smiled before looking at the time. "Looks at the time. You have an appointment at the doctor's office."

Hunny smiled before they dragged Neji off.

XXX

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the group of boys in her office waiting for her to cut open Neji's cast.

"I bet your arm is as skinny as a bone." Hikaru said.

"Yeah after this lets go get something to eat." Kaoru said patting his stomach.

"Something healthy I hope." Tsunade said looking at Hikaru, Kaoru , and Hunny who seemed to look down sadly. "Ok so let's get this off." She held up an electric saw and began to saw off his arm cast. Neji watched closing his eyes as she got closer to the end before he looked at his cast free arm.

He looked at it with a smile before she took of his finger cast. He wiggled his fingers. They felt a little stiff but nothing that was really bother some.

"Thank you." Neji said smiling at Tsunade.

"It's my job." Tsunade said. "Now go ahead and head home. I hope I don't see you again anytime soon unless for your check-up."

Neji just smiled before Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around his neck. "Don't worry we will keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah how much trouble can one boy get." Hikaru said.

"Well from your past history ,Neji, a lot." Tsunade said turning away to look at his chart.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh guys lets go." Neji said jumping up from his seat and opening the door pushing the others out. "Thank you for everything Tsunade-san."

"So Neji what was that about?" Kyoya asked.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing…I….I just get hurt a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" Hunny asked.

"Like…shattered knee, broken leg…I sometimes can be pretty reckless….But that could be because I lived in Konoha most of my life."

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"Anyway I have to go home and inform Hiashi about the dinner." Neji smiled at them before he got into his car.

XXX

Yuzuru looked up to see Neji walking into his office. He was more the surprised to see the Hyuga boy during his break. Even more surprised that he even made it that he knew where he lived.

"Neji it's a pleasure to see you here." Yuzuru said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well I'm about to go on a trip before the dinner but I have to ask you something." Neji said sitting down. "I hope it is all right that I come here without an appointment."

"Yes it is fine. And yes you can marry my son though I think it's too early for that."

Neji blinked blushing. "Uh…that isn't why I'm here." He pushed some hair behind his ear before looking at Yuzuru with a serious face. Yuzuru shifted in his chair under the gaze. It was a strange thing to see it on his face. He never saw it before. "I wanted to know if you love your son."

Yuzuru looked shocked at Neji before he moved forward putting his elbows on his desk. "I'm offended that you would ask me that."

"I'm sorry to offend you and I'm sure you do but….I just have to ask."

"And why is that?" Yuzuru asked starting to sound annoyed.

"Because….I have to question this love because….I don't understand what type of person would not fight for someone that you and your son love. It doesn't make since to me."

Yuzuru blinked not believing what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about something that you will have to re-think soon. But for now I hope this meeting doesn't stop you from coming to the dinner." He stood up and smiled bowing to Yuzuru. "I thank you for seeing me today."

Yuzuru looked at him before sitting back. "I was more than happy….to see you."

Neji nodded before heading to the door. "Oh and Yuzuru-san. We are too young to get married but…I wouldn't mind getting married to your son…Now that I know he loves me."

He turned and smiled at Yuzuru before left the room leaving Yuzuru to think.

XXX

Neji was more nervous then he ever thought he could be. He was wearing a black suit waiting for the others to come to his house. It was two days before Christmas and he couldn't sit still. Hanabi sighed flattening out her dress before she grabbed his arms and stopped him from walking. "Neji please you are making me nervous." She said. "Unlike you I didn't go out of the country for three days for no reason at all."

"Sorry…I can't help it." Neji said. "And…I had a reason."

"Why not you already meet Tamaki's father right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but…not his grandmother." Neji sat down on the steps when the door bell rang. They all stood up as Hiashi joined them. Neji took a deep breath opening the door.

His eyes widen as he looked at Haruhi. She was wearing a white dress that he never thought he would see her wear. "Haruhi you look nice."

"Thank you." Haruhi said blushing looking down at her dress.

"So you are Neji-kun. How cute you are?" Neji looked up at Haruhi's father. He was wearing a black suit with a Christmas Tree pin that was lighting up. His red hair was in a ponytail. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ryoji Fujioka. "He said

"Hiashi Hyuga nice to meet you." Hiashi said shaking his hand. "These are my daughters Hinata and Hanabi."

"Such beautiful girls you have." Ryoji said looking at the two of them. "And such beautiful dresses I wish my Haruhi would wear dresses like this. It took me forever to make her wear this."

"It took me forever to make him wear this." Haruhi said to Neji.

"I brought a chocolate cake." Ryoji said holding out the container of cake.

"It looks lovely. So why don't we go into the sitting room." Hiashi said leading Ryoji to the sitting room.

"You do look beautiful Haruhi." Hinata said.

"Thank you. You guys look great as well." She said.

Hinata smiled pulling at her dress. Hinata and Hanabi were wearing pink dresses while Neji was wearing a black suit but with a pink flower and a pink slash that went around his waist. "I thought we should match."

The door bell rang again as a butler took Haruhi's coat. Neji went and opened the door.

"Neji-kun!" Satoshi said hugging him. He held him back to look at his arm. "Look your arm."

"Yes. I got my cast off." Neji said holding up the door for Satoshi, Mori, Hunny, and Yasuchika to come in before their parents. "Hello I'm Neji Hyuga."

"The new host." A big guy with a beard said. "Nice to meet you. I am Junichiro Hanionzuka and this is my wife Amaranta."

"And I am Hanako Morinozuka and this is my wife Shinekio." Mori's father said. He looked just like Mori but stronger.

"A pleasure to meet you all." He said shaking the fathers hand and kissing the hands of the mothers.

"Looks like we have a little Tama-chan right here." Amaranta said. Neji smiled at her. She reminded him of Hunny so much.

"My uncle is in the sitting room with Ryoji-san." Neji said holding his arm out to the way.

"Shall we." Junichiro said.

"And here I thought we would be the first women here." Shinekio said giggling with Amaranta. Neji watched them go not really getting what they meant.

"My father is a cross dresser." Haruhi said. "Last year he came in a dress but I thought he should wear a suit this year since he was just meeting your family."

"Oh." Neji said nodding.

"Would you guys like a tour?" Hanabi asked standing up.

"I would love too." Satoshi said grabbing Yasuchika's hand.

"You guys go ahead. I have to wait for the others." Neji said as they all left him in the hall. As soon as they were out of sight there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see the twins.

"Good evening Neji-kun. Are you ready to meet the best parents around?" They asked leaning against each other back. "Dun dun duh dun! Presenting our father Tomo and our mother Yuzuha." They moved out of the way to let their father twirl their mother in before he dipped her right before Neji.

Neji smiled clapping his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." Neji said shaking Tomo's hand and kissing Yuzuha's.

"My sons were right about you. You are cute." Yuzuha said.

"MOM!" Hikaru and Kaoru said blushing.

Neji blushed as well before directing them to the sitting room and the twins to find the tour. He sighed before closing the door when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked to see Kyoya and his father.

"Nice to see you again Neji." Yoshio said shaking Neji's hand.

"Today the pleasure is all mine." Neji said smiling.

"Neji." Kyoya said turning to let Neji face three other people. "This is my older sister Fuyumi and my older brothers Yuuichi and Akito."

"Nice to meet you all." Neji said. "Merry Christmas."

"Yes. Merry Christmas." Fuyumi said smiling.

"Well look at this. We came at the same time." Neji looked at Yuzuru and Tamaki with an old women. "Neji Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays Yuzuru-san. Good evening."

"Neji this is my grandmother Aku." Tamaki said.

Neji swallowed kissing her hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"Dinner is served." The cook said.

Yuzuru clapped his hands." Just in time."

Neji smiled before he lead them to the dining room were a spread was waiting for them. The others slowly joined them saying hello to Yuzuru and Yoshio and his family. They sat down and Neji took a deep breath before he felt Tamaki's hand on his knee. He looked at him and smiled before the dinner started.

Most of the talk was about holiday plans and what they planned to do on Christmas Day. Neji was surprised when Tomo raised his glass to him and his family in a way of celebrating him joining the host club.

"Because that is what this dinner is for. To celebrate new comers into this family are children have made up." Tomo said raising his glass. They called cheered and took a sip of their drinks.

"Yes Neji-kun what are you to this family?" Ryoji asked looking down the table at Neji.

Neji bit his lip fearing that question. "Oh…um…"

"Are you Tamaki's son and Haruhi's brother." Ryoji gasped. "How cute that will be."

"Dad." Haruhi said.

"Well since Neji joined we had to change things up." Tamaki said speaking up.

"Oh?" Yuzuru asked sitting back.

Tamaki nodded before looking at Neji. "It's a royal setting now. Kyoya and Haruhi are king and queen."

"Do you still run the host club?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes there are just titles that I made up so we can be a family together. Anyway Kyoya and Haruhi are king and queen. Hunny and Mori are the guards and Hikaru and Kaoru are my brothers. I am the heir to the throne and Neji…" He looked at Neji reaching out and grabbing his hand before kissing it. "Neji…Is my bride to be…my princess."

It was quiet. Nobody spoke and Neji found that it took forever till someone finally spoke up. "You are gay?" Akito asked.

"I knew it." Ryoji said. "No boy can resist my beautiful daughter Haruhi."

"You are not gay." Aku said wiping her mouth stopping all other chatter.

"I am grandmother." Tamaki said.

Aku looked at him before shaking her head. "I think you don't want to be a part of this family. Is it bad enough that you are born from a whore but now…you tell me you are gay."

Tamaki looked down not saying a word. Neji looked at him before glaring at Aku. He was about to speak when his phone rang.

"Hello." He said answering it. His face calmed as he listen. "Yes I'll be right out…."

"Right out?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes…well before dinner I meant to pass out gifts that I got for my 'host family'." Neji said.

"Oh that's so sweet of you."Yuzuha said.

"Do you think this is the right time?" Tamaki asked Neji giving him a sad look.

Neji fought the urge to kiss him but he nodded. "Yes I do." He pushed his seat back and stood. "Now since your present took most of my time I didn't have time to get you guys something amazing."

"Well that sucks." Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled before they were elbowed by Haruhi.

"I only had time to knit you guys stuff. Sweaters for the twins, socks for Hunny and Mori, a hat for Haruhi and mittens for you Kyoya."

"Wow the stitching on this is amazing. "Yuzuha said as Neji handed the twins the sweaters.

Neji sighed. "Now…Tamaki your present…is outside."

"You got him a car!" Hanabi asked shocked.

"No of course not." Neji said shaking his head. "But could you come with me."

They all got up and followed Neji to the front door. Neji waited for Tamaki and Yuzuru to get to the front. "I…I hope you enjoy this."

He opened the door so they could look outside. It was snowing lightly in the dark night but they could clearly see the figure standing by the cab. Tamaki slowly stepped out into the snow to get a better look."M…Mother."

Standing in a fur coat was Anne-Sophie with her bags by her feet. She looked up at Tamaki before walking forward before they meet in each other's arms. Yuzuru stepped next to Neji speechless. He watched as Tamaki and Anne-Sophie standing in the snow hugging. "She…wasn't suppose to come back." Yuzuru said.

"So I heard. " Neji said. "So I offered her a deal."

"Is that where you went too? Paris?" Hanabi asked. "Without me."

"Hanabi." Hinata said hitting her.

"I found her just for this."

_Neji sat down slowly in front of her. She was at a café drinking some time a drink alone while she read a book. He looked at her smiling before taking a deep breath. "Mon nom est Neji. Parlez-vous anglais." He said the only French sentence he knew perfectly._

_"Yes…A little." She said almost perfectly._

_He smiled nodding. "I'm Neji. I know your son Tamaki."_

_Her eyes brighten before they slowly faded into sadness. He watched her before reaching his hand out and putting it on hers. "I have proposition for you if you will hear me out."_

"I told her that I would pay for her medical bills instead of Aku-san and all she had to do was come back to Japan to me. She wanted to take it but there was one thing holding her back but I told her that he would do the right thing." Neji said.

Tamaki pulled away from his mother as Yuzuru approached. Anne-Sophie looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You are not suppose to be here. If you come back Tamaki will not be a part of the Suoh name."Aku said.

"Mother." Yuzuru said. "Please…I am a part of the family and Tamaki is my son. He will all ways be a part of the family name. Like he should have been without this deal." Yuzuru looked down. "I am just upset that…it took a boy to make me see this."

He grabbed Anne-Sophie's hands. " Je suis marié, vous le moment que je t'ai vu."He said in French.

Everyone gasped at it but Neji was lost. He got nothing from that sentence other than moment and je which was I. Anne-Sophie wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the lips.

Neji smiled sweetly before he saw that Aku getting into a car and driving away. He frowned a little finding that not everybody won with this. Before he could say something arms were around him. He looked at Tamaki who pulled him into a hug.

"Neji….I….I don't know what to say?" Tamaki asked.

"A thank you and I love you is ok." Neji said blushing.

"Neji." Tamaki pulled away from him. He had tears in his eyes that made Neji's eyes widen. "You…you are amazing."

Neji blushed when he saw Anne-Sophie whispering into Yuzuru's ear. "She said that you told her you were just a friend not his boyfriend."

Neji blushed more rubbing the back of his head." Y…yes. I'm dating your son."

"Can we go inside?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah we hate to break this up but it's so cold outside." Kaoru said.

Neji nodded ushering everyone inside before closing the door. He leaned against the door as he watched them head back to the dining room. The men were joking with Yuzuru while the women fawned over Anne-Sophie. Hikaru and Kaoru were joking with Tamaki while the others laughed. He put his hand on his heart at the thought of them all. He felt so happy here with them. It seemed like nothing can ruin this.

"Come on Neji we can't eat without you." Hikaru said.

"I'm coming." Neji said going to the dining room.

XOXOXO

Please keep in mind that when someone says nothing can ruin this then something is going to ruin the happy moment that has just happen but what. I don't know myself but another enemy will come into view. Sorry Neji you may get hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Some characters from Naruto will be coming and my own characters are in this one as well. If you have read my story in Quizilla you might recognize one and my only other crossover character at the moment is seen in this as well._

_Chapter warning: Sex. Tamaki and Neji get it on in this chapter. It not a full sex scene just a little clip of them finishing it up and Neji being a little slutty if you want to call him that for wanting more sex with Tamaki but come on who wouldn't want to have sex with Tamaki ;)_

_**XXX Chapter 13 XXX**_

Yamanda Yuchio sighed as he listen to her singing. Awful just…..awful. He held up his hand as she stopped looking at him with hopeful eyes. He ran his hand over his face before getting up and walking out.

"Y…Yamanda?" The girl asked but he keep walking. He shook his head once he was outside pacing in front of the door to the theater. This was a disaster. Everything was going so well but if he didn't find a singer for probable the most important role in the play there was no way they could win.

"Seems you are having a little problem Manda-kun." Yamanda turned and smiled as Renge came up to him. He grabbed her hand kissing it softly.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Renge." He said looking down at her.

She smiled blushing. "I heard you are directing the play."

"My last show before I have to leave next year but it isn't going as I hope. I have the five leads for my girls but the most important one can't sing. She's the first princess after all she has to sing the best. I have to cut her and I still need six guys that are good looking." Yamanda sighed leaning against the wall.

Renge smiled at him getting closer. "I have a solution to your problem."

Their eyes meet and Yamanda smiled. "You better not tease me. I already can't take the tease you already are."

She giggled grabbing his tie and pulling him along. He followed with little to no hesitation.

XXX

The doors opened to the host club reviling a winter wonderland. Fake snow was falling from the ceiling and trees covered in snow were place around the snow covered floor giving it a feel of being near the North Pole.

"The holiday's might be over. "Tamaki said holding out a flower to one of his clients. "But the snow continues to fall and you being here with me it really makes it a wonderland that I want to be in."

The girl held her breath as Tamaki got closer to her. Before they got closer a snow ball hit Tamaki on the side of his face. He turned to glare at the twins who started to laugh. They sighed turning to each other.

"It sucks be back." Hikaru said.

"Yeah winter break was so short." Kaoru said.

"So you guys didn't enjoy your trips?" Neji asked sipping on his tea.

"No Egypt was great."

"Hot but great it just was too short."

They turned to him. "And what about you Princess. How was your first trip out of the country."

Neji smiled but yawned. "It was to London and it was great….but I have major jetlag."

They both nodded before picking up more snow rolling them into balls to throw at Tamaki again when the door opened. They all looked to see Renge and a boy that was taller than her. He had shoulder length blond hair and sea green eyes. He looked around the place.

"Looks like Renge is up to something." Hikaru said.

"When is she not." Kaoru said.

They looked at Neji who was sitting in his chair asleep. They started to wake him when Renge clapped her hands.

"Ok girls and guys we are going to have to cut today short." She said looking around.

"Why?" One girl asked.

Renge smiled. "The host club has a meeting."

Tamaki stood up looking at Kyoya who was looking through his clip board. "I have no meeting planned?" Kyoya said looking at her.

"I put it together." She smiled turning to the boy. "So do you like what you see?"

"I do indeed. "He said. He clapped his hands. "Will you all line up for me?"

They looked at him before looking at Renge who was giving them a look. They quickly lined up.

"Who is this guy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yamanda Yoichi. His father is a director and his mother is an actress making him the fifth riches kid in the school. He is in class A-3." Kyoya said.

"And right now he is working on a play." Renge said.

"When is he not?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Yamanda chuckled. "It is true that plays are my life. Being in the spot light run in my veins and of course I will be staring and direction in every play that Ouran High has made since I got here but this is different."

"How's that?" Haruhi asked.

"This is going to be the play that will start me off in the spot light. A chance to get seen on live TV a chance to be a star." He looked up lost in his own fantasy before he slowly came back to reality." But so far my show is going. I need beautiful male leads and one more girl lead and she has to be beautiful and can sing her pretty heart out." He finally turned to the host club. "That's why I have come to you guys."

He stood in front of Tamaki. "You will be Prince Charming from Cinderella." He went to Kyoya. "You will be Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid." He looked at Mori. "You will be Philip from Sleeping Beauty." He looked at Hikaru. "You get to be Prince Adam or as you may know him the Beast from Beauty and the Beast." He looked at Kaoru." You will be Prince Aladdin from Aladdin." He turned to Hunny rubbing his chin. "I know what Prince you will be and I…I will have to be The Prince from Snow white."

"Wait can we ad least ask what this play is about." Haruhi asked.

"And you didn't give Neji or Haruhi a part." Tamaki said.

"Well Haruhi. The play is about a young prince who will be played by Hunny now who has just lost his true love to someone else and he loses hope in true love ever finding him."

"That's awful." Hunny said.

"Yes quite." Yamanda said nodding." But there is still hope. A little fairy that we all know as Tinker Bell who will be played as the lovely Renge."

"Who me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Yes you my dear, will help Hunny realize that true love is real by taking him on the tour of true love where she will take him to see all the true loves Prince and Princesses." Yamanda said.

"Sounds really Disney Friendly." Hikaru said.

"Because it is." Yamanda said. "This play is so we can win a contest. A contest that will allow us to spend the whole summer at Disney World and get paid to do are play at the Magic Kingdom two times a day not to mention the money we get for winning and the fact that we get to be at Disney for free."

"Wow that does sound awesome." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said looking at each other.

"I'm in." They said together.

"We are in too." Hunny said looking at Mori who nodded.

"It will actually be very good for business." Kyoya said.

"But Haruhi and Neji don't have a role." Tamaki pointed out.

"Neji?" Yamanda asked looking around.

Hikaru and Kaoru went over to the chair Neji was still sleeping in and woke him up. He sat up right away picking up his tea cup about to drink it when Yamanda went up to him. He lifted Neji's chin turning his head side to side before he grabbed his hand and helped him up.

The others watched as he twirled Neji around before holding him at arm length. He closed his eyes letting Neji go and walking up to Renge. He grabbed her shoulders pulling her to him and kissing her on the forehead. "You….are forever my lifesaver."

Renge blushed looking at him before Yamanda turned. "Haruhi you will my Princess Lisey and Neji…you will by my Snow White. Until tomorrow. I expect you all to be at the theater after school and Neji I need you to learn this song." He went in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper handing it to him. He nodded to them before linking arms with Renge. "I think I need to treat you to something sweet."

"Hot chocolate will be just find." Renge said looking up at him. With that the door closed leaving most of them blinking.

"Well…this will be interesting." Tamaki said. He looked at Neji who was just looking as shocked at the door before he looked down at the paper Yamanda gave to him..

"What just happen?" Neji asked looking at the others.

"You were just given the role of Snow White, Disney's first ever movie." Kyoya said.

"Can you sing Neji?" Hunny asked.

"I totally forgot about that."

"Yeah most of all the Disney Princesses sing….and…Aladdin." Kaoru said looking sad.

"I…I sung once before." Neji said blushing.

"We will have to see tomorrow won't we." Kyoya said.

"Can't wait." The twins said.

"I hope I don't have to sing." Haruhi said as they left. Neji let out a breath looking at Tamaki he gave him hopeful eyes.

"I'll explain everything too you." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled before they left together.

XXX

It was already all over the school that the host club were going to be in the play. Yamanda stood laughing on the stage when they entered the theater. "I have kids ordering tickets already and it's all thanks to you guys."

He jumped off the stage when they came closer. On the stage were five other girls. Yamanda turned to them and pointed to the girls. "These are the other Princesses. Ino Yamanaka playing our sleeping beauty Aurora, Sakura Haruno playing are little mermaid Ariel, Hinata Hyuga playing Jasmine, Tenten play Belle, and Temari playing Cinderella. " Yamanda said.

Hinata went over to the host club smiling at Neji before she look at Haruhi. "Are you playing Snow White?" Hinata asked.

Neji blushed shaking his head. "She's not…I…am." He said

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes before smiling and giggling. "You would look so cute in a dress."

"Don't say that!"Neji yelled.

"Now." Yamanda said. "The story line is going to go like this. He will meet the princesses as followed Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora, and lastly Cinderella."

"Why that order?" Hunny asked.

"It's the way you complain. For Belle you say in the end Beast was a handsome prince which you aren't, for Jasmine you say Aladdin had a genie to grant his wishes which you don't, for Ariel you said she had a knack for adventure which you don't, for Snow White you said she had seven friends to help her which you do not, for Aurora you say they were royalty and meant to be together and you are just a prince but not an heir, for Cinderella you finally realize that you don't have to be rich or have friends, or have adventure, or have a genie, or be a handsome prince it only matters that you be who you are and never give up."

All the girls on the stage were looking at him with heart filled eyes. He flipped his hair before looking at the host club waiting for praise."Sounds cheesy." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Yamanda opened his mouth to defend himself when Neji stepped up."I think it's a pretty cool idea."

"Thank you Snow White. So why don't we start with the singing. " He clapped his hands and one by one the girls went up to sing while the host club helped pain the sets. Neji watched nervously as they girls sung. They were pretty good and it only made him more nervous about singing in the first place.

"They…sing so well and you Hinata." Neji looked at her. She had just finished her song with Kaoru. "I'm so nervous."

"I'm sure you can sing."Hinata said.

Neji bit his lip but nodded. "I…I just never sung in public."

"Hey relax. I'm sure you will be great." Yamanda said putting his hand on his shoulder. Neji smiled at him before looking down.

"I'll be singing to you right?" Neji asked.

"Yes well to your prince anyway."

Neji nodded looking across the stage at Tamaki who was just painting. Yamanda looked at him. "Right I forgot you are Tamaki's boyfriend."

Neji blushed looking down. "Yes…I am his boyfriend."

"Yes well I do expect you to sing and I expect you to sing good."

Neji looked at him and nodded before Yamanda walked off. "Well are Snow White is up next." He jumped off the stage and sat down in one of the first rows of the theater. Neji looked at him before clearing his throat before opening his mouth to sing when the door busted open. Yamanda looked behind him to see Yasuchika, Shiro, Satoshi, Kirimi, Ryoma, Hanabi, and another middle school kid. Yasuchika, Ryoma, and Shiro were arguing with each other.

"Aw my seven dwarfs. You are late." He said standing up.

"You too Hanabi." Neji said kneeling on the edge of the stage to look at her as she came closer and Yamanda was distracted with the three

"I'm doing it for the free trip." She said.

Neji looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "You never been to Disney."

"I've been there too many time to count but I love it so much. I can keep going. It's the greatest place on Earth."

Satoshi ran up to the edge of the stage and smiled at Neji. "Hey you're in the play as well? What are you? Oh and this is Lucid. He's a friend of mine."

Neji smiled at him before blushing as he looked at Satoshi and rubbed his head. "I'm…Snow White."

Hanabi and Satoshi gasped. "That's so cute." Hanabi said. "Yamanda I'll help with the costume design if you need it."

Yamanda put his hand on his heart. "You are too kind. Now you guys get in order so I can name you."

They all lined up and Yamanda stood in front of them. They stood shoulder to shoulder going down the stage. Yasuchika, Ryoma, Shiro, Kirimi, Hanabi, Satoshi, and Lucid. "Ok. Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, and Bashful.

"Hey why am I Grumpy." Yasuchika asked glaring at him.

"You really want him to answer that?" Ryoma asked digging in his ear. "When is this over I have to go practice."

"Right because the more you practice the better chance you get at joining the High school team." Yasuchika said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not Dopey! If anything Satoshi is!" Shiro yelled shaking Yamanda.

"Get off of me." Yamanda said trying to pull him off.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads standing next to Neji. "Think about it. These kids are going to be joining us in the high school next year." Hikaru said.

"At least we won't be running into them too much. They are younger than us and will be in a grade lower than us." Kaoru said.

Neji giggled." I find them all pretty fun."

XXX

Neji put his hands against the wall in hopes to grip something as he rocked his hips back and forth against Tamaki's hard on. It was the first time that he had ever been on top and he had to say so far he was loving it. This way Tamaki could get deeper inside of him and while he had no problem finding his prostate and hitting it head on every time this way he hit it harder sending sparks over Neji's closed lid eyes.

Tamaki's hands ran up Neji's bare torso out lining his lean body as he thrust up into Neji whenever he rocked his body down onto him. He gripped on to his sides hard not sure if he could take anymore of this. He looked down to get a good look of Neji bouncing and seeing himself enter and exit Neji. "Fu…fuck." Tamaki moaned as he held Neji down as he came hard.

He stopped moving to grab hold of Neji's hard on pumping in for a few seconds before Neji came himself in his hand and on their chest. He put his head back on his pillow to see Neji running his nails down his wall as he twitched and moved on his soften erection.

Neji laid his body down on Tamaki to kiss him passionately on the lips panting against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tamaki said kissing Neji again. He's moved Neji so he could fully slip out of him feeling his seeds running out of Neji. After that first time that they had sex from time to time Neji let him go in bareback. They both found it better this way even if it hurt the first time.

"Where are your parents?" Neji asked panting in his ear.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile. "They are on a date Neji I still can't thank you enough for that."

"I know a few ways." Neji whispered in Tamaki's ear biting on his lobe.

Tamaki moaned a little but didn't encourage him to go on." There has to be another way then having sex."

"We could role play." Neji licked over Tamaki's ear.

"I'm for real Neji."

"I am too." Neji sat back to look at him.

Tamaki smiled kiss him on lips. "I know I could help you learn how to sing for the show."

Neji looked at him in question. "I know how to sing." He grabbed a towel cleaning himself up seeing as they weren't going to have sex.

"Then why don't you. Every time we do your part you don't sing or you make an excuse to not sing." Tamaki said.

"I can sing…I just….have stage fright." Neji said blushing.

Tamaki looked at Neji before wrapping his arms around Neji. "You get cuter every day."

Neji blushed redder. "I don't see how that's cute. The play is in three days and how am I going to sing in front of everyone."

Tamaki looked at him. "We can help you with that."

Neji smiled at him before climbing on top of Tamaki again. "I can't thank you guys enough but right now why don't we have some more fun."

XXX

Neji covered his eyes from the spot light that seemed to be right on him. "Can't you turn it down?" Neji asked.

"No we can't." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"That light will be the same light that will be on you during the performance." Kyoya said. "It's better to have it just like it will be."

Neji looked over at them and nodded. He moved his hands and looked at the audience. It was the cast for the play with a lot of other empty seats.

"For right now it will just be us." Tamaki said. He sat down and nodded to Yamanda who just rolled eyes and started to play the piano. Neji closed his eyes taking a deep breath before looking out at the audience. There were still a lot of eyes on him looking at him. He swallowed realizing the music had stopped. He looked at Yamanda who was running his hand though his hair. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Yamanda." Neji said.

"We still have two days." Yamanda said.

Tamaki lifted himself onto the stage. "Come on you can do this Neji." He grabbed his hand. "What if I sing with you for right now."

Neji blushed before nodding. Tamaki smiled before looking at Yamanda and nodding to him. Yamanda started to play again. Tamaki cupped Neji's face before he let his hand slip.

_Someday my Prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle I go,_

_To be happy forever I know_

Tamaki sung before looking at Neji.

_Someday….when spring is here_

_We'll find our love a new_

_And the birds will sing and wedding _

_Someday when my dreams come true._

Neji sung. Tamaki smiled at him. "You've been holding out on us Neji-kun. You can sing very well."

Neji blushed looking down. Yamanda stopped playing and standing up. Everyone looked at him. "I have a sudden change in plans. Prince Charming is much better being played by me. Tamaki you will be The Prince." Yamanda said. "That's it for today as well."

He got up and started to walk away. Neji followed him with his eyes before smiling. "Thank you Yamanda."

"I just want a good show." Yamanda said waving his hand. "So don't let me down. You get one shot and Tamaki won't be singing with you. " He closed the door when he was done talking.

"This show." Ryoma said standing up. "Better be worth you forcing me to join Hanabi."

Hanabi blushed from even being talked to by the boy she liked. "I…It will. Free trip and all."

He shrugged before walking out. Temari stood up looking at Neji. "Don't mess this trip up for me. Not everyone is rich enough to go to Disney whenever they want."

"Yet your rich enough to come to this school." Hikaru said.

"Sounds like it makes sense." Kaoru said.

Temari glared at them before stalking out. Tenten stood up on the phone talking to her boyfriend. Sakura and Ino left arguing with each other. Kirimi and Shiro left along with Yasuchika and Satoshi who was laughing loudly. "You sing awesome Tamaki and Neji." Satoshi yelled before he left.

"So you can sing." Hikaru said.

"Where is this coming from that I can't sing?" Neji asked.

They shrugged before walking away. Neji took a deep breath as they all started to leave. He took last look at the stage before he left.

XXX

Neji looked from around the curtains and could clearly see the people from Disney sitting in the front. He straighten up and started to pace back and forth to look at the others. They were all nervous or acting in their own way of getting ready for the play.

"You look beautiful." Tamaki said in Neji's ear making him jump. Neji turned around to look at him. They were all in costume and Neji was dressed as Snow White. His hair was in a low ponytail and he had a red ribbon in his head. He looked down at his dress and blushed.

"T..thank you."

"And don't worry. You will do fine" Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Tamaki smiled at him before the lights started to dim signaling the start of the play. "So shall we."

Neji looked at him before nodding.

XXX

At this point he was biting his nails with nervousness. He was coming cup and the more he stood here watching the others being watched the more he became a nervous wreck. "I…I can't do this."

He started to back up when he saw across the stage Tamaki smiling at him. He looked at him before taking a deep breath. He looked back on stage where it went black and the light only shined on Hunny and Renge.

"Still don't believe in true love?" Renge asked. Hunny crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well then maybe we need to go back to where the first true love story every started." She said waving her wand before it went dark as the set finished changing behind them. Out on the stage were the seven dwarfs.

"Where are we now?" Hunny asked.

"Just outside a kingdom where a young princess has run away from her evil step mother and now lives with seven dwarfs in hopes to find her love." Renge said.

They moved aside to let Neji dance in. He stole a glance at Tamaki who smiled at him before he started to sing.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle I'll go_

_And be happy forever I know_

_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love a new_

_And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true._

"Wow she's…really pretty." Hunny said as Neji strolled around the set with the Seven Dwarfs.

"Isn't she." Renge leaned on Hunny's shoulder. "A mirror told me she's the fairest of them all. She's as perfect as someone can get."

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday I'll find my love_

_How amazing that moment will be_

_When my prince of my dreams comes for me._

_Somewhere he waved to me_

_Someone I long to see_

_Though he's far away _

_I'll find him someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

"Well if she's so perfect there is no wonder she will find her true love." Hunny said.

"Even after this." Renge pointed to Neji to see right when he took an apple from someone off screen. "Someone so perfect and kind are in danger of trusting others that she doesn't even know."

"I guess that can be a troublesome thing." Hunny said.

Neji looked at the apple before biting into it. He let it fall from his hands as he fell back into the awaiting arms of the Dwarfs. The rest Neji wasn't pay attention to until he felt Tamaki's lips on his in an awaking kiss. He opened his eyes to look at him. Neji cupped his face and smile.

_Someday my prince will come_

Tamaki jumped in helping Neji up.

_Someday I'll find my love_

Once he was on his feet they both started to sing.

_How amazing that moment will be_

_When the love of my dreams come to me._

Before they kissed again the lights cut off on them but Tamaki and Neji kissed anyway. They were pulled apart and off the stage so they could be changed up by Yamanda. Neji and Tamaki waited to be back stage to kiss.

"Get a room." Ryoma said with Shiro next to him.

XXX

The rest of the play went by well and they got a standing ovation in the end where Yamanda received a hand shake by the Disney guy. After the play they went to Yamanda's house for the after party.

"Do you think we will win?" Neji asked Yamanda.

"We better win." Temari said with her hands on her hips.

"Even if we don't I think it was really fun." Kirimi said.

Neji smiled before turning to look at Tamaki." And thank you Tamaki."

"For what?" Tamaki asked.

"For helping me sing in front of people."

Tamaki smiled and kissed him. "Anything for my princess."

Neji kissed him again on the lips. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

Tamaki blushed at the thought before the twins came up to them. "Calm down your sex drive."

"You sex addicts."

XOXOXOXO

Something I thought of while I was watching Snow White. I love Disney so Neji going to Disney will be one thing that he will be doing. This is the longest one I wrote so far so I hope you enjoy it. This was just going to be something to tie me over till I thought of something better but I know a little drama that I can add in my mind. A love triangle that doesn't directly involve Neji but will involve Neji sooner than later.


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 14 XXX**_

"The Chicken Pox?" Neji asked as he walked towards the host club.

"Yeah I'm scratching all over." Tamaki said into his phone.

"That really…sucks." Neji sighed. "I hope you get better."

"I will. Bye." Tamaki said before he hung up.

Neji sighed hanging up his phone and opening the doors to the host club.

"Hey Neji where is Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"He has the Chicken Pox. He's not coming in today."

"Well that makes you king for a day." Kyoya said.

Neji eyes widen. "W…what?"

"Yay for Ne-chan." Hunny said.

Neji smiled at him before turning to head to class. "I guess I'll meet you all later." He walked to his class room. On his way there he saw Tenten and her boyfriend Rock Lee. He was in class B-3 with her and was a part of the karate club.

"Hey Tenten, Lee." Neji said smiling at him a little forced.

"Good Morning Neji-kun. You are you ok? You don't seem youthful today." Lee said.

"Tamaki is out sick today." Neji said.

"Is it mono?" Tenten asked. "That has been going around lately."

"The Chicken Pox." Neji said shrugging. "I'm going to go over and see him after school."

"Tell him everyone here wants him to get better." Tenten said smiling.

"Yes Tamaki-senpai must get back on his feet and fill this lonely halls with his grace." Lee said with tears falling.

Neji smiled. "I'll let him know. But until he comes back I will have to be taking his place as King of the Host club so…if you guys need anything."

"We'll let you know." Tenten said with her arm link with Lee's.

Neji nodded but couldn't pull his eyes from Lee. For some reason he had a look that only told him he had wanted to say something. Neji waved goodbye before walking away.

XXX

Neji sat down next to Tamaki who was riddled with red spots on his chest. "I really hope you get better."

"My mom has all these doctors watching over me." Tamaki said. "I'll be back before you know it."

Neji smiled before looking down. "It must be nice."

"What? The Chicken Pox? No it sucks." Tamaki shook his head rubbing his chest.

Neji smiled. "I didn't mean that but ok."

Before Tamaki could ask what he meant Neji stood up. "I can't stay long today. Hiashi is expecting me home."

"Ok..Maybe you shouldn't visit. You might get the chicken pox."

"I've had it twice before." Neji said shaking his head. "I'm good. Just worry about you getting better." He leaned forward kissing Tamaki on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Tamaki nodded before he watched Neji leave. He sighed. The Chicken Pox seriously ruined his plans. He had plan to give Neji something after they went on their dinner date that they had to of course cancel. He sighed again before rolling over and falling asleep.

XXX

Neji was walking through the snow towards school when a green blur ran up to him. He looked up as Lee headed up to him in his green coat.

"Lee Good Morning." Neji said.

"Neji-kun is Tamaki back?" Lee asked.

"No he's still out. Is there something I can help you with?" Neji asked.

Lee looked at him before looking down. "I have failed my duties of being the perfect boyfriend which I have tried to be."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. "Have you done something to anger Tenten?"

"Not yet. Could we go to the school coffee shop?" Lee asked.

Neji nodded following him to the Lee coffee shop. It was located right next to the Library and was mostly used by the college students. They sat down at a booth in the back and Lee sighed. "I have failed at being a boyfriend and I cannot believe I got myself into this mayhem."

"Lee what happen?" Neji asked leaning forward.

"I'm in love." Lee said.

Neji blinked looking at him. "That….how….how is that a bad thing?"

Lee looked at him. "It's not with Tenten. But while I do love her I have fallen in love with someone else…..a boy."

Neji's eyes widen before he moved closer. "Lee….your gay?"

"I…I don't know Neji-kun but what I do know that….I love this boy more than anything and anyone. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't eat or sleep or do my work without at least calling him."

"Wow." Neji said blinking. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Gaara. He's in Class D-1 and I can't…live without him."

Neji looked at him sitting back. So many things were going on his head but one thing hit him the hardest. Did he feel that way about Tamaki? He bit his lip before looking at him. "What can I help you with Lee?"

"I…I want to tell Tenten that I don't love her anymore but I just can't find it in me." Lee said. "Please Neji-kun. I can't keep this up. Being with her when….I want to be with him."

"I we'll talk to it with the other-."

"No Neji please I don't want so many people to know." Neji looked at him before nodding. "Thank you Neji."

Neji nodded before getting up. "We better head to class."Lee nodded and started to head to class with Neji.

XXX

Neji looked into the class D-1. There were a lot of rough kids in there and Neji noticed Ritsu Kasanoda arguing with one kid.

"Uh Kasanoda-kun." Neji called making him stop.

He stopped and looked at him. "Oh hey Neji." With one last punch he went over to Neji. "What are you doing here? I heard Tamaki got the Chicken Pox. Better then Mono right."

"Yeah um can I ask you something?" Neji asked.

"Shot." Kasanoda said crossing his arms.

"I'm looking for someone name Gaara."

Kasanoda straighten up. "What…what do you want to talk to him for?"

"I have to ask him something? Is he not here." Neji looked through the door way for someone that might be.

"He's the red head in the back." Kasanoda said.

Neji nodded before heading back there and sitting down next to the red hair. He was eating by himself and didn't seem to notice Neji. He had red hair and sea green eyes with black eyeliner on.

"Hi I'm Neji Hyuga. I have to ask you about Lee." Neji said.

That got Gaara to look at you. "What about him?" Gaara asked in a growl.

"I just wanted to know if…you loved him."

"Of course." Gaara said turning back to his food. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to know your feelings about him and Tenten."

"She in the way. Sadly she got to Lee first." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I think it's time you guys tell her. After school today." Neji stood up and crossed his arms. "Meet me at the water fall with Lee."

"Whatever."

Neji walked away taking a deep breath. He hoped nothing could go wrong.

XXX

Neji watched as Lee passed walked back and forth in front of Gaara and Neji. "I hope nothing goes bad."

"You have to relax." Neji said. "I'm sure Tenten won't do anything rash. She seems level headed and not too much of a drama queen."

"Right." Lee said taking a deep breath. "I'll just right out and tell her."

"Tell who?" They turned to see Tenten walking up to them. She grabbed Lee's hand kissing him on the lips. "Hey Neji….who….is that?"

"This is Gaara." Neji said wrapping his arm around Gaara. "And Lee as to tell you something." Neji nodded to Lee before stepping back.

"Well…you see…" Lee said looking at Tenten. Neji watched. He looked so nervous and afraid and it looked like any minute now he was going to run away. "I….I…."

"Maybe another time." Neji said stepping up to grab Lee's shoulder when he slipped on some ice. He fell forward and fell into Gaara who was licking his lips at the time.

"Oh my god." Tenten said covering his mouth as she looked down at Neji and Gaara.

They were on the ground with Gaara on top and their lips were touching. Neji pushed him off right away covering his mouth. Gaara was whipping his. "You bit my tongue."

"Why was it in my mouth." Neji asked.

"Are you two ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Gaara said. Lee and Tenten helped them up.

"Uh look at the time I must go now." Lee said before he ran off.

"Lee wait." Tenten said before she sighed and bowed to Neji."I'll see you later."

Neji nodded before she left. Neji looked at Gaara. "I'm ready whenever he is."Gaara said.

"Right." Neji said before sighing. "Sorry about falling on you."

"It's whatever." Gaara walked away. Neji sighed before putting his hands in his pocket.

XXX

Tamaki opened the door of the host club. He took a deep breath before looking around at the host club. Hunny ran up to him and hugged him.

"Your back Tama-chan." Hunny said.

"Yep better than I ever been." Tamaki said.

"Well it seems that one host gets sick another gets sick as well." Haruhi said. "Neji is sick."

Tamaki looked at Neji who was drinking tea. He just shook his head. "It's just a sore throat."

"Are you sure you can't get the Chicken Pox?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you symptoms?" Kyoya asked.

Neji looked at him before putting down his tea cup."I'm tired and have a sore throat and a headache." Neji said.

Kyoya looked at him before putting his fingers under his chin and started to feel alone. "You lymph nodes are swollen and you hot."

Neji looked at him before pulling away."I'll just go see the nurse." He gave him a weak smile before slowly getting up and heading out with the host club following.

XXX

They waited for the nurse to finish her check up. She put down her hands and crossed her arms." Well it looks like you got Mono or the kissing disease."

"W….what?" Neji asked. They all stood there shocked. Tamaki looked at Neji.

"I'll call your uncle to come pick you up." She walked off.

Neji looked at Tamaki. "T…Tamaki it's not what you think." He reached out of for his arm but he pulled away.

"Then what is it Neji?" Tamaki asked. "How did you get mono."

Neji looked at him opening his mouth but shutting it. Lee didn't want anyone to know that he was cheating. How was he suppose to tell them that kissing Gaara was an accident without telling him why he was outside with him anyway. He looked down as Tamaki walked away. He didn't need to look up to see Kyoya giving him a look before he left after Tamaki.

"Neji." Haruhi said sounding shocked.

Neji looked down pulling his knees to his chest. "Please leave."

They looked at him before following Tamaki.

XXX

Lee sighed look down at Neji. "I'm so sorry." Lee said.

"It's ok." Neji said looking down at his soup. "How is Gaara?"

Lee looked at him shocked. "W…Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Neji asked.

"Still worried about me and Gaara?"

"Well he was the one that gave me mono." Neji said. "I wanted to know if he got checked for it."

"He's home sick." Lee said.

Neji nodded before drinking the rest of his soup. "If you excuse me Lee I'm…tired." He started to lay down.

"Don't worry Neji I'll make things right!" Lee said before slamming the door shut. Neji groaned putting the covers over his head.

XXX

All the host club stared at Tamaki who was just sitting in the corner looking depressed. He hadn't looked happy since Neji got mono. "I can't believe Neji…got mono." Hikaru said.

"Yeah he seemed to be the one that would be very healthy." Kaoru said.

"We don't talk about him here anymore." Tamaki said still in his stone cold state.

"I have to admit he doesn't seem to be the type." Kyoya said.

"Because he's not." They turned to look at Lee.

"Lee right?" Haruhi said.

"Yes and Neji contracting Mono wasn't his fault." Lee said looking down. "It's my fault. I asked Neji-kun to help me tell my Tenten that I did not love her anymore and that I was in love with a boy name Gaara. But I lost my courage and Neji tired to tell me that it was ok but he slipped and fell on to Gaara and they kissed. Neji accidently bit his tongue. That's how it happen. Tenten had given me mono but I thought it was gone fully but I gave it to Gaara who gave it to Neji. It's my fault. Neji would not cheat on you….I'm the awful cheater."

He looked down in tears making everyone feel sorry before they heard the door open. They looked to see Tamaki running out. "Hey boss where are you going?"

"I have to go see Neji." Tamaki yelled back.

XXX

Neji was just waking up when the door slammed open. He opened his eyes just in time to feel someone's lips against his. He back up right away not sure who it was till he looked. "T..Tamaki."

"Neji….I'm sorry…Lee told me everything. I don't know why I even thought you would cheat on me." Tamaki said.

"I had to keep my promise to Lee and for that I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Tamaki said kissing Neji again slipping his tongue into his mouth before he pulled away.

"T…Tamaki I have Mono. You just got over the Chicken Pox."

"It's ok." Tamaki said kissing him again. "I wanted to give you something. It's our fifth month anniversary today."

"We can't have sex today." Neji said making Tamaki blush.

"I…wanted to give you this." He kissed him and slowly slipped a ring onto his finger. Neji pulled away to look at the silver band around his ring finger. "Even though we are already dating but I thought this would be better."

Neji smiled at him before putting his hand around his neck. "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too."

XXX

Kyoya sighed as he looked out the window. "So you have mono?"

"Yes." Tamaki said.

"Right….I'll handle everything till you get back."

"Thanks."

XOXOXOX

Close call for Neji and Tamaki. They almost broke up. For some reason I love them together so much. Anyway Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_CHAPTER WARNING: Sexual abuse of boys in swim suits. Sorry Neji at least it isn't rape._

_**XXX Chapter 15 XXX**_

Neji held up his hand before starting to run down the hall before he did three somersaults before flipping in the air and landing perfectly on his feet facing the host club and his cousins.

"That was amazing Ne-chan." Hunny said.

"Thank you." Neji said running his hands through his hair as he pulled out the band that was holding it in place.

"How can you do that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah that was amazing." Kaoru said.

"I was in gymnastics when I was younger." Neji said blushing.

"Gymnastic?" Tamaki asked.

The twins slid next to him. "Yeah can you imagine it?" Hikaru asked.

"Neji in a tight leotard." Kaoru said.

Tamaki blushed as he imagined Neji sitting in front of him in a tight leotard that showed the outline of his raging hard on and nipples. "T..Tamaki." Neji moaned in Tamaki's imagination. He had the cutest red blush across his face and looking at Tamaki with the cutest face.

Before he could do anything it was popped by Haruhi. "Boys have their own type of leotards."

Tamaki cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Anyway. We are all here so you can tell me what club you will be switching to for the week."

"What do you mean?"Neji asked.

"This week is Club Week." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I'm joining the table tennis club." Hanabi said.

"We have a club like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Why are you joining that anyway? It's just like tennis." Kaoru said.

"Ryoma." Hinata and Neji said making Hanabi blush.

"That's not why. I happen to like tennis enough to play a smaller version of it." Hanabi said.

"I'm joining the Science Club." Kyoya said. "I would of if not for the Host Club."

"Me and Takashi are going to the karate club." Hunny said.

"Cooking Club seems fun."Haruhi said.

"We are going to go swim." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Can I tell you by the end of the day tomorrow?" Neji asked.

Tamaki nodded before sighing. "It's time like this that I hate being the Host Club Founder?"

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Leaders, founders, or student coaches cannot change clubs on Club Week." Kyoya said.

"Yeah poor boss." Hikaru said.

"Gotta hang out with guys who think they can be a part of the host club for a week." Kaoru said. They both shook their heads.

Neji looked down to think. For some reason a bad feeling suddenly hit him making him swallow the lump in his throat he didn't know was there.

"Hey Neji are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah fine." Neji said smiling before he stood up. "I can do a split."

"Doesn't it hurt." Tamaki asked.

"At first." Neji said flipping himself into a hand stand before back flipping and landing into a split. "But doing that enough…I got use to it."

"I bet." The twins said. As Neji did more moves and they tried to do it themselves.

XXX

Neji was walking through the snow. It was lightly falling around them but it wasn't enough to cancel school. He walked towards the entrance towards a door when he saw Sakuno standing there. She was standing there looking towards him but she didn't look happy.

"Sakuno..Good Morning. Are you ok?" Neji asked.

She looked at him before starting to walk away turning her back to him. She began to walk away. "I don't know what to do." She said more to herself.

"Are you ok? Or do you need some help?" Neji asked walking towards her. She looked at him before looking down. "Sakuno I can help you if you need it."

"It's…about the Swimming Team Coach." She said.

Neji blinked before getting closer and grabbing hold of her shoulder. "Did he….touch you?"

She looked at him with widen eyes, he wasn't sure that it was because he got it right or that she was shocked that he even thought that. "No….not me." She started to walk away. "What am I doing?" She mumbled.

"Sakuno this is serious. "Neji said grabbing her hand.

"I know." She said. "Don't you think I know. The coach that I trust is….is touching the guys on my team. I'm supposed to be the team leader. I'm suppose to keep them safe."

"That isn't your job. We have to tell Yuzuru-san." Neji said. He started to walk away when she grabbed him.

"We can't." She said.

"Why not?"Neji asked looking at her.

"We have no evidence. It's our word against his."

"What about the boys." Neji said.

"I already tried to talk to them they won't speak up. They are scared."

Neji looked at her before looking away. He was getting that feeling. Something bad was going to happen. He bit his lip looking at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sakuno looked at him before looking down. "I….I only need one person to say that he made a move."

Neji looked at her. "That's me."

She looked at him before looking down."I'm sorry it's a stupid idea. I'm sorry. Please forget everything I said." She said before running off. Neji looked after her before walking inside before giving her one last look.

XXX

"Really?" The twins said looking at Neji. "You are joining the Swim Club with us."

Neji nodded before looking out the window as the twins started to tease Tamaki about how they were going to get to see Neji in his swimming wear. His minds were going to a different place like how he must be crazy for doing this and it was stupid but…it was for a good cause.

"Hey Neji are you listening?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes of course." Neji said. "And besides Tamaki has seen more of me then in a pair of swim wear."

The twins and Tamaki blushed. "I guess that's the other Neji talking."

Neji chuckled at that before looking away. The other Neji must also be thinking this was a good idea. He sighed and shook his head before looking at Tamaki and the twins who were now chasing each other around arguing.

XXX

Neji sighed as he looked at Sakuno. She was standing next to the coach in her bathing suit. She nodded her head at him before looking at the coach. Izaya-sensei blew his whistle getting every ones attention.

"For the next week you will be a part of the swimming club." He said looking over them all. "So let's see what you all can do."

He blew the whistle moving to the side lines. Neji sighed stuffing his hair into a swimming cap before he taking his spot at the edge of the pool. Sakuno held up her hand before letting it down and they all jumped in. Neji quickly swam his way over to other side before swimming back to start. He surfaced to look up at the coach who was over him.

"Good Job Neji." He said before getting up and walking away. Neji blinked before lifting himself up on the edge and sighing.

Sakuno went over to him and sat down. "Where are the ones that were…" Neji asked but he didn't finish.

"They quit the team after it happen to them." Sakuno said.

"When do you know that it happen?" Neji asked.

"The day after I think it happen they were acting weird and…a few days later they quite." Sakuno said. "They were always the best. He always calls them in for a meeting with him before it happens."

"So I have to become the best." Neji said.

Sakuno nodded before Neji slowly slipped himself into the water. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah." Neji said before he started to do some more laps.

XXX

Neji sighed as he sat down on Tamaki's bed. He was so tired from swimming. He laid down ready to fall asleep when lips rubbed over his forehead. "I called Hiashi and told him you feel asleep in my room when you got here."

"Thank you." Neji said opening his eyes and kissing him. "I'm so tired."

"I miss you guys so much." Tamaki said. "The new guys….they are fun I guess but no one can replace you guys. They just want to meet girls."

"Right." Neji said half asleep already. He could feel Tamaki undressing him until he was in his underwear. He opened his eyes when Tamaki lifted him up and slipped on a button up shirt onto Neji. He buttoned it up. "It's so soft." Neji mumbled.

"It's silk." Tamaki said. "You can wear it while you sleep."

Neji nodded slowly." I'm afraid."

Tamaki blinked looking at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at Neji who was now fully asleep. Tamaki blinked before laying him down pulling the covers over him. Tamaki stood from the bed and sat down at his desk and started to do his homework.

"His so cute." Tamaki turned to his mother as she said the only thing she knew in Japanese. Tamaki smiled at her before looking at Neji.

"He is." Tamaki said before turning to his homework while his mother walked away.

XXX

The week was almost over and Neji was starting to feel he was going nowhere with this. He was also getting tired of wearing this swimming cap that he had to wear every day. He didn't like getting his hair wet so much so wearing a cap was the only solution.

"Neji." He turned around to look at Sakuno as he dried his hair." Izaya-san wants to see you."

Neji looked at the twins who were waiting at the locker room door. "You guys go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." They said waving to him.

Neji swallowed hard before putting the towel down and following her to the coaches office. It was a small office in the back of the pool building that the coach went right after class. There was pool stuff and a desk that was against the wall.

Neji followed her in and the coach was looking out the window before he pulled the blinds closed. "I brought him sensei."

"Thank you Sakuno…you have done well." Izaya said.

Neji blinked looking at Sakuno. She was looking down not meeting his eyes." What does he mean Sakuno?"

"Well…did you really believe everything she said. What a sneaky girl you are." Izaya rubbed his finger under her chin.

"She told me that you have been touching some boys." Neji said glaring at her. It went away when Izaya started to laugh and he swallowed. That bad feeling was back.

"You made me out to be an awful person when I haven't done a thing…yet." Izaya said.

Neji blinked before his mouth opened. "T…there wasn't any other boys."

"I'm sorry." Sakuno said.

"You can go Sakuno." Izaya said.

She looked at him before looking down and leaving closing the doors. Neji stepped back when Izaya got closer.

"Get away from me." Neji said.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way." He said.

Neji narrowed his eyes before he tried to kick him in the head. Izaya grabbed him by the ankle before he slammed him into the wall and on top of the desk. "Fighting won't help you. I also teach the karate club some times. You can try as you might Neji but this is going to be going my way."

Neji flinched when his legs were grabbed and pulled till his bottom slammed right into Izaya's crotch. Izaya held down Neji's arms and started to kiss at his neck.

"Get OFF!" Neji yelled kicking as he started to panic. He tried to ignore the hard-on pressing onto his ass.

"Keep fighting it turns me on." Izaya said moving to kiss Neji onto his lips. Neji's eyes widen as he opened his mouth to let Izaya's tongue in to bite down on it hard when it entered. Izaya pulled back right away moving his right hand off of Neji's arm. Neji took that to bring his arm back and punch Izaya right on the side of the head.

He rolled over of the desk and landed on his feet starting to run to the door when he was yanked back by his hair. He turned around and elbowed Izaya in the face before he started to run again. He was right at the door when he slipped, falling hard in a puddle of water he hadn't noticed before.

It had knocked the air out of him before he felt a had slammed on his mouth. He widen his eyes when he felt something falling down his throat and he swallowed. He started to panic when Izaya pulled away. He got up on his knees reaching for the door when he missed. He looked at the door knob that seemed to be moving from side to side.

He grabbed the table and tried to stand but once he was on his feet he started to feel dizzy and he almost fell but Izaya caught him. He tried to push him off as he was carried to a desk. "S…stop." Neji said not sure what was wrong till he saw a bad of pills. His eyes started to closed as he looked at the Date Rape Drugs on the desk.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing." Izaya said before Neji fully blacked out.

XXX

Sakuno was listening to most of it before she decided she couldn't do anything. She ran off form the pool and prayed none of them had left yet. She first checked the host club but nobody was there. She cursed herself and turned to run before she ran into someone. She gasped and grabbed their hand.

"Please you have to help me Mori-senpai!" Sakuno said as she dragged him back to the pool. She only prayed that she wasn't too late. Tears started to feel her eyes at the thought of what she did. How could she do this to Neji. He had willing helped her and she set him up. She shouldn't of done that. Someone so nice didn't deserve this at all and yet she let it happen….because her friends….

She shook her head and started to run faster even thought the snow. Her feet were already freezing cold from before but it was worth it.

XXX

He opened his eyes feeling lips on his bare chest. So far he could tell he hadn't been entered yet but he was sure it was only a matter of time. He was still trying to fight the drug and Izaya at the same time. His arms felt heavy and no matter how hard he pushed Izaya seemed not to budge. He even laughed at Neji's attempt.

"No." Neji said but wasn't sure if he even said it loud enough for Izaya to hear him. He could feel hands on his swim bottoms pulling them down slowly. He tried to grab at them but kept missing feeling his eyes becoming heavy again. He was about to give up when the door slammed open. He saw a blur of someone tall but couldn't see clear enough at who it was. He reached out to them before his hand fell and he fell into darkness for good.

XXX

Tamaki was more upset then he ever was. Sakuno called him about what had happen and he only felt more terrible about the fact that he had gone to the dentist today and couldn't go home with Neji.

"I shouldn't of gone." Tamaki said.

"It only matters that he is ok now." Haruhi said. "Mori-senpai got there just in time. He wasn't hurt."

Tamaki looked at her before looking at Mori. "Thank you Mori."

"You would of done the same." Mori said.

"I would of done worst. "Tamaki said. He was speaking about what Mori did when he found Izaya on Neji. For once he was out of his calm quiet form and had gotten his hands on Izaya beating him up before tossing him to the side to check on Neji. He was out cold but didn't seemed to have been forced upon other then unwanted kisses and the hickeys that laid around his neck.

"So what do we do?" Hunny asked.

"While Neji won't remember what happen during the time the drug was in him he will remember that he was being touched by Izaya in the first place. "Kyoya said. "It's best that we watch him for awhile. He's just faced a trauma."

Tamaki sighed looking down. He felt so awful and he didn't like that he could do nothing for the boy he loved. He looked down and sitting down rubbing his hands. He never felt anymore helpless.

XOXOXOX

Sorry that Neji almost got raped but Neji will feel worse sooner or later. It makes me feel so sick about what Neji will be going though at that point. But there are tons of fun going on between here and there…after Neji forgets this of course. Anyway please review.


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 16 XXX**_

_Neji opened his eyes sitting up in a cold sweat. A shiver ran up his spine as he looked at his window. It was open for some reason and a light snow was collection on the floor. He got out of his bed and slowly headed to the window. The wooden floors were cold and it only made him hurry to the window closing it while he tried not to touch the snow. Once it was finally closed he sighed in relief and turned around to head back to bed when he saw him at the door staring at him. In a blink of an eye he was on the bed already half naked. He opened his mouth to scream._

"NEJI!"

Neji opened his eyes looking around the class room. They were all staring at him with wide eyes. Neji blinked before putting his hand on his face. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok." Anko said looking at him. She turned back to the board and Neji looked down. He tried to ignore the twins and Haruhi giving him worried looks. He could already hear them telling him that it was too early for him to be back at school.

It probably was. He had stayed home for two weeks since it happen and he told Hiashi he was going back to school. He couldn't stay at that house alone for another week it was driving him crazy looking into every room trying to find….

Neji tighten his fist at the thought of him before his pencil broke. How could he let this happen to him? He fought and fought but he still got himself drugged up and maybe even raped. No matter how many times they told him that it didn't go that far how could he even be sure they weren't just protecting him.

"Neji." He looked up to see Haruhi. "Are you ok?"

His eyes soften and he let the broken pencil fall from his hand. "Yes…I'm fine." He said giving her a smile. "Do you have a pen I can use?" The look on her face told him he wasn't buying his smile but handed him a pen anyway. He thanked her before turning back to the board. He had to calm down.

XXX

"How are you today Neji?" Shizune asked. She was his therapist hired by Hiashi right after he found out it happen. Neji wasn't stupid. He was far from it. It didn't take him long for him to realize that he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The flashbacks, the nightmares all about what happen that day. He even found himself freaking out when he got near the school pool even his own pool.

"I'm tired." He said rubbing his face. "I can't go to sleep."

"You can't or you won't?" Shizune asked.

"Both?" Neji responded not sure himself. He looked down at the falling snow. "I just want peace."

"Neji maybe you came back to early."

"No I didn't."

"Just take another week that's all I'm asking."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but she was already on the phone calling Hiashi to tell him that he was on his way home.

"If I stay home another week I'm going to go crazy." Neji said trying to convince her.

"You need more sleep and being here isn't going to help you."

"At least I'm with other people." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please I need to be here."

She looked at him before hanging up the phone. "If I hear about what happen in class again I'm sending you home for two weeks."

Neji smiled nodding his head before getting up. "Thank you."

XXX

Haruhi told the other host what happen. Hunny looked down. "Poor Ne-chan. Is there something we can do."

"We have to get him to talk about it." Kyoya said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Hikaru asked.

"It's one of the way that PTSD is treated. Talking about it directly will help him." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"What about the fact that he hasn't been sleeping. "Kaoru said. "Hinata told me he paces in the hallway of their house all night long. She even found him on the floor asleep yesterday morning."

"Knock knock." They turned to the door and saw Shizune and Neji. "I brought Neji back from lunch. He wanted to come here."

"Good Evening Shizune-san." They all said. "You look great."

"Oh you boys." She giggled before putting her hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji can I talk to the host club alone."

Neji looked at her before turning to the door. "I have to find Hinata anyway….I'll see you guys after school?" He looked back at Tamaki with hopeful eyes. As if he wasn't sure they would say yes or not.

"Of course." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded before leaving. Shizune closed the door after him and looking at the host club. "I think you guys can really help Neji. He trust you guys more then he trust me right now and if you guys work at it Neji can get back to normal."

"How do we do that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah we don't have a degree in this." Kaoru said.

"Just help him through the nightmares and be by his side. Let him know you are with him. That's all you have to do." Shizune said giving them thumbs up before she had to leave.

XXX

Neji ran his hand over his face. He was so tired but he couldn't fall asleep. He looked out the window at the sudden thunderstorm hit and he wasn't sure if it was because of it that he couldn't sleep or because of the nightmares that he knew where coming as soon as he closed his eyes.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair when he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He looked towards it and picked up and looked at the number before he flipped it open. "Haruhi?"

"Neji…you are up." She said.

"Yeah…I can't sleep. Why are you up?" Neji asked

"The storm." She said making Neji look out the window right when lightening filled the dark room. He did a quick scan of it before looking back out the window. "I'm afraid of lightening."

"You are." Neji said shocked. He blinked not really believing his eyes. He really couldn't see Haruhi afraid of something like that. "I would of never guessed. You act so strong."

"Well I have to be." She said. "I am the poorest kid in are school. If I don't act the way I act they will just see me as the poor girl that got lucky and got into this school."

"Being strong…" Neji repeated pulling his knees to his chest. "I want to be strong…but I'm afraid to close my eyes."

"Nightmares my seem really but they aren't real. You can always wake up from a nightmare by pinching yourself." Haruhi said. "And if you ever wake up from a nightmare you can always call any of us. We will talk whenever you need it."

"Right." Neji said. "I don't doubt it…I just don't want to be a burden."

"Friends aren't a burden to each other." Haruhi insured.

Neji smiled to himself before looking out the window. The storm had stopped. "I guess you want to go to bed."

"I'll go to bed when you go to bed." Haruhi said.

Neji smiled before laying down. "Thank you…Haruhi."

"It's what friends are for."

XXX

Tamaki was fast asleep when his phone went off. He pulled Kuma-chan closer to him before he reaching for his phone. He flipped it open and to his ear. "Hello?" He asked he opened one of his eyes and eyed the time. It was one in the morning. While he was a morning person this was a little too much.

"Tamaki."

He sat up right away at the voice now fully awake. "Neji….I thought you weren't in a morning person." He said the first thing he thought and once it was out he wanted to take it back for saying something stupid.

"I have to go to sleep before waking up to the morning."Neji said attempting to joke. He then cleared his throat. "I…was going to get an early jump at school…could you come with me."

"Yes." Tamaki said. "I'll meet you at the host club."

"Thank you." Neji said before they both hung up. Tamaki quickly got out of bed and got dressed in his school uniform. He left the house with his bag and bear before he headed to school with the help of his driver.

Getting in was easy when his father owned the school. Right when he opened the front gates of the school arms wrapped around his waist. He stood up straight and looked back at Neji who was holding him.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here." Tamaki said grabbing Neji's hand and leading him inside. They went into the host club and Tamaki made some tea.

"Who is this?" Neji asked holding up his bear.

Tamaki smiled coming back with the tea. "My Kuma-chan. I've had him since I was young." He said. It was then that he noticed Kuma was still wearing his pajama cloths. "I forgot his uniform."

Neji smiled at Tamaki letting Kuma rest on his lap. "You are really cute."

"Not as cute as you." Tamaki said. He cupped Neji's face but he moved back away from his hand.

"Even with this?" Neji asked holding his hand to his neck. They were bandaged up to hid the hickeys that were slowly going away but still noticeable." I…I think that they are disgusting."

"They are but you aren't." Tamaki said holding Neji's hand. Once again Neji pulled away.

Neji looked down shaking a little. "I….feel so dirty." He said. "I don't want you to touch me."

He got up to move but Tamaki grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Neji eyes widen with tears falling from his eyes. Tamaki held him close. "I want to touch you Neji. I love you and I will help you through this and no matter what did happen you will never change in my eyes."

Neji blinked before putting his arms around Tamaki holding him. "Thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded before they sat back down on the couch. They still had so much time left. "Do you want to try and sleep."

"It's all I want." Neji said kissing Tamaki on the neck. Tamaki nodded before laying down with Neji laying on top of him. Tamaki waited for Neji to fall asleep before his eyes started to fall. Neji was holding Kuma in his hands and he couldn't help it at how cute they looked together. Tamaki smiled before falling asleep.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes slowly when he saw Hunny sitting in front of him. He smiled bright at Neji before standing up. "They are both waking up." Hunny said.

Neji blinked before feeling Tamaki wake up under him. He sat up between Tamaki's legs and he rubbed his eyes. Tamaki yawned and stretched. "Is it time for school."

"Boss…school is over." Hikaru said.

Neji and Tamaki looked at them shocked before looking at each other. They had been asleep for that long. Neji stared at him before tears filled his eyes. He…had fallen asleep. A peaceful nightmare free sleep.

"That's great Neji." Kaoru said getting why he was looking like he was looking. "No nightmares. It cause for a celebration."

"Celebration?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Let's go ice skating." Hunny said."Then we can spend the night over Tama-chan's house since there is no school tomorrow."

Neji looked at him before nodding. Tamaki stood up and held out his hand for Neji who took it without hesitation. "Let's go." He said.

XXX

Neji smiled as he looked at Tamaki trying to ice skate to him. He gave mercy on him and skated to him. "So you never ice skated before."

"No."Tamaki said. "I rather not play on frozen water."

Neji's jaw tighten at the thought that they were just on top of a frozen pool. The thought of a pool alone made him shiver in the wrong way. "Yeah." He swallowed before grabbing Tamaki's hand and skating back. Tamaki noticed the sudden discomfort. He was starting to think maybe this was a bad idea.

"Neji do you want to just head home. Being so close to a pool might bring back bad memories." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him and nodded before he lead them to the edge. The others noticed them leaving as well so they followed them to edge.

"Hey what's up?" The twins asked.

"Neji's ready to go." Tamaki said.

They looked at him before nodding and getting out as well. Neji was about to put on his boots while the others took their skates back when he heard a scream. He looked up and saw that the ice was breaking and a kid was on the ice still. "Kid get off the ice!" He yelled but it was too late. The kid fell through and before Neji knew it he was diving into the icy cold pool after the kid.

"Neji!" Tamaki yelled when he heard Neji yell and when he saw him dive in. He was about to go after them but Kyoya stopped him." Kyoya!"

Kyoya just pointed and Tamaki looked to see Neji resurfacing with the kids in his arms. He swam over to them where the kids mother was as well.

"My baby." She said taking him out. Mori helped Neji out.

"Neji are you crazy." Tamaki said taking off his coat and putting it over Neji's shoulder. He was shaking so hard.

"N…n…n…n…no." Neji managed to get out as he pulled the coat over his shoulder. "J…j…j…just get…getting over a f…f…fear."

"By jumping in a melting skating rink!" The twins asked.

Neji shook his head. "B…b…by j…j…jumping in a p…p..p..pool."

Tamaki sighed helping him up. "Let's go to my house."

XXX

Neji sighed as he sat in front of the fire place with a nice warm hot chocolate in his hands. A blanket was over his shoulder and from time to time he would shiver. Tamaki sat down next to him with his legs crossed. "How are you Neji?"

"Warming up." Neji said putting the mug down on table next to him. He then got closer to Tamaki and kissed him on the nose. "Sorry for scaring you like that." He said.

"It's ok. Just warn me when you are going to do something so…."

"Stupid?"

"I was going to say reckless." Tamaki said smiling before he kissed Neji again.

"I will warn you next time." Neji smiled putting his head on Tamaki's shoulder. He then smirked and crawled onto Tamaki's lap. "Can you help me warm up more?"

Tamaki smiled and kissed him before shoe hit his head. "Ow."

He turned around and looked at the others who just entered the room. "Don't start getting it on we are here now." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we don't want a show." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled before standing up and turning to the others. "Let's get this sleep over started."

"It's good to have you back Neji." Haruhi said smiling at him.

XOXOXOX

Yay for facing your fears. They all have something to be afraid of. Anyway please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_The only chapter warning I can think of when Kyoya acting a little out of character and saying something he wouldn't in the show. Oh and last minute I put sex in the end._

_Today for some reason I feel in love so this one is going to have a lot of love and will be pretty long._

_**XXX Chapter 17 XXX**_

Tamaki sighed contently as he looked all around the red and pink room of the host club. "Valentine's Day. Never has there ever be a day so full of love. You can smell it in the air." He turned around to the girls holding up a rose. It wasn't his but it was lavender and he held it with up most care in his fingers." Today will be the day Neji-kun and I will be married."

The girls almost died at the thought. Neji blinked not sure he was hearing right. "Um…what do you mean by that?"

"Today is your wedding Neji." The twins said holding up a bouquet of flowers. "The day you will become the queen of the host club."

Neji blinked before sighing. He took the flowers. "I don't even remember when Tamaki proposed to me." He said more offhandedly and to himself as a second thought. That was until he saw Tamaki looking at him.

"What?"

"You…you don't remember when I proposed." He said looking like a kick puppy.

Neji blinked before staring at Tamaki shocked. "I….I'm sorry but when did you?"

Tamaki grabbed his hand put it in Neji's face. "When you were sick with Mono. That was my propose."

Neji blinked looking at the band around his finger. He ran his fingers over it before shrugging. "I…guess so."

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked.

"It means I…I thought you would so something better than that. You are the Prince type after all right."

Tamaki looked at Neji shocked with wide eyes and an opened mouth. He stood there frozen looking at Neji as if he didn't believe his ears. Neji went up to him putting his arms around his neck. He kissed him on the nose. "Tamaki it's ok. I guess I was just expecting more. I'll marry you today still."

"Oh there is no doubt about that." Renge said. "You and Tamaki are going to be married later tonight. Yamanda is selling tickets."

"What?" Hikaru said.

"Are you for real?" Kaoru asked.

"Aren't you going to do something about that Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Kyoya said. "I'm going to start selling tickets cheaper then Yamanda is."

Haruhi sighed. "That isn't want I meant."

"No." Tamaki said. He pulled Neji off of him and turned away. "The wedding is off."

"W…what?" Neji asked sounding hurt. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a real marriage but hearing Tamaki say that ached his heart. "Why?"

"You can't Tamaki." Renge said getting in front of him. " It's Valentine Days you are to marry tonight."

"The wedding is off…till I can propose to Neji the right way." Tamaki said turning to Neji.

"I can't allow you to do that." Kyoya said. "It may take longer than you think."

"But I'm Prince. My propose is suppose to be as spectacular as my wedding. Until then the host club is over for the day. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Neji I want you do go around the school and look for the sweetheart in this school and help them out if they need it." Tamaki said. "The rest of you come with me."

"I want Mori and Hunny to help me with the wedding. It will happen today." Renge said.

"Fine Kyoya, Haruhi lets go." Tamaki said walking out. Haruhi sighed following with Kyoya.

Neji let out a breath before Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms on his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go help some sweethearts."

"…Yeah." He said. They got on one knee in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"That is are question." Hikaru said.

"You seem down." Kaoru said. "Is it about Tamaki."

Neji looked at them before shaking his head. "No. Let's go." He said walking past them. They stood up followed him.

"So…how does this work?" Kaoru asked wanting to change the tension in the air with Neji's silence. " Do we go around looking for couples."

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" The three of them jumped as Tenten and Lee jumped in front of them popping stringers in front of them all.

"Wow." Hikaru said.

"Have you guys been practicing that?" Kaoru said.

"Nope here." Tenten said holding out small hand side basket with chocolate and other sweets with hearts around it." Happy Valentine's Day guys."

"Oh thank you." Neji said holding it in his hand looking at it before looking at them. Today was the rare days at Ouran High were they were out of uniform. Most of the school were wearing red, pink, or white and Lee and Tenten were no exception. They were matching, Lee was wearing a red turtle neck and black pants while Tenten was wearing a red turtle neck dress and black stockings. Her hair had red ribbons holding her hair in her buns.

"Lee that's a cool charm you have there." Hikaru pointed out running his fingers over the raccoon charm that hung from his belt loop.

Lee put his hand on it and smiled. "Thank you so much Hikaru-kun. It is very close to my heart. Someone I care about so much gave it to me."

Tenten grabbed his arm and smiled. "I hope it's not someone you are in love with." She giggled.

Neji looked at Lee sadly. He was still with Tenten when he was still in love with Gaara. Neji got an idea. "Lee can I ask you something alone."

"Yes of course." Lee said. They walked down the hall a little ways away from the twins and Tenten.

"Lee what are you doing with Gaara?" Neji asked.

"I saw him this morning and he gave me this but….Tenten dragged me away." Lee said looking down.

"You have to tell her." Neji said.

"It's Valentine's Day….I can't." Lee sighed. "I love her."

"Tell me how you feel with Gaara."

"Our hearts beat at the same time. I see the good in him and he sees the strength in me. I love him with my heart, body, and soul." Lee said trying to whisper.

"What is Tenten doing tonight?" Neji asked.

"She's has to work." Lee said.

"I'll plan a romantic dinner for you and Gaara if you want."

Lee looked at Neji before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" He said.

Neji smiled before they went back.

"Well we have to go." Tenten said.

"Yes so much more sweets to give." Lee said before grabbing Tenten hand and running off with her.

"Oh Neji." Tenten stopped and looked back. "Congratulation on your wedding."

Lee's eyes widen." WEDDING! Neji you are getting married!" He started to rush back but Tenten stopped him and pulled him away.

"Well." Kaoru said. "Can we go."

"Yes." Hikaru said. They walked off together.

XXX

Tamaki smiled as he looked up at sky as a pilot wrote out 'will you marry me' over the sky. He gave Kyoya and Haruhi a thumbs up before pulling out his phone and calling Hikaru.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

"Get Neji to a window." Tamaki said. He closed his phone and stared at his work. It would be perfect and Neji couldn't say no to it.

"Um who's plane is that?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked as he saw another plane flying over head. He watched as it went right through his message and making a different one.

"EAT SUSHI!" Tamaki yelled. His phone rang and he flipped it open and looked towards the window where Hikaru, Kaoru, and Neji at the window looking at the message.

"Um boss you want Neji to eat sushi?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki slammed his phone closed and turned walked away. Kyoya and Haruhi followed.

XXX

The ball room was designed beautifully. Beautiful red and lavender chairs aligned to give it a beautiful room to watch the wedding. A heart shaped arch stood at the end of a long white carpet and lavender and red rose petals.

"I should work at weddings." Renge said patting herself on the back.

"Hiashi and Yuzuru-san are here." Mori said.

Renge turned and smiled at the two men. "Welcome to Neji and Tamaki's wedding."

"I'm sorry?" Hiashi asked. "What wedding?"

Yuzuru chuckled before outright laughing. "Have you forgotten that my prince son is marrying your princess nephew?"

"Don't call him a princess." Hiashi said shaking his head.

"But he is." Renge said." Today Neji will be joining the Host Club Family." She smiled brightly.

"This is much for a fake wedding." Hiashi looked around.

"Don't look at it that way." Hunny said suddenly in front of them while Mori put a lavender flower in Hiashi suit and a red one in Tamaki's. "Look at it as a practice run for a real one someday."

"I like the way you think." Yuzuru said before seeing into another room and seeing the food." Oh sushi." He said walking into the room. Hiashi followed.

XXX

Tamaki sat in front of an oven with Haruhi and Kyoya behind him. "So what are you making?" Kyoya asked.

"A chocolate cake which I will let Neji eat and he will find a ring in it. It'll be so cool." Tamaki said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Haruhi said impressed.

Tamaki stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Well…."

"Stop." They looked and saw Lucid. He was a part of the cooking club. "Don't turn away from you cake like that." He went over to them and turned down the oven. "It's even to high."

They moved back to let him open it up and pull it out. It was in fact burnt. Tamaki looked at it sadly before looking down. Lucid sighed. "Sorry Tamaki. Just think about your wedding cake."

They turned to look at the tower of red velvet cake with white icing. They looked at it astonished.

"You made that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. " Lucid smiled at it before blinking with tears in his ears. "It's beautiful. Not a hair out of place." He ran his hand over his ponytail and turned to them. "It's going to be perfect."

"Isn't this too much?" Haruhi asked. "I mean it's not a real wedding."

"Neji deserves this." Tamaki said. "Real wedding or not this is going to be his day."

Haruhi looked at him and smiled nodding.

XXX

They went outside where the tennis team were practicing. Neji saw Ryoma playing tennis while girls watched. "I don't see what's so great about him." Hikaru said.

"He's a pretty boy." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "And I'm not!"

"I never said you weren't." Kaoru said. "What is this all of a sudden. I'm sure you get more chocolate then he does."

"Not form the person I wanted." Hikaru mumbled enough for Neji to hear.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing." Kaoru shrugged and walked away. Hikaru started to follow but Neji stopped him." What is it?"

"Do you like your brother more then you let on?" Neji asked.

Hikaru blushed. "Why would I do that? He looks just like me!"

"What does that have to do with anything? He's the one you want to get chocolate from." Neji looked at Hikaru who just looked down.

"I can't like my brother. That time….it was a mistake. Incest is wrong."

"Love isn't wrong." Neji said. "I think you should tell him."

Hikaru opened his mouth but sighed. "When we are alone…"

Neji smiled and hugged him before they caught up with Kaoru.

XXX

As Neji walked with the twins they stopped and saw Kazukiyo. He was looking around the corner and the twins got behind him and did the same. "What are you looking at?" They whispered making him jump and scream.

"Guys don't scare me like that." He said his cheeks puffed out as the twins laughed at him. Neji looked around the corner and saw Momoka with some friends. He then looked back at the Kazukiyo who was holding a bag of chocolate.

"Is that for her?" Neji asked.

Kazukiyo looked at him before putting it behind his back blushing. "Y..yes." He said.

"Then give it to her."

"I can't with those girls there." He said.

"We'll take care of them." The twins said before walking out to them. They actual just took their hands and pulled them away from Momoka. Neji took that to push Kazukiyo out. He watched.

"Hi Kazukiyo." Momoka said.

"Um..h…hi." He said. "Here this is for you." He held out the bag of chocolate.

She stood up and took it and opened it. "Thank you. And this is for you." She held out a bag of heart shaped cookies. "I was wandering when I could give you them. I made them just for you."

"You did." He blushed and looked down. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek making him stand up straight and almost faint. She caught him.

"K…Kazukiyo."

Neji smiled before looking out the window. It looked like it was going to rain. He walked away to find the twins.

XXX

He didn't know where the twins went but he could not find them. He sighed and sat down on a chair and looked out the window. This day wasn't going as well as he thought. He went into his bag and pulled out a bag of cookies. He didn't even give Tamaki his cookies yet. He sighed and tucked them away before sitting up.

"Hey Ne-Ne." Neji looked up at Tetsuya dressed in red. He went down had a great grin on his face. "Why so down?"

"Nothing." Neji said. "Just….questioning myself."

"Why aren't you with Tamaki?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to-?"

"No." Neji said. "I'm not trying to take Kasanoda." He went to the window. "I think I have made a mistake."

"Oh?" Tetsuya asked sitting on the window seal with a serious face. "Please talk to me."

"So far…I have run into so many love. Forbidden, secret, first love, even protective love." He waved his hand at Tetsuya at the last part. "It makes me feel like…I'm not giving my all with Tamaki. Most of the time…we have sex and I do love him but….I don't think I am to my fullest."

He looked at Tetsuya who was looking out the window. He was about to ask if he was listening when he looked out and saw Tamaki planting flowers. "What I can think….you need to ask yourself a question. You guys are getting married tonight right."

Neji nodded before sighing. "I don't know. I told Tamaki the way he proposed wasn't what I thought he would do. I couldn't even remember it."

"Well ask yourself this. If Tamaki never proposed to you….would you propose to him?"

XXX

Tamaki brushed his hands off. "This is going to be awesome." He said looking at his work. Haruhi and Kyoya looked at the planted flowers that were aligned to spell 'will you marry me'. They looked at each other before going to him.

"Tamaki are you ok?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Um…I think you are losing touch." Haruhi said.

He looked at them shocked. "W…what?"

"Flowers spelling will you marry me?" Kyoya asked. "Someone else did this where is your own work."

Tamaki looked at them before looking down at the flowers. He sighed walking away and sitting on a bench. " This is different from proposing to a girl. Neji's a boy he wouldn't want girly things."

Kyoya blinked before covering Haruhi's ears. "Tamaki, Neji lets you fuck him in the ass. I'm sure he's as girly as he gets." He moved his hand. "He even doesn't mind wearing girls cloths. It's ok to treat him like a girl."

"You even gave him a band. I thought you rich kids give their grandmother rings to the one they want to marry." Haruhi said.

"My grandmother would never…." Tamaki stopped before running off.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled.

"It's ok." Kyoya said. "Now let's go to the wedding it's about to rain."

XXX

Tamaki found himself running in the rain back to school. He was soaking wet and cold to the bone. He knew he was late but this was his last try. As he neared the entrance he looked up to see Neji standing in the rain. He looked up and ran over to him.

"Neji what are you doing in the rain?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry." Neji said looking down with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've never been in love before."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Tamaki lifted Neji's chin. "You did nothing wrong. I was the one-."

"No…you weren't. Nothing was wrong with your propose." Neji said. "I…I don't know why I even said something about it. Any propose would have been amazing coming from you. I don't need the fancy propose….I just need you." He went into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. "I know this isn't a real wedding. Just me joining the host family but I don't want to take any chances." He got down on one knee in front of Tamaki. "This is my father's ring."

"NEJI!" Tamaki yelled stepping back but Neji grabbed his hand.

"Please….don't pull away from me. I need you in my life…forever and always so will you promise me one day you will marry me."

Tamaki looked down and got on his knees in front of Neji. He cupped his cheek and kissed Neji. "I will only marry you one day if you marry me…while wearing the ring my mother would of worn if my father proposed. He has had it ever since she met her." He slipped the diamond ring onto Neji's finger while Neji slipped his father finger on Tamaki. They held hand before kissing.

XXX

"I now pronounce you a part of the host family." Yamanda said. "You may kiss I guess." He shrugged and Tamaki and Neji blushed before kissing each other. The room filled with cheers.

Hiashi shook his head. "This is too close to being real."

"It will be real soon." Yuzuru said smiling before putting his arm around Hiashi. "And then we will be family."

"Right." He said shrugging Yuzuru off.

XXX

Neji moaned as Tamaki kissed his neck. He was sweating and holding Tamaki tightly. "Are real honeymoon will be like this." He said through pants.

"If not better." Tamaki whispered before intertwining their fingers as he pushed inside of Neji. He didn't take his eyes off of Neji who arched his back with ever thrust trying to keep his eyes opened. He moaned gripping onto Tamaki's hand tightly. He went up and kissed him on the lips putting on arm around his neck getting closer to him. "I love you so much."

"Neji don't leave me." Tamaki moaned.

"Never." Neji said moving with Tamaki "I couldn't if I tried."

XOXOXOX

Yay love. I have so much plans I want to get to Neji's birthday. A lot of stuff will happen between there and where it is at now. I hope you like this. I'm a really sappy person so yeah please review thanks. Also I really love you guys. Your reviews make me so happy to read. I'm going to start thanking all you guys ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 18 XXX**_

Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi watched as Hiashi put on his coat. "I'm going to be in American on a business trip for a while I'm away Neji can you watch over things?"

Neji found himself blushing a little. "Me?"

"You are the oldest. May sure Hanabi doesn't burn the house down." Hiashi said giving his bags to the butler.

"Why do I have a warning and they don't?" Hanabi asked stomping her feet. Hiashi kissed her on her forehead. Before doing the same to Hinata and patting Neji on the head.

"Behave all of you." He said before putting some money on the table by the door. "This is for emergency only."

They nodded before Neji sneezed into his arm. "God bless you." Hinata said.

"Are you ok?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Neji said waving it off. "You will be late if you don't leave."

"Right." Hiashi said. He nodded to them before closing the door.

Neji smiled. "He's not really good with goodbyes."

Hinata and Hanabi laughed before Neji sneezed again. "Neji are you sick?" Hanabi asked behind Hinata.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Neji said.

"Well…I have a big game coming up so I can't be here if you are sick." Hanabi said heading upstairs.

"Well where are you going?" Neji asked following her with Hinata.

"I'm going to stay at a friend's house." Hanabi said shutting the door.

Neji rubbed his head and looked at Hinata. "She might have the right idea. If I'm coming down with something I don't want to get you sick."

"Are you sure you want to stay here all alone Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Come on Hinata he thinks it a good idea and I think it's a good idea. Besides he's old enough to stay at home behind himself. He has the host club if anything happens." Hanabi said.

"Yes…you guys should go." Neji said smiling at them.

"Ok Neji." Hinata said going to her room as well. Neji sighed rubbing his head and going into his room. He rubbed his nose and laid down. He had such a headache and it had been bothering him for a while. He just hoped once it was gone he would get some peace and quiet.

XXX

The twins were talking to him but he wasn't really listening. His head was killing him and his body was aching and he was hot. It was so early to. They were supposed to be getting everything into order for today.

"Hey Neji you ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…I'm just hot." Neji said loosening his tie.

One of them touched his face. "Neji your burning up!" Kaoru said.

"Oh?" Neji asked not really listening. "I'm….sure…it's nothing." He slowly started to fall to his side onto Hikaru.

"Whoa Neji!" Hikaru yelled getting the others attention. Tamaki went over and Hikaru sat him down on a chair.

"Neji?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya pushed him aside lightly and put a thermometer into Neji's mouth. When he pulled it out of his mouth he gasped. "We need to lay him down."

They twins picked him up and laid him down on the couch. Kyoya looked at his temperature again. He was at 106. Anymore higher and Neji could get brain damage. "We need to get him cooler."

"How do we do that?" Haruhi asked sounding panic.

"Mori, Hunny try to find a big tub of some kind and fill it with ice water. Hikaru, Kaoru bring in some snow." Kyoya said.

They all rushed off while Kyoya started to undress Neji.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's get his fever down first." Kyoya said.

Once Neji was down to his underwear the twin came back with snow which Kyoya informed them the put onto Neji. Once it was dumped onto Neji, his eyes shot open. "W….what going on?"

Neji tried to sit up pushing off the snow. "Neji calm down. "Kyoya said grabbing his shoulder. "Neji you have a very high fever we are trying to cool you down before you go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Neji asked. "No…no I can't…they will call Hiashi and he will have to come back before his business trip is over."

"Are you kidding me?" Haruhi asked.

"No I'm not." Neji sat up. "But…."Neji trailed off looking between them. His eyes widen. "W….why is he here?"

"Who?" Tamaki asked looking in that direction.

"He's hallucination." Kyoya said.

"We got the tub!" Hunny said with Mori carrying in a tub full of ice water. Tamaki slowly put Neji in.

"I…I…I can't sit in here." Neji said shaking.

"It's was only till your fever went down enough to take you to the hospital." Kyoya said with a sigh.

"It….should be down now Sasuke." Neji said shivering.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other. "He's confused about who we are." Kyoya said standing up.

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked.

"It means we have to figure another way to bring it down." Kyoya said. "It also means you have to sit in there longer."

Neji didn't respond as he sat in the cold water looking in no real direction in particular. Tamaki started to bit his nails as he paced back and forth.

"Tama-chan that isn't going to work." Hunny said. "Just calm down."

"I can't help it." Tamaki said. "I feel so hopeless again. We have to do something."

"Once his fever is down enough we just have to nurse him back health." Kyoya said straightening out Neji's folded cloths. "It won't take long till it goes down."

XXX

Neji opened his eyes sweating. He opened his mouth to call out to someone but coughed instead. He turned on his side holding his aching head. "Tamaki." He said no louder in a whisper.

He sat up and was hit with a sudden wave of sickness. He gagged before throwing up in a trashcan that was placed under him. His hair was held up as he vomited in the trashcan before laying back.

"Neji are you ok?" Haruhi asked pushing the trashcan away.

"I'm hot." Neji said pushing the cover off of him. "And tired."

"Here drink up." Haruhi said. She sat him up and held up a glass of water. Neji drunk it before laying back down. "Well we brought your fever down away from 106 but it is still high."

"Was…..Sasuke here?" Neji asked.

Haruhi looked at him. "No…Because of your fever you hallucinated him."

Neji nodded holding his head. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the other room." Haruhi said. " How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Neji said sitting up. "Really…..terrible."

"It's ok." The door burst opened and the host club came in wearing doctor cloths. Neji smiled at them.

"Cute." He said before coughing.

"Hey rest up now." Hikaru said.

"We have to get you better." Kaoru said winking at them.

"There is no other way to get it done." Tamaki said hitting his fist. "We will get you better."

Neji smiled before laying down. "Right now….I just want to rest."

"No problem. We'll check in every now and then and keep quiet while you rest."

Neji smiled as Kyoya spoon feed him some medicine before letting him sleep. They left that alone as Neji slowly went to sleep.

XXX

The host club was silent. In the other room where the host club were meeting there was no sound at all. Tamaki and left a note on the door about it so anyone who entered would know. None of Neji's clients were there because Tamaki forbid anyone who wasn't a host member to go in and see him.

Tamaki held on to a girls hand looking at her lovingly but he let his smile slip from his face. He was worried about Neji. The girl smiled at him before patting his shoulder. The door opened and Tamaki looked. His mouth widen.

"What are you-."

"SHHH." Hunny and the twins said.

Tamaki looked at them before pointing to the door. Their eyes widen as well. "What ARE you-."

"SHH." Haruhi said getting in front of them before looking at Sakuno. She stood there with her hands clasped in front of her. She was looking down with tears. Tamaki stood up and went to her ready to slap her if Kyoya hadn't grabbed his hand. He lead them both outside where Sakuno flew into the another wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry…I….I just I wanted to say sorry." She said already crying. "I didn't mean too."

"Didn't mean to what?" Tamaki yelled. "You didn't mean to try and get Neji raped!"

"Tamaki." Kyoya said grabbing his arm. "Go back to Neji."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya before glaring at Sakuno and walking away. Kyoya watched before looking away at Sakuno. "Why did you come here?"

"To say sorry." Sakuno said crying. "And to ask for you to please stop…..You have ruined my life so much."

"It's the price you pay for messing with someone that is close to my best friend." Kyoya said. "If that's all." He started to walk away from her.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno said grabbing Kyoya's hand. "Please."

"Who put you up to it?"

Sakuno looked up at him through tears. "W…what?"

"Who told you to do it? I know you didn't do it yourself."

Sakuno looked at him before looking down crying more. Kyoya adjusted his glasses shaking her hand away from her grip. "I know who it was…I want you to say it."

"I…I can't." She said looking down.

"Fine." Kyoya tossed down some pictures. "I hope you weren't too fond of that cat. You won't now." He opened the door as she started to cry harder. He shut the door shutting out the noise. Silence filled the room again where the host continued to act out what they were saying or write what they were thinking to the clients.

The door to Neji's room opened and Tamaki was the first there. "Are you ok Neji?"

"I'm lonely." Neji whispered.

"When…" Tamaki turned to a girl. She was blond with short hair and green eyes. "When I'm sick my mom makes me chicken noodle soup."

"I'm not hungry." Neji said sitting down against the door frame.

"You have to force yourself Neji-kun. It's the only way to get better. I'm Keiko." She smiled at Neji.

Neji looked at her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

XXX

"Let's make chicken noodle soup!" Hunny said happily.

"Ok do you have all the ingredients guys?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep." The twins said looking at everything they had collected.

"Thanks for helping us Lucid." Haruhi said.

Lucid smile. "I would want nothing more to help Neji-kun get better." He clapped his hands. "Now let's get started."

"Right!" They all said before they started to chop and dice and put everything in order.

"Now just to add a little love." Tamaki said. He blew kisses into the pot before it began to burn before fire exploded in front of them.

"TAMAKI WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lucid yelled.

"I…I didn't do anything." Tamaki said.

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru put out the fire. Once it was all out they sighed. "Ok." Lucid said. "Let's start over. No big deal." His smile never left his face.

XXX

Neji looked down at the bowl in his hand. The other host sat around him with a bowl of their own. "Please Neji will you eat it already." Hikaru said.

"Yeah how will we know if it's good or not." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them. "You want me to taste it first?"

"Duh." They said.

Haruhi hit them before Neji ate some of it. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tamaki said. He smiled at Neji before kissing him on the forehead. He smiled as he felt Neji's body heat. He didn't feel so hot anymore. "Please get better."

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yes…I will."

XXX

Neji opened his eyes when the door opened. He looked at who was there and swallowed. He slowly sat up trying not to move much. "S…Sakuno."

"Neji." She said. "I…I'm sorry." She went to his bed falling to her knees and crying. Neji looked at her and sighed.

"Sakuno…." He coughed a little before rubbing his head. "Whatever reason….you did that in the first place…you had a good reason right?"

He was afraid to ask and when she looked up at him, she was crying hard. He bit his lip. "I…I did…y…you took T…Tamaki."

Neji looked at her before looking away. "Please go away. My headache is coming back."

"N…Neji." She looked at him shocked.

"Don't. I don't forgive you….you…you let some guy drug me…..and try to rape me because….I fell in love with Tamaki." Neji's eyes watered up. "What…what is wrong with you? I came here thinking Konoha was an awful place but at least there if they didn't like gay people they would beat them up and be done with it. But your way to solve this….is to let some guy….rape me and make it sound like he had been doing it to other and all because…I love the boy you have a high school crush on."

She blinked at him opening her mouth but Neji stopped him. "Get out." He said.

She looked at him before getting up and leaving. She stopped at the door. "Could you….just please tell them to stop. I can't take it anymore."She opened the door and left leaving Neji sighing before laying back down holding his head. He felt another headache coming.

XXX

Neji laid down in his old bed sniffing. Tamaki sat down on the bed next to him rubbing his back. "Can I stay here?"

"Yes." Neji said.

Tamaki smiled laying down next to Neji and stared at him. He smiled at how cute Neji look even though he was sick. He pushed some hair behind his ear before kissing Neji on the forehead. "You are so beautiful."

Neji smiled before moving closer to Tamaki. He put his head over Tamaki's heart to listen before slowly falling asleep.

XXX

They host club were waiting for Neji to come inside. The door opened and they looked Neji enter. Kaoru and Hikaru were the first ones to go to him feeling his forehead and neck before slipping a thermometer into his mouth. Neji opened his mouth to speak but the put there hands over his mouth leaving the room for the thermometer to stick out. They pointed to the sign that said: QUIET! NEJI SICK!

Neji sighed before letting Tamaki take out the thermometer to look at it. Everyone watched before he sighed and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright!" The twins said.

"Yay Ne-chan is all better." Hunny said. "Why don't we go eat sweets."

Neji smiled before looking at Keiko. "Thank you for your help. Your mothers chicken soup was delicious."

"You are welcome." Keiko said smiling at Neji. "I….I wanted to see you again."

Neji blinked before Keiko blushed red and skipped up to Neji kissing him on the lips softly before running off and out the door.

Tamaki was shocked but he found he wasn't really angry. He looked at Neji to see his face redder than ever.

"So Neji." The twins leaned on his shoulder. "Was that your first kiss with a girl?"

Neji blushed redder looking towards Tamaki. He opened his mouth to say something but was pulled into a hug. "You are so cute Neji."

Neji shook his head. "D…don't say that! Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? That was the cutest thing ever. You just got your first girl client."

Neji rolled his eyes as he looked at Kyoya rubbing his chin. "This maybe an interesting turn of events. We might all get new gender of clients if this happens."

"What do you mean?" Hunny asked.

"Well, now that a girl was bold enough to kiss Neji and become his clients even though he is gay boys might come to admire us at some point…Only if you are all comfortable with it." Kyoya said shrugging.

"I am going to stick with my girls." Hikaru said.

"Me too." Kaoru said.

"Does it really matter." Haruhi said shrugging.

Tamaki walked off with Neji in his arms and sat him down by the window. He smiled at Neji before kissing him on the lips. "I hope you don't forget my kisses."

"Never." Neji said kissing him back.

Tamaki smiled leaning in the kiss him when the door opened.

"Hi welcome to the host club."Hunny said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

XOXOXOX

Sorry that it took me so long to write but I was struggling with the decision with Sasuke coming or not. Now that I have it may take me a while to think about what this will mean for the host club.


	19. Chapter 19

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 19 XXX**_

The kiss stopped mid-way. The air seemed to get ten times colder and the tension increased. Neji didn't even dare look to make sure he heard right. He was afraid to. There was no way….it couldn't be.

"Welcome Sas-chan!" Hunny said being cheerful as if he didn't know who he was. Behind his sweet smile and stare he was stealing a glance at Neji who hung his head trying to hide as Tamaki joined them.

"Uchiha? As in…."Tamaki started but didn't finish. He wasn't sure if wanted to but the smirk Sasuke was giving him told him his idea was correct. "Well….It is a pleasure to have you here."

"Sure. I can't wait to be a part of your student body. My parents have wanted me to come here for some time now." Sasuke said. They watched as he dark eyes moved behind them. A smirk they all were beginning to hate formed on his lips. "Can't wait to see you around school Neji." He turned around waving his hand before walking out.

The door closed leaving the host club not being able to say anything. None of them knew what to say. They turned around to hear short intake of breath. Neji was sitting there holding his chest as he tried to get his breath.

"Neji." Haruhi said going over to him. She grabbed his head making him look at her. "You have to calm down."

She slowly put his head between his knees and let him breath into a paper bag. He slowly started to breathe easy. When he sat up fully the twins were right up to him.

"You dated an Uchiha!" They yelled.

Neji blinked at them. "W…what?" He asked not sure what they were getting at. Hearing his name made his heart beat in the wrong way. "What about it?"

"His family are legendary architectures. They designed the city and most of the big buildings around here. "Haruhi said. "Right now Sasuke is the richest kid here."

Neji opened his mouth not believing his ears. Sasuke never told him about something like that. Something so big as being rich. Why did he even go to Konoha?

"I….need to go home." Neji stood up grabbing his bag and walking away.

"Neji. " Tamaki said but Neji walked out the door quickly and almost ran down the hall. Tamaki sighed running his hand though his hair.

"Keep it calm." Kyoya said. "You have him….Sasuke is no one but a student."

Tamaki looked at him and nodding looking down at his ring. He twirled it on his finger before sighing again.

XXX

Neji found himself walking home. He didn't care that the air was cold for March or that it was getting dark. He just need to get home. He stopped walking and turned around going back to school. He should go back and ask Tamaki to drive him. He shook his head and head back to home. No he need to think without the host club worried glance on him.

Never…had he thought that he would see Sasuke again. He had hoped that he wouldn't. It was the last thing he wanted to do and it only made his heart hurt more. He rubbed his head feeling a sudden head ache coming on.

XXX

"Neji you don't looks so good." Hikaru said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah." Neji said not really listening. "Why is he here?"

Hikaru pulled his hand away and shrugged. "I don't know. Something about your old school." He looked at Kaoru for help.

"Well you know Konoha is the worst school in Japan." Kaoru said earning a nod from Neji. "This is the funny part and you are going to laugh so hard." Kaoru rubbed his head chuckling nervously. "Seems that there was a genius in your school. Uh…Shikamaru Nara."

Neji blinked. "Yes…Yes I know him." Neji smiled at the thought of his old friend. Shikamaru Nara was the smartest kid he knew. Even smarter than him but he wasn't afraid to say that since Shikamaru was as lazy as an old dog.

"Yeah so Yuzuru-san is always looking for more geniuses….It's safe to say that….some kids from your old school are joining Ouran High." Kaoru said.

"Y…you can't be serious." Neji said.

"Why do you know all that?" Haruhi asked.

"I have my ways." Kaoru said waving his hand. "Anyway I'm sure Tamaki should know more about it."

Neji nodded before coughing standing up. "I'll see you in the next class." He gave them a weak smile.

"Neji are you feeling ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you sick again?" The twins asked.

"I just have a headache…and a cough."Neji said waving his hands as he left the room. He leaned against the door and let out a breath. He loosened up his pulled on his collars. He was hot and he couldn't help his hand shaking.

He whipped his forehead before heading to Tamaki's class. Three steps down the hall he put his hand on the wall. Everything was suddenly so dizzy. He panted before starting to walk again. He gasped as he tripped over his feet and fell on the ground. He felt so weak as if his body was shutting down. He lifted his head before it dropped with his eyes shutting.

XXX

Tamaki heard about the minute it happen it seemed. He was right by Neji's side the whole ride to the hospital. He felt his heart almost break as he listened to the doctor. "Y…you don't know what wrong?"

"We don't know right now." Tsunade assured. "So far it looks just like a fever and we have been able to bring it down but it just shots back up. We've never seen anything like this."

Tamaki bit his lip and looked at Neji who was laying in bed looking sick. He sighed as he looked at Kyoya who was standing with him. "Do you think it is a reaction to something?"

"Most likely. " Tsunade said. "He is getting a rash on his back but it doesn't seem that serious. But it will really help if we knew if he was allergic to something. It isn't in his medical record at all."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "We can find out what he is allergic to." He said turning to leave.

"Uh we can?" Tamaki asked following.

"Hiashi is snowed in at the airport in America so he will not be coming back anytime soon. This is way more serious than we thought and we need to learn more about Neji's past." Kyoya said.

"How do we do that?" Tamaki asked.

"We just received seven new students that went to the same school as him, maybe his whole life."

Tamaki lowered his gaze. "You…want us to ask Sasuke for help."

Kyoya looked at him. "It's the only way. He's know him longer than any of us."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing and nodding.

XXX

The seven boys that had joined the host club were sitting down in the host club. Tamaki looked them over all ready know their names. Shikamaru Nara looked ready to fall asleep with Choji Akimichi eating the sweets laid out for them with ease. Sasuke Uchiha sat next to him whispering in the ear of who Tamaki knew for a fake to be the friend that didn't mind to break his heart. Haku sat there blushing and giggling to what Sasuke was saying to him. Next to them were Sai who was listening to Naruto talk about something loud and about ramen. And a quiet boy with glasses Shino Aburame.

He cleared his throat getting all of their attention. "Thank you all for coming. There is a reason that you are all here. Neji Hyuga is very sick-"

"And you got us together because you think we have it too right?" Sasuke asked. "Because anyone who is form Konoha get sick by the same illness."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at him. He could see a glint of pleasure in those dark eyes and he wanted to beat it out of him. It surprised Tamaki that he thought such violent thoughts when it came to Sasuke.

He looked as Haruhi put her hand on his. "That isn't why you guys are here." She said turning to them. "We were wandering if you guys knew anything that could make Neji sick."

"The thought of Neji being sick can't really cross my mind." Choji said rubbing his head. "I don't think I ever saw him sick before."

"If anyone would know it would be his family." Shikamaru said.

"We already asked them." Tamaki said sighing.

"Maybe you are just over thinking it." Sai said. "Everybody gets sick don't they." He gave them a fake smile while shrugging.

"This is serious." Kyoya said. "A fever of 106…do people usually get that."

"106?" Naruto asked. He waved his hand. "That doesn't seem so bad."

Shikamaru shook his head and Sasuke sighed. Haku turned to Naruto." Naruto-kun. A fever of 106 can cause brain damage." He turned to Tamaki. "H..he doesn't have brain damage does he."

Tamaki looked at him licking his lips to keep the smile off of his face. Now he cared about Neji. As if he hadn't stolen his first love away from him. "No he doesn't."

"You guys have to know something." Haruhi said.

"We don't." Sasuke said. He stood. "And it isn't are job too. He's in the hospital where they can get him better. We don't know how to fix them so stop asking us if we can."

He started to head to the door with Haku following. He opened the door when it was slammed shut. He looked at Tamaki who was glaring at him. They were eye to eye.

"Nobody is leaving here. Not even you Uchiha." Tamaki growled.

"Oh really Suoh." Sasuke asked.

"You act like you don't care but you came here. We told you this was about Neji and you still cared to come. So drop the act."

Haruhi blinked. She never heard that tone in his voice before. "Why don't we sit down."

"Tells us what his symptoms that he has?" Shikamaru asked standing up.

"A high fever and the symptoms that go with that and a rash." Kyoya said.

"A rash?" Naruto asked. "That doesn't sound like it fits there."

"For once you sound smart." Shikamaru said sighing. " It has to do with that rash."

"So…" The Hikaru said. "We don't have anything. He could of got that from anywhere."

"Guys think. You have known him longer than us." Kaoru said.

"Who has known him longer?" Haruhi asked.

"Me and Haku." Naruto said. "We were best friends since we were babies."

"As far as I can tell Neji has never gotten a rash before and a fever." Haku said.

"He has had this before." Sasuke said. "After he got bit by a spider. It was pretty bad."

"What kind of spider?" Kaoru asked.

"I never saw it." Sasuke shrugged.

Tamaki ran his hand over his face, "Let's go to his house and look around."

Sasuke nodded. "We can't till you get out of the way."

Tamaki gritted his teeth before moving. They all headed out. "We will go stay with Ne-chan." Hunny said.

Tamaki nodded before leading the way.

XXX

Naruto whistled as he looked around Neji's house. "This is so big. Iruka has got to see this." He said looking around.

"We can look around later." Tamaki said. "Find anything that looks like it can give off a rash."

They all split up. Tamaki went into Neji room to look around. He picked up a picture of a man that looked just like Hiashi. He was holding a smaller version of Neji close to his chest. They were both laughing. He smiled before hearing a scream. He put down the picture and ran down the living room. He saw Haruhi and the twins on a couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Tamaki asked.

They shot a look at him. "There was just a big ass spider."

"That could be it." Haruhi said." But…it's pretty big."

"We'll find it." Tamaki looked around before they heard a commotion in the kitchen. He rushed in there and looked as there was a big spider under a glass bowl. Sasuke had his foot on it and Haku was hiding himself behind him.

"That's it." Kaoru said.

"Look at the size of it." Haku said. "If Neji saw that he would freak out."

"Anyone would freak out because of that." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Neji is terrified of spiders." Sasuke said slowly slipping a paper under the bowl before flipping it over and putting on the lid. He looked at Tamaki who was looking at him. He smirked. "You didn't know that did you."

Tamaki glared at him but Haruhi put her hand on his chest. "Let's go tell Tsunade." Tamaki nodded.

XXX

Tamaki didn't stop kissing around Neji's face when he saw him the next day better than ever." Tamaki please." Neji said pushing him away. He smiled at him before frowning. "So my house has…spiders."

"Yeah big creepy crawlers." The twins said running their hands up and down his arms. He pushed them away.

"Spiders are awful." He said shaking his head.

Tamaki ran his hand over Neji's hair. "Why are you so afraid of them anyway?"

Neji looked at him sad before looking away. "I don't like to talk about it."

Tamaki nodded kissing him on the forehead. "I just can't wait for you to get out of here."

"And what about us!" He turned to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, and Shino.

"N…Naruto." Neji said looking at him shocked. He smiled as Naruto hugged him tight. "You…you got the scholarship?"

"Soccer is my game." Naruto said smiling. "And Shikamaru is like a genus and Choji and Shino are smart as well. I don't know why Haku and Sasuke are here."

Neji slowly looked down. "But without them we wouldn't of gotten the spider and found out Neji was allergic to its bite." Choji said.

"He has a point." Haruhi said. "You…are going to have to thank him."

Neji looked at her before sighing. He knew she was right but…The thought alone made him upset.

XXX

Neji waited outside of the building for Haku and Sasuke. It didn't take long for him to feel arms wrapped around his neck. He stepped back and pulled Haku's arms off of him.

"I was worried you weren't getting better." Haku said.

"Well….I did." Neji said. "Can I talk to Sasuke?"

Haku nodded before smiling. "It will be awesome to be in the same school. I'll see you in homeroom."

Haku smiled and walked off. Neji watched him go before looking at Sasuke. "Thank you for finding the spider that bit me."

Sasuke stepped up to him. "I just remembered what happen to you." He shrugged before walking past Neji. "You will just owe me one." Neji bit his lip before looking at him. "It's fair right."

Neji looked at the ground before nodding. Sasuke smiled before walking away. "I thought so too."

XOXOXO

I don't know why it took me so long to write this but here you go. Sasuke being a little evil and suspicion but nothing Neji and Tamaki can't handle. Please review and enjoy or enjoy and review.


	20. Chapter 20

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_This is in someone's else view. Let's see how I can make this work._

_Chapter Warning: Imaginary Sex but it is still sex._

_**XXX Chapter 20 XXX**_

_The doors opened themselves and I, with a quick scan of the room, I meet the eyes of my angel. He looked up at me with big lavender eyes. His white wings were stained with black feathers. Black feathers. He was so close to falling._

_"Neji….I'm here for you." I said walking up to him. My sword fastened to my back._

_"Watch OUT!" Neji yelled. I moved out of the way pulling out my sword to clash with the blond devil that was holding his angel._

_"Let him go Tamaki!" Pushing him back. He laugh at me._

_"Do you really think you can win against me." Tamaki said. He smiled showing sharp teeth. He laugh louder sprouting black wings and flying right towards me. I held up my swords always ready to fight._

XXX

My eyes opened as my alarm went off loudly next to my bed. My name is Koji Semmana, the tenth richest kid in school. My father has been voted hottest guy in Japan ten times in a row and my mother is the prettiest women in the world, a model you see and I…well I guess I am the ugly one in the family.

Big glasses, my doctor has called me over weight ever visit, and I have a distinct smell that I get made fun of. So to wrap up my life it sucks. Really. I don't have much friends and when you go to a rich school you can't use money to get your way. Most of my middle and high school year has sucked…until Neji Hyuga joined Ouran High.

He is the first boy that I have ever loved and will most likely be the only person I will ever love. He is amazing. Long beautiful brown hair, beautiful pale skin and amazing eyes that even Hinata can't hold a candle too. He is amazing and I just can't help myself when I stare at him.

It seems I have become a stalker. I find myself following him around school and when he leaves and enters his house. I once went into his trash can. I still have the discarded chewing gum that he threw away. I but what else I found hurt. An empty box of condom….one was left in there used.

Trust me when I say it is an awful thing to see. I mean I knew Neji was dating Tamaki. I mean who didn't they were like the power couple of the whole school. Even I am in the loop when it comes to that. But them having sex. Tamaki touching that beautiful pale skin. Hearing him moan seeing him blush. Those are only things I dream about….jerk off to the thought about and Tamaki aka Mr. Charming just gets whatever the fuck he wanted. He makes me sick and I wouldn't mind cutting off his head.

…..So you can see I don't like Tamaki….at all. But this isn't about him (or me really) it's about Neji Hyuga. The angel that has fallen down to be among us for no reason it seems. Have I mentioned he is amazing.

I am also happy to say that I have spoken to him and he has spoken back. It's safe to say I died and came back to life that day. It was possible the cutest thing ever and makes me hard just thinking about it.

_'Can you tell me where the bathroom is?' Neji asked me._

_'I'll show you a better place to go.' I said before kissing him on the lips. _

Ok it didn't happen like that. He did ask where the bathroom was and I told him.

'Can you tell me where the bathroom is?'

'It's that way-'I started before slipping down the stairs and into a trash can (Don't ask me how). And don't get mad at Neji for not helping me out. I stuck my head out the can just time to see the smug bastards Hikaru and Kaoru sweep my Neji away. Yeah I don't like them either.

But that was day ago and today I had a plan. Word on the street was that Neji and the host club were rocky. As in they can't all agree with each other and it has to do with those Konoha kids that joined.

I've seen it as well. Neji would be damn near gliding to his seat with the twins and Haruhi to eat lunch when bam that loud blond and the boy with long hair would sweep him away to their own table with the rest of them. Neji seemed not to mind being swept away. Instead he seemed to enjoy their company. Even that smart ass Shikamaru and that fucking jackass bastard Sasuke….so I'm a little bitter when it comes to the ones close to Neji.

I walked up to the school steps stopping to tie my shoe when someone bumped into me. I looked up just in time to see Neji. "Sorry." He said before walking quickly up the steps. Tamaki was right behind him.

I watched them go up thinking about a way that maybe I could break them up. I looked to see Naruto running up to Neji grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Tamaki. That's when it hit me. It made me smile at how cleaver I was and I knew this could not fail. The smile on my face didn't leave me face for the next day.

XXX

I found Neji in the library. He was doing the some work. I watched him before taking a deep breath. This was most likely going to be the hardest thing I will have to do. I took a deep breath before acting like I was dropping by books because I was so clumsy. I did it right in front of his table so he wouldn't miss.

Just like I thought he got up and helped me collect my things. Just like the angel he was. He smiled at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes….just clumsy as ever." I said chuckling. Snorting loudly like a pig. I couldn't help it. We stood up and he handed me my books. "I'm Koji."

"Neji Hyuga." He said shaking my hand. The smile never left his face. I tried to keep my hard on under control but he was touching me. Smiling at me. I don't know how long I could take. "Do you want to work at my table."

"I would like that." I said more excited than ever. We sat down together at the table. I was across from him and I loved it. He didn't speak as he started his work again. It looked like it was History. I just couldn't stop looking at him. I let my mind wander.

_I looked up at Neji who was doing his work. A smirk came to my face as I slipped my foot out of my shoe and moved my foot to push between his legs and against his crotch. I keep my head down as not to look at him but I could tell he felt it. He sat up straight. He probably wasn't sure this was happing or not. His mouth opened to speak but he was shushed by the librarian._

_The smirk didn't leave my face as a rubbed my foot against his growing erection. He began to pant and moan from the friction I was giving him. His legs were wide open. I couldn't help but think that it was almost slut like._

_I moved my foot faster against him. His voice started to get louder even as hard he tried to bit his lip and cover his mouth. I could still hear it loud and clear and it made me grow harder. I stopped and his head shot up. I looked back at him. His mouth was open. His face was flushed and in his eyes he had a pleading look on his face._

_"You aren't the only one hard." I whispered. He got the idea and he push his chair back sliding himself down onto his knees and crawling over to me. In a few seconds he was sucking my cock eager. I looked down at him and watched with a smile on my face._

_"Excuse me." I looked up. Neji stopped bobbing his head and I knew why. Standing there was Tamaki. "I was suppose to meet my boyfriend here. Neji Hyuga."_

_I smiled as a put my hand through Neji's hair pushing him down onto my cock. "No I haven't seen him. But maybe you should just sit here and wait."_

_Tamaki nodded and took a seat. I wanted to laugh. There he was. Tamaki sitting right there as Neji sucked off my cock. His tongue moving over every inch sucking on the tip before deep throated me till the point he was in tears. _

"Why are you laughing."

I looked and saw Neji looked at me from across the table. I cleared my thought shaking my head. "N…no reason. Just thought of something funny."

Neji smiled at me. "I love doing that." He got up. "I enjoyed sitting with you Koji."

"Yeah. Let's do it again some time." I said.

He nodded before walking away. I let out a breath. I had at least gotten a base for our relationship to start. Now it was just time to keep it going and move onto the next part of the plan.

XXX

It didn't take me long to find the Konoha kids. They hang out on the roof together smoking. I was a little afraid of them but this is what has to do.

"Hey who are you?" I looked up at the blond boy putting out his cigarette.

"I'm Koji." I said waving the smoke away. "I was looking for Neji."

"He's with those preppy jack asses." Sasuke Uchiha said taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"Oh yeah…I thought you guys were his old friends….his best friends." I said rubbing my head. "Well that's not what he said."

"What did Neji-kun say?" Haku asked getting closer to me.

"That the host club are his best friends." I just shrugged. "I'll just find him there."

I opened the door only to have it pushed shut. I looked at Sasuke. I swallowed as I stared at his black eyes. "When did he tell you that?"

"Yesterday. If you excuse me now." I got Sasuke to move and I more then ran down the stairs. Once I was far enough away and had caught my breath I headed to the host club. I guess you are wandering what I am doing. Putting the Konoha kids against Neji but it's the only way. My plan is to have them all against Neji. He will be alone and hurt and I will be able to save him. He can cry on my shoulder and I will slowly go into his heart and he will love me till no end.

I let out a sigh feeling my hard on growing. The thought of what was coming next was going to be amazing. Being inside of Neji, touching Neji, tasting Neji, just enjoying being with Neji and having him on my arm.

"Dude are you coming?" My eyes shot up just in time to see the twins staring at me and then at my standing hard on. They had a mix of shock and disgust on their face. I ran away.

XXX

I got far away for the twins in time to have my hard on to be completely gone. I let out a sigh and started to walk. I was in a hall way and as I looked up I smiled at who was heading towards me. Tamaki was whistling right towards me. I smiled as I got closer

"Tamaki right?" I asked. He looked down at me, and not just because he was taller.

"Yes can I help you?" He asked.

"I was wandering if you could tell me where Neji was?"

Tamaki looked at me sad before looking down. "He ran out of the host club. I'm trying to find him now."

"Oh? Why did he leave?"

"I offended him. I'm going to say sorry."

"Tamaki." I said shaking my head. "Is this about the Konoha kids he has been hanging out with?"

He looked at me before nodding. "Then you are right no doubt."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

I hesitated but put my arm on his arm. "Neji is reckless yes. And hanging with them will only get him hurt right."

Tamaki looked at me. He knew I was right and I loved it. Now just to hit the nail on the head. "What about Sasuke? You can see it right."

Tamaki sucked in his breath before looking away. "I….have to go."

I smiled in my mind and nodded. He walked away and I followed.

XXX

"Neji this isn't a good idea."

"It's my life."

Tamaki found Neji on the track field and I just hid somewhere out of sight to watch the fight that I had been hoping for to happen.

"Neji it's for the best if they don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"I can't give up on them." Neji said. His voice was cracking.

They looked at each other before Tamaki looked down. "I….I can't let you befriend them Neji. They are bad news. They come from Ko-" Tamaki stopped short.

"They come from Konoha." Neji said letting out a breath. It was shaky. I watched the tears roll down his face. "I….I'm from Konoha too."

"Neji." Tamaki started before Neji ran away from him. I couldn't help but laugh. Stupid Tamaki. Now all I had to do was be there for my fallen angel….as soon as I find him of course.

XXX

Finding Neji was way harder than I thought. But I found him in a hall way sitting on a window sill. I straighten myself out before walking up to him. He was crying as I got closer. "Neji?" I asked as if I wasn't sure it was him. He looked up at me.

"K…Koji right?" He asked back. I nodded before sitting down next to him.

"Are you ok?" I put my hand on his. He didn't pull away.

He sniffled before telling me what I already knew. I half listed to him and instead just watched those amazing plum lips move as he spoke. I licked my lips at the thought of kissing them. The dark hair framing his face went well with his pale skin. I watched him get up and move to the other wall before turning to look at me. "Am I wrong?"

I stood up and walking up to him. He looked at me with wide eyes and I took that chance. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. After a few seconds he didn't pull away and he held up my hands. I grabbed them interlacing our fingers and I pushed them up over his head kissing him with all my might. I got hard at the thought that Neji wasn't fighting. It was perfect until I was pulled away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke Uchiha asked me pushing me again.

"Sasuke stop." Neji grabbed his arm pulling him away only for him to have it pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said. "Why don't you go hang with your rich friends. You like them more don't you." He pushed Sasuke hard against the wall. I gasped. This went way more father then I wanted. I could only thing about what would make it get worst.

"Get your had off of him." Tamaki said pushing Sasuke.

"Tamaki!" Neji said upset with them both fighting. I couldn't let this happen. I took a deep breath before this fight really happen.

"Guys! Stop it's my fault!" I yelled getting ever one to stop.

"Koji?" Neji asked looking at me.

"I lied to Sasuke and told him that Neji liked the host club better than the Konoha kids. And I planted the idea into Tamaki that Sasuke was going to take Neji away from him." I said looking down.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"He likes Neji."Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I bowed in front of them crying my eyes out. I was afraid. Both piss-off Tamaki and killer-just-waiting- to-happen Sasuke. "Please don't hurt me!" I could feel them glaring at me from above. I just cried.

"You should leave." Neji said. I looked up at them. He was standing before both Sasuke and Tamaki. Almost holding them back.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I said kissing Neji's hand before running away but only around the corner where I watched at them talk.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's ok." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded before looking at the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone."

He walked away from them before Neji looked at Tamaki."Neji….I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by talking about Konoha. I didn't mean to imply anything. You are nothing like it."

"But I am. Konoha is my home and it will always be a part of me." Neji said holding his heart. "And you say that about it only proves to me that you do have thoughts about it."

Tamaki looked down. "I'm…sorry."

Neji looked at him. "It's ok. You can't help it and I can't help you."

"But I can get over it. In time. I will for you. And I will get to know Sasuke and your other friends for you."

Neji looked at him before pulling him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tamaki said.

I closed my eyes at the thought. It was for the best I got. Neji deserved to be happy. Even if it was the fucking Tamaki. I took a deep breath. It was the right thing to do. I'll still watch him from afar though.

"You know you could just join the host club."

I turned to look at the twins. " Yeah." Kaoru said. "You have be following him like the whole day."

I was speechless. How long have these guys been following me?"I…I…"

"That way at least you can sit next to him and flirt with him." Hikaru said before shrugging. With that they walked away. I looked down….T….that was a good idea wasn't it.

XOXOXOX

And here you go. Please enjoy and sorry it took me forever.


	21. Chapter 21

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_I also got word my stories are back on Quizilla but I still want to write this one on fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_This is form Neji's view of what happen last chapter._

_**XXX Chapter 21 XXX**_

Neji had to admit. It was weird being in school with his old friends and his new friends. It's even more weird to think about having both Haku and Sasuke as my science partners.

"Is this right Neji-kun?" Haku asked looking at the liquid that he had made. Neji pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at Haku.

He was acting like as if it had never happen. Like he hadn't stolen his first love after he had just given up his virginity. Talking to him now and anytime just made his heart stop. But why was he still doing it.

"Yeah….that's it." Neji said looking away to write it down.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked him from his laid back seat. Neji wasn't surprised to see Sasuke not doing any work still the mere thought of Sasuke watching him with those dark eyes made him shiver.

"Yes of course." Neji said. "Can you make the chart?"

Sasuke stared at him before moving to do it. Neji tried to ignore the look Haku was giving him. He also ignored the fact that Haku put his hands around Sasuke's arm. It seems that things hadn't changed after all.

XXX

Neji smiled heading over to where he saw Tamaki waiting for him to go to lunch. He started heading over there when an arm locked with his. He looked at Naruto who was pulling him towards the stairs.

"Naruto where are we going?" Neji asked.

"To go eat lunch." Naruto said. "I want to hurry up before Choji eats my lunch. " He laughed. "Remember when he would."

Neji couldn't help but smile and giggle as Naruto started to walk faster. He looked to see Tamaki just staring. He gave him a sorry look hoping he understood that he wanted to hang out with his old friends.

They went upstairs to the roof where the others were. Sasuke and Shikamaru were smoke with Haku sharing with Sasuke. Neji bit his lip as he closed the door. "Could you guys not smoke." Neji said sitting down opening his box lunch.

"I thought you wanted to try one time." Sasuke said.

Neji stared at him. He didn't like Sasuke bringing that up and Sasuke chuckle told him that he knew that Neji didn't like it. "I don't want to smoke."

"Ah Ne-chan you changed." Haku said.

"Don't call me that." Neji said. He looked up at Haku and saw that he was looking at him. "I mean Ne-chan is so childish."

"They call you that." Sai pointed out taking Shikamaru's cigarette and taking a drag. "It's not childish for them is it."

Neji looked at him. "It's different."

"Tell us how Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Because they have money. They bought the right to call you that Ne-chan?"

"They didn't buy anything." Neji argued. " Call me what you want Haku I don't care."

He looked down angry at his food. It was quiet. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and just wanted to cuddle up with Tamaki.

"It's good to be back right." Shikamaru said

Neji stood up leaving his lunch ready to leave. He opened the door only for it to be shut before he could leave. Naruto put his hand on it grabbing Neji's shoulder. "You know that's how Sasuke acts. Don't let it get to you. Please don't go."

"I don't want to be here right now." Neji said.

"Let him go," Sasuke said "he has other friends."

Neji glared back at him before Naruto moved and Neji left. He went downstairs and heading to the host club. Half way there he realized that he had left his lunch. He just hoped that Tamaki wasn't mad enough to share.

XXX

Tamaki opened the door and looked at Neji. He moved out the way to let him in. Hunny bounded up to him.

"Ne-chan you made it to lunch." He said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah." He sat down on the couch. A spread of food was laid out. All looked very expansive. It hit Neji hard at the thought of the difference between his friends. The host club ate like this while Naruto and the others always ate homemade meals. "What is this stuff?"

"It's Fuguu Fish." Kyoya said.

Neji blinked at it poking it with a fish. He had never heard of it before. At the thought of it he could taste Naruto's favorite ramen. "I'll just eat at home."

"Come on Neji just try it." Hikaru held up a fork food of the fish for Neji.

Neji blinked before shaking his head. "No it's ok."

"So Neji I thought you were eating with your other friends today." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah." Neji rubbed his head. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"How can you eat with them." Hikaru asked. "They seem kind of hostile all the time."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah."

"Also…" Tamaki looked at him. "Sasuke and Haku…."

Neji met his eyes. He wanted to know what he was trying to say." They…are nice."

He felt all eyes on him. They were all thinking the same thing. They were all thinking he was being stupid. Being friends with Sasuke and Haku. Neji sighed. "I'm going to go to the library."

"Do you want some company?" Mori asked.

"No." Neji gave him a smile before walking out with a sigh.

XXX

Neji sat down at a table in the back of the library where he was sure no one would see him. He pulled out some homework that was going to be done tomorrow but he wanted it out of the way. With a sigh he started it when he heard someone walking before they stopped. He looked up to see that some kid that seemed not to know that Neji was looking at him. But he could see that the kid was staring at him.

Neji had never seen him before. He was a big kid, even bigger than Choji and for where Neji was sitting he could he smell a weird odor coming from him. Neji blinked before going back to his work when all of his books he was holding.

Neji got up with a smile on his face. It was obvious that he had done it on purpose but Neji didn't call him on it. Instead he helped him pick up all his books. "Are you ok?"

The boy looked at him with almost shining disbelief eyes. As if he wasn't sure this was happening or not. "Yes…just clumsy as ever." He said chuckling even snorting a little. Neji handed him the books. "I'm Koji."

"Neji Hyuga." They shook hands. Neji tried not to make a face. His hand was wet with sweat and being so close Neji could get more of the smell. He could place it, the smell was of too many times of masturbating alone. By the look of it he didn't want to walk away from Neji. "Do you want to work at my table."

"I would like that." He said happier then he should. Neji sat down and started his work again. Right now the only thing on his mind was what to do with the host club and his old friends. He wanted to be friends with both but it seemed like they wouldn't be able to work with each other at all. How could he get Tamaki and Sasuke to be at least ok with each other.

He looked up at the sound of chuckling. Koji was sitting there laughing as he looked down at his lap. Neji blinked as his chuckling got a little louder and his breathing was hard. "Why are you laughing?" Neji asked.

He looked up and looked right at Neji. He spoke after he cleared his throat. "N…no reason. Just thought of something funny."

Neji blinked thinking about Tamaki dressing up Kuma-chan in the Ouran High uniform. He smiled himself. "I love doing that." Neji stood. "I enjoyed sitting with you Koji."

"Yes. Let's do it again sometimes." Koji said. His eyes never left Neji's as he nodded before walking away.

XXX

Neji was walking to the roof to find his old friends but they were coming down. Neji went up to them. "I was just coming to find you guys."

"What for?" Naruto asked pushing past him. He forcefully bumped shoulders with Neji.

Neji blinked as they started to walk away. "W…why are you guys acting like that?"

"Neji." Shikamaru stared. It was in a warning voice but not in a way that made Neji afraid, in a way that just told Neji that he should stop before things got bad.

"Why do you think?" Sasuke asked turning to him. He looked angry and it made Neji take a step back. "Go find your best friends."

"Best…friends?"

"You know what you we mean."Sasuke stepped to him. "So what you just forget about your old friends after you ride the cock of a money spender."

"That's not it at all." Neji said upset about what Sasuke had implied to him. "You guys are both in my heart."

"You can't have two best friends." Naruto said. "Well….besides me and Haku."

"Haku and I." Shino said.

Naruto waved his hand. "Whatever."

"Why are you wasting your time with us anyway? You seem to have forgotten where you came from in the long run. Why keeping wasting our time?"

"I will never forget where I came from." Neji said.

"Right. Just get away from us." Sasuke said walking away from them. Neji watched them walk away from him. He blinked his eyes that stung with tears before he put his hand on his heart. He didn't think it would hurt this much to watch his friends walk away from him. He looked at the time. He was going to be late for gym if he didn't hurry.

XXX

He was dressed for gym and was ready to go running when Tamaki was standing close by. Just seeing him brought tears to his eyes. He went over him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Neji are you ok?" Tamaki asked pushing his hair behind his ear.

"I…They don't like me anymore. Someone told them that I liked you guys more than them and now they got very upset." Neji said whipping his tears.

"Maybe it's for the best." Tamaki said.

Neji looked up at them. "It's not. There is a reason for everything. Being friends with them…"

"Neji," He looked up at him "this isn't a good idea."

"It's my life."

"Neji, it's for the best if they don't want to be friends with you anymore."

I can't give up on them." Neji's voice cracked as he thought about what they had said to them. They didn't mean it….they were mad.

They looked at each other before Tamaki looked down. "I….I can't let you befriend them Neji. They are bad news. They come from Ko-" Tamaki stopped short.

"They come from Konoha." Neji said letting out a breath. It was shaky. I watched the tears roll down his face. "I….I'm from Konoha too."

"Neji." Tamaki started before Neji ran away from him. He ran back into the school and just sat at the first window sill that he could get too. He sat down pulling his knees to his chest and cried. How could this happen? Not only did Sasuke and the others hate him but Tamaki really thought he was nothing because he came from Konoha.

"Neji?" Neji looked up to look at Koji.

"K..Koji right?"Neji watched him nod before he moved his hand.

"Are you ok?" Koji asked. His hand rested on Neji's, who didn't notice and just looked out the window.

"I want Sasuke and the others to get along with each other but they seem to be so different. Tamaki eats Fuguu fish for dinner and Sasuke eats burgers from fast food place. How can they get along with each other." Neji stood up and went to the wall before turning to look at Koji. "Should I even try to let them get along? Am I wrong?"

Koji stood up and walked up to Neji before kissing Neji on the lips. His first instinct was to pull back but his back was against the wall and with Koji's body against him he didn't have any room to move. He held up his hands to push him but Koji grabbed him and held his hands and up above his head against the wall.

The kiss was awful. Koji couldn't kiss and it showed as he tried to move his lips against Neji. It only got worse when he started to lick at Neji's lips in a way of using his tongue. He was more than happy for it to end but not when he saw that it was Sasuke.

What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke Uchiha asked pushing Koji.

"Sasuke stop." Neji grabbed his arm pulling him away only for him to have it pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said. "Why don't you go hang with your rich friends. You like them more don't you." He pushed Neji hard against the wall.

"Get your had off of him." Tamaki said pushing Sasuke.

"Tamaki!" Neji said upset with them both fighting. He tried to get in between them.

"Guys! Stop it's my fault!" Koji suddenly yelled making them all look at him.

"Koji?" Neji asked. He wanted to know what he meant. Why did Koji have to do with all of this?

"I lied to Sasuke and told him that Neji liked the host club better than the Konoha kids. And I planted the idea into Tamaki that Sasuke was going to take Neji away from him." Koji said getting on his knees.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"He likes Neji."Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said bowing in front of them. "Please don't hurt me!" He started to cry.

"You should leave." Neji said. Koji looked up at him before grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Koji said before he ran off. Neji watched him go before turning to Tamaki and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's ok." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded before looking at the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone."

He walked away from them before Neji looked at Tamaki."Neji….I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by talking about Konoha. I didn't mean to imply anything. You are nothing like it."

"But I am. Konoha is my home and it will always be a part of me." Neji said holding his heart. "And you say that about it only proves to me that you do have thoughts about it."

Tamaki looked down. "I'm…sorry."

Neji looked at him. "It's ok. You can't help it and I can't help you."

"But I can get over it. In time. I will for you. And I will get to know Sasuke and your other friends for you."

Neji looked at him before pulling him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tamaki said.

XOXOXO

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Please don't hate me for it and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_So sorry it took me forever to write this. But here you go._

_**XXX Chapter 22 XXX**_

*Day 1*

It was a breeze day and all of Class A-1 were happy to be outside and not at school. Hikaru stretched out his arms and yawned. "Not that I hate going on field trips. I don't see the point in this one."

"Yeah boats?" Kaoru said waving his hand to the boats floating on the water. "What…class is this anyway?"

"Marine biology." Neji pointed out rolling his eyes with Haruhi shaking her head.

"So what do boats have to do with it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Neji shook his head. "We are going on a boat ride where we can looking at the bottom of the boat and see the fish."

"Oh…Cool!" They said again before hurrying off. Neji shook his head as he followed. They were on the shore of Japan by the ocean getting ready to get on the boat ride to looked down at the beautiful ocean below them.

"Guys come on." Neji turned to look at Haruhi who was looking at the twins who were getting on a boat. Neji looked back at the group before going over to Haruhi.

"Come on check out this boat." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it looks pretty cool." Kaoru said.

Neji crossed his arms. "I would think you guys would have a boat of your own."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at him hurt. "That….that hurts."They said.

"Seriously guys lets go." Neji said.

"Just one look. Come on Neji."Hikaru said.

"Please." The twins pleaded looking at Neji.

Neji sighed turning to Haruhi. "You go on ahead. I'll get them off the boat."

Haruhi nodded before walking away. Neji got on the boat with the twins help and looked around. It was a speed boat with the names Akiro on the back. "Guys lets go. There isn't much to look at."

He went up the stairs to the driver part of the boat where the twins were looking around at. They were by the controls looking around. "What are you doing?"

"Look I found the keys." Hikaru said holding up a spare key. "Who leaves them under the dash."

Neji snatched it away from them. "I don't care and I don't know. Let's go."

Kaoru snatched the key back from Neji and gave it to Hikaru. "We are just going to turn it on."

Neji sighed looking at the shift. It was into drive and he opened his mouth to speak when it was suddenly jerked into start sending them over the rail and onto the bottom. Their heads hit the bottom seats knocking them out.

XXX

When Neji opened his eyes he felt the sun on his face. He rubbed his aching head and sat up looking around. No land was in sight and he could only see ocean and sky. He quickly looked around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru huddled together.

"Guys?" Neji asked.

They turned to him. "Neji your up finally." Hikaru said.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked standing up holding his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Neji asked standing up.

Hikaru ran his hand over his face. "Besides the fact we are in the middle of nowhere and Kaoru's arm is broken."

"Must be from the fall." Kaoru said holding it.

Neji looked at them before taking a deep breath. "Ok….try to find some glue."

They both stared at him. "Glue?"

"Just look!" Neji yelled before walking off. They all split up to search the boat. Neji went to the diver seat and saw that the boat was on empty. He blinked. They had been sailing at top speed with everything on it seemed and now nothing was working. He sighed before taking out the keys and turning to the twins.

"I found some glue." Hikaru said holding it up. Neji nodded before picking up a bucket and going down to their level and filling it up with water. He took the glue from Hikaru and started to mix the two together.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Making a cast." Neji said. He picked up an old newspaper that was laying around and tore it up before dripping them into the paste he had made and wrapping it around Kaoru's arm. "Until we get saved."

"Yeah I'm sure we can't be too far out." Hikaru said looking around.

"This is someone's boat. They have to report it missing." Neji said looking at the two. "Until then we will just have to wait."

XXX

The moment it took them longer to get back to the other class the moment Haruhi knew something was wrong. She slipped away from the class to go back to the boat but she didn't find it there. She also didn't find them. She ran back to the class and told the teacher.

They spent rest of the trip looking for them but they looked to be nowhere in sight around the port. "D…did they go out to sea?" Haruhi asked looking at Renge who looked back at her.

"You said Neji was with them right?" Sasuke asked earning a nod from Haruhi. "He would talk them out of it if they wanted to go in sea."

"Do…do you think they were kidnapped?" Haku asked looking more worried than anyone.

"Wow you are such a good actor." Renge said looking at him.

He blinked looking back at her. "W..why are saying that?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm not acting. I really care for Neji's safety!"

"Whatever." Renge shrugged. "Look the police are here they will find them in no time."

XXX

He finished the cast and they continued to look around finding whatever they could. When the sun began to set they found a cooler with sandwiches in them. There were a lot of them and enough to last them till they got rescued.

"I also found a blanket." Kaoru said laying it down over them as they laid down on the bottom deck and looked up at the changing sky.

"It is beautiful out here." Neji said. "The stars are so bright."

"Yeah." The twins agreed looking at them. They all stared at the sky before trying to get some sleep.

Hours later Hikaru sighed making Neji and Kaoru turn to look at him. "You know….you would think the rocking of the boat would really get you to sleep but….it doesn't."

Neji sighed in agreement. He couldn't go to sleep. It was too cold and the blanket wasn't doing much to help. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's middle making him blush and look at him. "I'm cold. Hikaru get closer."

Neji noticed the hesitation before arms wrapped around him. He blushed as Hikaru pressed against him. He couldn't help the feeling of how amazing it felt to between them too. He continued to try and get some sleep. The rocking of the boat was annoying and it seemed like none of them were going to get any sleep.

He put his head on Kaoru's chest who was still awake. Neji bit his lip still worried about what would happen to him. A voice in the back of his mind kept saying they wouldn't be found and they would be stuck on the boat for the rest of their lives.

"We will be found. "Neji whispered to himself.

* Day 2*

Hikaru looked down at the ocean board out of his mind. It was so hot as well all of a sudden. His shirt and blazer was off and they were all feeling the heat. He looked up at Kaoru who had found a marker around and was now drawing on his cast. He turned to look at Neji who was looking out in one direction. His hair was held up by a clip.

Hikaru stood up and went over to him. "What are you doing Neji?"

Neji looked up at him before shaking his head. "Just thinking." Neji said smiling before looking at his watch. "It's twelve."

"Great I'm starving." Hikaru said jumping over to the cooler. He opened it and pulled out three sandwiches. He looked at it before sighing and handing the other two to Neji and Kaoru. "I wonder whose boat this is?"

"Some guy."

"He should have realized that it is gone by now." Neji said. "And then they will come find us."

Kaoru nodded smiling at Neji. "Yep. It will be that simple."

Hikaru looked at them both before out towards the sea. Still no land was in sight and it looked like no one was around. How far away were the from Japan? Did the others notice they were gone by now.

XXX

Tamaki's heart broke the moment he heard the news. Neji and the twins were lost. The worst part was that they could of be lost at sea. It was all over the news about the three Ouran High students that were lost at sea and hearing that over and over again just made Neji sick.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He also couldn't believe that every time the search ships came back empty handed that they still hadn't found them. He sat down in his room biting his lip. He looked up at Kyoya.

"Why are you so calm?" Tamaki asked ready to knock the tea cup out of his friends hand. He was so calm about the fact that their friends were missing.

"I'm calm because I know being rash and all over the place won't help anything." Kyoya said sipping his tea.

Tamaki looked at him and sighed. He leaned forward and laced his fingers with his elbows on his knees. "Who owns the boat?"

"Some doctor." Kyoya said. "He is famous for his new experiment he is working on with his husband."

Tamaki sighed as he looked down at his hand. He felt hopeless and helpless as to what to do with them out of sea.

"It's not your fault." Kyoya said. "You weren't there to protect them. It was their class trip."

"Right." Tamaki said before sighing.

* Day 5*

Kaoru put down his mark and looked at his work on his cast. It was beautifully done with random drawings all over the place. He smiled and looked up at Neji who was looking sadly at the ice box. Hikaru noticed at well and Kaoru went over to them. " Hey what's going on?"

"We only have two sandwiches left." Neji said sitting back. He shook his head. "We should of spit them up instead of eating one each. I should of known better."

Kaoru put his hand on his head. "Hey you didn't know that we would still be out here."

"Yeah it's bull shit that we are." Hikaru said standing up and walking away kicking things out of his way. Kaoru looked up at him.

"Calm down." Kaoru said. "We will be found. I'm sure they are looking for us now."

"Well it taking them a fucking long time." Hikaru yelled. "I want off this boat and I want off now. Where the fuck are we?"

"On the Pacific ocean."Neji said.

Though Neji didn't see it but Kaoru saw Hikaru glaring at Neji's back. He stood up and held onto his brothers shoulder before sitting him down. "We just have to remain calm." He chuckled to himself." Maybe we'll float to America."

Neji closed the cooler and sat on it. He ran his hand over his face before running it though his hair. "I just want to go home."

"We all do." Hikaru snapped.

Kaoru sighed. He didn't know what he should do.

"We are going to die here." Hikaru said.

Kaoru snapped his look at him. "Don't say that." He said.

He looked at Neji for some help but he didn't say anything. He just looked down on his feet before looking out to sea. Kaoru swallowed. He knew Neji was losing hope in ever being found and Kaoru was with him on that. He sat down next to him and put his hand on his knee. "Hey Neji would it be too much to ask for you to sing for us."

Neji looked at him then at Hikaru. "Is there a song you want me to sing?"

The twins looked at each other before Hikaru rubbed his head. "Um I like that song Matchik Gay." Hikaru said blushing.

Neji smiled at him before he started to sing

_Handsome, tender, soft, why_

_Do you look right thought me thinking no_

_I can't deny my feelings growing strong_

_I try to keep believing dreaming on_

As Neji sung the sun began to set behind him giving of an amazing glow behind him that had the twins awe. They never notice how beautiful Neji looked. His long dark hair falling over his shoulders. He's flawless face and the wet white shirt that clung to his chest giving them a view of his nipples made them stand in attention.

"That's all I know." Neji said after a few minute of singing. The twins just stared at him before opening their mouth to speak when thunder boomed over them. They looked up as rain poured around them.

A…a storm started to form around them making Neji stand up and get closer to them. "This isn't good."

"You think." Hikaru said with a sigh he looked at Neji. "Sorry."

Neji nodded before picking up some rope that were by their feet. "Here tie it around your waist."

"Why?" Kaoru asked doing what Neji said.

"…If we get knocked out of the boat we will not be away from each other." Neji said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them before grabbing his hand. "We have to keep you safe."

"Yeah if you got hurt Tamaki would kill us. Even if we die in the process." Hikaru said.

"Stop saying that!" Neji yelled. "We aren't going to die! I will keep you guys safe."

They looked at him before grabbing each other hands. The boat was rocking harder than ever and the waves were picking up. They all sat in the middle of the boat holding each other. Neji sat between the twins in an effort for them to shield him the rain.

"Is it ok to be afraid?" Neji asked loud enough for them to hear.

"Of course." Hikaru said.

"I'm ready to pee myself." Kaoru said chuckling.

Neji smiled before gripping their hands harder. "I….didn't get to say goodbye to…"Neji trailed off and the twins saw that he was crying. A pain hit them in the chest hard. Kaoru put his arm around Neji closer with Hikaru pressing against Neji's other side.

"Everything will be fine." Kaoru said.

"Promise."Hikaru said.

Before anything else was said they looked up at a giant wave. They sucked in a breath ready to scream when it hit them there wasn't an use in doing so. They held their breath as the wave hit their boat head on. The boat tipped over violently sending them off and into the dark sea.

XXX

Hiashi was wide awake when he got the news. The ship was found. Wrecked till what looked like millions of pieces. No bodies were found. He now found himself at the pier with his daughters crying at his side. He…really couldn't believe this. His failed his brother. He lost his son at sea as if it was nothing. That thought alone hit him hard. How could he let this happen? He should of looked harder. Put more money into finding his nephew. He should of gone on a boat himself and looked.

He looked down at the candle glowing around him. The whole school was here it seemed. He knew Tamaki had been the first on here. It seemed he hadn't left his spot since he got to the port.

Another then that made Hiashi heart cringe. How had he allowed some boy to be the first on here. This was his nephew and yet some boy was there before him. How could he let this happen. He should have had a closer relationship with Neji and now….He couldn't. He closed his eyes letting the guilt sink into his mind.

XXX

A sudden wave of coughing made his eyes shot open. He sat up coughing up water while someone patted his back.

_'Hey are you ok?'_

He blinked at the language. It wasn't Japanese. He when he was suddenly lifted up he panicked and wrapped his arms around the guy hold him. He had blond hair and green eyes with a tan skin. He was wearing a white tank top and red shorts with a white cross on the side. A whistle was around his neck.

_'Are you ok?'_

Neji looked at him before his eyes closed and he rested his head on the man's chest. He was so tired. His lungs and throat burned. He felt weak and his eyes were so heavy. He let himself fall into darkness.

When he opened his eyes again he looked around what looked like a hospital. He sat up and heard arguing. He looked and saw Hikaru and Kaoru both up arguing what looked to be a doctor.

"I don't know what you are saying!" Hikaru yelled.

"Dude it's no use." Kaoru said. "They don't speak Japanese."

"It's English." Neji said making the twins turned to him. They rushed over. The doctor looked on from the door.

"English?" Kaoru blinked before his eyes opened. "Is this California!"

Neji blinked before looking at the doctor. "California?"

_'Yes.'_

"Then we are." Neji said sitting down on the bed. He put his hand on his heart. "We….are alive."

He looked up at the twins before jumping up and hugging them kissing them on the cheek. They stood there looking at each other with a blush before looking down at Neji. They meet each other gaze with the same look. It hit them hard in the heart at Neji's touch. Their hearts were going crazy and they couldn't control it. They loved it. They loved Neji.

XOXOXOX

Sorry that it is so late. Really so sorry. Next time Neji goes home. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_So sorry it took me forever to write this. But here you go._

_**XXX Chapter 23 XXX**_

Hikaru fell down onto his bed with Neji sitting down on his. They were all so tired and they had reason to. He smiled at the thought. It was the first time he had actually acted like a tourist. They had all gone sightseeing and had a fun time at it.

"Why didn't we go to Disney?" Kaoru asked sitting down on the arm chair in the amazing room they were staying in. Until their parents could get there they were staying at a hotel in California.

It had been all over the news when they said were they were from. Three kids lost at sea from Japan made it all the way to America. As if going outside wasn't hard enough.

Neji smiled at them looking at the time. "What if we win the contest?"

"Contest?" The twins said looking at him.

"The acting contest. Then we will go to Disney for the whole summer!" Neji said excited as ever.

Hikaru yawned and laid back down. "I doubt we won that."

He looked just in time to see Neji with the cutest pout he had ever seen. A blush ran over his face and he stole a look at Kaoru who also had a blush running over his face as he looked at Neji.

He had hoped that it was just a faze. That it was just the thought that he was going to die and Neji would be the last person (other than his brother) he would ever see. He turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Dying with Neji being the last person he saw. He was sure some people…most people would love to see before they died.

Who wouldn't. Neji was amazing. His beautiful lavender eyes and that long dark hair that ran down his back and front if he wore it down like Hikaru loved to see. His pale almost untouched body that was creamy white. That pink tongue that ran over his plump lips before he answered a question. He was perfect in every way.

"Neji."Kaoru said. Hikaru sat up to get a better look. By the look of it Kaoru hadn't notice that he had whispered Neji's name.

"I can't wait to see Tamaki." Neji said pulling his knees to his chest as he looked down at his ring.

Kaoru shut his mouth before looking at Hikaru. They silently looked at each other. With a nod of their head they jumped up and went over to Neji.

"I bet he can't wait to see you too." Hikaru said.

"Yeah I know what you guys are going to do." Kaoru said chuckling.

"We could buy you a box of American condom's." They said before busting into laughter with Neji blushing red.

"G..guys!"

XXX

As soon as they got off of the plane their mother had her arms around both of their necks. Yuzuha held onto their necks tightly. "Mom!" They said trying to pull away.

"I missed you so much." She said letting them go. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I…I thought…."

She started to cry her eyes out on their father's chest. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed looking down in shame before looking at Neji. Hinata seemed to not let go of him since they got on land. They couldn't blame her. They wouldn't let him go either.

"Let's go home. " Tomo said putting his arm around his wife and smiling at his sons. "I bet you can wait to sleep in your own bed."

They looked at him and rubbed the back of their heads. "Yeah."

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru laid down in their bed looking up at their ceiling. "We can't say anything to him." Kaoru said.

"Yeah I know." Hikaru said with a sigh. "It sucks but Neji loves Tamaki."

"Yes." Kaoru nodded. "And you need to remind yourself that."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other before Hikaru sighed and nodded. "I will…. I will."

XXX

The moment they were back and school there story of their adventure at sea were all over the place. Kids were running up to them asking if it was true or not. Neji would just smile and giggle at the stories, Hikaru would question where they came from, and Kaoru would sort out fact and fiction.

"All I know is that I could last a day with Hikaru and Kaoru." Neji said grabbing onto both of them by the arm. The girls that were listening awed and asked more questions as the twins tried to control themselves.

They looked at Neji with longing stares. He was so cute and he wasn't even trying to do it. A flip of his hair, the amazed look when he got a question right, the beautiful wide eyes as he looked at them with a perfect smile.

"Guys you aren't even listening." Neji said pouting at them.

"Sorry sorry." They said blushing as they stared at him. Haruhi looked at them as well. The look she was giving them was interest. "Go ahead what were you saying?"

"I was asking do you want to have a sleep over with me at my house with the others." Neji said.

"Sleep over." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it will be fun."Neji smiled at that reached his eyes. "You guys can come over and help me get everything ready."

"Of course." Hikaru said rushed.

"Yeah we'll be there early to help you out." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled getting up with his lunch. "Great. I'll meet you guys after school." With a smile he walked away.

The twins watched him go before turning back to their own lunch. They knew where he was going. Tamaki was waiting for him somewhere that he had made romantic so they can have lunch and maybe a quickie. Hikaru clenched his fist at the thought. They looked up and saw Haruhi staring at them.

"Hey what's up Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen that look before."

"What look?" They both asked.

Haruhi looked at them. "The look of utter love struck. Neji has it as well."

They looked at her before looking in opposite direction. "We don't know what you are talking about."

"You do." Haruhi said. "And you need to be careful." She looked at them before walking away.

They looked at each other before sighing.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves staring at Neji who sat between them. He was doing his science work on the table while they toyed with the experiment before them. Neji's hair was pulled into a ponytail that trailed down his back.

"How is your hair so long?" Kaoru found himself asking.

Neji looked over at him and smiled. "It runs in the family."

Hikaru reached out and ran his hand over the hair. Neji shivered under the touch. Hikaru pulled away quickly with Neji's giggle. "We also have sensitive skin. Any touch makes me shiver really."

The twins blushed. "R…really."

Neji smiled at them seductively. "Any touch at all." He purred.

The twins blushed harder and looked away. "That other Neji is a killer."

Neji laughed before kissing them on the cheek. "You guys are so cute."

They rubbed their face looking at Neji. He was blushing and they couldn't help but blink. "What are you thinking?"

Neji smiled before blushing redder. "You two kissing. I have to say. If I wasn't a host I would be you guys clients." He looked at both of them happily.

They blushed harder. Neji didn't even know what he was doing to them. They were dying under the table and it would only be a matter of time when they would have to take care of it with themselves. "Are you guys ok? You are so flushed."

"Yeah yeah we are fine." They said looking away. Neji smiled at them before doing their works.

XXX

Hikaru sighed sitting back in his chair. He now understood why Tamaki hated it when Neji's clients came. He also came to realize that he sat in plain view of Neji and it wasn't a good idea know. He could see every blush that his clients placed on his face and every giggle that they got to hear.

He couldn't look away when Neji pushed his hair behind his ear as he licked his lips and continued to talk to his client. Hikaru didn't even know his name and he didn't care to know. He didn't care to know. He felt that they didn't know how lucky they were to have Neji sitting there with him.

"You are staring." Hikaru turned to look at Kyoya who was writing on his clip board and not looking at him.

"Yeah do you see the hair on that kid." Hikaru said waving his hand. "D classmen all the way."

That made Kyoya looked at him the look he was giving him made Hikaru swallow. He didn't want him to know that he liked Neji. He was Tamaki's best friend after all. "Hair cuts have nothing to do about class."

He walked away and Hikaru let out a breath. He bit his lip as he looked at Kaoru who was looking back at him. "What?"

"You're going to give it away."

"Sorry I can't help it." Hikaru sighed rubbing his eyes. He looked up as Kaoru held out some sunglasses. "What is this?"

"A way to stare without people know who you are looking at." Kaoru said.

Hikaru blinked at him before a smile came to his face.

XXX

Everyone loved the summer feel of the host club. Even though summer was months away(everyone was counting) the thought that it was coming soon was enough to make everyone happy.

"This is cool!" Hunny said throwing sand in the air. They were all in trunks and Neji was cute. Hikaru and Kaoru were never happier to have sunglasses on so they can have a look of Neji's sweet untouched skin on his chest.

"How are you liking it Neji?" Haruhi asked.

They all looked at Neji to see that he wasn't smiling. In fact he wasn't even happy. Tamaki went over to him putting his hand on his back. "Neji are you ok?"

"Yeah." Neji said turning to them with a smile that slowly slipped away. "I was just remembering….something."

"What?"The twins asked.

Neji looked at them before looking playing with his hair. "The last time I hung out with my father….was at the beach."

It was silent. The twins looked at each other and Neji cleared his throat. They saw tears collect. "Neji sorry."Hikaru said.

"We didn't know." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them at shook his head. "I didn't expect you guys too." He rubbed his tears away before smiling. "That day was fun so I shouldn't be crying over it."

Tamaki hugged him kissing him on the forehead. Neji leaned into the touch without hesitation. Hikaru clenched his fist. He wanted to be the one holding Neji close. He wanted Neji to lean into him and by the look of it Kaoru seemed to want the same thing. Neji closed his eyes letting Tamaki hold him.

"Hey we are suppose to have fun!" Hikaru said suddenly.

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yeah! Let's have fun!"

The twins smiled at him before grabbing him and pulling him to a bunch of san where they started to make a sandcastle together.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru looked as Neji and Tamaki started to walk away together. They were going home together before Tamaki would go home and Hikaru and Kaoru would go over Neji's house but still. Tamaki still got to be with Neji. They let out a breath thinking about how lucky the boss was. But why wouldn't he. He was hot. He was tall and could be as charming as Prince Charming as himself.

"How long have you guys liked him?" They jumped and turned to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Tamaki is more like a father figure then someone to have a crush on." Hikaru said chuckling with his brother.

Kyoya just looked at him before Haruhi sighed. "Guys we know you like Neji."

They opened their mouth to protest but Haruhi held up her hand. "You guys have to tell him."

"Are you crazy?" They both said.

"Telling Neji that won't help anything."

"This isn't going to help anything." Haruhi said.

"If you just keep it to yourself you might do something stupid. Like attack Tamaki with a jealous rage."

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but only a sigh came out. "She has a point."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

"We have to let Neji know. So he can keep the PDA to a limit with Tamaki. It might help us relax as well."

Hikaru looked at him before sighing. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "But I'm not going to like it."

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru waited outside the door when Neji opened it looking at them. He was wearing pajamas with his hair braided down his back. He smiled at them looking at before moving aside to let them in. "Please come in."

They came in looking around before looking at Neji. "It sounds empty? Where is everyone?"

"I said you were the first guys that would be here." Neji said closing the door." You are here to help me get everything ready."

They looked at him before nodding. "But um first Neji can we talk to you." Kaoru said rubbing his head.

"Sure what about." Neji said heading to the kitchen. The twins followed not sure what to do or say. What if Neji went off at them for liking him. What if it only confused Neji to his feelings. He didn't know what he wanted now. What if-

"Guys are you coming in?" Neji asked as he sat at the counter. They shook their heads before going in as well. They sat on the others side of him. A gasp escaped their mouth as they looked at what Neji was eating. He was sucking on a popsicle. "Do you guys want one. I have different flavors. This is lemon." He said pulling it out with a pop.

A shiver ran down Hikaru and Kaoru as they watched Neji suck on the tip before slowly pushing it through his plump lips. It didn't help that the popsicle looked almost white and as the white liquid ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth making it look like-

"Neji stop." Hikaru said knocking it out of his hand.

Neji looked at him shocked. "W…what?"

"Stop sucking on it like….that." He was blushing hard.

Neji looked at them before blushing a little."I'm sorry." He looked down before getting up and cleaning it up. "Um what did you want to talk about?"

They looked at each other before looking at him as he got everything together. "Neji…We…."

"AHH!" He jumped back right into Kaoru's lap making him jump as well.

"What?" They both said.

"That." He pointed to the wall where a small spider was crawling. The twins squinted to see before Hikaru got up and grabbed the spider and letting it out the window. Neji watched him before letting out a breath. "Sorry. I really hate spiders."

"Right." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled before getting off of him. "So please tell me what you guys wanted to say."

They looked at each other before Kaoru straighten out in his eat. It was hard enough with the warmth Neji had given as he sat on his lap. It was even worse that he missed it so quickly." Please don't hate us or anything."

"We don't want to get you upset but….we…..like you." Hikaru said. Hikaru and Kaoru were both blushing red.

They looked down not wanting to look at Neji. What if he really hated them.

"You do?"

They looked up to see him blushing as well. "We don't want to get you upset."

"Yeah just ignore it."

Neji looked at them before smiling. "Thank you guys."

"Thank you?" They asked blinking at him. "For what?"

"For telling me. You don't know how flattered I am…but I think you guys know."

"Yeah." Kaoru said holding up his hand. "You love Tamaki."

"And we know you guys are made for each other. You guys are amazing together." Hikaru said.

"You make Tamaki think before just jumping into things."

"And he makes me forget Sasuke."Neji smiled putting his hand on his heart before smiling at the them. "I really hope you guys fall in love."

"Wow that seems kind of awful to hear from the one you love." Hikaru said.

Neji looked hurt before Kaoru put his hand around Neji. "He's just kidding."

"Yeah I am." Hikaru said." We will."

Neji smiled before moving to kiss them on the cheek." Let's get ready."

They both blushed before nodding and following her.

XOXOXOX

Yay it's done. I'm sorry that I have been taken so long. I should of wrote two by now since I got home early but I was distracted. ANYWAY thanks for reading and reviewing (hopefully).


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_So sorry it took me forever to write this. But here you go._

_Chapter Warning: Cross dressing sex. I hope it's going to be good._

_**XXX Chapter 24 XXX**_

Neji sighed as he opened the door to the school coffee shop. It was early in the morning and he need to get something to drink. He did this every morning and it bother him that it was his curse to have to drink coffee.

Every Hyuga had some way to wake themselves in the morning. Hinata meditated in complete silence, Hanabi washed her face in hot water for hours, Hiashi took a cold shower that woke him up right away, his father use to run every morning. Neji had to drink sometime of drink that have a caffeine. Sadly while coming here he learned that the school coffee was the best and it had become routine for him to have it.

He was sure he developed an OCD about it. He tried to miss going one day. He only lasted till lunch when the whole host club bought him coffee. He gladly took them all.

Going to the school coffee shop was a great thing. Since he had become a regular his drink was already made for him. They were quick workers and Lee worked there every morning when he didn't have class for the first three periods. Most of the time by then there were only college students.

Today as Neji walked in he was shocked to see that the line was very long. It amazed him more that they were not moving at all. The longer he moved the more he grew impatient. He looked up ahead and saw a girl standing there arguing with Lee.

"This is your drink." Lee said.

"It's not!" She said. "Give me the right drink!"

Lee looked uncertain of what to do and that was enough for Neji. He went right up there. "Hey!"

The girl looked at her. She had long brown hair with some of her hair in pig tails. Her eyes were bright purple. "Excuse me."

"Whatever your problem is you need to get over it. Lee doesn't mess up orders."

"He messed up mine twice!" The girl yelled.

"Doesn't mean you have to yell!" Neji yelled back making her step back. "If the order isn't right make sure you keep your voice at a right level."

She looked at him before Neji looked to Lee." Can I have my drink?"

"Of course Neji-kun." Lee said grabbing Neji's drink. Neji put down the right change before bumping pass the girl who was standing there shocked. Neji stopped to take a drink of his drink before letting out a breath. He left the shop with everyone starring.

XXX

Tamaki and Neji were sitting on the couch together just talking waiting for the host club to start up. They were the only ones in the room and Tamaki wasn't waiting a moment on it. Neji blushed red as Tamaki kissed and nibbled at Neji's neck while his hand trailed up and down at Neji's thigh.

"T…Tamaki come on." Neji moaned as the sensation started to get him. His neck was his soft spot and Neji gasped.

"It's ok. No one is coming." Tamaki said against Neji's ear.

"AHA!" The door slammed open sending them both away from each other. Neji and Tamaki stared at the girl standing there pointing at Neji.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked getting himself together as he stood up. She stepped right up to him making him take a step back.

"Oh so know you don't remember."

Neji blinked before it came to him. "Oh…right."

"Don't oh right me, you ass." She said.

"Please calm down." Tamaki said getting between them. Neji looked at her before looking at the girl who was staring at Tamaki with amazed eyes. A sexy smiled formed on her face.

"I will. I'm Yumi." She said holding out her hand to Tamaki. Neji looked between them. Tamaki widen his eyes as he looked at her.

"Y…Yumi? You mean Yumi the singer?" Tamaki looking at her amazed.

Yumi nodded." So you know my work I guess."

"I love your work." Tamaki said blushing.

Neji's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way this was going. She was standing close to Tamaki. Her hand in front of her pressing her breast together and out for Tamaki. Neji noticed that some of her buttons were undone. Her cleavage could be clearly seen.

"I'm sorry to disturb…" He looked between them, "this but me and my boyfriend have to get ready for the host club."

"Host club!" She said happily. "I would love to join you."

"Well." Tamaki grabbed Yumi's hand and kissing it. " I would love to have you as your client."

"No." Neji said. They both looked at him. "I mean we are full. There is no more room for clients."

"Oh poop." She said before turning her eyes to Tamaki. " I just hope to see you around."

"You will." He said before walking her out. Once the door was closed he turned to look at Neji who was glaring at him. "What?"

"I love your work Yumi." Neji mocked before rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Come on Neji I was just being friendly." He rushed behind Neji and wrapped his arms around Him before pulling him up into an embrace. "I still love you."

Neji looked at him before they kissed. "We have to get ready."

Tamaki nodded before they walked off to get everything ready.

XXX

Neji eyes twitched as he stared and Yumi. She was surrounded by boys that seemed to only want to get into her pants. He hated it. "Who is she anyway?"

"Yumi." Sasuke said. "She a famous pop star."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I've never heard of her."

"Well you seem to be out of who's rich and who's not."

"I see everyone as the same way." He glared at Yumi. "She see's everyone as a dollar sign waiting to happen."

"Hm." Sasuke looked her up and down. "I see people the same way. Maybe I should date her."

Neji shook his head before looking again to see Yumi talking to Tamaki. Neji's eyes burned and Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. "Wow calm down Neji. I've never seen you like this….It hurts that you are so jealous."

Neji looked at him shocked. "I am not jealous."

Sasuke looked at him before nodding. "Right. It's whatever you want to call it."

Neji glared at him before walking away. He wasn't happy with her here. He didn't like her. For some reason he didn't trust her with Tamaki. He looked at glared at her before going back inside.

XXX

The first thing Neji noticed when he got into Tamaki's car was that there was music playing. He stopped to listen to what it was.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

"Who is this?" Neji asked

"Yumi." Tamaki said.

Neji rolled his eyes closing the door. "I don't like it."

"Come on Neji you haven't even listen to it." Tamaki said.

"I don't care."

Tamaki sighed before turning it off." Neji why don't you like her?"

"She's annoying." Neji then looked out the window, "and she wants to date you."

Tamaki blinked. "S…she doesn't want to do that. She's just being friendly."

Neji looked at him. Tamaki gave him an innocent look back. He let out a sigh before shaking his head. "Whatever. We are all entitled to who we do and don't like."

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "I guess you are right. As long as you like me."

Neji looked at him before kissing him. "Of course."

XXX

Neji sat down on by his window waiting for his next client." Well hello."

He looked up and glared at Yumi as she sat down with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm your next client." She said turning around and smiling at Tamaki. Waving at him. He waved back only making Neji angry.

"I won't talk to you." He said turning away.

"You don't have to. I'll just sit here and enjoy the view." She bit her nail as she looked at Tamaki. Neji clenched his fist as she undressed her boyfriend with her eyes.

"He's gay." Neji said. "Why don't you understand that?"

She looked at him with a knowing smirk. Like she knew something he didn't. "Tamaki told me he was bi not gay."

Neji looked at her shocked before looking at Tamaki who was talking to a girl. Did Tamaki really say that to her? Why would he say that though? He understood that Tamaki could be bi. That's not what made him upset. It was the fact that Tamaki had told him he was gay not bi. Why would he lie and why would he tell this girl the truth?

Neji looked at her. She was staring at him back looking at him with an evil smirk. She did that on purpose. Neji bit his lip before taking a deep breath.

"Oh that reminds me." Yumi said standing up. She got up and stood on her chair. "Excuse me~! I'm having a concert tonight and you are all invited."

Everyone in the room cheered before she jumped off the chair and looked at Neji. "Sadly one person will have to sit out."

Neji stood up. "I wouldn't want to go to your damn concert anyway."

A smirk formed on her face. "Tamaki will be there."

"I hope he has fun." Neji said crossing her arms. "He'll be coming home to me afterwards."

She smiled uncrossing his arms and looking at them. "He's better off with me and you know it. What would it look like with him walking into a room with a hill Billy Konoha boy. Beside fact that someone so rich and beautiful like Tamaki with a boy like you….it would never work. You should go back to where you came from."

It was then that something snapped. He didn't hold back and he pushed her. She fell over the chair and looked back up at him with fear. "You can't tell the future!"

"Neji!" Tamaki said grabbing Neji's arm. He got between Yumi and Neji. "What are you doing you can't touch a girl like that?"

"You don't know what she said." Neji protested. His voice was already starting to crack.

"That doesn't matter." Tamaki said. He turned and helped Yumi up. "I'm sorry. Please join me to lunch."

Neji watched him walk away with Yumi before he left the host club. Slamming the door behind him. Tamaki swallowed looking after him. Yumi laid him to a seat were she began to cry over what Neji did. He knew he should of gone after Neji but he couldn't justify that Neji touch a girl like that. No matter what. Still…

"What did you say to him?" Tamaki asked looking at Yumi.

She looked at him. Her tears were gone as if they were never there. Her face was serious. "I just told him the truth." She said crossing her legs and picking up a tea cup. "I'm guessing you don't know either."

Tamaki looked at her. "No…I don't."

"You guys are from different classes. You know it would never work. Neji doesn't know what to do when it comes to talking to people in the same wealth like you and I. You should know that Tamaki."

She got closer to him and he let it all sink in. "Come to my place."

He looked at her before standing up. "I won't but you will come with me."

"Oh to your place?"

"To find Neji." He said before walking away. She sighed as she followed.

"Whatever. I guess it has to sink in fully before you understand that you and him are not suppose to be together."

Tamaki didn't answer before he walked out.

XXX

Neji nodded his head to the bouncer before walking into the panic filled hallway. He looked around before seeing the a room marked band. He knocked on the door before opening it. There were four guys in there. "Um excuse me."

"Sorry we aren't giving autographs right now." One guys said. He had shoulder length brown hair. " Come back after the concert."

"No I'm looking for Yumi."

"We are too." The drummer said. "She hasn't gotten here yet." Neji blinked before looking at his watch. The show was suppose to start minutes ago.

"I…I hope something hasn't happen." He said feeling worried. He didn't like this actually. He came here so he could say sorry to her. He was way out of line no matter what she had said. Still…what she said hit him hard. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about that before. It was the thing he feared the most with his relationship with Tamaki.

"You know." He looked up at the guy with brown hair. "You kind of look like her."

He blinked. "What?"

"Yeah you do." The drummer said. They all looked at each other. "Um can you sing."

Neji looked at them before shaking his head. "Ugh no. I can't do what you guys are thinking."

"Aw come on. You look almost just like her."

"But I don't know any of her songs."

"You haven't heard on once?"

Neji opened his mouth before thinking back. "I think I heard one. Something about a love song."

"Great please do this for us."

"If she doesn't make it to this concert it will ruin her career." The guitarist said. "She's been messing up a lot lately. That's why her mom put her in school in the first place. But if she can't show her mom that she can handle both she will be ruin. Her dream will be ruined. Her life…"

Neji looked at him. He really seemed to care about Yumi even though it seemed to be unlikely for anyone to like such an awful girl. He looked down biting his lip before sighing. "I guess I can do it."

"Great now go get dressed."

He pushed Neji into a private room and Neji looked at the outfit waiting for him. He blushed before sighing.

XXX

Yumi huffed loudly again. She was more than annoyed and the car clock that continued to tell her that she was late. "Tamaki take me to the concert already! Neji is nowhere to be seen around here."

"Well he won't be at the concert." Tamaki said before sighing. "Besides we are already here."

She looked out the window before glaring at Tamaki."You made me so late! Why are you so caught up on this Konoha boy anyway!"

"He's not just a Konoha boy!" Tamaki yelled making Yumi stare at him wide eyed. "He's more than that. He's caring. He worries about other people then himself. He's my husband. He's-"

"Singing!"

Tamaki looked at Yumi before looking up at the jumbo screen outside the concert hall. His mouth dropped as he looked at Neji. He looked…..like a girl. He was wearing a top that had straps around his shoulders and showed a lot of skin, on his arms were red arm warms. One bunching up at the bottom by his wrist. His stomach was in clear view and the skirt he was wearing was short at the front and long at the bottom. He had on fish net stockings with the right one falling down his leg. He also had on high heel shoes.

"That's my outfit." Yumi said getting out the car. "W…what is he doing?"

Tamaki got out as well before Yumi started to pull him inside of the concert hall.

XXX

Neji took a deep breath as he walked out in front of the screaming crowed that only got louder as he started out there to the mike. The music started and he looked back that the band before facing forward.

_It's been said and done._

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung,_

_And I guess right now here's another one,_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible,_

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical,_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby…_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony,_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued,_

_I've been set free,_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny._

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful,_

_You are and I want you to know baby._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_No one compares,_

_You stand alone, to every record I own._

_Music to my heart that's what you are,_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you, like a love song…._

The crowed went mad and Neji looked off stage and saw Tamaki and Yumi. He rushed over to them while the band played some music. "Yumi you are here."

She looked at him before shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want you dream to be shattered because you weren't here." Neji said wrapping his arms around him.

She continued to stare at him before she hugged him. "Thank you." When she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek. "I think I have been looking at the wrong boy. You are better than I thought."

He blushed before she went on stage and started to sing. Neji sighed before his arm was grabbed and he was dragged off. He looked at Tamaki who was dragging him towards the dressing room. Once they were inside he was pressed against the door before hands held his waist before lips meet his.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck getting into the kiss as well. The kiss broke as Tamaki rested his forehead against Neji. "I hope you know you make me go crazy."

He pushed his hard on against Neji making him shiver and gasp. "The feeling is mutual. " Neji whispered.

Their lips meet again with Tamaki's hand feeling on to Neji's flawless side and back. He didn't want to let him go and Neji wasn't holding him close just for anything. They stayed against the door before Tamaki reached down and lifted up Neji's legs to wrap around his waist. Neji blushed pulling away as he felt Tamaki's hard on against his bare bottom.

"You aren't wearing anything under this." Tamaki said rubbing the tip of his cock against Neji's entrance. It sent a shiver through both of them.

"L…let me undress first." Neji whispered more embarrassed than he thought he would. A big blush ran over his face as Tamaki continued to rub him more and more until he began to push into him.

"I like you dressed like this." Tamaki whispered as he pushed into him more. Neji gripped onto Tamaki's shirt hard as he loosen his legs to slowly let himself slid down onto Tamaki's cock. The more he slid down the more he gasped and moaned.

His eyes shot open when he felt Tamaki fully in him and right against his prostate. He panted against Tamaki's chest while he was held there on his cock. Tamaki didn't let him go as he shivered with pleasure.

"So…deep." Neji groaned between pants.

Tamaki sat down on the nearest chair spreading his legs to give Neji room to start moving. He gripped on Tamaki's shoulders as he began to bounce on his cock. He pulled himself all the way to the top before slamming himself down. He cried out as Tamaki began to pump at his on cock along with Neji's movement.

Tamaki gripped on to Neji's bare torso keeping him onto his cock before pulling him up. Tamaki began to thrust up to meet with Neji pushing himself down. They both cried out at first impact before they continued to meet each other with the thrusting force.

In one more thrust Tamaki and Neji came hard together with one powerful thrust. Neji threw his head back crying out as he gripped onto Tamaki. His hair was grabbed by Tamaki's hand before his lip meet with his and they kissed.

XXX

Tamaki pulled up to Neji's house before looking over at him. After the sex they hadn't said much to each other but he knew something was on Neji's mind and he had an idea. "Is this about what Yumi said."

Neji looked up at him before looking down. "Don't you think she has a point?"

Tamaki blinked. "A point? About what you being from Konoha and me being from here."

Neji nodded before looking at him again. "I might live in a rich house I have no idea what to do when being around rich people."

"You could really fool me." Tamaki said. He put his hand on Neji's head. "You can talk to anyone you want and sound like you belong there. You are thinking about this too much."

"That might be the case but not everyone thinks that's. You want to marry me but…when people realize that I'm from Konoha…they will look at me differently and they will look at you differently."

Tamaki lifted Neji's head with his finger and kissing him on the lips. "I thought you would know better Neji. I don't care what people think about me or what they think about us. I love you and you love me. My parents adore you and I'm working my way into Hiashi's heart." He winked at Neji earning him to laugh. "And our friends love us together. To me that really all that matters and it should only matter to you as well."

Neji looked at him before kissing him on the lips. "You….really make me feel safe."

Tamaki kissed him again. "That's what I'm here for."

XOXOXO

And there you had it. It's looks amazing that I got it done. It's even more amazing that you guys like my stories so much. Your reviews are so fun and I just have to point it out. So I have decided to thank you guys:

ghofferdunk15 (HERE IT IS! Lol I just had to say that to you.)

fruityt00tief1y

sc0tilforgotmypassword

FreddieCroaker

naughtybear999

MissTuffcy

littlekid11

yaoi-freak2580

Miyuki1393

LaVedaRose

This is anyone who reviewed on them. Thanks so much reviewing and I will continue to write this story. I love it as much as you do!


	25. Chapter 25

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_If you have read any of my stories before you know that I love Lee, Neji, and Naruto as friends. Something about the three of them make me smile. I might write a story about them one day._

_**XXX Chapter 25 XXX**_

Neji smiled. This was one thing he wasn't expecting. Out of all of his friends he didn't think Lee and Naruto would get along so well. Besides the fact Lee was rich and Naruto was considered poor they were so much alike.

"I challenge you!" Lee yelled.

"You are so on!" Naruto yelled back.

"Guys why are you yelling?"Neji asked looking between them. "You guys are right next to each other."

"The passion between us is strong." Lee said closing his eyes. "We must yell to the hills for everyone to know!"

"LEE!" Neji yelled laughing. He shook his head before standing up and walking away. Lee and Naruto were following.

"Come on Neji we just kid."

"Yes Neji-kun. While I would love to challenge Naruto-kun to anything I doubt he can really take it."

"Oh yeah." Lee said.

Neji looked at both of them to see a glint of an unknown challenge between them. He sighed grabbing their arms and pulling them off. "I swear you guys are worse than the twins and Tamaki."

They all started to laugh before stopping to lean against the ice cream truck. They ordered before getting their cones and walking away. "Speaking of romance you both have someone and I both need you to help me find someone." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want too?" Neji asked before looking at Lee. "Some of us aren't ready when they jump into it."

"And it's hard to get out sometimes." Lee said looking back at Neji.

Naruto got between them and put his arms around their necks. "That's why I want you guys to help me. Both of you guys have the best relationship in the school."

Lee bit his lip and Neji looked at Naruto. "There isn't such thing as a good relationship. Tamaki and I have our rough patch now and again."

"And Tenten and I don't get along as well." Lee said.

"But you guys as close as I can get to the perfect couple." Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "Why are you suddenly wanting to get into a relationship anyway?" Neji asked.

"Because I think this girl likes me. She's so hot and beautiful and rich….." Naruto sighed. "It's a lost cause."

"Don't say that." Neji said. "Rich or poor it really is about what you and him think about each other."

Lee nodded. "Yeah…you're right."

Neji looked at him before looking away. "Who is she?"

"Hinata."

Neji stopped walking and looked at Naruto. He was already looking like he wasn't sure if Neji would be ok with it or not.

"Hinata is a beautiful girl." Lee said. "Very kind and caring."

"You don't have to tell me."Naruto said. "I know. I also wanted you to know that I like her."

Neji blinked before looking up. He wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto liking Hinata. He felt that he should protector but did Naruto need to be watch. He wasn't Sasuke. Better yet he wasn't Haku. "I'm glad you like her. Just treat her right."

"I will as soon as I get her. Can you help me?"

Neji looked at him and nodded but Naruto stood in front of him. "Not just you Neji. But the host club as well. Help make me charming."

Neji blinked. "You being charming has nothing to do with it. Just show her the real you."

Naruto blinked before nodding. "Ok…I'll see you guys." He ran off.

Lee and Neji watched him go before Lee sighed. "I hope Naruto-kun and Hinata-kun are happy together."

"They haven't even started dating yet." Neji said throwing his cone away. He looked at Lee who was just holding his melting ice cream cone. "Lee your ice cream."

"I don't want to break Tenten's heart but…..I can't keep have Gaara as the other person. He deserves better and Tenten doesn't need to be lead on like she is."

Neji looked at Lee who squeezed his cone till it was destroyed in his hand. He threw it down before running off. "Lee!" Neji yelled stepping forward before stopping. "Don't saying anything stupid!"

He stood there before Lee was out of his view and he sighed. He walked off heading home.

XXX

Neji was pouring tea when the door slammed open. He looked up at Tenten who stormed in. She looked rather upset. "Neji Hyuga."

Neji stood up putting the tea pot down and going over to him. She went up to him and slapped him hard in the face." Tenten!" Tamaki said going over to them. He got between them looking at her shocked. "W…what is that about?"

"He told Lee to break up with me." Tenten said.

Neji looked around Tenten. "I didn't say that." He sighed shaking his head. Of course Lee would say the wrong thing. He still cared for Tenten and would do anything so he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well I won't let you win." She said. Neji blinked. She was so upset with him. He never seen him so mad. "I'm going to get him back."

"Tenten I didn't want him to hurt you. But….he doesn't love you."

"And who does he love you?" Tenten asked. "Who is she!"

"Tenten please leave." Tamaki said.

Tenten looked at him before she broke down in tears. She fell to her knees crying into her hands. Neji sighed looking down going over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Tenten….I'm so sorry."

"What did I do?" Tenten asked.

"It's not you." Neji said. "You can't control who you fall in love with."

XXX

For the rest of the day Neji and Tenten sat together talking. It was more her spilling everything out to her and the more she talked the more Neji could see she was getting better. She spilled from when they first meet to their first time together. They had done everything together.

"I think I always knew." Tenten said looking down at her lap. "He seemed to be distance at first and it was on the back of my mind that he was seeing someone else…I just didn't want to see it."

"You shouldn't be upset." Neji said. "You did nothing wrong from what I heard and I know Lee. He does love you. Don't doubt that. And while I don't agree with him cheating on you….he couldn't help that he fell in love with someone else. You never can help that."

"It's not my fault." Tenten repeated.

Neji nodded grabbing her hand. "It's not. He does love you. I mean who wouldn't."

The moment it left his mouth he knew he made a mistake. Tenten looked up at him with hopeful eyes before a blush ran over her face. Neji pulled his hand away looking at her. That look he was giving him. He didn't like it.

"Um it's late. Maybe we should go." Neji said standing. The other host and their clients were leaving as well. Neji cleared his throat walking her to the door and open it for her. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you for everything." She said. "Thank you for listening."

Neji nodded. "If you ever need to talk." He let out a breath. The more he talked the more he wanted to kick himself in the head. Why did he continued to say things like that. He knew what was going on in her mind because of it and it showed right through to her eyes.

"Thank you so much." She hugged him closely and didn't let go for a while before she pulled away. "And…sorry for the hit."

"It's ok." Neji said rubbing his cheek. When he moved his hand she kissed it before she walked away.

He closed the door before turning around and looked at all the host that were looking at him. "What?"

Tamaki scratched his head. "I don't know Neji. I think I'm just seeing this."

"See what?" Neji asked.

"You have this air about you." Hikaru said.

"An air?"

Kaoru nodded."Yeah….an air that….is hard to resist."

Neji noticed the blush the twins had. He also continued to notice that Tamaki was scratching his head." Um Tamaki are you ok?"

"Yeah…Just itchy." Tamaki said scratching his head with both hands. Kyoya grabbed his hand to stopped him. They all went over to Tamaki to look over at his head before their eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

"That's nasty."

"Wow there so many."

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"You have lice." Neji said backing away from him. He stared at Tamaki who stared back. Shock were the only thing that they could see in the other eyes. The one thing that they shared other then the love for each other was the love of their hair and the love of each other hair. Neji couldn't count the times they tried to have sex in the shower but always got stuck with washing each other hair.

"LICE!" Tamaki yelled standing straight up. "H…how did I get lice?"

"I don't know but now that you mention it." Haruhi said scratching her head.

Neji gritted his teeth. He inched closer to the door. "So um….I'll see you all tomorrow."

He waved before quickly rushing away.

XXX

Neji sighed as he waited in line at the nurses office. As soon as Tamaki told his father he had lice (Neji had heard it over the phone the both of them panicking while Sophie-Anna tried to calm them down) there was a school wide examination for who had lice and who did.

"It's school wide." Hikaru said behind him.

Neji turned to him. "I really hope I don't have it."

"All you have to do is wash your hair and then it will be over." Kaoru said.

Neji looked down. "Still."

"Neji" He looked up to see Tenten coming over to them.

"Oh boy."The twins said.

She smiled at them." Hey have you guys been standing here long."

"Ugh yeah we have." Hikaru said.

"That's cool." Tenten said smiling right at Neji. It slowly turned into a frown. "I'm still looking to see who she is….is…is she prettier than me."

"Pretty scary actually." Kaoru said.

"It's not even a she." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him shocked and he realized what he had just said. The look on Tenten's face was pure shocked. "L….Lee's gay?"

"Ugh….yeah…"Neji said.

Her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around him crying on his chest. Neji stood there shocked before sighing and putting his arms around her. "It's ok. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Who is it?" Tenten asked.

The twins turned away not to make her any more upset. Neji looked down at her. "I can't tell you."

"Please Neji I need this."

"No you don't. And I'm not telling you." She looked at him before running away.

Neji sighed leaning against the wall. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him before shrugging and turning away. "What a power you have their Neji." Hikaru said.

Neji shook his head. "It isn't a power. It isn't anything."

They both shrugged and turned away.

XXX

Neji was more than happy to hear that he didn't have lice. "Thank you so much." Neji said bowing to the doctor.

"Um are you Neji Hyuga from Konoha?"

Neji looked at him. "Yes…I am."

"You don't remember me. I'm Iruka."

Neji blinked before his mouth dropped. "Iruka." He hugged him closely. Iruka was Naruto's foster father and had gotten him through his father's cancer." I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here. "Iruka said. "You have grown up so well."

Neji rubbed his head. "It hasn't been that long has it."

"It has been that long since Naruto has spoken about you. It seems like it has been forever."

Neji smiled. "I'm so glad to see you….um….Tamaki has lice."

Iruka nodded looking over the chart. "I'm not suppose to say but yes he does. A very bad case too."

Neji sighed. "How do people get lice?"

"Flies can land on the back of peoples neck and they carry lice and that's how it happens." Iruka said. Neji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well thank you."

"You are so very welcome."

XXX

Neji sat down next to Tamaki rubbing his back. He was so depressed over the fact that he had lice in the first place Neji was sure there was no telling when he was going to get over it. Neji sighed resting his head against his shoulder.

"It's ok. It isn't your fault. And you put on the shampoo anyway right."

Tamaki nodded before Neji kissed him on the forehead. "It's ok then. It's all better. And your hair is still as beautiful as I remember. "He slowly ran his hand thought Tamaki's golden lock. "I really do love your hair."

"I loved it too."

"Come on Tamaki." Neji sat back and pulled on it a little before kissing him again "Don't say that. If you don't take care of your hair I will have to reconsider why I'm dating you."

Tamaki blinked looking at him. "Oh really." He was smirking and Neji could help but smile back. "Are you sure about that?"

Neji licked his lips before smiling. Tamaki wrapped his arm around Neji pulling him to his lap. "Maybe I should make you think about another way you want to stay with me."

Neji smiled and they started to kiss when they heard yelling outside the host club. Neji looked towards the door before they opened it looked at some kids arguing with Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku.

"Hey what's going on here?" Tamaki asked.

"These Konoha kids have been nothing but trouble since they got here." One of the kids said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"They've been spreading lice all around here." Another boy said but not to Neji. To Tamaki. "These fucking animals."

"I'll show you an animal." Sasuke said reaching into his pocket. Neji grabbed his hand getting between the boys and Sasuke.

"Listen. There isn't any way for anyone to know that they have lice or don't have lice."

"Well we know that they do. Only they can."

"Anyone can get it." Neji defended. He bit his lip thinking about saying Tamaki had it but shut his mouth. Not many people needed to know that.

"You have it too don't you pretty boy." One of them got closer. Tamaki pushed him back.

"Hey don't get so close. Neji doesn't have lice and I'm sure none of them do."

"Yeah whatever." Another guys said. "Let's just see what other outbreak we will get here."

"Next might be HIV with all these fags." One bumped past Sasuke before walking away.

Neji sighed rubbing his head. This wasn't going good. It wasn't something he wanted to happen at this school. He also didn't like the reason he had get between Sasuke. He shot him a glare but Sasuke pulled away. "This is why I rather be in Konoha. All these rich kids make me sick."

"Sasuke." Neji said as he walked away.

He sighed looking down. Haku followed. Naruto put his hands in his pocket looking down. "I have lice." Naruto said.

Neji looked at him. He put his hand on his shoulder. " And it isn't because you are from Konoha."

"Oh I know." Naruto said. "It's because use other people brushes. I always forget mine."

Neji nodded as he watched him go. "I'm so glad he is so care free about it." Tamaki said.

"And you should too." Neji said grabbing his hand. "It's not a big deal. Just because you have lice doesn't mean you are dirty or anything."

Tamaki looked at him and sighed nodding. Neji smiled and kissed him on the lips before walking away. "And I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Neji turned back to look at him. "Can you help me keep everything together?"

"Of course." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled before walking away.

XXX

Like Neji thought people were started to get a little upset about the lice thing and people were pointing the finger at the Konoha kids. Neji was included and it hurt him that the people that he worked with in school projects were now turning their backs to him. The whole idea hurt him.

"Hey it's ok Neji." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you still have all of us." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them. It wasn't like he didn't notice what was happening to them as well. Just being friends with them seemed to not help them with getting a partner as well. The hardest thing that hit Neji was what was happening to the host club. Since thing people stopped coming.

"Tamaki is getting worried about the host club." Neji looked up at Haruhi.

"He….he is?"

She nodded. "Not enough people are coming so we can't keep it up."

Neji looked at her before looking down. He didn't want that. The host club was Tamaki's dream. He had created it and it ending because of Neji. He looked down with a sigh. Something had to happen.

"This can't keep going on." Neji said.

The three of them looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving the host club."

They all stared at him. "What!"

"You can't Neji."

"Just utile I figure out a way to get everyone at this school to see each other as equals."

"It's going to break Tamaki's heart no matter what you say to him."

"I know….But the longer I stay the longer people will stop coming and then the host club will have to be cut off."

They looked at him before sighing. "There isn't a reason for us to even try and stop you is there."

Neji shook his head before the bell rang. "And I have an idea on how I can get everyone to see that we are the same."

XXX

Just like Neji thought. Once he was out of the host club people started to go back to the host club. He knew that was the case and he knew that Tamaki was upset with him leaving without telling him. Still no matter what Neji would say to him Tamaki would still try to keep him there.

It had been a week since he left and things had only gotten worse. Fights between Sasuke and other kids had grown and even Shikamaru had started to get into it. Neji had done nothing but done research after research in hopes to find something when he found what he was looking for.

He asked Suoh-san to let him handle an assemble which he agreed with fully. Everyone was there and Neji sat down on the stage behind him.

"Lately it has come to my attention that my school….our school is splitting. And it is splitting into an uneven number. Konoha vs. Ouran. And it isn't even that. It is Ouran vs. Ouran and this is not acceptable." He looked around at everyone. "A man once said a 'nation divided against itself cannot stand'. And like this school we are a nation and this fighting is not something that we can let happen. I expect better then all of you and I think you should know some things."

He moved from the stand to let Neji go up. He moved the mike down to his level before taking a deep breath. "Most of you say that you hate Konoha kids. You hate the fact that we spread lice like animals when we didn't. One of us had lice and that's because he shared a hair brush. The rest were your friends, brothers, sisters, cousin, girlfriend, or even boyfriend." He looked at Tamaki.

"This fighting isn't helping anything and I think some of you don't know what this means. What Konoha means. Some of your parents have come up from there. The Uchiha family built this town but they stared out in Konoha. Nanjiro Echizen was born there. He practiced tennis at the court by his house and many more people have started there and end up here. Trace back your history and you may be surprised what you find."

He bit his lip when he finished not know what else to say. "So….I guess that's it. Just think about that."

Neji smiled before heading back to his seat. Suoh nodded at him before going to the mike. "You may all go back to class."

XXX

Neji opened the door to the host club and before he stepped in Tamaki pulled him into a hug. "Neji you did awesome yesterday."

"It really wasn't that good." Neji said.

"I traced my history." Hunny said. "Most of our family started there. Almost everyone at school."

"I'm not surprised." Kyoya said. "Konoha use to be a very good place back in the day. It use to be known as a ninja village."

"Oh ninja's. "Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Neji smiled before looking at Tamaki. "So…I was wandering if I could come back."

Tamaki rubbed his chin."I don't know you might have to prove yourself."

"In what way?" Neji asked twirling his hair in his finger. "Sexually?" Neji purred in a low voice that only Tamaki could hear.

Tamaki smirked licking his lips." Maybe."

"Man you guys are like rabbits." Hikaru said.

"Yeah what the hell." Kaoru said.

"Neji." Neji turned around and looked at Tenten. She went over to them and smiled. "I loved the speech you gave yesterday."

"Thanks I guess." Neji said rubbing his head." Look Tenten…I think you have to wrong idea."

"Oh?"

Neji nodded. "I don't like you."

She looked at him before putting her hand on her hips. "I know that." She said. "You are dating Tamaki after all. But it isn't like I haven't pictured it or anything. I understand that now." The smile never left her face. "I talked to Lee. He told me about the guy."

Neji blinked. "So you know."

She nodded blushing. "And…I have to say….they are close to being the cutest couple next to you and Tamaki." She giggled. "Thank you for all your help."

She kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

"You get more kisses then I do." Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi." Hikaru said. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"She doesn't." Kyoya said for her.

"As long as they are girls." Tamaki said. "Anyway. We have much to do. Spring is on its way and there is so much to do. With spring there are flings and love is always in the spring air."

Neji smiled and followed him to the table where they started to go over what they would be doing for the upcoming spring season.

XXX

Yay it's done. I love Tamaki's voice in the English anime. It's Ed's from Full metal Alchemist. I love that voice it's so awesome and it fits him. I just had to mention the ninja thing. It makes me think about this idea that I was thinking about. It will be a collection of stories but it's an idea. Anyway please review and read. Or vise verse whatever way you do it I don't care. Once again thank you all for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 26 XXX  
><strong>_

His head was pounding. His bones were stiff and for some reason he had a bad feeling.

"I think he's waking up."

"Did you really have to hit him?"

"He was squirming around!"

Neji lifted his head and looked at what looked like some middle school kids. "Where am I?"

The boys jumped back to look at Neji fully." Welcome to the Middle School Host Club!"

XXX

"What the hell do you mean Middle School Host Club!" Neji yelled. "How did I get here!"

"Hey hey calm down." One of the boys said. Neji glared at all three of them. One of them had wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was smiling at Neji. "I'm Leonardo Van Cabiano." He bowed to Neji. He could clearly hear the Italian accent in his voice.

"I'm Kida Kimamano." Another boy said. He had dark hair that was pulled into a pony tail down his back. He had on glasses

"And I'm Simon Cruise." The last boy said. He was a dirty blond with one blue eye and one brown eye. "And I'm the king of the host club."

"You aren't." Kida said turning to the blond boy.

"He is so right. I am the king." Leonardo said.

Before Neji's eyes they started to argue with each other. As if he wasn't even there. He hung his head. How did he get himself into this. "SHUT-UP!"

They stopped and shot their eyes to him. "Come on Neji don't yell at us." Simon said.

"Yeah you are here for a reason." Leonardo said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"To help us decided which one of us is going to be the king of this."

Neji stared at them before taking a deep breath and screaming. They all jumped back in shock before go up and covering his mouth. "Guys come on don't yell."

"Yeah we aren't suppose to be in here."

The door slammed open and Neji looked before he calmed down when he saw a teacher. "What is going on here?"

The boys turned around to face the teacher. "Just playing with a fellow classmates!" Kida said.

"Yeah nothing going on here." Simon said with his hand still on Neji's mouth.

"Then you all should head to class." She said. "Class will begin soon."

"Yes mama!" They said. Neji started to yell in panic at the teacher. Was she stupid or something? Did she not understand that he was tied to a chair and trying to struggle to get free.

"Mama he has lost his uniform can we get him a new one." Leonardo said.

"Of course." She nodded before leaving.

Neji stood at her shocked. Simon moved his hand but not before Neji bit into it. "AHH!"

He pulled away and Neji glared at him. "Let me go."

"We can't Neji." Kida said.

"Why not?" Neji growled. He was started to get rather annoyed now. The ropes were hurting and he had a killer headache.

The bell rang and Leonardo untied him. "You cannot leave now."

Neji stared at them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the bell has rung and it is now time for class." Kida said clapping his hand. Before Neji could do anything he was wearing the middle school uniform.

"Come on Neji." Simon said.

He grabbed Neji hand and he walked away with the others falling.

XXX

Tamaki blinked as he looked up at the twins. "What do you mean you don't know where Neji is?"

"I don't know." Hikaru said.

"He wasn't in homeroom." Kaoru said.

Tamaki blinked before pulling out his phone. He called Neji's phone but it went straight to voicemail. He looked up at the twins. "Do…do you think something-"

"We are going to stop you there." They said. "Don't over think it. He might be sick."

"Yeah." Tamaki said watching them walk away.

"Or he could still be with Sasuke." They said as they went on their way before they were yanked back by their shirt collars. They turned back and look at the scary face of Tamaki.

"What did you say?" Tamaki asked.

They looked at each other before looking at him. "This morning we saw him with Sasuke before school."

Tamaki's eye twitched before he let them go. He walked away with them with rather heavy footsteps making the twins sigh of relief." At least he isn't mad at us." Hikaru said.

XXX

Neji blinked at the school uniform he was being forced to wear. He pulled on the collar and glared at the teacher that was doing his lecture. How could he think Neji was a middle school student. Did he look like one or something?

"Do you know the answer Neji?" Neji glared up at him before looking away. He could hear the teachers hesitation. "W…well I guess we will move on."

He had been like this for some time now since the beginning of school. He found today very upsetting. It only bothered him more that he was being forced to sit though middle school lectures and had no way to contact the others. His phone and school id were both missing. He suspected the kids he woke up with.

"Now partner up in groups of four." The teacher said.

Neji sat up ready to make his move out of here when the four kids sat down around him. "Would you be thinking about a way out?" Kida asked giving him a cocky smirk.

"I'm not helping you with your host club."Neji said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Neji yelled before three hands slapped over his mouth.

"We had good reason too." Leonardo defended. "You are the next prince in line. And to avoid what happen this year we are making a middle school host club. The king of that will go on and become a prince for the high school host club."

Neji blinked at them. "You haven't run this across Tamaki yet. You know the founder and king of the host club."

"Why wouldn't he? It's good idea." Simon said, his American accent thickening. "Anyway we want you to choose."

"No." Neji said crossing his arms.

"WHY NOT!" They all yelled.

Neji looked at all three of them. "One you kidnapped me. Two you kidnapped me. Does that sound like something a host king would do?"

"I heard the high school host club is pretty crazy." Kida said. "Who knows what a king would do and wouldn't do."

"That is one of them. There has to be some time of rules." Neji said rolling his eyes. Why was he even talking about this. One would think kidnapping someone wasn't a good idea for becoming king in the first place. But these kids were Ouran Academy students and it was starting to become clear to Neji that they were crazy kids.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Kida said making Neji look at him. "Help us with our host club or else."

"Or else what?" Neji asked back.

"Your middle school friends won't be seeing high school in their future." Kida said pulling out his cell phone.

Neji blinked narrowing his eyes. This kid reminded him of Kyoya and if he knew anything about Kyoya he always had dirt on people. No matter what. "Fine." Neji said with a sigh. "I'll help you out but only to see which one of you makes a better king for the middle school and so far you all are pretty low."

"You won't regret doing this." Leonardo said. "I'll show you that I am the best choice."

"_As if_." Simon said in English sending Neji a smile.

"Shall we." Kida said.

Neji sighed before rolling his eyes. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

XXX

He wanted to wipe that smirk off of Sasuke's face. "I don't remember Neji like it this rough."

"Where is he Uchiha?" Tamaki asked pressing Sasuke against the wall.

"Where is who?" Sasuke asked looking at his nails before his hand was smacked down by Tamaki. He shot him a glare. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where is Neji?" Tamaki asked again.

Sasuke blinked before sighing. "I don't know."

"You were the last one with him."

It made Tamaki madder when Sasuke just shrugged. "Yeah I was but then Yumi dragged him off somewhere."

"Yumi?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Sasuke finally pushed Tamaki off. "Well there is you answer. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Tamaki asked brushing off his jacket.

"To find him." Sasuke said walking off. Tamaki stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"I don't need your help." Tamaki grabbed before his hand was knocked away.

"And I don't need yours but I need to find Neji."

They glared at each other before walking off in different directions. "It's this way."

"You know you are wrong so just follow me."

They glared back at each other, staring at each other for a long time. It seemed that they weren't going to be moving any time soon. So far….they were going nowhere.

XXX

"So far you guys aren't showing me why any of you should be king." Neji said as he sat down in front of the three boys.

"Come on don't be stubborn. " Simon said waving his hand at Neji as if to dismiss the subject.

"What does it even mean to be a Prince?" Kida asked. "Since you are the Prince and soon to be king you should know. Or were you picked for the position for another reason?"

"I don't like what you are implying." Neji said.

Leonardo got in front of Kida. "And that doesn't make a Prince does it?" He asked. Neji shook his head looking at Kida then Leonardo. "Then just say it. He isn't a good king."

Neji sighed shaking his head. "You guys are really doing this all wrong."

"Then teach us!" Simon said. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Being mean, pointing out flaws-"

"That was once and she was fat." Simon said.

"That's not the point. The point is that the host club king is someone who wants to help those who have problems and to be kind to people that have done nothing to you." Neji said. "You guys are acting like brats."

They sat down pouting and looking all around upset. Neji thought about taking this time to go find the others and get out of here but he was starting to see that they really did need his help. "Come on guys. Don't act like that. We just have to…get you know around this school."

"How?"Kida asked.

"All of the host have a type. Tamaki is the Prince type and I'm the Sincere/Loyal type, Haruhi is the Natural type, Kyoya is the Cool type, Mori is the Silent type, Hunny is the Shorta/ Lolita type and the twins are the devilish type." He tapped his chin before putting his hands on his hip. "They usually come with roses but I don't think there are anymore colors so right know your type."

"The romantic type." Leonardo purred with a sexy smile.

"The adventures type." Simon said.

"Confident type." Kida said.

"Ok then." Neji said clapping his hand. "Usually you will have each other make up the types but since it's only the three of you guys can just pick your own."

"What's next?" Simon asked.

"I have to see if you guys deserve those types."

Simon blinked and so did Leonardo. "We sometimes speak to fast for them." Kida said.

"Yeah say it again?" Simon asked.

"I have to see….if you guys deserve those types." Neji said.

"Oh cool." Simon said. "Shall we."

Neji nodded before smiling and walked to the next class with them.

XXX

Tamaki sighed as he slumped down. "Why is it so hard to find her?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "But we only just started."

Tamaki sighed. "It doesn't seem that way. I just want to find out where Neji is."

"Man how can he date you?"

Tamaki's eye twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are….so worried about nothing. What the worst that can happen?"

"You tell me Uchiha!" Tamaki yelled. "You've known him most of your life."

Tamaki looked to see Sasuke looking really thinking about it. "I guess you have a point."

He blinked at him before looking down. He didn't want to hear that about that.

"Look there she is." Sasuke said walking into the library where Yumi was sitting.

When she saw them she purred as Sasuke and Tamaki sat down in front of them. "I'm so glad to see the both of you in front of me….now if only you guys were using those lips on each other."

Tamaki sighed shaking his head. Yumi had got herself caught up in the yaoi faze. "Yumi where is Neji?"

Yumi blinked before sighing. "You are still thinking about him."

"Just answer the question." Sasuke said already sounding annoyed.

"Yeah I saw him this morning-"

"That wasn't the question." Sasuke mumbled.

"He was talking to you Sasuke and looked like he didn't want to be with you anyway."

"That wasn't the question." Sasuke said growling at him.

"Anyway I wanted to have my last good deed to repay him before I get back to taking Tamaki from him." She blew a kiss at him before continuing to talk."So I took him to the coffee shop to buy him something when he just ran off. I think someone was calling him."

Tamaki sighed. This was going nowhere now."Is there anything else that you noticed."

Yumi tapped her chin before perking up."I saw a boy. He looked like a middle school kid."

Tamaki looked at Sasuke."A middle school kid."

"Yeah cute little blond boy. He looked western." Yumi nodded."Yeah that's right."

"What does the middle school want with him?"

"You would know better than I will." Sasuke pointed out.

Tamaki sighed before pulling out his phone. He texted Shiro about Neji being there and to look out for him. "I guess we just have to wait."

"Don't you mean we go there." Sasuke said.

Yumi shook her head."No can do. You are just going to have to wait and see what happen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes." Whatever."

XXX

Neji sat down by the window to watch the boys talking with the girls he had asked to come and visit. He smiled before looking towards the door as it opened. He went over to it to meet the girl. "Welcome to the Middle School Host Club!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Neji blinked when Shiro put his hands on his hips with Kirimi standing next to him as well.

"Shiro."Neji said surprises." What are you doing here?"

"Finding you." He said holding up his phone. "Tamaki looking for you."

Neji eyes widening before he looked at Shiro. "I meant to text him."

"Can we help you?" Kida asked going over to them.

Shiro looked him over once before looking over at Neji. "Do you want to use my phone to talk to him?"

Neji shot a side glance at Kida whose eye twitched. He was annoyed. "He won't be needing your phone."

That made Shiro look at Kida. It was a harsh glare that even Neji didn't like. "So you speak for him."

"I just speak up against assholes like you." Kida said.

"Guys." Neji said stopping getting in between them. "Don't do this in front of the girls."

"I'll do it in front of anyone!" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro." Kirimi said grabbing his arm.

"How pathetic you are." Kida said. "You know nothing about being classy."

"You know nothing about being classy. You and your make shift host club. That's pathetic." Shiro shot back.

"Guys please don't do this." Neji said sighing.

"You couldn't even handle being in this host club."

"Who do you think you are talking to? You are just coming from elementary school-"

"And I'm already in a better club then you."

"One that you just copied!"

"Can you do better?" Kida crossed his arm. "Can you handle being in this host club to be in the high school one next year?"

"Wait what?" Neji asked looking at Kida.

"Fine. Next year I'll be in the host club." Shiro said. He pushed past them. Kirimi followed.

"You are going to be in the host club!" Kirimi said happily. "I'll be your first costumer."

Kida started to walk away but Neji stopped him. "Kida you can't promise him that."

"Why can't I?"

"You don't have the authority." Neji said trying to find the right words.

Kida put his hand on his hips. "But you do Neji. You are the 'prince' so to say and will be king. Why not just get it over with and change the rules."

Neji watched him go before looking down. Was there even rules in the host club. Other clubs had rules. Did the host club? He looked out the window and saw the sun setting. It was finally the end of the school day. He sighed before looking at the three of them.

"So Neji." Simon said.

"Which one of us is the king of the Middle School Host club?" Leonardo asked.

Neji looked over at them before crossing his arms and looking at them. "You all need some work."

"Don't say that." Simon said stomping his feet.

Neji smiled before kneeling in front of him. "But I can see you as king some day." He kissed him on the forehead and stood up.

"M…me?" Simon asked.

"Congratulation." Leonardo said.

"I can't see anyone but you as the king." Kida said.

Neji smiled looking at the three before looking at the time. "I have to go."

"Wait when do we start my training?"

Neji turned and smiled at him. "After I do mine."

He smiled before leaving to go find Tamaki.

XXX

Tamaki paced in front of Sasuke waiting for Neji by his car. He stopped to turn to him. "Why are you still here?"

"I have to tell Neji something." Sasuke said.

"What is that?" Tamaki asked.

Sasuke smirked at him before looking around at him. "There he is."

Tamaki turned and let out a breath as Neji ran up to him. "Neji you are ok."

Neji ran up to him and jumped wrapping his arms around Tamaki. "I missed you too Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji on the head. He was surprised that he was so afraid of Neji not being near him made him so upset. They pulled away when Sasuke whistled.

"You guys are too cute." Sasuke said standing straight in front of his motor cycle. "Neji. Glad to see you ok."

He nodded his head at them before getting on his bike and road off. Tamaki watched. He didn't trust that. He knew Sasuke wanted something else and he was sure it had nothing to do with say that he was glad Neji was ok.

With a sigh he let it slide and turned to Neji. "Where were you?"

"The middle school." Neji said showing him the uniform. "It's such a long story…but we have much to talk about."

Tamaki smiled before putting his arm around Neji and they walked towards the car.

XXX

Neji collapsed on his bed. He was so tired. He had spent the whole ride and dinner telling Tamaki about the middle school host club and his own heir that was going to be king after he stepped down and the fact that he need a rule book for their club. What could and couldn't be done? Tamaki was all for it and started right away at making the Host Rule Book.

Neji let out a breath when his mail went off on his computer. He sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed and to his desk. He sat down at his chair and looked at who had just emailed him. He looked and saw it was from email….from Sasuke.

He held his breath before clicking it open. His heart stopped at what he read:

Time for that favor.

XOXOXOX

I'm sorry that it took this long. I would have had it up earlier but I went shopping and it took longer than I thought. Anyway ended on a cliffhanger and yada yada yada I wander what Sasuke is going to ask. Please review. I'm so happy that you guys like my story so much that you are eager to read it. Here you go!


	27. Chapter 27

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 27 XXX**_

The moment Neji read that message be began to think the worse. What does Sasuke want? The only thing Neji could think about was that Sasuke wanted him. He looked down shaking his head as he ran his hand though his hair. He didn't want to think about it.

"Neji are you ok?" Haruhi asked looking at Neji.

Neji looked at her upset. She could really tell that something was wrong. They were in the middle of a school soccer game and Neji wasn't paying attention to it. He sighed as he tried to get Sasuke out of his mind. It was hard since that was all he could think about.

What if Sasuke asked him to ruin his relationship with Tamaki just for the hell of it? He knew that Neji couldn't say no to it. He had given his word to Sasuke to do whatever he asked and now that Sasuke thought that it was time to do that he couldn't back down.

"It's nothing." Neji said.

Haruhi gave him a look. "It doesn't look like it's nothing. You look really upset."

Neji looked at her before looking away. Did he really give it off that easily. How upset did he actually look. "If anything happens it's just me being reckless."

She looked at him. "Reckless…..Neji."

"I have to go." He stood up suddenly. "Tell me who wins."

Before she could say anymore Neji was already to his car. He got in pulling out his phone. "Sasuke…..where do you want to meet?"

XXX

Neji took a deep breath before he made it to the park. He sat down at the bench by the tree where Sasuke had said to meet him before biting his nail.

"When did you start an ugly habit?" Sasuke said coming out of nowhere it seemed.

Neji jumped and turned to look at him. "S…Sasuke don't scare me like that."

Sasuke smiled sitting next to him holding out an ice cream cone. "I got you some ice cream."

"Can we just get this over with?"

Sasuke looked at him. "What's the rush?" Sasuke asked. He waited before looking and seeing Neji wasn't looking at him but instead he was looking nowhere. Tears were in his eyes. Sasuke straighten up to look at him. "Neji?"

"Please don't make me." Neji mumbled.

Sasuke looked at him before sighing. He leaned back. "I can't believe you think of me like that." Neji looked at him. "I'm not going to use this favor in a sexual way."

Neji opened his mouthing before shutting it. Sasuke had to admit those tears left quicker then he thought they would. "Y…you aren't?"

"I'm not a cheater."

"You cheated on me."

Sasuke smirked. That sudden flash of anger that was Neji's feisty side. He could help the shiver that run up his spine. "Last time I check we were over." He licked on his ice cream shrugging. "I'm not the one that told you that what I did after you were gone."

Neji looked at him before slowly taking the ice cream in Sasuke hand and eating it. "Then what do you want?"

"I want you to tell Haku that we are over."

Neji was for sure he was going to get whip lash. " You…you are breaking up with Haku."

Sasuke nodded. "He's…different then I thought he would be."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

At first Sasuke didn't answer. He slowly ate his ice cream while he watched some kids play. "That's not important. Could you do this for me? Then we will be even."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Yes….I will."

Sasuke nodded before standing up. He tossed his ice cream away before smiling at Neji. "Well have fun with that."

Neji watched him go before licking his ice cream and standing up. He wasn't really sure how to break up some one that he never even dated himself. He felt it strange that he had to break someone else up other then getting someone together like he usually did.

He sighed putting his hand in his pocket. He really hoped that Haku would take this well.

XXX

School was only just starting and Neji was waiting on the front steps of school waiting for Haku and Sasuke. It didn't take long before the moment he turned his head away he was stumbling back while arms wrapped around him. "Good morning NEJI~"

"Morning Haku." Neji said.

Haku pulled away with a big smile on his face. "What's wrong you don't seem so cheerful. Did you have your coffee yet?"

Neji smiled a little holding up a cup. "Right here."

"I'm going in." Sasuke said walking past them looking at Neji nodding to him.

"Ok~" Haku sighed happily. "I have to say Neji I'm so in love with him." He locked arms with Neji and started to head inside with him. "I mean he's so….awesome."

Neji listen and Haku continued to talk about how great Sasuke was and how much he was in love with him. He was just making it so harder. The thought about how heartbroken and angry Haku was going to be when he found out what he was saying was going to make him very angry. "Haku….please stop talking."

Neji stopped and looked at Haku. Haku looked back at him. "What's up?"

Neji took a deep breath before licking his lips. "Haku…..Sasuke wants to break up."

Neji pulled out a cotton napkin that Tamaki had gotten for him." If you need to cry-"

"Don't joke like that Neji." Haku said.

Neji looked at him gripping the napkin tightly."I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about it. He asked me to tell you this."

He tried to hand Haku the napkin again but Haku just stared at him. The more they looked at each other the more Neji noticed how hard and dark Haku's eyes were getting. "You bitch."

Neji blinked not believing his ears. "W…what?"

"Just like Neji fucking Hyuga to get whatever he wants."

Neji's mouth slowly opened. Was he hearing right. "W…what are you saying?"

"You just couldn't let me have him."

"I didn't want him."

"Yeah right Neji. Everyone can tell that you guys aren't over each other. The times that you guys stare at each other you can consider it a never ending staring contest."

"I don't like him."

"But now there is nothing stopping you from falling back to him. " Haku looked him up and down before bumping past him." You still my boyfriend I'll still yours."

"Haku." Neji grabbed at Haku's arm but instead had his hair. Haku cried out before turning and back handing Neji across the face.

"You asked for this Neji. You can't have both of them and I'm not letting you." With one last glare he walked off. Neji stood there shocked. He couldn't believe this at all. This wasn't the Haku he knew. This Haku was bitter and crazy and just all around…..awful.

XXX

The moment he stepped into the host club the twins and Tamaki were on him. "Neji your face."

Neji put his hand on his red face. He didn't like them all staring at it and he really didn't like the idea that he got it from someone who use to be his friend. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't that way." Kyoya said holding up Neji's head. "Who hit you?"

Neji pulled away. "No one hit me." He all but snapped. "I rather you guys not question it." He pushed past them and walked off. He sat down on the couch drinking some tea that was left for him with a sigh. Well he had got the job done but he still felt as if it wasn't over.

XXX

Neji sat down at his computer at home thinking about the work he had to do when his chat room turned on. He blinked going into it look at who was inviting him into a chat.

[Karasu is inviting you to chat]

Neji blinked at the name before accepting. He hoped this was going to be good.

[Karasu has entered the chat room]

[Hato has entered the chat room]

[ Hato]: You still have the same log in name.

[ Karasu]: So do you.

[Karasu]: So did you do it?

[Hato]: Yes I did Sasuke. So are we even?

[Karasu]: Almost.

[Karasu]: There is one more thing I need you to do.

Neji blinked not liking this at all. They hadn't agreed to another thing. After this Neji was suppose to be even and he could go about his life without any worries about Haku's chilling idea of what might happen with him and Sasuke.

[Hato]: That wasn't the plan!

[Hato]: This was supposed to be the only thing.

[Karasu]: Yeah it was. But that was before I spent the day looking for you with Tamaki.

[Karasu]: After that you owe me at least three more but I'm letting this one be the last.

Sometimes even Neji hated himself.

[Hato]: What is it?

[Karasu]: ^-^ It's very simple.

[Karasu]: All I need you to do is go on a date with me.

Neji's heart stopped. He did like this. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not going to go as he wanted it to go and for some reason he had a feeling. And what he hated most was that it was taking him forever to just say no. It wasn't because he couldn't go back on his word of doing whatever Sasuke had asked him. It was because he was fighting within himself with saying no.

[Hato]: No.

[Karasu]: It was worth a try

[Karasu]:I'll just ask another favor later.

[Karasu]:Until then.

[Karasu has logged off]

Neji let out a breath sitting back in his chair. He logged out of the chat room. He still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was growing by the minute. He had to be careful around Sasuke, maybe even Haku.

XXX

"Camping trip?" Neji asked re-reading the flier.

Tenten nodded to him." Yes it's only for the first year students but it's a chance for all of us to be together as one grade instead of being split up in classes."

Neji smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. When is it?"

Tenten smiled as Neji sighed his name on the signup sheet. As she told more about the idea he looked over the others names. He could clearly see Gaara and Lee (Tenten's name between them), the twins and Haruhi had signed up along with Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Shino, and Sai. As he scan over the list of names. Momoka….Kazukiyo….Kasanoda…..Tetsuya….Hinata….Sasuke.

He swallowed as he looked at Sasuke's name. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on the trip if Sasuke was going as well. "Thanks Neji." Tenten said running off with the clip board. Neji watched her go before shaking his head. He only hoped Sasuke wouldn't do something on the trip.

XXX

Neji put down his pack and turned to look at the twins. "How do I look?" He twirled around showing them his jeans shorts and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and hiking boats and white socks.

"Like a really camper." Hikaru said

"Cute as a button." Kaoru said.

Neji blushed kicking some dirt. "Don't say things like that."

"But you look so cute when you blush."They said.

Neji blushed redder and played with his ponytail. The twins smiled pulling him onto the bus. "This is going to be so fun."

Neji sat down next to Haruhi who gave him a smile. He looked her over. She was dressed as a girl and not as a boy." Haruhi? You're a girl?"

"You already knew that Neji." Hikaru said.

"I meant you are dressed like a girl instead of a boy." Neji said.

"Yeah…" Haruhi rubbed her head. "I told everyone that I was a girl on this trip. They promised to not tell anyone."

"Ok guys." They all turned forward to face Kakashi and Iruka."Are you ready to go camping?"

Everyone on the bus cheered as the bus started to leave. Neji looked around at who was here. The bus was pretty full. He turned back to Iruka and Kakashi.

"Now this is not what you guys would think as a camping trip." Iruka said.

"I bet you expect more adults then just me and old Iruka here." Kakashi said smacking Iruka on the back making him stumble. "But I'll let Tenten explain."

They sat down before Tenten stood up. Her hairs were buns were gone and were replaced in two braids. "So guys I just want to thank you guys for coming to this. I think it is a great way for all of us to get along. Because we are all a part of the same class number. And while I'm in class C" She grabbed Neji's hand pulling him to his feet. "and Neji is in class A we can still be friends."

"Yeah." Neji said not sure what else to say. He sat back down.

"So this is really a camping trip with us living together for five days." Tenten said.

"You will have to govern yourself as if I you guys live in your own little world." Iruka said.

"I have a question?" Ino said standing up. "What type of technology things will be there?"

"None." Kakashi said. "No TV's, radio's, nothing at all."

"Except for our room." Iruka said. "We have technology and there is a telephone there as well."

"But what will we do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"There are tons to do there." Kakashi said.

"The whole point of this trip is to have fun and bond together." Tenten said.

"Ok we get that." Hikaru said.

"So what about this govern ourselves deal." Kaoru said.

"We have to make up our on government." Tenten said.

Everyone started to talk about the government and who was going to be in it."How do we decided who in the government?"

Tenten opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth. She seemed not sure what to say about it. Neji blinked before standing up. "Maybe it should be one person from each class level."

"Great idea." Kakashi said.

"I nominate Neji for class A." The twins said.

"Wait what?" Neji said looking at them.

"I second that." Sasuke said smirking at Neji who blushed.

"Then it is settled. Class A representative. " Iruka said.

"Tenten for Class B." Lee said.

"I second that." Naruto said.

"Tenten for Class B representative."Kakashi said.

"How about Keiko for class C." Sakuno said.

Some kids agreed."Then Keiko is class C representative." Iruka said.

"Me." Tetsuya said. "I want to be class D representative."

"Sure." The others said.

"Then class D representative will be Tetsuya." Kakashi said. "Now that we have that settled sit down and shut up." He sat down with Iruka.

Tenten sat down in front of Neji and Haruhi. "Thanks for your help Neji."

"Well we are in this together now." Neji said sighing.

She smiled before sitting down.

XXX

Neji stood up heading back to go to the back of the bus. That was where most of their bags that couldn't fit under the bus were at (since these kids didn't know how to pack). On his way back a bump knocked him off his feet and on the awaiting lap of Sasuke.

"Be careful Neji." Sasuke said. He pushed some of his hair behind his ear. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Neji blushed red sitting right up. "Sorry." He hurried to the back going into his bag and digging through it. He pulled out his iPod standing up before heading back to the front when another bump made him stumble. He almost fell back when a hand grabbed his ass sending him back to his feet and taking steps forward. He turned back and blushed red as Sasuke smirked at him.

"Perfect fit like I remember."

Neji blushed harder. "Don't say things like that."

"Say things like what?" Sasuke teased.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. He found himself sitting down on the seat across from Sasuke. "I don't know what you are playing but I don't like this game."

"You could of fooled me." Sasuke said. His smirk not leaving his face. "I mean you are sitting back here talking to me."

Neji blinked before standing up and rushing towards the front. He sat down next to Haruhi trying to catch his breath. He rubbed his face trying to get back to the right color." Are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Just….feeling reckless."

XXX

Neji, Tetsuya, Tenten, and Keiko sat down at their first pit stop lunch table. "So while we are all here maybe we should make up some rules." Keiko said.

"Sounds good to me." Tetsuya said.

Tenten pulled out a note book and nodded to them. She then pulled out a map. "Kakashi gave me the map to the camp site. There is enough room for ten to a room and a dining hall big enough for all of us. The people who own the place will cook us breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at six."

"So kids should be up by six in the morning and at seven at night we can meet at the camp fire and we can tell stories and other stuff like that. " Tetsuya said.

Tenten said. "Sounds like it's a good idea." She wrote it down.

"When is bed time?" Keiko asked.

"At ten you should be in your cabin." Neji said.

Tenten wrote it down and looked at the map. "There is a hot springs up the trail here. That's where we have to take our baths there."

"Girls will go first and then boys will go." Keiko said.

"I think everything should be organized." Neji said "From the look of this map the hiking trail is pretty long. People should be going far by themselves."

"Have at least one person with you at all time." Tenten said writing it down. "This is pretty easy."

They all nodded before Neji took a deep breath. "Now for the couples."

They looked at Tetsuya." What about couples?"

"No sex." All three of them said.

Tetsuya said. "Aw come on. You are just upset because none of you guys have someone here."

"That's not it at all." Tenten said.

"No one wants to wake up in their room hearing people have sex." Keiko said.

"But what if the urge hits me. I mean what if _someone_ has the urge." Tetsuya said.

They all looked at each other. "Do it in the woods." Neji said shrugging.

Tetsuya blinked rubbing his chin. "Sounds good to me."

"So…do I write it down?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Neji said waving his hand.

"I think that's enough. "Keiko said.

"We are missing one." Tetsuya said winking at them before writing down something in red in. They looked.

"Have Fun." Neji read. "Sure."

Tetsuya smiled looking at them happily. "Now let's eat."

XXX

The made it to the campsite where everyone poured out of the bus. It was a big site and Neji found that it was a beautiful place. There was a lake with a tree swing and canoe's. On the others side of the camp site was where the cabin's were. There were six of them. Three for the boys and three for the girls. Down by the lake was where the camp fire was and a trail that lead to the hiking trail.

"Well isn't this nice." Kakashi said. "Have fun."

"But be safe." Iruka said.

"Right. " Kakashi said. "I'll be by the pool. Iruka will be going Hiking. "

"Come on Neji." The twins grabbed Neji pulling him towards the cabins. They went inside where there were two bunk beds and six single beds. All ready in the room was Shikamaru, Naruto, Kasanoda, Tetsuya, Lee, Gaara, and Choji.

"Do you mind if we stay here?" Neji asked.

"Of course." Naruto said.

Neji smiled sitting down on one of the beds." I hope this is going to be fun."

"Get dressed Neji we are going to go swimming." Hikaru said.

"Oh right." Neji said.

XXX

Neji had to say so far thing were going well. He hadn't run into Sasuke since the bus and it seemed that Sasuke was avoiding him as well which was all fine with Neji. He was walking up to the hot springs where he was getting ready to take a bath. "Are there any girls here?"

When he didn't get an answer he started to undress. He slowly got into the hot water getting to the center of the hot water till it was up to his waist. He slowly sunk into the water and let out sigh. This felt good. He felt his body loosening up. He let himself sink into the water till he was fully under before coming back up. He pushed his hair down his back before let out a breath.

"Aren't you just as beautiful as can be."

Neji jumped almost falling before he sat down into the water and turning to glare at Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"About to take a bath." Sasuke said before he fully got into Neji's view.

His eyes widen at Sasuke's nudity and he turned away blushing so he wouldn't have to see. "Stay over there."

"Come now Neji you've seen me naked."

"That's isn't the point." Neji growled before he felt hands on his back. He jumped moving away from Sasuke before turning to glare at him. "Don't touch me."

"I thought I could wash your back for you."

"I can do it myself." Neji growled dipping into the water till it was at his chin. Sasuke shrugged turning away from him.

Neji did nothing but watched before he noticed the scar on Sasuke's back. He stood up when he remembered how he got that. "I'm….sorry about that."

Sasuke turned to look at him before shrugging. "It's whatever. "

Neji clenched his teeth before standing up and going over to him. What he was doing was bad. It wasn't what he should be doing. He was making a mistake and he knew it. He reached out and touched the scar that ran across Sasuke's back. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when people touch it." Neji pulled away right away. Sasuke turned around to face Neji. He saw Neji looking at his chest.

"Are all of these…."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

Neji reached out to touching Sasuke's chest. Running his fingers over every scar that Sasuke had on his chest. They were so close and Neji didn't seem to notice that Sasuke was getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke lifted Neji's head. "It's the price I pay to keep you out of danger."

It was that comment that Sasuke regretted the most that night. Neji pulled his hand away from him. Backing up till there was a great amount of space between them. Sasuke meet Neji's red face.

"I….I have to go." He ran off collecting his cloths till he was out of sight.

XXX

Neji sat down on his bed not believing what he didn't. This wasn't good. He got too close to Sasuke and it wasn't good. Why had he let that happen. Looking at those scars made him…. He shook his head standing up and walking to the door. Sasuke stood there.

"S…Sasuke."

"Shh." Sasuke said opening the door and closing it behind him stepping closer to Neji. Neji stepped back. "Neji don't fight this."

"I'm not fighting anything. I…I can't."

"Just close your eyes."

Sasuke got closer and put his arm around his waist pulling him closer. Neji stared at him with wide eyes. His back was against the wall and he couldn't hold it. Before he knew it their lips meet.

Sasuke pulled away looking at Neji who just stared back at him. "Come on." Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand pulling him to the bed. "Give into it."

"I….I." Sasuke laid Neji down kissing on his neck. "Sasuke….no."

"Shhh." Sasuke looked at him before they kissed again.

XOXOXOX

Oh boy. Neji and Sasuke what will happen. Anyway I'm so sorry that it took me forever to write this. I really hope no one is gone because they exploded yet. I would hate to have that on my mind all day. Because really I did have that on my mind since I read it. It was funny but it really made me hurry up. Please enjoy and review. I'm starting the next one now.


	28. Chapter 28

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 28 XXX**_

It was angry and passionate as it could get. Rough and animal like that made Neji go crazy. It wasn't like how he and Tamaki and sex. It wasn't sex with love but sex with hate and it seemed to fit the both of them before and after.

Still if he liked it or not it didn't sway the fact that he was disgusted with himself. He could of fought harder, screamed for help, kicked Sasuke away from him done anything to get away….but instead he gave in. He spread his legs for his ex like he was some type of whore. The moaning and gasping that went along with it made every thrust of Sasuke hips didn't help. How could he do that?

XXX

The twins knew something was wrong the moment Neji sat down at the campfire. He seemed eerie distance and shut in the moment they got into their views. They stood going over to him sitting next to him.

"Hey Neji are you ok?"Hikaru asked.

"Yeah you seem…."Kaoru started but couldn't find the words. He really didn't know what to say Neji looked like. Depressed, terrified, angry, hopeless, all of those seemed to fit him perfectly and yet they seemed not enough to what Neji was really feeling. If he was feeling at all.

"I'm fine." Neji said. His voice sounded empty. It was clear now that something was really wrong.

"Neji." Hikaru put his hand on Neji's knee only to have him flinch and pull away. He moved his body away from him as if he had just realized that they were sitting there.

"Really….I'm fine."

They couldn't help but notice him moving down the log away from them. Once he was on the edge he wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the fire as if waiting for something to happen.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Ok something is defiantly wrong." Hikaru said.

"Maybe….we shouldn't push him." Kaoru said. "We have to let him come to us and tell us."

Hikaru looked at him nodding.

XXX

He stood up walking away from the fire and sitting down by the lake. Maybe if he took a dip that would get that feeling of disgust off of him. Or maybe he could drown. Save him from having to see Tamaki.

Tamaki. He….cheated on Tamaki. He cheated on Tamaki. He cheated on Tamaki. His husband. His love. His everything. And yet he had….spread his legs. Neji stood up heading back to the cabins.

"Hey Neji where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you want us to come?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm going to take make a call." Neji called back. His voice cracked and he began to run. He ran into Kakashi and Iruka's cabin and could help but smile in relief that they weren't in there. He picked up the phone and dialed Tamaki's number. He leaned against the wall before he got the machine.

"Hey sorry I couldn't make it to my phone. Most likely thinking about my love Neji. Leave a message or call me back after the beep. Or before whenever." Tamaki's machine said.

Neji hit the button before calling again. He listened to the machine again and again and again. He slid down to sit next to the table that the phone rested on before he couldn't hold it. He began to cry listen to Tamaki's voice again and again and again. It was the best that he could do when it came to listening to his voice. What was he going to do?

"Neji?"

Neji looked up and there stood Kakashi. " Neji are you crying."

Neji looked up at him before crying more that he had before. He dropped the phone and let himself crying in his hands. Kakashi hung up the phone for him before reaching out and pulling Neji into a hug. He couldn't help but crawl into Kakashi's lap crying into his chest.

"Hey….there there." Kakashi said patting Neji's back.

It was more the obvious that he didn't know what he was doing. Having a boy cry into his lap like this wasn't what he was use too (not that Neji expect him too). "I'm sure what wrong isn't that bad."

That only made Neji cry more and didn't help with anything at all. Kakashi sighed sitting down against the bed holding Neji like a child. He thought about rocking him but he wasn't sure that would do anything either.

"How about you calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

When Neji shook his head Kakashi sighed. He put his arms under Neji standing up. Neji hold him tighter. "Well I don't like sitting down on the floor so just hold on." He sat down on the bed with Neji in his arms before sighing. "Ok….so will you tell me now."

Neji shook his head again. He pulled on Kakashi's shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Kakashi sighed. "Fine..Just cry whatever. I'll sit here and hold you. Is that what you want."

He felt Neji nod before he continue to cry. Kakashi sat there staring out the window before sighing. It would seem that he wasn't going to be going to be any time soon. He also wasn't going to be getting into Iruka's pants any time soon. Talk about cock blocker.

"Why did I become a teacher again?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

XXX

Neji woke up against Kakashi's chest. By the look of it Iruka was asleep on the bed next to him but Kakashi was still awake. He was sitting on his bed looking through his phone before Neji started to stir.

"Finally you're up." Kakashi said.

Neji moved off of his lap rubbing his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kakashi pulled out a tissue and handed it to Neji. "Now are you ok?"

Neji nodded trying not to think about it. "I'm sorry."

"Hey stop saying sorry. Everyone has to cry some time. Just to let you know now that I will be bugging you till you tell me what it is you were crying about. It better be damn important too." Kakashi said.

"You are a terrible." Neji turned to see Iruka sitting up on his bed. "He doesn't have to tell you why he was crying and you should bug him about it. " Iruka sat up sitting on Kakashi's bed. "All he needs is a hug."

Iruka slowly pulled Neji into a warm embrace. Neji blinked before giving into it. It felt like a hug he would of gotten if he had a mother. Warm and welcome he felt like crying again.

"You would suck as a dad." Kakashi said.

Iruka's eye twitched." I am a father and I very much don't suck."

"Fathers are suppose to be tough and get to the bottom of things." Kakashi said. "So Neji prepare to be bugged."

He looked at Neji who had fallen asleep in Iruka's arm. Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his head.

XXX

Neji was more than happy to the fact that Sasuke was avoiding him, he just only wished the twins would do the same. All he felt like doing was staying away from everybody that came near him.

What was he going to do. He had said no so did that mean he was raped. Could it even be considered rape when he enjoyed it? That thought alone made a shiver run down his spine. He enjoyed it. Sex with someone who wasn't his boyfriend. That made him a horrible person didn't it.

He swallowed as he sat on one of the canoes he had taken out there by himself. He slowly pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't imagine the look on Tamaki's face if he told him what he had done.

The hurt look on Tamaki's violet blue eyes would most likely kill Neji if he had to look at the hurt and pain. Just thinking about it….

Neji gripped his heart taking a deep breath before swallowing and looking into the water. He felt so disgusting. How could he….Tamaki was his everything. But now that he thought about it. Tamaki was too good for him. He wouldn't cheat on his ex. He wouldn't of like the sex he had with his ex.

"So are you just going to sit there."

Neji almost fell over with the sudden voice. He turned looking at Haku. He had almost forgotten that he was on the trip. He hadn't seen him since now.

The smile on Haku's face made Neji shiver. It wasn't the happy one that should be but one that showed that Haku had cracked. As if he wasn't sane anymore. "Haku."

He was on his own boat and right next to Neji now. "So….you guys had sex."

Neji looked at him shocked. "H…how do you know that?"

Haku pushed his hair from his shoulder and looked at Neji. "Because you are a slut. And Sasuke is the Dionysus of our time. You can't resist him even if you wanted to."

Neji looked away before his boat started to rock. He looked as Haku climbed onto his boat. "And now you have to deal with the guilty of what you did."

Neji swallowed looking down at his feet only for Haku to lay his head down on his lap. "I think it's time Neji."

"Time for what?"Neji asked a little afraid to ask.

"Time for you to kill yourself." Before Neji could react Haku sat up. "You know you want to Neji. I mean you cheated on your one true love right." Haku said in a mocking tone. "I mean I would kill myself if I broke the heart of the boy that was my husband."

Neji looked at Haku feeling a pang in his heart. Why did it seem like Haku had a point. The thought alone of seeing Tamaki's eyes when he found out scared him. He couldn't bring himself to think about it anymore.

"It would dishonor my father if I killed myself." Neji said looking away.

Haku giggled. "Then I'll make it easy for you. When we get home I'll tell Tamaki for you."

Neji looked at him. "Don't."

Haku sighed. "Neji. You will make this simple if you just dived into the water. I'm sure when Tamaki finds out he's going to want you to jump off a bridge."

Neji watched Haku move back to his canoe. With one last smile that any horror movie monster would be afraid of Haku rowed off. Neji sat there before he went back to the dock. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out. He had to say something.

XXX

Haruhi and the twins watched as Neji lead them away from the cabins and the whole camp site and through the trails. They all knew that something was wrong. Haruhi had noticed it as well but didn't want to push Neji for the answer.

She looked up as Neji stopped walking and sit down on a log. They went up to him and sat down as well. It was quiet and it looked as if no one was going to say anything anytime soon. Kaoru yawned and stretched. "The weather is really nice."

It seemed that was all it took. Neji looked down tears running down his face. Hikaru and Kaoru were around him as soon as he started. "Neji?" Haruhi asked getting in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Neji shook his head not even sure where to start. What if they were disgusted by him for what he did. He was disgusted with himself. "I…I didn't mean to do it."

Hikaru ran his hand over his hair in a soothing way." Hey it's ok."

"It's not." Neji said shaking his head. "I didn't….he's going to hate me."

"Who?" Kaoru asked. "Tamaki?"

Neji nodded before rubbing his eyes. "I…I didn't want to. I said no."

The more they listen the more they started to get worried. "Neji what's happen?" Haruhi asked.

"Sasuke…keep pushing."

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something before it hit him. He said no. Sasuke keep pushing. His jaw dropped faster then it took Hikaru to stand up. Neji flinched from the sudden movement before Hikaru stormed back to the site.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said going after him.

XXX

Sasuke was playing basketball with some others when he was knocked off his feet. Hikaru saddled his waist before he began to punch Sasuke.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled running over to his brother pulling him off.

"You son of a Bitch!" Hikaru yelled trying to get back to Sasuke.

"Hikaru." Neji said going up to him. He looked at Sasuke who started to sit up. He looked away quickly. "Everyone is looking."

"What's going on here?" Iruka asked coming over to him.

Kaoru covered his brothers mouth. "Cabin Fever." He said pulling him away.

Neji bowed to them. "Sorry for disturbing the game." He then grabbed Haruhi and followed the twins.

They went to their cabin where Hikaru let out an anger with the mattresses. "Hikaru calm down." Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry." Neji said making them all look at them. "Please forgive me."

"Neji why are you sorry?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah Sasuke is the one that r….r…." Hikaru said trying to take a deep breath. "Rape you."

Neji sat down on the bed. "But….I…I liked it." He ran hand over his face ready to cry. "I'm so awful."

Haruhi sat next to him." Neji if you said no it's still rape. And you can't help what your body gets turned on to."

"But I should." Neji said. "I shouldn't be turned on by anybody other then Tamaki."

"Neji." Hikaru said. "Come on you may be amazing and perfect but you are only human. You can't help some things."

Neji looked at him before looking down. "Tamaki will kill me."

"He couldn't even say he would kill you. That would kill him." Kaoru said.

Neji swallowed before standing up. They headed to the phone where Neji tried Tamaki again. "Tamaki…..Don't be mad…."

XXX

Neji laid down on his bed. He had never been happier to be back home. As soon he was off the bus he was attacked by Tamaki who wouldn't let go of him when him go until Hiashi took him home.

He was on his way to falling asleep when he heard his chat room going off. He sat up and turned to look at who it was and his breath got caught in his throat. He moved over to the computer and looked at who was messaging him.

"Sasuke." Neji said to himself.

[Karasu]: I just know you are feeling guilty about what happen.

[Karasu]: I just wanted to clear the air

[Karasu]: I am sorry that you had to go through this and I wish it could of gone differently.

[Karasu]: But I don't regret doing it either.

[Karasu]:Call it what you want. Cocky or whatever but trust me on this.

[Karasu]: I'm not going to stop trying to get you back.

Neji blinked at the messages before going over and typed his own before logging off.

[Hato]: I would like to see you try.

[Hato has signed off]

XOXOXO

Sorry it's shorter than the last. I also have to say I love that you guys are talking to each other in the review. It's so cute (I think so anyway). I also have to say I smile so much reading about your reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 29 XXX**_

Neji smiled laughing along with Tamaki, Hiashi, Yuzuru, and Anne-Sophie. They were having dinner together at a restaurant Neji had never heard about. He had just ordered whatever Tamaki had suggested. It was amazing whatever he was eating.

"Although I was fighting this dinner once every month." Hiashi started whipping his mouth with a napkin. "I do enjoy this very much."

Neji's heart was ready to burst. Hiashi was enjoying being with Tamaki's family. He gripped Tamaki's hand tightly who held it back. He smiled at Hiashi.

"I enjoy this very much as well." Yuzuru said. "It's a great idea to have us all hang together since we will be a family together one day."

He had tears running down his face as he held Anne-Sophie's hand. Neji looked at them and smiled before a thought came to him. "I don't think I can marry Tamaki."

Tamaki couldn't turn his head to look at Neji faster. It almost seemed unrealistic and he was about to yell before Neji put his hand on Tamaki's mouth. "I mean I wouldn't feel right to marry him before you marry Yuzuru-san."

Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie blushed red not looking at each other. Neji blinked realizing what he said and blushed. He looked down not looking at Hiashi's scowl face. "I'm sorry I-"

He jumped as Yuzuru suddenly stood. His head slammed on the table. "Once again it is a child that makes me rethink my life."

"You shouldn't be happy about that." Hiashi mumbled.

"Anne-Sophie will you marry me!" Yuzuru yelled.

Neji looked at Anne-Sophie who blushed and nodded. Yuzuru kissed his cheek and ran off. Hiashi stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need a ring." He said before he left.

Hiashi sighed before holding out his hand to Anne-Sophie. "I'll take you home. Tamaki can you take care of Neji."

Tamaki nodded before they left. Neji watched them before his head was grabbed and he was forced into a kiss. Neji pulled away shocked. He hadn't expected it. He also didn't expect Tamaki to look at him the way he was." Tamaki."

"Turn around." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him before turning his back to Tamaki who rubbed his hands up and down Neji's back. "Tamaki what are you doing?"

Tamaki let out a breath. "I just can't believe that….you aren't an angel."

Neji blushed red. "Tamaki I'm not an angel."

He watched as Tamaki wrapped his arms around his waist. "You are amazing." He put his chin on Neji's head. "I want to repay you."

"You don't have too." Neji said.

Tamaki held onto Neji thinking. How could he give something to Neji? What could he give to Neji to show him that he cared?

XXX

Neji took a sip off his coffee as he walked to the host club when he suddenly saw Tamaki running up to him. "Neji~"

Tamaki grabbed Neji spinning him around. "Tamaki what are you doing?"

"I have found a way to repay you for what you have done." Tamaki said smiling happily as he set Neji down.

"I told you, you didn't have to do anything." Neji said rubbing his head.

Tamaki kissed his forehead sweetly locking arms with his. "But I wanted to. You have done so much for me and my mother has invited you to the wedding."

"The wedding?" Neji asked. "When is it?"

"Friday!" Tamaki said happy as ever. Neji looked at him before shrugging.

"I'm glad they are getting married."

"I'm glad that I have met you." Tamaki kissed Neji again before leading him to the host club door. He covered his eyes. "Now I don't look."

Neji smiled as he heard the door open. The other host were starting to quiet down as they walked inside. "Can I look now Tamaki?"

"Surprise!" Tamaki removed his hand and Neji opened his eyes. Standing in the middle of the room was a women with long brown hair, fair skin and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a sun dress and a sun hat was in her hand. Yuzuki Kasaman. His mother. "It's your mom."

"Neji…." She started. "You've grown up."

The other host were waiting for Neji to react but he didn't. He started at her. "Tamaki." He looked down shaking his head.

"I know I know. You said all those things but I thought you could give her a chance to explain herself." Tamaki said.

"Neji I-"

The door slammed shut as Neji left. Tamaki and the other host blinked. They were not expecting it to end like that. " You know I thought he would be happier." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry for this." Tamaki said bowing. "You came such a long way from Konoha and for him to act like that."

"I understand." She said. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time."

"Please enjoy these snacks." Haruhi said. Tamaki watched her sit down before leaving to look for Neji. He looked around and finally saw him walking quickly away.

"Neji." He grabbed him but only for him to pull away quickly.

"Why did you bring her here?" Neji asked.

Tamaki blinked. "I…I thought you would be happy."

"Why would I!" Neji yelled before rubbing his head. "I need some air."

"Neji." Tamaki grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Don't be like this." He said. "No matter what you have to give her a chance."

Neji started at him before shaking his head. "I can't."

He pulled away from Tamaki and walked away. Tamaki sighed. He hadn't expected this at all. He thought Neji would be happy to see his mother and would more than happy to give her a second chance. Why was he acting like this.

XXX

When the host club began the door opened and Tamaki let out a breath that Neji walked in. He was hoping he would come back. "Neji you're back."

"Neji." Yuzuki stood up going over to him but Neji glared at her. "I was hoping we could talk."

"No." Neji said walking past them before sitting down on the couch with his client. Tamaki crossed his arm. He wasn't liking the fact that Neji was acting like him. It really wasn't something that he would do any other day.

She sighed going into her bag before pulling out a book. "You're father sent me pictures of you when you were young."

She put the photo book on the table which the twins and some clients opened up to look through. They looked at all the pictures of Neji's baby picture. " Neji you are so cute."

"Aw you and your blanket." Hikaru said.

Neji rolled his eyes still not showing signs of giving in. "I also have this."

Neji looked as she pulled out a teddy bear. Neji's eyes widen before he reached out and took it. It was his old teddy bear that his father had given to him.

It was hand stitched and had lavender buttons for eyes and a bow around his neck. The fur was soft and Neji remembered sleeping with it every night. She sat down next to him. "I made it for you before I left."

Neji looked at it before putting it on his lap. "Why did you leave?"

Tamaki smiled as he saw that they were in fact talking. He was trying not to cry. It was just too beautiful.

XXX

"I'm so glad that I got to see you again." Yuzuki said. "You are as beautiful as I dreamed." She cupped Neji's face before kissing him on the cheek. She smiled before heading away.

"Wait." Neji bit his lip rubbing his head. He had a bad feeling. "Where are you going?"

"To a hotel." She said. "But can I see you again."

Neji looked at her and smiled. "I would…really like that. Um here." He held out a cell phone with some cash. "I thought you could use this."

"Neji you don't…" She started but Neji put it into her bag.

"I want you to have it." He gave her a smile.

She smiled back and got into a taxi. Neji watched her go before turning to look at Tamaki. He went over to him walking right into his embrace. "Thank you."

Tamaki smiled putting his arms around Neji. "I'm just happy to make you happy."

Neji smiled at him putting his arms around Tamaki. "I feel…..warm to have her back in my life. Even though it is just one day."

Tamaki lead him into his car. "She should come to the wedding."

"Can she." Tamaki looked at Neji. He looked so hopeful and excited like he was a kid in the candy store. He never looked cuter.

Tamaki kissed him before staring the car and driving Neji home.

XXX

Everyday Yuzuki came back during the host club to see Neji at the host club. They were all happy to see her and loved to see the look of happiness on Neji's face as he looked at his mother.

It was Friday, the day of the wedding, and Tamaki was admiring the way Neji looked in his tuxedo. It was black with a lavender rose. Tamaki's was the same with a red rose. "Oh Neji you look so cute."

Neji sighed looking down. "That wasn't what I was going for." Neji said looking down at his feet. He hunched over before checking his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"My mom hasn't called." Neji said looking at his phone. "She was first suppose to help Anne-Sophie with her stuff before she had to get something at the host club so she went back to school to get it."

"I'm sure she will make it." Tamaki said kissing Neji's forehead.

Neji looked at him before nodding. They started to hear that the wedding was starting so they started to get everything ready. Neji took his seat looking at the seat next to him where he hoped his mother would sit. He was planning to get his mother and Hiashi to see each other and hopefully he could forgive her like Neji did.

Neji shook his head paying attention to the wedding. When here comes the bride started he stood up and looked at the door. He waited but Anne-Sophie to come out but she didn't come out. Neji blinked not sure what was going on. He looked at Yuzuru who looked confused just like him. He blinked before she came out but not in her wedding dress.

"Anne-Sophie?" Yuzuru went over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My dress….missing." She said.

Neji blinked not believing his ears. Who would steal a wedding dress? How could someone steal a wedding dress. He blinked before it hit him it hit him hard before his moved out of the row he was in and walked quickly left. "Neji?" Tamaki called but Neji was already out of the church.

XXX

He didn't know what hurt more. The fact that he was heartbroken at the sight or that he was right all along. It didn't take long before the other host club got there as well only to see that their third music room meeting place was now empty. Everything was gone.

"W…what happen?" Tamaki asked.

Neji shook his head. "She happen. "He said picking up the only thing left in the room. The teddy bear. "I….I don't know why I feel for it."

"Who did it?" Hikaru asked.

"Your mom?" Kaoru asked.

Neji tore off the head of the teddy bear before throwing it on the floor. He didn't like this. He sat down next to the window.

"Y…your mom did this?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah…."

"How do you know?" Hunny asked.

Neji shook his head. "When I was seven years old I went to find her. It is actual quite easy to find. It's easy to find a whore."

Tamaki blinked not believing his ears. It couldn't be true. That women that he saw wasn't a….she could be. She didn't act like one.

"When I found her she was high on something. Most likely what she just stole all this stuff for. Whatever it was when I found her she was too high to stand but she knew who I was right away. Said I had eyes like that bastard that I got knocked up with." Neji swallowed. His eyes were glazed over making Tamaki's heart clenched. "I was so happy to see her for the first time ever in life. It was amazing for me….but you know what she did."

They were afraid to ask. Thinking the worse right away and not really sure if they wanted to her. "What?" Haruhi finally asked.

Neji didn't answer at first. He stared out the window before pulling his knees to his chest. "she took me outside…..and pushed me into a hole."

Tamaki swallowed. He didn't want to hear more. It sounded like it was only going to get worse.

"To make it better I shattered my knee and couldn't get out. That hole that I was left in for three day was full of….spiders." He shivered at the thought and they all noticed it. "My father finally found me in there after her and her….junkies friends left that home they were living in."

"N…Neji." Tamaki said. "I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you too." Neji said rubbing his head. "I just wish I could….see through the act and stop her before this all happened. I even ruined your parents wedding. I'm sorry."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing and going over to Neji and kissing him. He didn't know what to say. He just wished…..he could do something for him that wouldn't blow up in his face. He should of know that there was a reason why Neji didn't like talking about his mother and now that he knew the truth he just wanted to take everything back. He sighed pulling Neji into a hug. He just wished he knew a way to make Neji happy as much as he made him happy.

XOXOXOX

Sorry it is so short but it is early. I should be writing more but you know school. Anyway here you go. Shined some light on Neji's mother (Who will be coming back maybe). Anyway please enjoy and please review.


	30. Chapter 30

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 30 XXX**_

The door opened to the host club and there stood the host club. Angels and Demons split in the white and black room. "Welcome~" They said looking at the girls that entered.

Tamaki, Hunny, Kaoru, and Haruhi were dressed in light blue, whites, light yellows with halos and angel wings. Neji, Hikaru, Mori, and Kyoya were dressed in black and red with demon horns and demon wings.

"I would think you would be an angel Neji." Momo said looking at Neji.

Neji gave him a smile running his hand up his chin. "There are always two sides of people." He lead Momo close to his face. "I've just now fallen into the dark. Tell me Momo." Neji licked his lips. "Can you pull me back to the light?"

Momo started at him speechless. He sat there gapping like a fish before Neji chuckled pulling his hand away. "The real question is….do I want to go back?"

"God your hot." Momo said looking at Neji. Neji gave him a smirk that even could make Kyoya blush if it was directed to him.

"Remember guys, we all have to go see Iruka." Kyoya said writing on his clip board.

"Why are we going to see Iruka?" Neji asked looking away from Momo who seemed not to notice that Neji was no longer looking at him.

"Check-ups." The twins said.

Tamaki smiled at Neji. "We have to make sure my little demon has all of his shots."

"S….shots?" Neji asked going pale.

"Yep." Hikaru said.

"It's that time of year to get our shots up to date." Kaoru said.

Neji swallowed hard." Oh shots. Hiashi already had me up to date with all of that."

"It says here you are due to five today." Kyoya said looking through a chart.

"Why do you have that?" Haruhi asked.

"F…five?"Neji asked.

"That's a lot Neji." Tamaki said. "Five needles in one arm I can't imagine the-"

He stopped short as Neji fainted next to him. "Neji!"

XXX

Iruka very much love being the nurse at Ouran High. He loved the atmosphere he got here, he loved being close to Naruto so he wouldn't be in trouble, and he loved the student body. There was just one thing (more like one person) he didn't like. " Kakashi stop it."

Iruka stood in front of one of the beds in the room of the nurse's office. Kakashi happen to be standing behind him copping a feel of him in every which way. "This is a nurse's office not some….strip club."

"Well despite my effort nobody has stripped naked yet." Kakashi said nibbling on Iruka's ear.

Iruka bit his lip trying not to moan. He didn't want to give Kakashi the pleasure. He had spent every week since he got here trying to get away from the teacher only to have him continue to touch and tell him perverted things every chance he got. But now at this point it had gone from being annoying to just being downright a routine that he had hoped for every morning. As much as he hated to admit it he told himself time after time that it was his body enjoying something the body couldn't help but enjoy. But man did Kakashi know how to touch.

"Why did you come here?" Iruka asked trying to get himself together.

"I need my shot." Kakashi said. "Then I was hoping to shoot something inside of you."

Iruka blushed red wanting to say something when the door burst open and the host club came running in. A fainted Neji was forced into his hand and he looked at them all who were talking to him all at once. "Ok ok what happen?"

He laid Neji down on one of the beds noticing Kakashi had slipped out. He sighed shaking his head before checking Neji out who began to come too. "Neji are you ok?"

"My head is killing me." Neji said sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"What happen?" Iruka asked handing Neji a cup of water before turning to the host club.

"Well we short of dropped him on the way here." Tamaki said.

"We?" The twins asked.

Iruka shook his head. "I mean before that?"

"Ne-chan fainted!" Hunny said. "It was scary."

Iruka looked at Neji. "You fainted. How did that happen?"

"We don't know." The twins yelled.

"The last thing we were talking about were shots." Tamaki said.

Iruka watched as Neji got pale at the mention of shots. He blinked before going to a draw. "Right it is check up time. Shots and all. Neji I saw that you aren't up to date."

"I….it's wrong." Neji said getting off the bed. "I've taken every shot that I need to take." He waved his hands moving to the door. "Wow look at the time-"

"Don't you think it's would be a great time to just take your shots now." Iruka turned around with a shot full of water in his hand. He watched as Neji's legs gave up as he fainted on the ground. He sighed as Tamaki looked from him and Neji shocked.

"Iruka-san!" Tamaki yelled. "Wh…what just happen?"

"Neji-kun fainted." Iruka said putting the syringe down. "It would seem Neji has a fear of needles."

"What?" the twins and Tamaki said at once. Mori picked Neji up laying him down on the bed.

Iruka nodded before going through some cabinets and pulling out a plantlet. He handed it to Tamaki. "Belonephobia. Fear of needles. " He said as the host club looked over the plantlet about being afraid of needles. "Just the sight of them makes him faint. Even when people talk about them." Iruka pulled out Neji's chart and wrote that down. "That and his arachnophobia." He shook his head.

He looked up at the host club who all seemed to be in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

"How do people get a phobia like that?" Hikaru asked.

Iruka blinked before shrugging. "Some type of trauma. "Iruka said looking at Neji's chart. "There isn't anything here about Neji being afraid of needles before."

They looked at Neji who was still out. "Maybe if you find out you can help him."

XXX

Neji could tell all the host were wondering why he was so afraid of needles. It wasn't like he could tell them. He wasn't sure where it started himself. He never remembered ever getting a shot. Be he had to have one at one point in his life.

Neji opened the door to the host club to see them all waiting there for him. "Hey…." He said waving to them.

"You really don't remember when you got this phobia?" Hikaru asked.

Neji shook his head sitting down while pouring himself some tea. "No I don't. I rather not talk about it really."

"But how are we going to get you better?" Tamaki asked sitting down next to Neji.

"I rather you didn't." He was already feeling dizzy with the thought of needles. He swallowed drinking his tea to try and calm him.

"But you need shots." Haruhi said. "And we need to get to the bottom of how you got them before."

Neji looked at her before putting down his tea cup. He was shaking but he could help it. "Then can you do it without me?"

They could all see that at the thought of needles he was on the verge of fainting. Hunny and Mori sat down with him. "We'll stay with you till they find out what's wrong." Hunny said.

Neji smiled shaking his head. He was still feeling faint. Mori pulled him to his chest so he could lean on. Hunny smiled. "Let's take a nap." Hunny said moving to go into Neji's arms.

Tamaki watched the three of them cuddle on the couch before turning to the others. "We'll split up. Hikaru and Kaoru go talk to Naruto and Haku about Neji and needles. Haruhi and Kyoya go talk Shikamaru and the other Konoha kids about it."

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked daring to ask the question on all of their minds.

"I'm going to talk to Sasuke."

The tension in the room increased. Nobody had talked or spoken about the Uchiha heir since the camping trip. It was a good sign that Sasuke didn't try and make contact with them either.

"Are you sure that's a good idea boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah we want to kill him." Kaoru said. "I can't imagine what you want to do."

Tamaki looked at them." I'll handle myself. Now let's go. We have a job to do."

XXX

Naruto was on the track field doing laps. Hikaru and Kaoru ran next to him asking about Neji and needles.

"Needles?" Naruto repeated thinking about it. "I don't know. When we were younger I never saw him afraid of needles. Really nothing until the spider thing."

They continue to run with Naruto when he stopped. "I remember when we went to the hospital after he told me his father had cancer. He went there a lot maybe something happen there."

"Did you always go with him to the hospital?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope. I had practice and couldn't go. He would take Haku sometimes but you aren't going to get anything out of him." Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well they aren't friends anymore." Naruto shrugged before he started to stretch. "Haku isn't friends with any of us anymore really. Don't know what happen but he isn't going to want to answer any questions about anything that has to do with Neji at all. But if anything happen at the hospital while Haku and Neji were there I would of heard about it. Back then we all were best friends. We told each other everything. Neji might of forgotten it but Haku would of told me it. He had to of gone with someone else."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "One more question. Was this around the time he was going out with Sasuke?"

"No they didn't start dating then but they did know each other and they were getting close." Naruto shrugged before he ran off. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before walking off the field.

XXX

Shikamaru was playing chess with Choji who seemed not to even try and win against him. Kyoya and Haruhi had stepped up to them and asked them about Neji and needles. "I've never seen him near a needle. I think it happen before we meet him." Shikamaru said checkmating Choji before he looked up at Haruhi and Kyoya.

"I've never heard about anything about it." Choji said.

Haruhi nodded before walking off. Kyoya walked with her. "The twins texted me. They got nothing from Naruto and Haku won't say anything."

"It would see it's up to Tamaki." Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked at him and sighed. "I only hoped he doesn't do something stupid."

XXX

He watched as Sasuke practiced with the other basketball team. It seemed weird to see Sasuke with other kids playing basketball even after what he did. He watched as Sasuke did the rest of practice till it was time for a break.

"Can I help you?" The coach asked Tamaki.

"I need to talk to Sasuke." Tamaki said looking at Sasuke who was getting a drink of water.

The coach went over to Sasuke before pointing to Tamaki and telling the others to go practice. Tamaki tried to control himself as Sasuke walked over to him. "Is there something you want?"

That voice, his eyes, everything about Sasuke just made Tamaki angry. He clenched his fist trying his hardest not to hit him. Not to even look at him. It was a battle that he was losing. "Do you know anything about Neji and needles?"

At first Sasuke didn't answer so Tamaki looked at him. He was standing there drinking water looking at Tamaki. It looked like he wasn't even trying to think about the question. He clenched his fist again. "Well?"

"Neji and needles you say?"

Tamaki nodded.

"It's going to cost you some yen." Sasuke said.

"You are making me-"

"Yes. It's three thousand eight hundred sixty one dollars in euro."

Tamaki looked at him before pulling out his check book and writing out the right amount. He tore it off and handed it to Sasuke. "Now."

"It was before we were dating. He took me to see his father and while we were there some nurse gave him the wrong injection and we watched as his father and a very violent allergic reaction to it."

Tamaki blinked. "How did he get over it?"

"He didn't." Sasuke said. "He's never had a shot since then."

Tamaki nodded before rubbing his head. "Should I thank you?"

"Only if you want." Sasuke tossed his water aside before getting a card. "If you need to know anything else come see me." His eyes narrowed." But any other time don't talk to me."

"I wouldn't even dare." Tamaki growled back.

XXX

Neji took a deep breath as he sat down on the hospital bed. Tamaki and the other host were with him. "I….really don't remember that…at all."

"I wouldn't want to." Hikaru said.

"But we are here to help you get over it." Kaoru said.

Iruka put his hand on Neji's shoulder." I'll started with the smallest one." Iruka said.

Neji nodded holding Tamaki's hand as he looked away. He was shaking harder then he licked and he was feeling dizzy. "C….can we talk about something?"

"Oh ugh…" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at each other.

"Summer is coming close." Haruhi said. "If we don't make it into the play we should plan something."

"My beach house." Tamaki said. "A whole summer on the beach."

"But I'm sure we will make it." Hunny said. "Ne-chan is a great actor and singer!"

Neji blushed. Tears running down his face. "It's not just because of me."

They looked at him worried. "But we couldn't do it without you snow white."

"All done." Iruka said.

Neji looked at him before looking at his arm. A big band aid was on his arm. "Four more to go?"

"No." Iruka said. "I did it all. Now your arm will be numb for a while and you might not want to lay on it."

Neji let go of Tamaki's hand letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

"It's what I do." Iruka went into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. "And here you go."

Neji smiled brushing his tears away and taking the lollipop. "Thank you."

"Hey do we get one!" The twins yelled.

"I want one too." Hunny said.

"Now you can only get one when you get your shot." Iruka winked at them.

"And I still haven't gotten mine." They turned and looked at Kakashi who was leaning against the door.

Iruka sighed looking down. "You are up to date Kakashi-san."

"Then give me something to suck." Kakashi said with a smirk on his lips.

"Whoa!" The twins said. "This just became a very R-rated room."

"And it's your time to go." Kakashi said opening the door for them.

"I'll see the rest of you later on in the week." Iruka said walking them out. He watched as they left and as Tamaki put his arm around Neji's waist kissing him on the head. Neji rolled into the touch putting his arms around Tamaki.

"I never seen an adult so jealous of a teenage romance." Kakashi said.

Iruka shot him a glare. "I'm not jealous." Iruka said. "I find it cute."

Kakashi stood behind him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Let me do the same to you. Just give in."

"You make it sound dangerous."

"I make it sound fun." Kakashi said letting him go and going into his pocket. He pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it putting it in his mouth. "I'll come for the other one after our date."

Iruka blushed crossing his arm. "I don't give anything up so easily."

"I like when they don't."

XOXOXO

Got a little Kakashi X Iruka action going on. If you ever read one of my stories you know I like Kakashi X Iruka pair and them as Neji's foster parents of some sort. Anyway here you go and please review and read. I'm writing the next one now. I feel I'm on a roll with stories even if they aren't that good.


	31. Chapter 31

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 31 XXX**_

"Spring Break Host Trip?" Neji asked looking at Tamaki.

"Yep we do it every year!" Tamaki said patting him on his head. "It's us and our family. We go on a trip together so we can bond."

Neji giggled. "You really like everyone to get along with each other."

Tamaki kissed him on his forehead. "Very much so. Like we are a family are families should be a family to each other."

"To make one big family?" Neji teased with an amusing.

"Yes." Tamaki said crossing his arms.

"Should be fun."

XXX

As far as Neji could tell the plane ride would have been great. The first few minutes that he was on it was great. It was when they had to do an emergency landing that Neji felt that this trip wasn't going to be what he thought it would be.

"Well this is fun." Hikaru said sitting down on one of the lounge chairs of the hotel they were staying at till there plane got back to working right.

"Yeah so far this trip sucks." Kaoru said crossing his arm.

"I'll get better." Hunny said wrapping his arm around Mori's neck. "We just are at a bump on the road. "Think of it as a check point!"

Neji smiled. "That's the spirit Hunny."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood. "Well if we have to treat it that way can we at least lets go explore this place."

"Or we can go to the pool." Satoshi said. "There is one out back. "At least we will have something to do."

"I like that plan better." Haruhi said.

The twins shrugged before they all followed their families to their rooms. Neji followed Hiashi when he saw a door open as he walked by. He blinked looking through it to see stairs. He turned back to look and see that he was alone in the hallway. Against his better judgment he went down the stairs. They were old and with every step they creaked loudly.

At the end of the stairs he turned on the lights and looked around the storage room. It was full of junk and stuff that really seemed to have no purpose. He looked around again before spotting a mirror.

It was old with a gold rimming with Victorian style patters cared in them. It was oval shaped with plenty of dust on the glass shading his view of himself.

He walked up to it whipping away the dust to look at himself. He looked at himself over before jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry." Neji said putting his hand on his heart trying to calm it.

"Come on. We are going to the pool."

Neji nodded following her out closing the door behind him.

XXX

He was beyond tired. He had never wanted to sleep more than now. He laid down on his bed taking a washing the fact that he was tired over him before his eyes started to close. He was happy he got his own room. A door only separated him and his cousins. From the noise that was next door he could tell that they were still awake but to him it was only becoming a dull ruckus.

He was on his way to sleep with the door opened and closed. He looked towards it hearing footsteps to his bed and a smile came to his face. Tamaki was the only one who knew what room he was in and had the key to it.

He closed his eyes when he felt lips on his face and neck. He moan softly at the touch before he felt hands on his waist. They were freezing. "You're so cold." Neji whispered as the hands sent shivers over him. He couldn't lie and say that it didn't feel good to have those cold hands on him pushing up shirt.

The lips kissed his neck more nibbling at the skin when there was a knock at the door. "Hey Neji are you asleep?"

Neji's eyes shot open. That was Tamaki's voice. Tamaki was outside his door not couching and kissing him. He did the first then that came to mind which was to scream. He kicked his way back to his head board before turning on the light right when his door opened. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru came in.

Neji stared wide eye at nothing. Nobody was here. "Neji are you ok?" Tamaki asked sitting down on Neji's bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kaoru asked.

Neji blinked looking down. He rubbed his head. "I-I think so." Neji said.

Tamaki rubbed his head. "Hey it's ok. It's over now."

Neji nodded rubbing his neck. Kaoru pulled his hand away. "Wow Tamaki you make some ugly hickey's."

Neji looked at him shocked before blushing. Tamaki blushed as well. "Shut up."

Neji let out a breath letting his hand fall. "I'm really tired guys-"

"Say no more." Tamaki stood up pushing the twins out. "We'll let you sleep."Tamaki kissed him on his forehead before walking away.

Neji blinked keeping the light on before turning it off and laying down. He waited rubbing over his body once over before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XXX

_I love you_

_You're beautiful_

_I'm so glad you're mine._

Neji opened his eyes afraid to sit up. He was for sure he wasn't hearing things. He couldn't be. He sat up looking around reaching for the light. He turned it on before in a flash of light it blew out.

He froze staring at the chair he had been looking at. He couldn't stop his shaking. When the light had suddenly blown out like that he could of swore he saw someone sitting there. A man that was just sitting there looking right at him.

_I love you_

_You're beautiful_

_I'm so glad you're mine._

Neji grabbed his phone flipping it open to look around the room. There was nothing here. Nobody but him. Still he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

XXX

"Neji you look like you didn't get any sleep." Yasuchika pointed out.

"I didn't." Neji said looking down at his breakfast. He wasn't hungry.

"Was it that nightmare?" Tamaki asked.

Neji let out a breath. He wished it was a nightmare that was keeping him from falling asleep.

"You had a nightmare?" Hanabi asked.

Neji blinked. "It wasn't a dream." He let out a breath. He had to come to turns with this as well. "I…I think this place has a ghost."

He looked up looking at everyone looking at him. All of their faces said they didn't believe what he was talking about.

"A ghost?" Yasuchika asked.

"Oh sounds fun." Satoshi said making the others laugh.

"I'm serious." Neji said.

"Ghost aren't real Neji." Kyoya said.

Neji shook his head. "But I'm not seeing nothing. I'm also not hearing just anyone say they love me."

"Even the dead fall at your feet?" Yuuichi asked.

"What a charmer you are." Akito said laughing with his brother.

"Neji does your arm still hurt." Kyoya asked.

Neji blinked putting his hand on his arm wincing. "A…a little."

Kyoya nodded. "The shots maybe having an ill reaction to your body. They never had it before so they are making you a little out of character."

"See Neji." Tamaki said. "It's all In your head."

"It's not!" Neji said. "I'm not just hearing things and seeing things and feeling things."

"That's enough." Hiashi warned. He gave Neji a look that just told him to stop talking. Neji looked down.

"Sorry." Neji mumbled.

"So…." Hikaru said breaking the ice. "When are we leaving?"

"Well our plane is still not working so we will have to stay here for another day or two." Tomo said.

Neji sighed. He didn't like that news at all. He looked up at Tamaki to see someone standing behind him. He jumped and screamed standing up quickly and knocking his chair over.

"Neji?" Ryoji asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

Neji blinked looking at Tamaki who was looking back at him. Nobody was behind him. He looked down rubbing his eyes. He was so tired. "Sorry….I thought I saw someone?"

"Neji?" Kaoru asked. "Have you recently…..called for bloody Mary?"

Neji looked at him seeing that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying not to laugh. Neji glared at them before walking away. "Aw come on Neji."

"In horror movies you aren't suppose to walk away by yourself." Hikaru called back before they started to laugh.

XXX

Neji laid back down on his bed trying to fall asleep. He was almost there when he heard his bathroom door slam open. He jumped looking towards it before he walked over and looked inside. He turned on the lights before his eyes women as he looked at a women.

"HE'S MINE!" He was suddenly pushed out into the hall with such great force it closed his door and leaving him gasping for air. He suddenly felt like he didn't have air in his lungs and he's heart was going crazy. He slid down to the ground gasping for air.

"Neji?" He felt hands on him and he looked at Haruhi. She knelt down next to him rubbing his back. "Neji you have to calm down."

"I-I-I can't."

He was shaking and just having a hard time taking in breath. Haruhi put his head between his knees and looked at Tamaki who was standing by.

XXX

"An on set panic attack because of the shots?" Neji asked repeating what Kyoya said.

"Iruka told me that it could of caused everything that has happen to you." Kyoya said.

Neji shook his head. "I'm not making this up! And it's not because of the shots!"

"Neji calm down." Hikaru said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Neji yelled at him knocking his hand away.

"Neji your bleeding."

Neji looked at Satoshi who was standing behind him. He looked tried to turn around to see his back but a jolt of pain stopped him. He turned his back to them and took off his shirt. "Neji?"

Neji looked at a mirror and saw scratches all over his back. As if someone had ran their nails right down his back. Some of them were bleeding while others were just pink. He blinked. How did this happen to him. He didn't even remember feeling this happen or anyone doing this. It couldn't been Tamaki. He didn't have nails.

"That isn't funny Neji." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at him. His eyes widen a little. "You think I did this myself?"

"Neji come on." Hikaru said. "You said that he told you he loved you. Why would he do this to you?"

Neji blinked. "It….might of been that women."

Neji looked at them not believing that they thought this. All of the host were looking at him with the same look that the twins were giving him. Neji shook his head. "How could I even do this myself?"

They didn't answer him. He put back on his shirt and walked away. "Come on Neji." Tamaki tried to grab him but Neji kept going.

XXX

Neji moaned when he felt lips on his neck. It felt so good. A tongue ran over his neck and he gasped as his nipple was pinched. "Tamaki." He moaned before it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes when he realized this wasn't a dream he sat up reaching for the light when it felt like he was grabbed and thrown across the room.

He hit the other wall not getting a chance to breath when he was hit in the face. It felt like punch that had hit him right in the jaw. It almost felt broken. He stood himself up when his foot was grabbed and he was tripped up before he felt wait on his chest and his eyes widen as he felt as if someone was chocking him. He gasp for air trying to claw at the unseen hands that was holding onto him. It was no use. He gasped and kicked before he started to black out. His hand fell to his side and he fainted.

XXX

The maid had found him. Tamaki didn't really see but he heard as if someone had gave him the beating of the life time. Not stopping even after he fainted from loss of air. He didn't understand it. How could this of happen to him? Now Neji was in some type of coma with no real reason of how he got there. Who did this happen to him?

"Do….you think Ne-chan was right?" Hunny asked.

"Ghost aren't real." Yasuchika said.

"Someone had to of done this to him." Haruhi said. "And I doubt that he did this to prove a point."

They looked at each other before Tamaki stood up. "So what if there is a ghost here." He looked at the others. "How do we find out?"

"Does anyone know anything about ghost?" Satoshi asked.

They looked at each other. They knew one person.

XXX

"Well hello host club." Nekozawa said in the phone.

They all shivered looking at Tamaki's phone that was on speaker. "Hey Nekozawa." They said.

"What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about ghost?" Haruhi asked.

"Depends on what you want to know." He said back.

They looked at each other. "Well what can they do?"

"It all depends on what kind of ghost they are?" Nekozawa said.

Hikaru sighed. "Ok. They attack people. Send them to hospitals."

"Oh seems like the type of ghost that haunt places. Tell me where you guys are?"

Kyoya told him the location of the hospital and of what had been happening to Neji. Nekozawa laughed. "Let me find some stuff out and I'll get right back to you."

Tamaki sighed hanging up the phone. "I guess we wait for now."

"If Neji is getting haunted I'll never forgive myself." Satoshi said.

He sighed picking up his radio and turning it on. He switched through some stations. "Wait." Haruhi said. "Go back one."

Satoshi turned it back to white noise. "What about it?"

She went over to them and turned it up. They listened.

_Give…back_

"Did you hear that?" Hinata asked.

_Give….back_

"It's getting louder."

They moved closer to listen.

_GIVE HIM BACK!_

They all jumped back not believing what they just. "W…what was that?"

Satoshi turned off the radio cuddling up to his brother. "S-scary. That was a ghost."

"How do you know?" Yasuchika asked.

"Everyone know you can hear ghost in white noise." Satoshi said.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya. He didn't want to believe. But Neji wouldn't lie about a ghost. "Do you think they want Neji back?"

Hikaru snapped his head to Tamaki. "Why would he…it? It doesn't even know him."

"It knows him enough to tell him he loves him." Haruhi said.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang. He put it on speaking. "Do you have news Nekozawa?"

"Yes I do." Nekozawa said. "It would seem there was a death at that hotel you are staying at."

"Scary." Satoshi said.

"It use to be a house where a young married couple lived. Very beautiful and very in love but they were both very jealous . One day the wife thought her husband was cheating so she killed him. Sadly she didn't. Because of her grief she killed herself."

"That's awful." Hanabi said.

"Do you think that these two people are who did it to Neji?" Hinata asked.

Tamaki rubbed his head. "He said he saw a man and a woman."

"Well well well." Nekozawa said. "Seems I have found a picture of the lovely couple and it's very interesting."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll fax it to you."

They turned to the fax machine in the room and Hikaru got up and got it before blinking. "Whoa…."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

He showed them a picture of two people. A man and a women. Their eyes widen. The man looked like an older version of Tamaki and the women looked like a women version of Neji.

"It would seem that your ghost are confused of who they are?" Nekozawa said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunny asked.

"It may seem that the ghost think Neji is his wife but also Neji is the home wrecker."

"The husband think Neji is his wife and the wife thinks Neji is the one that is going to destroy her family." Haruhi said. "That's why she scratched him."

"But that doesn't explain what happen to him last night." Kaoru said.

Tamaki rubbed his chin. "We have to ask Neji that when he wakes up. But for right now we have to figure out a way to get these to back together."

"There must of be a reason that this happen in the first place." Nekozawa said. "Any clues who this got set off."

Hinata pulled out her phone when it rang. She answered it. "Neji's awake."

"Let's go talk to him." Hikaru said.

XXX

Neji laid down in the hospital bed looking at the white walls. There really wasn't anything else he could do but stare. How did this happen to him? While he didn't have any broken bones he did have tons of bruises that he feared would never go away.

"Neji?"

Neji turned to look at Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki was the first to wrap his arms around him in a painful hug. "T-Tamaki." Neji said trying to get away. It hurt a lot to have him hold him like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Tamaki said. "I should of known you would of lied about that."

Neji looked at them and the twins. "It hurt more know that you guys didn't believe me." He glance at the twins and Tamaki before looking down.

"We are really sorry." Hikaru said.

"We should of know better." Kaoru said.

Neji nodded. "H…have they been…"

"We heard one." Tamaki said. "And after talking to Nekozawa we may know who these ghost are."

Neji blinked before looking at the picture that Tamaki handed to him. His eyes widen. "We…we look just like us."

"Yeah." Tamaki said.

"The guy thinks that you are his wife and the wife thinks you are trying to steal her husband." Kaoru said.

"That's why she did this to you." Hikaru said.

Neji shook his head. "She didn't do this….he did."

"How do you know?"

Neji blushed before looking down. "He was with me last night. Kissing and touching me."

"What?" Tamaki asked. "D….did he..?" He trailed off not sure he wanted to hear more.

"He just kissed my neck. I thought I was dreaming so…I thought it was you and I said your name."

"Nekozawa said that they were both jealous. " Hikaru said.

Neji sighed. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Did anything happen to you before this all started?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing."

"What about when we first got here?" Kaoru asked.

Neji closed his eyes trying to think. Nothing came to mind. He didn't remember doing anything out of the ordinary. He looked around the room tying to think of anything that happen when he looked in the mirror.

"A mirror." Neji said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"When we first got here I saw a mirror. It was dusty and I cleaned it off before looking at myself. Doesn't that have anything to do with it."

"I don't know." Hikaru said.

Neji sighed. "That's all that happen."

"Let's go look back at that mirror." Tamaki said. "Once you are out of the hospital."

XXX

Neji lead Tamaki down the stairs to the storage room. He then showed him the mirror that had collected more dust. He brushed it off before looking at himself. "I don't see anything."

He turned back to Kyoya who was at the stairs. He was rubbing his chin. "Keep looking."

Neji turned back and stared. He reached out and whipped the dust off of the rest of it and his eyes widen. He wasn't look at himself. The more he whipped off the more he saw that the person in the mirror was wearing a dress and was in fact an angry women. When he pulled his hand away a sudden gust of wind knocked Kyoya and the others up the stairs and closed the door. Neji fell back against the wall and looked as the women started to climb out.

Her eyes got redder and her nails got longer and claw like. Neji stood there frozen in fear before his ankle was grabbed and she started to drag him towards the mirror. He tried to grab on anything and everything but it was no use.

"Neji."

Neji looked to see Tamaki reaching out to him. He grabbed his hand trying to pull himself away but she was strong. He felt his hand slipping. "Tamaki….look in the mirror."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Look in the mirror."

Tamaki looked at Neji before looking in the mirror. Behind the women was the man. He said something but wasn't to him. It was too his wife. Tamaki grabbed Neji pulling him to him just like the man was doing with his wife.

Once Neji was in his arms he felt the urge to kiss him. He held Neji close and pressed his lips against his. The wind slowly stopped and Tamaki pulled away looking at Neji.

They looked towards the mirror and saw that the couple were holding each other the same way. Their mirror image stared back at them before the mirror started to crack before shattering. Neji pulled himself closer to Tamaki letting out a breath.

"Guys?" The door was kicked open and the host came in. Neji looked at the glass seeing his own face letting out a breath.

"Is it over?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. "It's over."

XXX

Neji looked back at the hotel with a sigh. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to him. "So there are only two days left of our spring break."

"But I have to say that this is a vacation of our own." Kaoru said.

"Well yours anyway." They both said.

Neji smiled turning to them. "You guys didn't have fun."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before putting their arms around him. "With you Neji there is never a dull moment."

Neji smiled walking to the car. "So I guess it's back home."

"Yeah what's the point of going anywhere else." Kyoya said.

"Two days at my beach house?" Tamaki asked.

"Sounds fun to me." Neji said as he opened the door to the car. He looked at Tamaki. "I'll follow you there?"

Tamaki looked at him before grabbing Neji's head and kissing him. Neji looked at him. "What was that for?"

"Do you think our love will last the afterlife?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked at him before kissing Tamaki again. "Are love will last the afterlife and our lives after that."

Tamaki smiled before getting into his car with his parents. They drove off first and Neji got in the passenger side door."Neji?"

He turned to look at Hinata and Hanabi who were giving him a look. He blushed. "Stop looking at me like that."

"But you're so cute."

"Tamaki and Neji forever."

Neji sighed as Hiashi drove off. "Did your father go through this?"

Neji looked at him before smiling. "I think he did."

Hiashi nodded before looking at him. "It would seem that I have to step up my game."

Neji smiled before looking at the road ahead.

XOXOXOX

All done. Please enjoy this. Spring break is over and summer is coming. That means next year will be coming as well. I can't wait to see what happen. No sex in this one but lemon is coming soon. Can't have a yaoi without some sweet lemon. Please review! I'm almost to 100. It's my goal. I've always wanted 100 reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Not full blown sex but yeah some sexual contact going on._

_**XXX Chapter 32 XXX**_

Neji closed his locker before he was pushed into it. He turned to look at the boy that had been messing with him since he got back from spring break. "Watch where you going moon eyes." Kadato Ichisime said before he started to howl with his other friends.

Neji wasn't sure where the nickname came from. It was ok at first but when they started to howl at him like some dogs and wolves. It was annoying.

"I hate that kid." Kaoru said.

"Yeah he keeps calling me Haoru and Kaoru Kikaru. " Hikaru said. "It's annoying."

"Just don't worry about it."Neji said. "I just shrug it off."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed before they all headed to class.

XXX

Neji smiled as he sat down on Tamaki's lap. "So I got you the perfect present for your birthday."

"But Neji I already have you." Tamaki said. Neji blushed putting his arms around Tamaki's neck. Tamaki's birthday would be next Monday. "Really Neji anything you give me will be great."

"But I got you the best thing." Neji blushed read playing with his shirt. "I hope you like it anyway."

"Can I have a hint?" Tamaki asked.

"You can have whatever you want." Neji whispered against Tamaki's mouth before kissing him. Tamaki smiled into the kiss putting his hand around his waist moving into the kiss. Neji pulled away fighting the urge to lick Tamaki's lip. Instead he kissed him again before licking his own lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"Well then it is time to pair up." Iruka said.

Neji stood to look at the other. Haruhi wasn't there and Hikaru and Kaoru had paired up together. Neji faced forward when someone sat down in front of him. He looked Kadato who sat down in front of him. "Sup Moon Eyes." He howled.

Neji blinked. Why was he sitting here in front of him? "What are you doing here?"

"Being your partner duh." He said scooting up. Neji jumped when he felt his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Neji said looking towards Iruka.

"Now I'm sure some are you are wondering why your science teacher is not here and I am. Well today we are doing health and one thing about health is the life style of being a family. So guess who you guys are now? CONGRADULATION! You are all now married."

Neji blinked not expecting this. He looked back at the twins who were looking at each other. "Yes that mean you too." Iruka said. "And now it is time to start a family it is now to get a job and start a real family."

Neji sighed as Iruka started to pass out envelopes. Neji picked up his and opened it. "School teacher."

"Lame." Kadato said. Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "I am a cop."

Neji flipped his hair. He looked at Iruka that went back to the front. "Now you will be doing this for a month now and it will come with situations that may or may not happen in your marriage."

"Um what is the point of this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah and why am I stuck with a boy. I'm not a fag."Kadato said.

Neji glared at him before the others look at him. "The point is to get you ready for life and learn from the mistakes you may do during this." Iruka said. "And there are gay couples in the world so why wouldn't there be some here!"

Neji smiled at that before the bell rang and Neji stood. He started to head out before his arm was grabbed. He looked at Kadato who was holding him. "Hey where are you going?"

"To my next class." Neji said. "I do have to go."

Neji pulled arm away but Kadato trailed his hand down Neji's arm to his hand. "Well we are married now."

Neji pulled his hand away. "But doesn't mean we are dating."

Kadato narrowed his eyes pushing Neji away. "I wouldn't want to date you even if you were a girl."

He walked away and Neji sighed. He wasn't really sure what was up with him but he didn't like it. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this with him.

XXX

He sat down with Kadato during Iruka's class. They were going over household finance things they will have to do. He didn't want to sit with Kadato but Iruka was the one who made everyone sit with their husbands or wives.

Neji drummed his pencil against the desk waiting half listening to Iruka and more thinking about Tamaki and his gift. He lifted his head up when he felt his hand on knee. He turned to look at Kadato who had placed it there.

Neji shook it off before paying attention to Iruka. He couldn't understand why Kadato was touching him so much lately. He moved over in his chair so he wasn't too close to him. He jumped when the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and stood up when Kadato stopped him.

"Neji you have to come to my house today." He said. "We need to work on all finance crap and all that."

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yeah sure."

Kadato nodded and walked away, not before he bumped shoulders with him. Neji rubbed it before walking away. He stepped around the corner looking towards where Kadato had gone to see he had been watching him. But why would he.

XXX

Neji looked around the room. He was standing in Kadato's dim lit bed room. "Why are the lights so low?" Neji asked turning to him.

"They have to be changed." Kadato said putting his bag down and pulling out the papers. "Let's get this over with. I don't want a fag in my house longer then I have too."

Neji rolled his eyes sitting down on the bed and pulling out his papers as well. He looked up when Kadato handed him one. "Sign this."

Neji took it reading it over before his eyes widen." You….you want to have a kid?"

"Duh."

"But we…we just got married." Neji said. Say that to anyone other than Tamaki made his skin crawl. All he wanted to do was get this over with and get his free time back. Tamaki's birthday was coming soon. He still had to finish his present.

"What's this?" He looked up to see Kadato not only going through his bag but also looking through his present to Tamaki.

It was a coupon book that he had hand made with free activate that he would do for Tamaki. At the front were small things but when you go farther back you would see that it got more bedroom material. He jumped up trying to take it away from Kadato but he pulled away flipping through it. "Give it back!" Neji said trying to take it again.

"But it says right here for your husband and if I know correctly you are my wife and I am your husband so this is mine."

"It's not."

Neji stepped up to try and take it but Kadato pushed him on the bed. "It's mine."

Neji looked at him. The tone of his voice was telling him if Neji tried again he was most likely going to get hurt. He sat down back on the bed and crossed his arms. "Fine…whatever." He sighed. He would just have to make a new one.

"Here" Neji looked up as Kadato tore out one of the coupons and handed it to him. Neji looked at it. "Cook me dinner."

"I'm not cooking you dinner." Neji said pushing it away. Kadato grabbed his wrist holding it tightly. It hurt and Neji tried to pull it away.

"What did I just say?" Kadato glared at him before pushing him out of his room. Neji hit the wall and looked at Kadato. "Well go. I'll stay here and do this. Have dinner ready soon."

Neji looked at him before going to the kitchen. He didn't want to get hit. Kadato seemed to be a very violent person. If he didn't do what he said he would most likely get hurt because of it. He went to the kitchen and started to cook them both dinner.

XXX

He went back upstairs with dinner and sat down as he watched Kadato eat. As far as he could see he was liking it. "This is good Neji." Kadato said.

For once Neji could hear that Kadato was for real. Neji let out a breath before pushing his hair behind his hair. "I don't think we should be partners anymore."

Kadato looked up. "What did you say?"

Neji looked at him before looking away. He had to be strong. "I'm uncomfortable with the way things are going."

"You want a divorce."

Neji nodded. Kadato put down his bowl whipping his mouth." You aren't leaving." Neji fell against the bed and he looked up at Kadato. "You are my wife."

Neji looked at him before putting his hand on his face. "K…Kadato." Neji blinked. "Don't hit me."

"Or what?" Kadato asked pushing him down and climbing on top of him. "You're going to tell your host club."

Neji opened his mouth to speak when Kadato laughed. "I would love to see you try that. I wouldn't believe you if I were them. To see me sitting down on your lap." He leaned down and softly kiss Neji's neck. "Kissing your neck after you gave me a coupon book that will allow me to do whatever I want."

"I didn't do anything you just said."Neji protested.

"But it's my word against yours." Kadato said. "And your record has shown you to be…..willing."

Neji looked at him. "W-what record."

Kadato smirked moving to sit between Neji's legs. "I saw you and Sasuke."

Neji blushed red before looking away. "I don't know what you mean."

Kadato leaned over him pushing Neji's legs more apart. "Right. But I think your body remembers this. Your legs spread wide. "Kadato rubbed Neji's crotch. Neji gasped. "Panting like a slut. Why would anyone trust you if I told you were letting me touch you?"

Neji looked at him before looking away. It all…seemed so likely. He closed his eyes as Kadato got closer. "That's what I thought." He felt eyes tears fill his eyes as a hand ran up his shirt. "Besides it's should feel the same to you anyway. Something is going in you."

His eyes widen as he felt two fingers enter him. His arched his back moaning out from the penetration. His fingers were long and bony sending an uneasy feeling in him. "S-stop." Neji moaned spreading his legs without thinking.

"But look at your legs. So far apart. Now tell me something Neji. Is that like someone who wants me to stop." Kadato smiled over him before he started to thrust his fingers into Neji hard and fast.

He cried out grabbing Kadato's wrist trying to stop his movement. It only started to get worse. He found himself panting and even drooling. Kadato grabbed his hard on pumping it in time with his thrusting. "So you don' like this huh?" Kadato chuckled. "What a fucking slut you are?"

Neji looked at Kadato with tears in his eyes. He keep repeating to himself that he could help this feeling. His body was just reacting the way it should when stimulated in a sexual way. He bit his lip trying not to moan out.

He blinked when he felt heard what sounded like a picture being taken. He looked and saw that Kadato had taken a picture. "No." He reached out to it but his hand was grabbed and he found his hand handcuffed behind his back on his stomach. His knees were forced under him before he felt lips on his entrance. He cried out his eyes widening.

"You taste pretty nasty." Kadato commented with a chuckle. He kissed it again before he started to lick around and over it before slipping his tongue inside. "I bet Tamaki doesn't eat you out like this."

Neji shook his head trying not to listen. He yelped when Kadato slapped his ass. "Damn your ass is amazing."

Kadato stopped to admire his work. He widen Neji's entrance to look inside before slapping his ass again. He left a red mark on both cheeks before he kissed it and pushing his fingers into him again.

The milking of his cock and the rubbing of his prostate was sending him off the wall. He bit at the sheet trying not to moan. It was beginning to be too much. He cried out tears falling to the sheet as his came.

"Just like a fucking whore." Kadato moved to look down at Neji as he laid down in his own seeds. He was panting with his legs still apart. He watched as Neji curled himself up and began to cry. "What a baby?" He reached over and grabbed Neji's hair pulling him up.

He cried out and looked at Kadato through tears before he felt a sharp metal on his neck. He swallowed as he looked at the knife point right to his windpipe. "Instead of crying you should be thanking me."

Neji looked at him. "W-why?" He swallowed the rest of his tears.

"I didn't do what I wanted to do fully to you." Kadato said before kissing him on the lips. "I'll keep up my slow pace if you just listen to what you are told. That includes you not telling your fucking host club or else."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Y-yeah."

XXX

They all could see it. Something was wrong with Neji. He was acting way more distant from them and was hanging out with Kadato way more. Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand stopping him from walking into his house. Neji turned and looked back at him. Tamaki stared at him. The look of pure wanting help was all that he could see. Any other time he would see pure love, happiness, unmistakable goodness. Something was really wrong.

"Neji. I love you." Tamaki said.

Neji looked up at him. His eyes became glassy right before Tamaki's eyes. "I…..I love you too."

"Then tell me what's wrong." Tamaki asked. He more then pleaded.

Neji looked away from him. He looked down trying to avoid his eyes and everything about Tamaki. He didn't want to look at him. "Nothing's wrong." Neji said.

"That's bull shit." Neji looked up at him. He hadn't heard Tamaki curse so anger. He didn't even remember hearing him curse ever. "I know you Neji-"

Neji shook his head. "You don't." Tears were falling. "I'm sorry that you don't."

"But I know you enough." Tamaki argued. "I know something is wrong. Please talk to me."

Neji swallowed. This was hard and it was only going to get harder. "I-I can't." His tears started to fall. The lump in his throat was beginning to chock him. "A…and I can't do this."

Tamaki blinked. "C….can't do what."

Neji took a deep breath. "Can't do this. Us."

Tamaki felt his heart break. It was as if the sky was falling and the earth was burning all at once. "You….you are breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry." Neji quickly opened the door and went into his house. He closed the door and leaned against the door. He stood there crying before sitting down on the floor. It felt as if he was doing something that was just like cutting out his own heart and watching it beat on the floor. He never felt so empty so hurt. It ran over his whole body in waves of pain. He shook his head and got up running into his room and going under the covers.

XXX

Kadato laughed as he looked at Neji. "I didn't even tell you to do so." He lifted up Neji's chin with his finger. "You lovely little bird. Breaking up with 'Tama-chan' was the best thing you could do. "

Neji looked away. Since his break up with Tamaki most of the host stopped talking to him. He understood fully. They knew Tamaki way longer than him and he understood that they were upset with him. " I guess."

"It can be me and you know." Kadato grabbed Neji's head before kissing him on the lips. Neji let the tears fall from his face. It was for the best. He had to keep telling himself that.

XOXOXO

Sadly Neji and Tamaki are broken up but it isn't the end of this. There shall be more. I'm also so sorry that it took me this long to write it. I don't know what has been happening to me. Anyway please enjoy. I'll try and write tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Not full blown sex but yeah some sexual contact going on._

_**XXX Chapter 33 XXX**_

Naruto and Lee stared at Neji in disbelief. They just couldn't believe the things he was saying to them. "You walked into a door?" Naruto asked just in case he heard wrong.

Neji nodded moving away from Lee who was trying to touch his black eye. "Yes." He looked at them and saw that they both weren't buying it.

"Who did this?" Lee asked.

"No one did." Neji protested. "I told you I walked into a door."

"Did Tama-"

"He would never." Neji defended before he could finish. He looked away. "Beside we aren't dating anymore."

"What!" Lee and Naruto asked shocked standing up. Neji look down. They both started to talk at once and it only went through one ear and out the other. Neji stood up and grabbed his bag. "I….have to go."

They looked at ready to protest but he was already gone. Naruto and Lee looked at each other before sitting down. "It's….not possible is it?" Lee asked. "Neji and Tamaki were perfect together. They couldn't break up with each other."

"Neji wouldn't break up with him." Naruto said. "We have to figure something. There has to be a reason for this."

Lee nodded before they both stood and headed out.

XXX

Tamaki was more in shocked in the fact that he had lost Neji then the fact that he was dumped. It's what everyone keep asking him when they saw him moping around the school. His parents had been worried about him the moment he stumbled into his house after the news. That was a week ago and Tamaki was still not himself.

Everyone noticed and everyone was worried. All of his clients tried their best to get him to be better again but no matter what they said it seemed like they were talking to a everlasting dark cloud that seemed to be Tamaki.

Kyoya watched from the door way as Tamaki just sat in the music room looking towards the window where Neji use to sit. A sigh was heard next to him making him turn to look at Haruhi. "I just don't believe it." She said shaking her head. "Neji wouldn't….he wouldn't break Tamaki's heart like this."

"It's easy to miss judge someone." Kyoya said making Haruhi look at him shocked.

"You think Neji did this on purpose."

"Do you have another idea Haruhi?" Kyoya asked looking down at her. "All I know is that my best friend is hurt. I have to deal with that."

He walked away from her going over to Tamaki. Haruhi looked down. She didn't want to believe that Neji did this on purpose but all the signs that he was showing after the break up wasn't in his favor.

The day after the break-up it had been all around school that Neji was now dating Kadato who didn't deny it. He had also stopped hanging around the host club and everyone beside Kadato. As if he didn't even care about anyone other than him.

But that couldn't be true. Even after she got over her own anger on the subject (it took her faster than some) she started to notice some things. Things like how Neji jumped every time Kadato touched him. He also seemed to be very afraid of him as well. Even a little away from Earth some time. Something wasn't right.

She sighed not sure what she should do.

XXX

Kadato chuckled pressing against Neji. He ran his hand over Neji's face touching his black eye carefully. "That is all your fault you know." Kadato said looking down at Neji.

Neji looked up at him before turning away. Only to have his chin grabbed hard. He glared up at Kadato. "That hurts."

"Oh does it?" Kadato asked with a smirk. "You know all about pain don't you."

Neji moved his hand to slap him but Kadato grabbed his wrist tightly and put it above his head. He was looking right into a mean glare. It made Neji swallow. "So you rather me beat you instead of me fuck you as if you had never been fucked before."

"I've been fucked before." Neji growled. "And I'm sure you are no better."

Kadato raised his hand to slap him but stopped when he got the reaction he wanted. Neji flinched and looked away. Kadato laughed kissing Neji's forehead. "I'll break you yet."

"You mistaken me for a horse." Neji snapped.

"I mistaken you as a dog."

Neji spit in his face before he was hit and fell down on the marble. He swallowed the blood in his mouth before curling up and looking up at Kadato.

He blew off his knuckles waving his hand before taking out a napkin and rubbing his face. "It's could be really simple."

He grabbed Neji's knees spreading them making Neji blush. "It's really just this simple."

Neji slammed his legs close as Kadato laughed. He put his hand on his cheek. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. To avoid having sex with Kadato he would make him angry so he would just stop after Neji was on the ground hurt.

Kadato helped him up once people started to leave their class and fill the halls. Once Neji was on his feet he was bumped. He winced looking at the twins as they walked away. He looked at their backs feeling tears fill his eyes. He missed them. He missed all of the host but he couldn't risk them getting hurt if they found out what was really going on.

"Hey hurry up." Kadato called out at Neji.

Neji let out a breath and walked following Kadato.

XXX

Neji rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't take this. "Shut it up already." Kadato said pacing back and forth in front of Neji.

Neji looked up at him before looking down at the baby doll that was crying on his lap. He sighed holding it up. "I'm trying."

"You wanted it." Kadato almost yelled.

Neji turned his glare to him." I didn't want this doll. You are the one that wanted to have a baby."

"But you aren't being the mother you are suppose to be!"

Neji flinched. He looked down at the baby holding it close to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. Now get out my mom is coming home soon."

Neji nodded standing up and grabbing his bag and the baby bag. He opened the door for himself started to leave. Kadato grabbed his ass as he left. "Be back tomorrow."

Neji looked down. "I….I can't." He swallowed hard. He stood there waiting before everything was knocked out of his hand and he was forced against the wall. His hair was pulled before he was turned around and faced Kadato.

"What did you just say?"

Neji swallowed harder. He was trying to stand tall and be strong but he was failing. "T-The baby is crying."

"Fuck the baby. What did you just say?"

"I can't."

XXX

One thing Neji thought would never come in handy was his ability to put on make-up. He didn't even remember when he learned to put it on but it was saving him a lot of questions. Still some questions were asked.

Neji knocked on Hiashi door before entering. "Did you want to see me?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. Come in."

Neji closed the door and went in sitting down in front of Hiashi. He was nervous. What if he knew? What if he found out Kadato was hitting him and he wasn't even fighting it?

"Neji I've noticed that on your credit card that you have been buying a lot of make-up?"

Neji swallowed looking down. It took a lot of make-up to cover up every bruise that he could find on his body. And there were a lot. "Yes…I have."

"Can I ask why?" Hiashi asked putting down the credit bills to look at Neji over his glasses.

Neji swallowed again. His mouth was feeling dry and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow down. It was a while before Hiashi sat back in his chair and took of his glasses. "Just let me ask you this."

Neji looked up fearing the worse. "Have you been hanging out with Haruhi's father."

Neji blinked thinking about the man. Whenever he did go to Haruhi's house they were all bake together before he want to work. He then remembered that he was a transvestite. He leaned his head up coming to realize what Hiashi was getting at.

"Oh no." Neji said blushing a little and waving his hand in front of his face. "I'm not dressing as a girl." He blushed harder remembering Yumi's concert. He shook his head. "I just have been getting a lot of….zits."

Hiashi nodded putting on his glasses. "I just wanted to know."

Neji nodded standing up. He bowed to Hiashi before heading to Neji. "Oh Neji."

He turned to look at Hiashi. "Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Yuzuru insisted that I join him and the host parents at brunch whenever we have the time. They have been telling me you have quit the host club and haven't talked to them since. Now I have three questions. One why did you stop hanging with the host club? Two why aren't you all friends anymore? And three why am I still going to these host parents brunch's." Hiashi asked.

Neji looked at him before turning to look at him. "I…just didn't fit in there. I think they are better off without me."

Hiashi nodded before Neji left. He looked at the door thinking about Neji's answer. For some reason it didn't fit.

XXX

Tamaki closed his locker when he saw Neji down the hall from him. Tamaki found himself staring at him. He was trying to rack his mind over everything to try and find out why Neji broke up with him. What did he do? Why did Neji suddenly break up with him like that? He sighed turning his head when he saw Neji's sleeve when he looked and saw something. It looked like some type of bruise or something that like that.

He blinked before going up to Neji without thinking. "Neji."

Neji turned to look at him. "Tamaki."

"What's on your arm?"

Neji blinked at him before putting his arms at his side. "Nothing."

Tamaki blinked before reaching out to Tamaki. "I saw. You have bruise on your arm."

"I don't."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "Then show me your arm."

Neji moved away from him. "I don't need to show you anything."

Tamaki eyes soften. This sudden anger that Neji gave him was surprising. It only made him worry about what Neji was holding more." Did someone hit you?"

Neji looked at him before looking away. "It's none of your business. We aren't dating anymore."

That hurt Tamaki hard but he keep pushing forward. "Neji if someone is hurting you…I want to help."

"No one is hurting me. And if someone is hurting me I wouldn't want your help."

Tamaki was hurt and he saw that guilt filled Neji's eyes but he didn't take it back. He walked away not even looking back.

XXX

Tamaki rubbed his lips thinking about Neji. Was he being abused? Was it Kadato who was doing it? "Hey Tamaki are you ok?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya who was looking at him. "I thinking-"

"Where is he?"

Everyone jumped as Kadato busted into the host club. Kyoya adjusted his glasses looking at him. "Can we help you with something Kadato?"

"Where is Neji?"

They all looked at each other. "We don't know." Hikaru said.

"Don't lie!" Kadato yelled.

Tamaki blinked. He had never seen him so angry and wild before. "Kadato calm down." Tamaki said putting his hands up. "We really don't know where Neji is."

"You were the last one to see him Suoh." Kadato said stepping to Tamaki. "Where is he?"

"We don't know."

Kadato glared at them before he left slamming the door behind him. They all looked at each other before Tamaki bit his lip. "We have to find Neji."

"Why can't we just let Kadato find his own boyfriend?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki was silent for a second before looking at the others. "I think. Kadato is abusing Neji."

XXX

This wasn't how Kakashi wanted to start his weekend. All he wanted to do was go home and call Iruka over but instead he found himself slowing down his car to look at Neji Hyuga walk in the rain. He had a lot of bags with him and it seemed as if he was running away. With a sigh he stopped his car right by him. "Get in."

Neji stopped to look at him. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I have to go."

"I'll drive you. The train station right?" Kakashi asked.

Neji looked at him before getting into the car. Once he was in the car Kakashi turned on the light to look at Neji. He noticed how Neji wasn't looking at him at all but he could see them perfectly.

"Neji-"

"Please don't Kakashi-sensei." Neji said looking away from him.

Kakashi blinked before starting his car. He locked the door making Neji look at him. "Fine. A change of plans."

XXX

Kakashi waited for Neji while he took a shower. He was sitting in his living room with the doll baby on his chest. He wasn't sure why Neji brought the toy with him. Seemed like a lost cause to him since he was running away from school and life all together instead of coming back. So why bring this toy. He held it up by the foot.

"Don't do that Kakashi." Neji said grabbing the baby away from him.

"You do know that this is a doll and not a real baby." Kakashi said sitting up. He watched Neji sit down on the arm chair holding the baby close to his chest.

"When are you going to take me to the train-"

"I'm not." Kakashi said. "Not until you tell me who did that to you."

"No one. I don't know what you are talking about."

"So you don't know what I'm talking about or is no one doing it to you." Kakashi said.

Neji looked down playing with one of Kakashi's shirt. It was very large on him and went to his knees. Underneath he was only wearing a pair of his own boxer shorts.

Kakashi sighed. He could see that Neji wasn't going to say anything else. He stood up and went into the bathroom. When he came out Neji was changing the diaper of the doll. Once again it looked as if he was taking care of a real baby.

"Take off your shirt."

Neji turned to him. "I'm sorry?"

"Take off your shirt." Kakashi repeated uncapping the jar of cream that he had. "I'm sure that you have more bruises on your body besides your face."

"I don't-"

"Now." The command in Kakashi's voice made Neji flinch.

He slowly removed his shirt and Kakashi sucked in a breath looking at the other bruises that were covering Neji's back and front. Neji put his hands in front of himself to try and cover himself. He was embarrassed to have them and was embarrassed to show Kakashi them.

"I'm going to put this on you." Kakashi said holding up the jar. "It will help with the pain."

He sat Neji down on the foot rest while he sat on the couch and started to rub it over his back. He felt Neji wince whenever he touched a tender spot. Whoever did this didn't hold back it would seem. And with Neji's skin any hit he got seemed to leave a mark.

"This will heal your skin as well. So the bruises will go away as well."

Neji looked down." Thank you."

XXX

Keeping the twins in order was harder then Tamaki thought. He was trying to keep them from going after Kadato and beating them up. "We just have to find Neji. After he is safe we can go after him." Kyoya said.

"Why can't we go now?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah that ass deserves to get the beating of a life time now." Kaoru agreed with his brother.

"And you Tamaki. Why aren't you upset?" Hikaru asked

Tamaki glared at him. "I am upset. I just know running to go fight Kadato without knowing where Neji is, is dangerous. What if he was with him when we go after Kadato. Anything could happen." Tamaki snapped.

They had never seen him like this. He was angry but he was trying his best to keep a level head. He was with them, that they couldn't deny, he wanted to go to Kadato and possible kill him, but he need to know Neji was ok first.

"Hiashi has to now something." Hunny said. "Let's ask him."

Tamaki pulled out his phone and called the Hyuga household. Like he had hoped Hiashi had answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hiashi-san do you know where Neji is?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. He told me he was having a sleep over at Naruto's house." Hiashi said.

"Oh really thank you." Tamaki hung up. "He's at Naruto's."

"Well what are we waiting for?" The twins yelled rushing out.

XXX

Kakashi let out sigh. "Isn't this great. Nice and warm."

"I guess." Neji said sitting on the other side of the hot bath. "But why are we doing it?"

"To relax your muscles." Kakashi said. "It'll help."

Neji nodded looking over at the baby who was also in the water with him. "Will it burn?"

Kakashi sighed. "Really. You do know that it is a toy."

Neji reached out to it running his hand over his head. "I'm still his mom. I have to keep him safe."

Kakashi nodded. "Right, right."

Neji looked at Kakashi who was just looking back at him. He was still waiting for him to talk about who did this to him.

"Let's play a game." Kakashi suddenly said. "We'll ask each other questions that we have to answer."

"Doesn't sound fun." Neji pointed out arching his back. He was beginning to feel loose.

"It is." Kakashi said. "Now let's play. I'll go first."

"I get to ask you something first?"

"No I get to ask you something first."

Neji huffed. "Why can't I go first. I'm the youngest."

"But I'm the oldest. And I made up the game."

Neji rolled his eyes. "What if I don't want to answer the question?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin through the mask he was still wearing. "If you don't answer any question I'll figure something out."

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"Do you have something in mind?"

Neji played with his hair before looking at Kakashi. "I get to see you with a mask."

Kakashi chuckled. "Fine. That's what you want. Fine. If you don't want to play it that way. If you don't answer anything you have to give me a kiss."

Neji blushed red. "K-Kakashi-sensei! That's very inappropriate."

"Here I'm not your teacher." Kakashi said.

"But you are still eight years older than me!"

"That's just a number. Are you ready to play?" Kakashi said waving his hand.

"Yes. Now it's my turn." Neji said.

"Wait what?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "I get to ask first."

Neji smiled. "And you did. 'Was I ready to play?' and I said yes."

Kakashi shook his head. "Cleaver."

"Are you really going to date Iruka-san?"

"Yes. I plan too." Kakashi said. "Are you worried that I will do something wrong?"

"No. I just want to make sure you don't go after him for the sex. I care a lot about Iruka. He's family to me."

"I see. My turn."

"No my turn." Neji said. "You asked me a question already. 'Was I worried you would do something wrong?' and I answered it."

Kakashi said. "Why am I so bad at this game?"

"It's my turn Kakashi." Neji said. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"I like to way it feels." Kakashi said. He cracked his neck. "Whoever did this to you, did they make you break up with Tamaki?"

Neji looked at Kakashi before the baby. "I wanted to break up with Tamaki."

"You wanted to break up with Tamaki?" Kakashi repeated. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you love him."

Neji looked at Kakashi before looking down. "How come you know so much about healing bruises?"

Kakashi looked at Neji hard before sighing. "So we are getting to the hard questions." Kakashi took a deep breath. "I know so much because it has happen to me before."

Neji let out a breath looking at Kakashi."You?"

Kakashi nodded. "About when I was your age. It was after my father died and I went to live with my mother and her new husband." He shook his head. "I looked too much of my father for their liking."

Neji looked at him then at his chest. It looked as if he was never beaten in his life before. "So who is doing this too you Neji?"

Neji looked at Kakashi before looking down. He opened his mouth to answer when his phone went off. He reached to the side trying to keep his bottom half in the water as he got his phone. He answered it. "Hello?"

His eyes widen as he looked at Kakashi.

XXX

Naruto opened the door ready to go for a after rain jog. When he opened the door the host club were just walking up the steps. "Oh hey guys." He said. "Just going out for a-"

"Where is Neji?" The twins asked.

Naruto blinked. "I don't know? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"But Hiashi said he was here." Haruhi said.

Naruto shrugged before stepping off the steps he stopped as he got past them. "Uh-oh. Looks like trouble."

Tamaki turned to look at Naruto to see Kadato walking right to them. Tamaki stepped down the stairs to look at Kadato who stepped right up to him. "Where is he?" Kadato asked.

"We don't know but you aren't going to get him back once we find him." Tamaki said.

"Or what Suoh?" Kadato asked. "It took you this long to find out what I've been doing to your 'boyfriend' even when you guys were still going out. I didn't stop then and I'm not going to stop now. He's mine now."

Tamaki's eye twitched before he pulled his hand back and punched Kadato in the face. Once Kadato fell Tamaki waved his hand. That hurt.

"Tamaki watch out." Haruhi yelled before Kadato attacked him again.

XXX

Neji couldn't sit still as Kakashi drove them to Naruto's house. Haruhi had called him about what was going on there the moment it happen. Tamaki and Kadato were fighting and it was just getting more out of hand.

As they rounded the corner they saw police cars and ambulances. Neji didn't wait for the car to stop to get out. He ran towards them to find Tamaki and Kadato getting arrested. "T-Tamaki!"

"Neji." He turned to see the twins hugging him.

"You are alright." Kaoru said holding Neji away from him so he could get a good look at him. He saw the bruises on his face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hikaru asked.

"Why did you push us away?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at them before looking down. "I'm sorry."

They sighed hugging him. "Idiot."

XXX

Tamaki sat up in his bed eating the bed jell-o that the hospital that they had given him. He had used his charm to get a lot more than normal and he was using it for his advantage. The door opened and he looked up. His eyes widen as Neji came in.

"Neji?" Tamaki asked putting down his jell-o to look at him. Neji came over him touching his bruised face softly.

"Tamaki." Neji started.

"You should see the other guy." Tamaki tried smiling a little. Neji looked at him tears already in his eyes." Neji."

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki kissed Neji on the forehead. "Don't be. I did it for you."

"Got beat up for me?"

"Really see the other guy." Tamaki said. "I'm here and he is in jail."

"After everything you still got hurt."

"I got hurt for you." Tamaki smiled. "You were protecting me. I get that, but now I got to protect you. I love you Neji. And I will be more the willing to take a beating for you like you take a beating for me."

Neji smiled before kissing Tamaki who pulled away. "Sorry your lip."

Tamaki touched his tender lip before kissing him again." I'll fight through the pain."

Neji wrapped his arms around him before climbing into his lap." I missed you, Tamaki."

"I missed you too, Neji." Tamaki whispered.

XXX

Neji opened the door to Kakashi class room and saw him inside grading papers. He cleared his throat getting Kakashi's attention. He looked up. "Well hello Neji."

"Kakashi-sensei. Good morning." Neji said.

"What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked.

Neji blushed before he closed the door and closed the blinds. He went over to him. "Um….the last question I didn't answer."

Kakashi looked at him before smiling putting down his pen. "Right you didn't."

Neji blushed harder looking at him. "So…I guess I need to give you a kiss."

Neji cleared his throat biting his lip. Kakashi stood up and went on the other side of his desk and leaned on it. "A kiss."

Neji looked down. "But I did get an answer." He looked up his eyes widening as Kakashi pulled down his mask. "And since I didn't answer a question you win."

He stood there looking at Kakashi's face before he finally pulled his mask back up." There you go."

Neji blushed looking at Kakashi." Your…beautiful."

Kakashi smiled waving his hand. "Enough of that. Head to class." Kakashi said.

Neji nodded before walking away. He turned around and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Kakashi."

"It's nothing." Kakashi said before Neji walked away.

XOXOXOX

FINALLY! Man I thought I would never finish this. It's so annoying. My father was home all week so I didn't get a chance to write at all. And I also have the Sims 3 Pets so I've been playing dogs, cats, and horses all week. It's rather annoying that that is all I could do at the moment. Anyway here you go and I'm working on the next one now. Please read and review!


	34. Chapter 34

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 34 XXX**_

Neji opened the door to the host club finding that none of the clients were there. It was surprising. Today was picture day and he was sure they were all getting ready to take their picture for the year book.

"There you are~" Tamaki sang running up to Neji and embracing him. Neji blinked as a sudden wind moved his hair before a picture was taken. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes." Neji said looking as Haruhi put down her camera. "What was that for?"

"The year book." Tamaki said.

"Every year the host club has a picture in the year book like every club." Hikaru said. "But we also have to get in other pictures."

"Like best smile, best hair, stuff like that." Kaoru said.

"But there is one thing we never got in." Tamaki said before pushing a year book into Neji's face. Neji grabbed the book and looked at the two page filled pictures of one couple.

"Best couple." Hikaru said.

"But this year Neji." Tamaki put his arm around him. "We will win this."

"There are only a few couple that you are going against." Kyoya said snapping his fingers for the twins to hold up big flash cards. They dropped the first card that said Couples.

"Lee and Gaara." The twins said.

"The bad boy and good boy routine they have going is a real hit it off with some of the voters. The next one is our on Renge and Yamanda."

The next card showed Renge and Yamanda together. "The both drama queens really know how to get themselves noticed. You will also have to worry about Naruto and Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, Kasanoda and Tetsuya, and Kazukiyo and Momoka."

"That is a lot." Hunny said. " I really hope you guys win."

"Is it really about winning?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Tamaki said. "We have to make it a host tradition that we win as many year book pictures that we can get."

Neji just shrugged it off before looking back at the year book. It was last year's year book and he was enjoying seeing some of his friends when they were young. He turned the page to the middle school and smiled at what he saw.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you guys looked so cute." He held up the year book so they could see.

They blushed and looked away. "Don't say that."

Neji smiled putting the book down. He looked up when Tamaki was standing right over him."What about me?"

Neji blinked before turning the page and looking at the last year picture of Tamaki. "Well you look the same." He gave Tamaki a small smile before looking down at the picture then at his name. "Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine-Suoh?"

"My full name." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled at it. "I like it."

Tamaki blushed rubbing his head. "Thanks."

"Oh you guys are really going to win." Hunny said smiling. "I wish I had a couple. Takashi date me!"

Hunny jumped up to hug Mori who just held him and arms length away. "I cannot. We are family."

Hunny started to cry making the host club sweat drop. Didn't he know that.

XXX

Neji blinked as he looked at Tamaki who looked back at him. They had been sitting there holding each other's hands during the whole time they were supposed to be meeting as mentor to mentis.

"How long do we have to sit like this?" Neji asked. He started to pull his hand away when Tamaki only grabbed him.

"Neji don't pull away. Someone might see." Tamaki said kissing his hand.

"But nobody is here." Neji pointed out before moving his hands and sighing. "Tamaki is this really a way to get people to see us as a winning couple."

"Yes." Tamaki said.

"Even if nobody is here to see." Neji sighed. "I guess I'm just tired of sitting here holding your hand and looking at you. I mean I want to do something."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing. "I see what you mean. Maybe we should dress the same."

Neji fell out the chair. "Tamaki we go to a school with an uniform!"

"Oh right." Tamaki chuckled before Neji stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really Tamaki." He sat down on his lap. "For whatever reason you want to win this place in the year book so bad you don't need too." He kissed him for good measure. "I'll always be here for you. With you. Rene."

He kissed him again before standing up and walking away. Tamaki watched him go before sighing.

XXX

Neji sat down at his desk looking at the year book. They really did have a lot of spots of pictures that you could win. Best couple, best hair, best smile. Neji turned to look at the best friends page which had Tamaki and Kyoya. Neji smiled as he looked at it before closing it. The twins sat down looking at him. "Hey buddy. Can we have this year book back anytime soon?"

Neji smiled opening the book again before turning to the sibling page. He turned to look at them before down at the twin picture of them. "You guys are so cute together."

"Man Neji give it a rest." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you act like our aunt." Kaoru said. A blush was still over their faces making Neji smile.

"Are you taking another twin picture again?" Neji asked.

"Well we have too." Hikaru said.

"It's not like we have a choice." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled before turning to look at the page with Hinata and Hanabi. The smile slipped from his face as he looked at them. "I wish I had a sibling."

"You can be are brother." Hikaru said.

"Yeah are younger brother." Kaoru said.

Neji smirked. "But then it would be incest times two wouldn't it."

They blushed. Hikaru moved away from Kaoru to sit next to Neji. "Really does this other Neji have a name."

"Yeah he seems to know what he is doing." Kaoru said.

Neji pouted. "I know what I'm doing." He put his hands on his hips. "I've had more sex then you two."

"Right two people." Hikaru said.

"You're a common roller." Kaoru said.

Neji huffed looking away from them. "Shut up."

Kaoru smiled before looking at Hikaru. He and Neji continued to joke about where ever this talk went. The more Kaoru watched the more he notice how his brother got as close as he could get. How he touched him whenever he had the chance too. He never looked away from his lip.

"Hikaru we do have to take a picture to take." Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru looked at him and nodded. "Yeah so we will see you later Neji."

Neji smiled before looking through the year book again. Kaoru and Hikaru walked out. As soon as they were out the door Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" Hikaru asked. " I thought we had a picture to take."

"We do." Kaoru said. "But that isn't want I'm talking about. I'm talking about you flirting with Neji."

Hikaru blinked looking at him before narrowing his eyes. "I'm not flirting with him. "

"Call it what you want but you are." Kaoru said before shaking his head. He looked around before getting closer. "Really Hikaru you have to stop this. He doesn't like you."

Hikaru looked at him before knocking past him. "Thanks for rubbing it in my face."

"I'm not rubbing it in your face." Kaoru said. "I just don't want you to get hurt after you try and get Neji to pick you over his husband. " He grabbed his arm stopping him from moving. "I love you Hikaru. I don't want you hurt by someone who doesn't."

Hikaru looked at him before grabbing his hand. "Thank you for caring. "

Kaoru smiled before hugging him. "God you guys are so cute."

They broke apart to see Neji looking at them. He went up to them and licked arms leading them to where the pictures were going to be taken. "I have to take my picture so I guess we can walk together."

"Yeah. " Hikaru said sounding more eager then he should. Kaoru shot him a look that only got ignored.

They turned the corner with Neji still talking as if it was nothing when he suddenly stopped. They looked at him before looking at what he was looking at and their eyes widen. There kissing against her locker were Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Wow." Kaoru said louder then he thought. Kyoya and Haruhi pulled away and looked at them.

Neji blinked not really sure what he should say or even do. Haruhi and Kyoya straighten themselves up. Haruhi was blushing red and Kyoya was the only one who seemed to be calm.

"Shall we talk about this." Kyoya said clearing his throat.

XXX

Neji, Hikaru , and Kaoru sat on the couch with Kyoya and Haruhi sitting on the two arm chairs in front of them. "How long has this been going on?" Neji asked looking between the two."

"It was before Club day." Haruhi said. "It sort of just happened."

"That was a long time ago." Hikaru said.

"How come we are the last one's to know?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya cleared his throat again. "You are the first to know."

Neji was more than shocked to hear that. If anything he would think Tamaki would be the first to know and the rest of the host club would be second. The school would be last. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"We don't want to have a big deal over this." Haruhi said.

"We really didn't know how far it would go but it would seem that-" Kyoya started before stopping.

Neji looked at him before looking away. For some reason he know what he was going to say." You love her?"

Kyoya and Haruhi both blushed before looking at each other and back at them. They nodded.

"Whoa." Kaoru said.

"Please don't tell Tamaki." Haruhi said.

"We aren't quite ready to tell him." Kyoya said.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "Wouldn't he be ok with it?"

Everyone looked at him making him shift in his seat. They knew something he didn't and it bothered him. "What is it?"

"Tamaki liked Haruhi last year. We aren't really sure how he will feel with me dating her."

"They had this argument before." Hikaru said.

"She was the catch of the year last year." Kaoru said. "Now it's you." He mumbled under his breath.

"So just don't tell him just yet. "Kyoya said.

Neji looked at him before nodding. The twins doing the same. "Thank you." Kyoya said. "I'm sure this is going to be hard for you Neji."

He looked at him letting it sink in. He saw how Neji flinched and stood before standing up and leaving with the twins.

XXX

Neji was finding it hard to sit and smile taking his picture. He was having an inner battle with himself. How was he suppose to keep a secret from the one he is suppose to not keep secrets from. This was his husband he was thinking about and he was asked to lie to him. But then again he was asked not to tell and he always tried to keep his promises. It wasn't that he tried it was that he tried to do what was best. But what was best in this situation.

He sighed. "Come on kid give me a smile." The camera man said giving Neji a fake smile.

"He doesn't know how to give a fake smile." Neji looked up as Sasuke got behind the camera guy. "He too pure for that."

Neji sighed looking away. "Can I have a break?"

The guy nodded and Neji stood up and went to the side where there were refreshments. Sasuke joined him. "This is just as classy as I thought it would be."

Neji picked up a cup of water and drunk it." This is very good."

"Really you are going to ignore me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not ignoring you." Neji said. "I…just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Just go with your gut." Sasuke grabbed an apple and winked at Neji before walking away. Neji watched him go before turning to his water." Oh and good luck."

Neji turned to look at him. "I'll be voting for best couple. And so far you are doing a great job. Remember who one at our school?"

Neji blushed before he looked away. "Don't say things like that."

"Right." Sasuke nodded waving his hand before he walked away.

Neji watched him go before letting out a breath. He still wasn't sure what he should do. With a sigh he shook his head.

XXX

For the rest of the week Tamaki tried as much as he could to submit pictures of him and Neji to the year book and to get them notice whenever they saw the year book committee. Neji wasn't any more happier when the year book came out.

"Let's gather around." Tamaki said holding his copy of the year book.

They all sat down around the table as Tamaki opened the year book to the back where all the awards were given. He gasped happily as he looked at best couple. "We did it Neji-kun!"

He hugged Neji close, crushing him against his chest. Neji pushed him away. "Don't forget we have to congratulate the other couples for making it that far."

"Yeah, yeah." Tamaki said waving his hand. "Now that my day is made let's look at the rest."

The other sigh before they started to look at the rest. Best best friends was won by Hikaru, Kaoru, and Neji. He found himself in another tight embrace between the two of them. After it was broken apart Neji turned the page as his eyes slowly widen. There was a new category that wasn't in the last one: Best keep secret Kyoya and Haruhi.

It was a picture of them kissing each other in what looked like the library. It looked like a passionate kiss that couldn't be pass off as a friendly peck. The only thing that made it worse was that it was in a heart shape frame with the words underneath: second place best couple.

Neji looked at Tamaki who took the year book to look at it. He bit his lip before laughing out loud. "Wow that so funny. A photo shot picture. What a joke." He half hoped that Tamaki took it serious instead of the bull shit it was.

"How long…" Tamaki trailed off looking at the both of them. They were looked at him. Kyoya's face was blank but Haruhi for once looked embarrassed and disappointed that it was even found out.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi started looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki asked. "I mean aren't we friends?"

"Of course." Kyoya said. "There is no doubt."

Tamaki looked at him. It looked like they were having their own talk between them through their eyes. Neji grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"We were shocked too." Hikaru said.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Neji snapped their heads at him. "You guys knew?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru blushed realizing what he said. "Oh uh…yeah."

Neji's arm was grabbed and he looked at Tamaki. "And _you_ didn't tell me."

"Tamaki…I promised them." Neji tried to say but the look on Tamaki's face broke his heart. "I'm sorry."

"I asked him to." Kyoya said. "I honestly didn't think you would act like this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tamaki yelled standing up. "You all are suppose to be my friends and Kyoya you are my best friend but I'm the last person to know about you dating my ex."

Neji looked at him. "Ex?" He looked at Haruhi who was shaking her head. "You guys did date?'

"Just once." Haruhi said. "One date."

Neji looked at her not sure what to think anymore. Could he consider it a lie that Haruhi and the others didn't say that they had actual dated and it wasn't just a crush. He also wasn't sure how he felt about Tamaki being so upset about this. He bit his lip. He was known for thinking the worse.

Tamaki took a deep breath standing up. "I need some air." He grabbed his year book and left. Neji sighed looking down.

"This is not how it is suppose to be." Hunny said. They looked at him. "It's our last year all together. We can't have a fight now."

"He's right." Neji said. "But how do we really fix this."

"Yeah it looks like he isn't going to be talking to any of us anytime soon." Kaoru said.

"We give him time to think." Kyoya said. "He will realize his mistake."

Neji looked at him before opening his mouth." I don't think it's that simple Kyoya. I mean what if he kept a secret form you. Wouldn't you be just as upset as he is right now? And something like this…I think you guys need to talk to each other."

"I agree." Haruhi said. "We should go talk to him."

Kyoya looked at him and nodded. They got up and headed out. Neji let out a sigh before glaring at the twins. "You guys didn't tell me he use to date Haruhi."

"Hey!" They put their hands up looking at him. "We aren't the only ones you know."

Neji huffed. "But the three of us are best friends."

They sighed looking down. "We really didn't know how to bring it up." Hikaru said.

"Yeah this would have been the perfect time if any." Kaoru said.

"Don't be mad at them Ne-chan." Hunny said sitting on his lap. "Like Haruhi said it was only one date and it was like it never happen. "

"It was nothing like you two have now." Mori said looking at Neji who sighed.

"I know that." He said. "I mean I'm sure it was nothing. If it was something it would be something now."

"Right." They all said.

"I just feel bad for not telling him." When they didn't give him any signs of answering that he sighed. He would have to answer it himself.

XXX

Neji waited by Tamaki's care for him to come out of the school. He was holding red roses in his hand hoping to give them to Tamaki and not to just be blown off. He bit his lip before looking up when he approached.

Without wasting time he ran up to Tamaki. "Tamaki."

Tamaki looked up at Neji letting him run up to him. "Neji…I was looking for you."

"I was waiting for you." Neji said smiling a little before clearing his throat. "Anyway I wanted to say I was sorry. I knew I shouldn't of kept it a secret from you."

"Neji you don't have to lie."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but Tamaki put his finger to his lips. "I mean that as in I understand why you didn't. You had promised them first."

Neji looked at him. "So you aren't mad."

Tamaki sighed. "Not anymore. They make a great couple don't they." He put his arm around Neji. " Second place in the best couple group right."

Neji laughed holding out the flowers. "I got these for you in case you were still mad."

Tamaki smiled taking them before picking Neji up and sitting him on the trunk of his car. "So Neji would you consider that a fight."

"A fight?" Neji cocked his head to the side. "Um-"

"Because I wouldn't mind making up right now."

Neji looked at him before getting what he was trying to say. He smiled wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck kissing him. Spreading his legs to let Tamaki stand between them. He pulled away blushing as he looked to the side. "Shouldn't we go somewhere."

Tamaki blushed as well. "Right." He let Neji down as they got in the car. Right when he started his car they both got a text. They looked. It was from Yamanda.

Meet in theater now!

Tamaki sighed. "That's a mood killer."

"Good things come to boys who wait." Neji said leaning over to kiss Tamaki on the lips.

They got out and headed to the theater. Tamaki opened the door for him and they both saw that everyone was waiting for him. "Are we late?"

"Just sit down." Yamanda said holding up a letter. "In my hand I have a letter from the Disney in Tokyo about are performance in the winter.

They sat down and Neji couldn't help but smile as Tamaki sat down next to Kyoya. He sat down next to Haruhi. "So everything is ok?"

"Yes." Haruhi said nodding. "Tamaki was ok with it after he calm down. He also started talking about a double date."

Neji smiled before facing forward. Yamanda cleared his throat. "Are you guys ready to find out if we will be spending the summer in the best place on Earth?"

"Will you just read it." Ryoma said.

"Yeah some of us have things to do." Shiro said.

Yamanda narrowed his eyes at them before unfolding the Mickey Mouse shaped letter. He cleared his throat again as he read it to himself. "Well this is interesting."

"What!" They all said.

"Did we win?" The twins asked.

"Are we going to Disney?"

Yamanda was quiet before smiling. "We are going to Disney!"

Everyone started to cheer with excitement and happiness. "OK guys." Yamanda said. "Don't make plans for this summer. Also check with your teacher to make sure that you don't have summer school and are able to go."

Neji smiled feeling a sudden rush of happiness. He had a feeling that he really need this trip. After all that happen he need to relax.

XOXOXOX

Yay it's over. Next time they aren't going to go to Disney yet but it is the end of the school year and it's time for finals and all that stuff. Yep so please read and review. Working on the next chapter now!


	35. Chapter 35

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 35 XXX**_

Neji sighed as he sat down in the empty music room. Right now the others were taking their finales. Haruhi and the twins taking the final on their Life Science class, a class that Neji found out he would have to re-take next year with the up and coming third year. It wasn't that he failed. He was on his way to passing the class all by himself. But that was it. He had started with a partner and with everything that happen with Kadato Shizune- san thought that he may be unstable if he continue with the class.

So here he was sitting in the class waiting for the finale to be over and for them all to leave for the day. He stood up going over to the window with his cup of tea thinking about anything that came to mind when he looked and saw Sasuke. He was on the phone and seemed very upset. As Neji continued to watch him he noticed that Sasuke to be getting more upset as he talked more on the phone.

He then hung up and went back stormed inside. Neji continued to watch before he sighed and shook his head. He only hoped that Sasuke could keep himself out of trouble while he was here. He closed the curtains before moving back to the couch.

XXX

Most of the time Sasuke tried to keep a clear head. He didn't want to get angry when he wasn't out in the street. At school he tried to be a different person for Neji's sake. For all the Konoha kid's sake. Even Haku. Sasuke tried to be the protector of them. To keep them from finding out what was still going on between him and the life they all left in Konoha. But he was still finding it hard.

"Sasuke-kun~"

He sighed as he continued to walk down the hall as Haku bounced behind him." Did you get a call?"

"Don't you have a finale to take?" Sasuke asked back trying to ignore him.

Haku only giggled before grabbing Sasuke's arm. "I got a call. From the old group."

"Amazing." Sasuke said sounding uninterested.

"They said that they want us back. They need us back."

"They can take care of themselves." Sasuke pulled his arm away but Haku held it in place. He turned to glare at him. "Let me-"

"Sasuke Konoha is in the brink of a gang war." Haku said. "Will you really just sit here on your high horse that you tried to avoid yourself. But now that Neji is up here as well you forget your roots."

"My roots are here." Sasuke pulled away. "I've always been rich and always will be."

"But there was a reason that you decided to stay down there and not up here." Haku narrowed his eyes. "Those are you men down there and you are going to let them get killed off."

"They knew what they were getting themselves into the moment they joined." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and they expected there chief to lead them to victory. Instead he ran away to his roots to find the boy that doesn't even love him. Pathetic."

Sasuke grabbed Haku by the throat and held him in place against the wall. Haku started to laugh before he ran his hand up Sasuke's arm." I forgot you like it rough and I'm the only who can take it."

Sasuke let him go before walking away. Haku just laughed before Sasuke was out of his sight. His smile turned to a scowled as he went in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open before placing a call. "Yeah…I need you to get here."

XXX

Hunny popped a party popper as the other raised their glass. "Hurray for the school year ending!"

"And a happy birthday to the twins." Neji added kissing them both on the cheek. They both blushed. One harder than the other.

"Yes. "Tamaki said putting down his cup of soda pop. "We have so much to celebrate. All of us being able to move on to the next year, Mori and Hunny getting into Ouran University, the twins birthday, the beginning of summer, the end of the school year, and our trip to Disney."

Neji smiled patting Tamaki on the back. They were sitting at the local sushi place that just happen to become there place of meeting over the year. They were the only large group that came there the most (not today though) and had gotten to know the owner and his second year son. He also went to Ouran High.

"Here you guys go." Takashi Kawamura said placing their order on their table. "I hope you guys enjoy it.

"We always enjoy your fathers cooking." Hunny said.

"Yours as well." Kyoya said.

"Thanks." Takashi said blushing before he walked off to get another order.

Neji turned to look at the food to find the others were already eating. "H-hey save some for me!"

"Don't yell at us because you were dozing off." Hikaru said.

Neji shook his head breaking his chop sticks when he saw the door open. His eyes widen when two guys came in.

They were both rough around the edges looking guys. One was very big with a bald head. He had a scar over his eyes and a black bandanna around his neck. The guy next to him was tall and thin with a scary looking face and a black bandanna with around his forearm. He put his pinky's in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We looking for Sasuke Uchiha. Has anyone seen him?" The tall skinny one asked.

Everyone was quiet before Tamaki spoke up. "He's not here."

They looked at him before leaving out. It took a few second before everyone got back to eating. "That was weird." Hikaru pointed out before looking at Neji who was looking down. "Hey Neji you ok?"

Neji looked up at him. "Oh….ugh yeah." He smiled at them before starting to eat. That little show got Hikaru to turn away to talk to Haruhi and his brother. He chewed quietly thinking about what just happen. He remembered those black bandanna's. He knew what that was all about and what it must of meant to have them here. He swallowed slowly reaching to his phone when Tamaki grabbed his phone.

"Neji are you ok?"

Neji looked at him before smiling. "Yes."

Tamaki kissed him on the forehead not letting his hand go before they continue to eat. Neji bit his lip gripping Tamaki's hand hard. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

XXX

Sasuke growled as he looked at the two guys in front of him. In his house, in front of his fire place, disturbing him of his peace of lounging in his robe. "Why are you here?"

"Chief. Haku called us-"

"Don't call me that and don't listen to Haku. He's crazy." He looked off to the side. "And annoying."

"Chief we need you back." The big one said. "Are guys are dying out there. "

"The Red Dragons are stronger and have more people." The skinny one said. "We need you."

"What will me being there for you have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked.

"We need a leader. " The big one said.

"And beside with this new info you may want to come reconsider." The skinny one said.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"They are getting closer here. They heard that you ain't coming back to face their boss so they are bringing the fight to you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at them. He laced his fingers thinking of his options. He didn't have many. He didn't want anyone here to get hurt. With that in mind he reached for his phone. Flipping it opened he quickly text Neji.

_Where are you?_

He sat there staring at his phone before it went off again. He flipped it open letting out a breath as he read the message.

_Asleep in my bed. Until now anyway._

He closed his phone before standing up. "I don't want them closer than they already are. It better not be on the news that the gang war from Konoha is moving up here. Keep them back." Sasuke stood at his window.

"Yes sir." They both stood. "Do you need some people here to watch you?"

"I'm not a baby." Sasuke glared at him. "Now get out."

They both nodded and left. Sasuke sighed running his hand through his bangs. He didn't like this. Being back in this gang war. He went over to his fire place and picked up a box that was on the mantel. It was made of oak wood with the Uchiha crest on it. His father had gave it to him when he was young and now he just put things in it he didn't want to forget. He opened it up sitting down by the fire and pulling out the first thing that was in there.

It was a black bandanna. It was torn, covered in dirt and blood. Blood that wasn't his own. Blood that shouldn't of been spilt in the first place. He gripped it tightly as the memories came back to him. He didn't want that to happen again. He wouldn't let that happen again.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before putting it back in the box with other things he refused to let himself forget before putting it on the mantel. He stood up and looked out the window.

"Haku…..what are you trying to do."

XXX

In four days they would be leaving for Disney and it wasn't the thing that took up most of Neji's mind. It was those guys that had entered the sushi bar last night. The Black Raven's. The group Sasuke use to be leader of were looking for him. That only made him think that something was going wrong in Konoha. He sighed looking down. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He was leaving for a paid job in Disney and anything that had to do with gangs were sure to not work out in the end.

He stood up from his bed getting dressed in jeans that were rolled up to his calf, shoes, a red tank top, and a light, blue short sleeve jacket. He headed down starts leaving a note by the door that he was heading to Naruto on his bike before he shaking his head and bawling it up.

He had forgotten that he was alone in the house. Hiashi was on a business retreat all summer and his cousins were already at Disney. Getting a feel of what they would expect and drawing a map of every fun place Neji should go while he was there. It was refreshing to have people who cared for him like that.

He opened the door and headed outside heading to Naruto. Hopefully he would know something about anything that had to do with the gang.

XXX

Haku smiled as he watched his plan get into action. All he need is one thing to fall into place as he was sure it would. He smiled happier when he saw Neji ride by on his bike. He stepped out and whistled. "Hey Ne-chan~"

Neji stopped and turned as Haku ran up to him. "I heard you won the Disney thing and I wanted to say good job!" Haku said.

Neji looked at him before blushing a little and giving him a small smile." Thank you."

Haku smiled back. It was fake. He was finding that he was hating Neji more and more. Even after everything he was still as innocent as ever and it killed him every time. "Anyway I got you a gift. Do you still like chocolate?"

"Yes very much but I can't eat any now." Neji said getting on his bike again. Haku put his hand on it.

"Just have one." Neji looked at him as he opened the box of chocolate and held it out.

Neji bit his lip. They looked good but something about Haku just made him itch and want to run. Still it was chocolate. He sighed. "I guess one wouldn't hurt."

Neji picked up the smallest one and ate it. It tasted nothing like he thought. It was worse but not wanting to be rude he spit it out. He swallowed it before giving him a smile. "Thank you."

Haku smiled before watching him ride away. He shook his head. Neji was too nice for his own good.

XXX

He wasn't sure what happen but he found himself tied to a chair. At first he thought it was the middle grade host club again but he realized it was far worse. It was damp in the place he was. Cold and dark and he was afraid that he was the only in here. He lifted his head, his eyes adjusting the to the dark quickly before he noticed he was in what looked to be a bathroom and was tied to sit in the middle of the room looking at the door. He tried to move but found that it was nothing he could do. With a sigh he relaxed hoping for the best that somebody noticed.

XXX

Sasuke looked at his phone waiting for the hourly report that he told his men to give him. He put his hand down right when his phone rang. He picked it up looking at the name before smiling. He brought it to his ear. "What can I do for you beautiful?"

"You can get your ass down here."

Sasuke sat up. "Who is this?" He growled.

A dark chuckle was heard on the other side. "I have him. Your beautiful boyfriend."

"Let him go!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey I wander who he sounds when he cries out."

Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard the unforgettable scream of Neji that ran in his ear before a chuckle replaced it. "You've been running from me for so long. Now it's time to face up. Your guys and my guys fight right here and now."

"It's on. Where do we meet?"

"We meet at the junk yard."

With that the guy hung up. He hung up his phone before standing up. He didn't want this to go this far. He picked up a black scarf wrapping it around his neck. He wouldn't let this be stained with the blood of the innocent. He wouldn't let this go far here.

XXX

He couldn't feel his shoulder and he was starting to feel dizzy with the blood he was losing. He had never been shot before and he was thinking that he really didn't want it again. He stared down at his lap before looking up to see the guys around him. They were all wearing some sort of red. Red scarves, bandannas, hats, gloves, shirts, jackets. It all reminded him of another color that only seemed like yesterday.

"Hey stay awake." He was hit in the face making hi wince and move away as he stared up at his tormentor.

He was a tall dark and handsome guy that Neji could see had gotten to more fights then anyone ever should. He was playing with a knife as if it was a pencil. Moving it this way and that way around his face as if it was nothing. Someone who wasn't afraid of death.

"I need you up so Sasuke will fight harder. "

Neji let out a breath before shaking his head. "Don't do this."

"I can do what I want because this is life. Chaos." He started to laugh.

"Shut-up will you."

Neji looked to see Sasuke standing at the entrance way. He looked alone and it scared Neji. He didn't want to see him get hurt because of him. "Sasuke!"

"Yes Sasuke come closer. Show Neji your true colors."

Neji gasped as Sasuke stepped closer to he could really see him. Sasuke was dressed in jeans and black boots, a grey shirt under a black leather jacket that came half way a black scarf hung around his neck. "Sasuke."

"It's good to have you back. I think it's time to start off the chaos."

"Chaos." Sasuke repeated. "That's what you want. You want chaos. Then I'll give you all the chaos you want."

Neji watched with wide eyes as Sasuke pulled out a gun and shot the guy right through the heart. Neji gasped as Sasuke didn't stop as he continued to walk forward shooting at the now dead body before it was empty. "How's that for chaos."

Neji watched speechless. The other guys here looking just as shocked. They weren't sure of what to do now. He took the gun apart before tossing it in a fire before untying Neji. He turned to look at the other. "All of you. Go to Konoha and tell your leader I'm coming. Take him with you."

He kicked the body off the platform before grabbing Neji and leading him off.

XXX

Neji looked at Sasuke as he patched-up his shoulder up for him in his own bed room. When Sasuke was done he shook his head. "Don't Neji."

"Sasuke." Neji started. He reached out cupping his face. "Don't do this."

"I have to do this." Sasuke said. "They are getting to close here. I didn't want you hurt and look what happen."

Neji put his hand on his shoulder before he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke it's dangerous."

"I'm not letting Haku get away with it."

Neji blinked before his he pulled Sasuke in a hug. "If you get killed-"

"I won't be able to come back and steal you if I get killed."

Neji smiled before looking down. He swallowed before kissing him on the lips. Sasuke kissed back before they pulled away. "I'm serious Sasuke. Be careful."

"I'll be careful if we can do this again. " He leaned forward to kiss Neji again who only pulled away. Sasuke smiled. "Right. Don't get hurt on your way back home."

Neji smiled before picking up his phone. " I better call Tamaki."

He walked away before turning to Sasuke. Sasuke waved his hand. "I know I know stay safe."

Neji nodded before walking out.

XOXOXOX

See early. Please read and review. It makes me type faster. Really it does.


	36. Chapter 36

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter warning: In the dark sex going on. Yay for darkness._

_**XXX Chapter 36 XXX**_

"When did you get that?" Tamaki asked looking at Neji shocked. Neji cursed under his breath. He was afraid of this. He didn't want the host club to find out that he got shot in the shoulder but they had all insisted that they go swimming. The twins had tackled him trying to get his shirt off. They only caused his wound to reopen and bleed through his bandages.

"Yesterday." Neji said as Kyoya re-stitched him.

"A shot." Kyoya said. "Through and through."

"Who did this?" Tamaki demanded.

"I don't know him." Neji said shaking his head. "But….it's ok. I'm all better." He stood up to prove his point giving Tamaki a thumbs up and a smile, hoping to get one back from anyone. No one did.

"Neji…." Tamaki started before just shaking his head. "I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah Neji this happens far too much." Haruhi said.

"This is the first time I was ever shot." Neji protested.

"But not the first time you were hurt." Kaoru said.

"And I doubt it will be the last." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

Neji looked at them before sighing and slumping his shoulders." It's not like I want all of this to happen to me."

"Well it just has a way of finding you." Kyoya said.

Neji looked at them before sitting down in front of them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Tamaki said before biting his lips. "You should say sorry to me."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I was thinking maybe you wouldn't go to Disney with us."

Neji looked at them. "W-what?"

"He as a point." Hikaru said.

"If you get yourself into something while we are there….it will be the most awful thing." Hunny said.

"We don't know what will happen while we are there."

It was quiet before Kaoru sat up. "Why don't we find out."

They all looked at him before getting what he was saying."I've never been to a psychic before." Haruhi said.

"There is a first time for everything." Kyoya said.

XXX

They all stood in front of the psychic door. It was a small little store that they had to go to the middle class part of town to find. It wasn't far from Haruhi's house from here. "So shall we." Tamaki said holding the door for them all. Neji bit his lip trying to be brave. He was worried about what he would hear. He followed the others into the seemingly crowed room that just had a lot of candles and what looked like other witch craft stuff. They walked to the counter in the back of the store where a man was waiting.

He was thin with pale blue hair, blue eyes, and sharp teeth. He was flipping through a magazine before standing up when he saw them approach. "Hello."

"Hi um we are here to get our fortune told." Tamaki said.

He opened his mouth to speak when a women came from behind him. She had long red hair and dark eyes behind glasses. She was wearing a dress that had a corset and the sleeves hanging off her arms. A silk wrap with coins hanging off it. She looked straight at Neji.

"You have finally come."

Neji blinked looking at the others then back at her. "Me?"

She smiled at them before pushing aside the beads. "Please come. All of you."

She ushered them to follow with her purple fingernails. Neji lead the way as they all went over inside the door way to find another room with pillows, purple and red curtains, and a small table in the middle of the room. She moved to the other side of the table. "Please sit."

They all sat down on the pillows with Hunny sitting on Mori's lap. She looked at them before smiling. "My name is Karen and I am guessing that you are here to bed told your future."

"Just one of us." Hikaru said.

She laughed loudly making the mad outside laugh as well. It only made Hikaru go red. "what fun is it if only one of you get read your fountain when they are all so linked."

"Linked?" Neji asked.

She nodded. "From the moment that you entered the host club your futures have been locked. It has been many days since I've seen a group of peoples futures so linked together."

She ran her eyes over all of them before looking at Neji again. "Too see that only one boy caused this."

Neji swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was going to be happy with what was going to happen. What if whatever happen to them in the future was all because of him."So let's get started."

She smiled before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her face became calm as she sat there in silence. "I see an upcoming trip…..to Disney."

"Yes we are going there." Tamaki said.

"I hope any way." Neji said.

"I see no problems with it." Neji let out a breath at that. The trip was going to be fine. "I only see someone with sun burn. A small boy with brown hair and eyes."

"Shiro?" Kyoya asked.

She smiled nodding. "Yes. That's his name."

"Well we got what we wanted." Hikaru said standing. "Let's-"

"You." She pointed to Hikaru. Her eyes opened. "Your selfish actions will cause people to hurt. This need that you have will grow to strong. You must watch your actions."

Hikaru sat down looking shocked at what she said. Kaoru looked at him before looking at her. She looked back. "A growing rage is in your future. You must control the sleeping bear that is within."

She then looked at Haruhi and Kyoya. "A new couple in the group. With one secret out of the way there is another that must be put on the table."

She then looked at Hunny and Mori. She looked at Mori. "I see you will find yourself struggling to protect the one that needs it the most."

Her eyes turned to look at Hunny. "I see tons of cake in your future and someone that you will be sharing it with. Someone new and tall."

She then turned to look at Neji and Tamaki. She looked at them before shutting her eyes. She took a deep breath. "You're headed to a bumpy ride. So much…" She held her head. "I see a snake…..so many bumps, a raven that comes back, lightening hits with lust, and one left alone with a gift."

Neji looked at her as she sat up and bowed. "I'm sorry. Your fortune is unclear. As if it's too painful for even me to see."

Neji started at her not believing her. He looked down to think. "How much do we owe you?" Kyoya asked.

"It's on the house." She said smiling.

They nodded before standing up and leaving. Neji was the last to leave."Oh Neji?"

He turn at her." Your father said hello and that no matter what you will be ok."

Neji looked and her before smiling. He bowed. "Thank you."

She nodded before he went to follow the other out. They got in Ryoji's van. Tamaki put his hands on the steering wheel with a sigh." Well that wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Who are you telling?" Hikaru asked. "The only fortune that was good was Hunny's."

Neji stayed quiet. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. He was still thinking about what she said in the start of it all. 'All of their futures have been linked the moment Neji joined the host club'.

"Let's just worry about Disney." Tamaki said looking on the bright side. Nobody responded.

XXX

Tamaki was fast asleep when his window was opened. He turned around in his sleep to see Neji shutting it again. He sat up holding his bear in his arms as he looked over at him. "Neji?"

He reached for his light only to have Neji grab it. "Don't run on the light."

Tamaki blinked grabbing Neji's hand and cupping his face. "But it is you isn't it."

He felt Neji smile as his hand was kissed. "Yes it is me."

"How did you get up here? Why are you here?"

"I climbed."

"But why? Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"I didn't want to wake your parents."

"Then why did you come so late at night."

He heard Neji sigh, feeling the breath on his lips. "Stop talking Tamaki."

Tamaki stopped as soft lips meet his. He moved back some as Neji saddled his waist putting his hands on his shoulders. Tamaki wrapped his arms around him holding him tight before they broke apart. "Why does it seem so long ago that we actually had sex?"

"Bumps in the road I guess." Tamaki could hear the sadness in his voice.

He lifted Neji's face and kissed him on the lips. "Don't think about that. The future can be changed and I'm sure of it."

He pulled Neji close to him in a warm embrace. Neji put his arms around his neck. His face against his bare shoulders. He looked up when he felt tears. "I'm scared." Neji whispered.

Tamaki held him closer as his shoulders started to shake. "Neji-"

"I don't want you guys hurt."

"Neji we don't get hurt." He reached up rubbing Neji's bandage. "You are the one that does."

"Still…" He held Tamaki closer. "If I lose you-"

"You won't." Tamaki said. "I will promise you that. You will not lose me."

Neji moved back to look at Tamaki's face. He got adjusted to the dark and could clearly see him. He cupped his face before kissing him. Tamaki kissed back running his shirt touching his bare skin. He loved it and couldn't help but want to feel more.

Neji pulled away to get his shirt off. "Make love to me Tamaki."

Tamaki put his hands on his sides kissing Neji as he leaned forward laying him down on his back. Tamaki kissed him again before moving down his neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his wake. He dragged his tongue down his chest putting one of Neji's nipples between his lips and sucking the bud. His fingers pinched and rolled the other one making Neji moan in pleasure.

With one last lick he moved down to Neji's naval before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his hips along with his underwear. He grabbed hold of Neji's erection pumping it slowly before licking it up from base to tip before putting the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly moving his tongue in the slit.

"Ah…Tamaki." Neji moaned running his hands through his hair pushing him down onto his cock.

Tamaki didn't fight it but only opened his mouth more to let Neji in. He moved his tongue over the underside as he bobbed his head. When it went deep enough he moved making Neji arch his back and moan loudly.

"I'm close."Neji panted.

Tamaki grabbed hold of his erection pumping it as he sucked on the top. Neji was left panting and moan before he put on hand on Tamaki's head and the other over his mouth. He muffled moaned before cumming into Tamaki's mouth.

Tamaki swallowed it finding that he loved the taste of Neji's seeds in his mouth. He sucked out any that were left hanging around before grabbing it with his hand before he pulled away. He pumped it slowly kissing Neji on the mouth. Neji cupped his face before using his other hand to pull down Tamaki's pajama pants and boxers.

After giving Neji a blow job he found that he was horny and he wasn't going to last any longer. Neji started to turn around when Tamaki stopped him."I want to look at you."

Neji looked at him before laying down on his back. Tamaki pulled the covers over them before he got between his legs. He rubbed his fingers over Neji's entrance as he reached under his pillow for a condom.

"Just do it without everything." Neji said. "I want to feel everything."

Tamaki nodded before getting himself settled. He leaned over Neji before pushing in.

"Ah-" Neji bit his lip trying not to be too loud. He opened his eyes to look at Tamaki who looked back at him. It was hard to get in at first but soon Tamaki was fully inside. Neji laid there panting with Tamaki looking down at him, panting as well.

"Ok." Neji said between pants.

Tamaki moved out a little before pushing in all the way again hitting Neji's spot head on. Neji arched his back moan under his hand. Tamaki grabbed his hands holding them down. "Forgive me but I want to hear you."

"But your parents." Neji said trying to not moan to loud.

Tamaki went down and kissed Neji's neck. "I don't care if the neighbors hear."

He started to hit Neji's prostate head on over and over again not stop in an almost unreal pace. It was hard and slow and made Neji see stars every time.

"Ah-. T-Tamaki!" Neji moaned trying to pull his hands away. "T-too much."

"W…what?" Tamaki asked panting over him as he continued to thrust.

"M-making love! AH fuck. Not sex." Tamaki slowed down giving Neji time to breath.

They were both covered in a nice coat of sweat and Neji was panting. Tamaki smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…it has been so long."

Neji smiled before Tamaki started again. He went slower and had Neji moaning lower. They were so close from before it wasn't long before they came together. Neji cried out as he came.

Tamaki pulled out laying down next to Neji panting all the way. "Are you ok?"

Neji nodded moving closer to Tamaki kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much Tamaki."

"I love you too Neji." Tamaki said. "Stay with me."

Neji nodded before putting his arms around Tamaki's waist and falling asleep. Neji waited before moving his arms away from Tamaki and getting his clothes on. He opened the window again before looking back at Tamaki. "I'm sorry." He then went down the window.

XXX

Tamaki woke up without Neji by his side. He found it odd since he had fallen asleep with the boy and to find that he was gone was surprising. He got dressed and headed down stairs to look for Neji.

"Rene." He turned around to look at his mother and father.

"Where is Neji?" Yuzuru asked. He gave Tamaki a knowing smile that Tamaki only blushed at. He cleared his throat.

"Um he didn't come down stairs?"

They shook their heads. "I guess he went home earlier."

He walked back to his room only to hear his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Tamaki is Neji with you?" Hinata asked.

"No he's not."

She sighed into the phone. "He didn't come home last night."

"He was with me last night. But I thought he headed home this morning."

"He didn't. I haven't hasn't come back at all."

Tamaki bit his lip."I'll try to call him."

"I did but hopefully he will call back."

Tamaki got ready to hang up the phone when he heard Hanabi in the background." Neji's stuff is missing."

Tamaki blinked before hanging up. Neji couldn't of run away from home. He couldn't think about why Neji would run away from home. He bit his lip before calling the others to tell them about what had happen.

"We have to find him." Tamaki said.

"Our plane leaves in six hours." Haruhi said. "Do you think we have time?"

"Yes we do." Tamaki hung up the phone before running off.

XXX

They had looked every for Neji but they couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't at his family's old compound, he wasn't at the sushi place, he wasn't at anyone's house. They had looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him and they were running out of time.

"You guys go on ahead." Tamaki said turning to look at the host club. "I'll find Neji and catch up to you guys."

"Tama-chan I'm worried." Hunny said.

"What if Neji is hurt?" Haruhi asked.

"He's fine I'm sure of it." Tamaki said. "I'll see you guys at Disney if I don't make it back." He looked at them before running off.

He was worried about Neji but didn't want to voice it to the others. He felt that if he showed that he was worried in front of them they would lose hope in finding him. He sighed pushing aside people as he tried to leave before he spotted something. Sitting in an empty terminal was Neji. He let out a breath before running up to Neji.

"Neji there you are."

He sat down next to him to see Neji sitting alone with bags around him. "W-what are you doing here?"

Neji sighed. "I was going to run to Konoha but…I chickened out. That was hours ago."

"But why?" Tamaki asked." Why are you running away?"

Neji looked down before looking at Tamaki. "I don't want you hurt Tamaki."

"Neji-"

"No listen. You heard what she said….ever since I came nothing good has happen."

"Of course good things have happened. We all meet you. Thanks to you Konoha kids and Ouran kids are friends. Some bad things may have happen but don't forget the good. Like we are going to Disney."

Neji looked at him before smiling a little." The good right."

"So Neji look on the up side always and as your husband I will always help you look on the good side." He kissed Neji on the forehead.

"I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too now come on." He grabbed Neji's hand. "We have to get to the plane." He grabbed Neji's bag and pushed him towards the towards the terminal. "I'll put your bags on the plane."

"Tamaki-"

"Don't say anything." He held out his hand. "Since I first meet you, you have been the angel I didn't even think I'll ever in my life time. So nice, sweet, and just all around amazing. I guess I'm just one step closer to being just as angelic as you." He kissed Neji on the lips before running off.

Neji smiled watching him go before putting his hand on his heart. He never felt like this before. He had to say being here with the host club wasn't all that bad.

XOXOX

And it's done. I am glad that this is done because next up is DINSEY! Man I love that place. And I also noticed that I got to one hundred reviews. That makes me so happy! I'll write more and more today so please read and review!


	37. Chapter 37

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to ready yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Yeah this is Disneyland time but I've never been to Tokyo Disney and because of that most of this stuff might be just made up. They don't have everything we have like Animal Kingdom and other places. They only have The Magic Kingdom that we have here. In this story I'll have all the American resorts there and there are a lot. Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Downtown Disney, Epcot, Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, Disney's Blizzard Beach, Disney's Hollywood Studios, ESPN Wide World of Sports, and Disney's Board Walk. But if any of you guys are in Walt Disneyland in America you should stay in the Animal Kingdom Resort. It looks so amazing and if you go out on the balcony you can see real live animals. Amazing the first time I saw it._

_**XXX Chapter 37 XXX**_

It was amazing to say the least. The Disney Tokyo Resort Hotel was very beautiful and they were staying at the top hotel. The biggest room in the hole hotel and with enough room for all of them.

"Amazing." Yamanda said running his hand through his hair with his other arm around Renge waist. He turned to look at Renge before moving to grab Neji's hands. "And I'm so happy to have found you."

"Come on it wasn't just me." Neji said blushing. "We have everyone else as too."

"Yeah so stop." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Do they have any tennis court here?" Ryoma asked hitting a tennis ball on his racket which Yamanda snatched away from him.

"This isn't about tennis." Yamanda said throwing it on the ground.

"It's about fun!" Hunny said jumping up only for Yamanda to hold up his hand stopping him.

"No not that either. It's for the arts."The lights cut off with one spot light on him as he held Neji on his arm leaning him down. "The arts that make romantic a skill. Only some can take it while others have to make it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tamaki asked pulling Neji away holding him protectively.

"I'm talking about our jobs!" Yamanda said. "It's time like this that we must do our best. The first spot in the spot light is the one that can make and break you. It's starts off careers."

"And we'll make sure you have your spot light to shine." Neji said.

Yamanda put his hand on his heart." Spoken like a true Snow White."

"So let's go have fun!" Satoshi said before he picked up Yasuchika before running off with him.

"Wait we have to practice."

"Don't worry Yamanda." Kyoya said patting his back. "We only just got here and our first show isn't till six tonight we have time to have fun."

"Fine but be back at four so we can practice." Yamanda said.

"Make it four thirty." Hikaru said.

"And try to have fun." Neji said looking at him.

Yamanda sighed before waving his hand away before turning away.

XXX

When Neji got back to the hotel he was tired. He had spent the whole day with the his cousins, then the twins, then Satoshi and Yasuchika, and then with Tamaki and that was only going up the elevator. He leaned against his chest. "I'm so tired."

Tamaki kissed him on the forehead wrapping his arms around him."Tomorrow lets go to the spa!"

Neji smiled nodding his head before they got off to the floor reserved to them to practice their dance moves and singing. Yamanda was stretching with Renge. In the middle of the floor. While Renge moved forward to stretch out her legs Yamanda pushed her hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful."

She blushed grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

"Love." Tamaki held up his hands. "Sweet sweet love. No matter who it is love is beautiful."

He grabbed Neji by his waist putting a flower behind his head. "But our love is the strongest."

"Tamaki." Neji whispered.

"Ok you two." Yamanda said standing up. "We keep it PG-13 you guys are going to the NC-17 range."

Neji blushed rubbing his head before they all started to practice before heading off to go perform for the first time.

Their performance was being held at the Magic Kingdom in front of the Castle. A stage was already set up and waiting for them. People were taking their seats in front of the stage before it got started.

They all had their costumes re-done to be more sparkly as Hikaru said. Neji's Snow White dress was sparkling and more girly then he would of liked. His hair was in a low ponytail down his back with a bow on his head. He looked at Tamaki who was on the other side of the stage smiling at him. He gave him a thumps up making Neji blush and smile. He took a deep breath before it was their time to go on stage.

XXX

After the show Tamaki took Neji to the Disney Studios where he lead him to the seat that looked just like Lady and the Tramp. Neji smiled sitting down with Tamaki sitting in front of him. "This is very beautiful Tamaki."

"Only the best for you." Tamaki said grabbing Neji's hand kissing it before music started to play. Neji looked to see their waiters coming out with their spaghetti. One of them clears his throats before he started to sing.

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte._

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte._

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You will find the enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near, oh_

_This is the night and the heavens all rise_

_Oh this lovely Bella Notte_

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte._

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte._

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You will find the enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near, oh_

_This is the night and the heavens all rise_

_Oh this lovely Bella Notte_

Neji smiled at Tamaki as he pushed over one of the meatballs. Neji blushed red remembering the movie when this happen. They both ate a spoon full eating of spaghetti when he saw that they had one connecting both in their mouths. They both blushed before getting closer. It almost felt like this was their first date and was soon going to be their first kiss. Their lips almost touched when it was cut and someone sat between them.

"Hey guys." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru what are you doing here?" Neji asked giving him a look.

"I was looking for you." Hikaru said taking Tamaki's fork and eating. "Wow this taste good."

"Um Hikaru we were in the middle of a date." Tamaki said.

"Sorry." They turned to look at Kaoru. "I tried to stop him." Kaoru said.

"What I thought we could you know hang out. Father to son." Hikaru said putting his arm around Tamaki.

"Do it later then." Neji said annoyed. Hikaru looked at him before Kaoru grabbed him and pulling him away. They walked away arguing with each other. Tamaki sighed. "I don't know what's up with Hikaru. He's been acting strange."

Neji looked at him before biting his lip not sure what to say. He didn't want to tell Tamaki that Hikaru liked him but he didn't want this to keep going on. Maybe Tamaki could talk to Hikaru and tell him to knock it off or something. "Hikaru…told me he likes me. Kaoru does too but I'm not sure that isn't as much as Hikaru."

He looked at Tamaki who looked back at him. "Hikaru and Kaoru like you. That seem familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year they both liked Haruhi."

Neji eyes widen. "You, Kyoya, and the twins liked Haruhi?"

"She a cute girl." Tamaki shrugged. "Anyway Kaoru gave up his crush so Hikaru could go after her but it didn't work out."

Neji bit his lip looking at his food. It seemed that Kaoru gave up a lot of his brother when the time came. He must really love him. He thought back to Valentine's day. Maybe Kaoru had grown to love his brother that way and Hikaru had just went a different way.

"I hope this doesn't ruin you friendship with them." Neji looked up at Tamaki who smiled and laughed.

"It didn't last time and I'm sure this time will be no different. Besides there really isn't any harm in what they are doing."

Neji nodded hoping Tamaki was right about that."Yeah."

XXX

After their first show the next day Neji head to the Animal Kingdom with Hikaru and Kaoru. He wanted to talk to them about what happen last night but Hikaru was avoiding it at all cost. Whenever he tired to bring it up Hikaru would drag them away to a ride that would cause him to scream his voice away.

Kaoru and Neji waited as Hikaru walked off to buy them ice cream. Kaoru sighed making Neji look at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok."

Kaoru sighed shaking his head." It's getting worse. At first he would just glare then get over it. Now….going so far to try and break up your date."

Neji looked at him. "I have to talk to him."

"Here you guys go." Hikaru came back holding out the ice cream to them. Neji took his with a smile before it slipped away.

"Hikaru."

"Hm?" Hikaru asked biting into his ice cream.

Neji licked his chocolate before looking up at him. Kaoru had his back to them. "I need you to stop."

Hikaru looked at him." Stop what?"

Neji swallowed. He could already see the pain forming in Hikaru's eyes and it was already starting to kill him. "I'm sorry that I don't like you but I can't have you trying to break up my relationship with me and Hikaru."

"Stop."Hikaru said. The tone of his voice was dark and hard making Neji swallow.

"I can't." Neji said. "It's hurting my feelings and is also hurting yours. I can tell." Neji reached out to touch Hikaru only to have him pull away.

"Don't touch me." He looked at them before walking away throwing his ice cream away.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called after him running after him.

Neji sighed. Letting his ice cream drop before he walked away. He didn't like hurting Hikaru but he had to. It was the right thing to do.

XXX

Neji pulled out his phone dialing the number again waiting for Sasuke to answer. He had been trying to get in touch with the Uchiha since he left back home. He wanted to make sure he was ok or at least still alive.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"Put Sasuke on the phone." Neji said sounding upset. The person who answered was one of Sasuke's men. He was sure of it.

Neji waited crossed arm before the phone was handed over. "Hello." Sasuke's voice said

"Neji."

Neji turned around to see Hikaru. He hung up the phone having forgotten Sasuke giving Hikaru his full attention. "Hikaru I was worried."

"She was wrong." Hikaru said looking at Neji.

"Who was wrong?" Neji asked.

"This trip won't be going smoothly."

Before Neji could open his mouth Hikaru put his arm around Neji's waist and pulled him close to him before their lips meet.

Neji's eyes widen. It seemed like the world stopped and he was hopeless at stopping it. The shock of it made him unable to move. To shocked to pull away or do anything. He stood there looking at Hikaru.

When Hikaru did pull away he seemed to come to his senses and he took a step back holding his hand over his mouth." Neji….I….I'm so sorry."

Neji just looked at him. He wasn't what to say. Hikaru had kissed him and he found himself feeling unaffected by it. He looked down not wanting to hurt Hikaru's feelings again by tell him his kiss meant nothing to him.

He looked up at him again to see that Hikaru had been talking this whole time about how sorry he was and he couldn't control himself. "If you hate me….I understand."

"I don't hate you."

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "You don't."

"Hikaru please understand this. I will never hate you but I may never love you either."

Hikaru looked at him before sighing. "You can't blame a guy for trying can you?"

Neji smiled. "I can and I will if it happens again."

Hikaru smiled before they walked away from each other. "We better find Kaoru. I kind of ditched him."

Neji smiled chuckling." He won't be that hard to find."

"I don't know Disney is a big place."

Neji looked at Hikaru. "Then we will just have to look everywhere."

Hikaru nodded before he stopped grabbing Neji's hand. "Neji."

He turned to looked at him." Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you but-"

"I know." Neji said holding up his hand. "You still like me. But please don't waste your time on me."

"I could never waste my time on you. I'll just wait for you."

Neji wanted to tell him not too. Not to wait for him that Tamaki and him would be together forever but he didn't know that for sure. Him of all people should know that anything could happen and with his reputation a lot of bad things happened before good things happened.

So he nodded holding out his hand to Hikaru. "But we are friends now."

Hikaru pushed his hand away putting his arms around Neji in a hug. "Of course we are. The best best friends."

"What about me?" They turned to look to see Kaoru pouting and looking at them.

"We couldn't forget you." Neji said hugging Kaoru.

Hikaru ruffled his hair before he was pushed playfully. Kaoru rubbed his head. "So did you guys work everything out."

Neji and Hikaru looked at each other. "We came to an understanding." Neji said.

"One that we can live with." Hikaru said nodding.

"That all we can ask for." Kaoru said nodding his head.

Neji smiled holding on to both of their arms." We still have time before this night shows lets go have some fun."

"Don't have to tell us twice." The twins said at once giving him thumbs up.

Neji smiled before leading the way.

XXX

Neji somehow found that he lost the twins in the park. He was now waiting in line for something that he wasn't sure.

"Neji~" He turned to look at Satoshi running up to him with Yasuchika walking behind him.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika." Neji smiled at them.

"The twin were looking for you." Yasuchika said.

"Yeah after we left Animal Kingdom and got on the tea cup I kind of lost them." Neji said rubbing his head.

"Are you going to rub the genie?" Satoshi asked.

Neji looked at him before looking at what everyone was doing. Kids were rubbing the lamp that looked like the lamp from Aladdin.

"I guess I am." Neji said.

Satoshi smiled giving him a thumbs up. "Well good luck."

They stepped aside and Neji went up buying a ticket. He went and picked up the lamp rubbing it. When he was done blue smoke came out and party poppers loudly went off.

"Looks like we have a winner."

"Um what do I win?" Neji asked looking at the Aladdin character.

"Well just like I did when I rubbed the lamp you get three wishes." Aladdin said.

Neji smiled at that before thinking. "Oh ok."

"So what are your three wishes?" Aladdin asked giving him a smile.

"Well I wish to…..let me and the group I came with have fast passes on every ride, that we could stay in the Disney Castle, and…..let us be a part of the big parade today."

"That's quite a list but nothing Genie can't do." Aladdin said. "Genie."

In a puff of smoke found everyone cheering. Aladdin took of his mike and went down to Neji's height." So we are going to make arrangement to move you guys to the Disney Castle. I hope you don't mind staying in Cinderella's room."

Neji blushed. "Not at all."

Aladdin smiled before walking away.

XXX

Neji could believe his eyes. He was staying in Cinderella's room. The gold and everything about this room just made everything stand out to Neji in pure perfection. He heard a giggle and turned to Cinderella who was standing at the door.

"I do hope you enjoy staying in my room for the rest of your trip." She said smiling at Neji.

He blushed. "I hope so as well."

She smiled moving closer to him. She lifted his chin and kissed him on the forehead. "I hope you and your beautiful boyfriend have fun in here."

He turned completely red with that one. She giggled again before picking up her dress and leaving but not without saying one last thing. "You are such a cute boy."

He sighed sitting down on the bed. He still couldn't believe his luck. Sleeping in Cinderella's castle nothing could be sweeter. While he slept in Cinderella's room the others were sleeping in other rooms in the castle. His was just be one everyone would love to be in.

He stood up exploring the room. In the bathroom room there was a private shower with gold curtains, the bathtub had a star filled mural over head that shown in the dark with a pillow that he could rest his head on and lots of bath shampoos, and body wash. He opened one and smelt it.

It was lavender and made him smile. Back in the bed room he found his cloths already in the dresser on top of the dresser he had things for his hair and perfume. He sprayed it in the air and smelt it. He could place the smell but it made him smile. He put it down and opened the closet only to find that it had dresses in it. It became clear to him that this room was mainly used for girls and it must have been odd to hear that a boy wanted to sleep in it. He closed it the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Neji this is so cool." Tamaki said from the other line. "They put me in the Prince suit."

Neji blushed at that. Him in the princess suit and Tamaki in the prince suit it only made him think that maybe Kyoya had something to do with that.

"It is pretty amazing." He sat down again and sighed. "It's so un-real." Neji rubbed his arm. "I want to pinch myself just to make sure it's not fake."

Tamaki laughed at that before sighed. "It's all real Neji. Just live with it and be happy."

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So where are the others?"

"Enjoying not waiting in line. Would you like to join with me?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Neji smiled before hanging up the phone after Tamaki told him where to meet. He left his room and went down to the park where Tamaki was waiting. He was standing next to a carriage with white horses. "A gift from Cinderella."

"Really?"

Tamaki nodded. "Seems you have put on the charm with the Princess's. They very much do like you."

Neji blushed and let Tamaki help him onto the carriage. Once they were on it started to go. Tamaki gave a sigh. "This is so fun."

Neji nodded looking at Tamaki. "I really…am glad that I have meet you guys. The host club and everyone at Ouran High. I'm sure my life would be like this."

Tamaki smiled at that kissing Neji on the cheek. "I'm sure your life would just be as amazing as it is now. You are never dull Neji."

Neji smiled cuddling up next to him. He loved being next to Tamaki so closely. He was so warm and it was a thing to hear Tamaki's heart beating. "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too so much." Tamaki said kissing him on the head. "Here," He held out a box.

Neji looked to the round box opening it to look at the Mickey Mouse watch. It had charms Mickey Mouse charms that were spaced out with letters. Neji blinked looking at them all.

"T-N-K-H-H-K-H-M. That doesn't spell anything out.

"It's are names. Me, you, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. It's from us all as a thank you gift for being a part of the host club and doing everything that you have for us."

"But I-"

Tamaki put his finger to his lips before kissing him. "You have done stuff for us."

He put it on Neji before pulling out something else. "And this is from me."

Neji took it opening it and gasped as the Mickey Mouse Key necklace with white diamonds in it. Laying next to it was a Mickey Mouse lock with lavender diamonds. "Tamaki." Neji said speechless. He took it out of the box and looked at it. He looked at Tamaki who held out another necklace around his neck. It was a white Mickey Mouse lock with a lavender diamond key..

"I just had to say that you hold the key to my heart and I hope you don't mind that I carry yours."

Neji smiled wrapping his arms around his neck. "I would love for you to wear my heart."

"I'll put it on you."

Neji turned around grabbing his hair and moving it around so Tamaki could put it on him. He then turned around so Tamaki could look at him.

"Perfect."

Neji blushed putting his hand on it. He moved and kissed Tamaki again on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too but I'm not done."

Neji moved away from him to look when the carriage stopped. Tamaki helped him out of the carriage only to feel the sand beneath his feet. He watched the carriage ride away as Tamaki walked him to where a blanket was waiting for them. The spot was perfect with the perfect view of the sun setting.

"This is beautiful Tamaki." Neji said as he sat down. Tamaki sat down with him. "How do you find these places."

"Luck." Tamaki said opening the basket that was with him. He pulled out chocolate covered strawberries. "Here, open up."

Neji smiled opening his mouth to let Tamaki feed him the sweet treat. He licked his lips once he bit off a piece and smiled at Tamaki who smiled back. They laced fingers with each other as they feed each other as the sun set. Once it was finally gone Tamaki moved the basket aside and laid Neji down and they watched the stars before the fireworks started.

Neji got closer to Tamaki resting against him. "This is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled kissing his neck. Everything about this moment said have sex but he didn't want to ruin it. He could tell Tamaki was thinking the same. So they laid there holding hands as staring at each other as fireworks went off above them.

XXX

After their first performance of the day they dragged Yamanda to the beach. "But we must practice."

"Practice." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "We all are already so good."

"Yeah five shows can tell you that." Shiro said.

Yamanda huffed. "There is always more time to get better."

"But you have to have fun as well." Hinata said. "That's what the summer is all about."

Neji smiled before looking at his phone. He flipped it open thinking about calling Sasuke to check on him when he was grabbed from behind. He jumped and turned around to see Tamaki picking him up. "Neji be careful." He said before looking down.

There by their feet was a crab. Neji blinked at the small thing and sighed. "You are worried over that small thing."

"They hurt Neji!"

Neji smiled at Tamaki before kissing him on the lips. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Al-WAYS!" He dropped Neji holding his foot where the crab was now clamping on his big toe. Neji watched him jump around with Kyoya and Mori trying to calm him down enough to take off the crabs.

Neji sat up on his knees and opened his phone again. He really wanted to call Sasuke and make sure he was ok but the Hunny was running up to him now. He closed It when the Hunny got closer. "Ne-chan lets go swim."

Before he could answer Hunny was pulling him away. Neji didn't fight it. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Hunny. It would be the last time he would see him every day and he need to make the most of it. "Sure."

"Excuse me." Neji stopped to see a guy coming up to them. He had jet black and dark eyes and was giving Neji a cocky smile that reminded him of Sasuke. "Can I ask you something?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

"You are snow white yes?"

Neji nodded again with Hunny looking at both of them.

"Well I work for Disney and I saw your show and I have to say your voice is amazing." Neji blushed looking down. "Awww. So cute. Anyway I wanted to ask you to sing something for me."

Neji blinked as the guy handed him a paper. Neji looked at it before he sung it the way he thought it should be sung.

_Flower, gleam and glow…._

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Saved what has been lost…_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

He looked up at the man who was looking at him with happy eyes. Other people were around him looking at Neji making him go red.

"Just like I thought. You sound amazing."

Neji rubbed his head. "Um what son is that from?"

"Tangled." Kyoya said. "Disney's newest princess Rapunzel."

"And now that I look at you I can see you are perfect for her." The man said.

"But Neji already plays Snow White." Hikaru pointed out.

"It's only one show and doesn't conflict with his other performances." The man said. "Plus I will pay you."

"Sounds interesting." Kyoya said. "Neji playing Rapunzel."

"Try it out for one show and tell me how you feel." The man said smiling.

"I guess there isn't any harm in it."

The man smiled before grabbing his hand. "Great we have to hurry you are due on stage soon."

Neji looked back at the other who were watching him go before Tamaki stepped up. "Wait we are coming too!"

"Yeah." Hikaru said. " We can't miss Neji's opening day."

XXX

Neji found playing Rapunzel wasn't that easy. She had long hair and the head gear that he had to wear that was her hair, was heavy. It dragged behind him and he found himself trying not to trip over it when he danced around it. The only reason he keep singing is because Tamaki was sitting in the front row looking right at him with amazement.

The only part he liked the most was when he 'cut' his hair and was able to take off the wig and have his real brown hair got to breath. It was easy after that. Doing it all bare foot just made him more happy when it was all over.

He was getting changed when Tamaki came back stage. "Neji you look so cute out there dancing around."

Neji blushed taking out the flowers out of his hair that were thrown in them. "He is right. You were amazing."

They turned to the guy who was clapping. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Walt Disney."

Neji blinked looking at him question only for him to chuckle and wave his hand in front of him."I'm name after my great grandfather."

"You are related to that Walt Disney?" Tamaki asked earning a nod.

"I am. Every summer I visit a different country with a Disney Land in it. This summer I'm in Japan and I heard about a class that won the contest and I had to see it. And would you guess I would actual like a boy singing as a girl." He laughed to himself. "Don't see that every day in America. Especially one that could pull it off (A/N: I swear if Anime boys were real…..smh. Life would be good.)."

"That's Neji for you." Tamaki said hugging him. "Neji is perfect as anyone can be."

Walt smiled. "That is what I like to hear. I wanted to tell you something. How about you and your friends come to dinner with me."

"We would love too." Neji said.

He smiled and walked away.

XXX

They all dressed up and had dinner with Walt Disney. They told him everything about Japan that he seemed not to know and at the end he was left awe struck. "Japan sounds so different from America."

"You speak Japanese so well though." Haruhi said.

"My mother loved to travel and she took me everywhere she went and I picked up the language, though I never been to Japan I did learn the language." Walt said.

They all smile at that and he cleared his throat. "Now I want to talk about why I asked you here."

Neji nodded taking a drink of his water as he looked at Walt. "From what I seen and heard about you Neji you are amazing. Just like Tamaki…..san?"

"Kun." Yasuchika corrected making Walt laugh.

"Right right. I never did get those right. Anyway you seem very sincere and loyal something I very much like it a person."

"Thank you." Neji said bowing his head.

"Neji is the best."Kaoru said.

Walt nodded before going into his suit jacket." Yes he is. And with that I wanted to ask you if you would do me a favor."

"You ask me a favor?" Neji asked.

Walt nodded again before pulling out a paper." I want you to be my heir."

Neji was taken back. It was the last thing he ever thought he would hear from the owner of Disney. "But you have a son?" Kyoya said.

Walt sighed playing with his food. "My son wants to sell Disney. If he ever joins the business. He told me so himself. Broke my heart."

Neji thought he was about to cry before he was given a paper. Neji blinked looking it over. It was everything to give Neji the right to own Disney. "W…why me?"

"Well I had a feeling from you." Walt said." You give off this….whatever that just makes me think that you are the right person. You have something in you that I want behind the desk that runs Disney."

"So cool." Hunny said. "Neji owning Disney. We could come in any time we want."

"It would be an honor if you do so. I just don't want this wonderful place to go away."

Neji looked at him before looking down at the paper. "What does this mean really?"

"It would mean after I die you will become the CEO of Disney. There is really on work involved. You just sit back and let your President run everything as you watch your money increase. Pretty easy."

Neji nodded. "But this heir thing."

Walt shook his head. "It will not have anything to do with you being a part of my family. We will never have to meet again if you wish it."

"I don't." Neji said.

Walt smiled. "I thought not. You seem to kind to just take my families work and do nothing with it. But don't mind me asking what do you plan to do with it."

Neji blinked look doing at the contract. "I would split it up….with all of these guys."

"Really?" Yamanda asked.

"We can't let you do that." Tamaki said.

"But I want to do it."

"Sharing is fine. " Walt said. "As long as this place doesn't die. Keep Disney alive that's all I ask."

"I will."

Neji smiled before signing the paper.

XOXOXOXO

Disney is so cool. They really do have the genie lamp thing where you can have three wishes to do whatever you want. They can't say no either. They also do have the Cinderella suit but in real life you can only stay there one night and they pick people at random. They pick at random locations at random times. So weird. I've never been up there but I have seen pictures. So amazing. Anyway this is the longest once so far. I can tell this story will be really long since they haven't even gotten into second year and my brain is already on year three. Anyway please read and review for me Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 38 XXX**_

Neji groaned as his phone rang loudly in his ear. He stretched out his arms under the pillow before turning and picking up the phone. He caught a glance at the time and groaned louder. It was five o'clock in the morning.

"What?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Hello is this Neji Hyuga." A males voice said.

Neji sighed rubbing his eyes. "Yes I am."

"Yes I'm calling from Konoha Medical and I'm calling to inform you that your uncle Hiashi is in the emergency room."

Neji sat up on his knees right away. "He's what? What happen to him? Is he ok? When did he get there?" He was already up getting his cell phone. He had already missed five calls from the hospital. Two of them were from Tsunade.

"It would seem he had a heart attack." Neji stopped as he slipped on his shoes.

"Oh my god."

"Yes well I'm calling as Hiashi's lawyer. Since you are the oldest kin in his family if something were to go wrong-"

"Don't talk about that." Neji snapped. "Nothing will go wrong and don't do anything till I get there."

He hung up the phone before getting dressed and leaving.

XXX

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yamanda yelled. Neji held the airplane phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. "Did you forget we have a show?"

"No I didn't forget but this is more important." Neji said. "It's a family emergency."

"Is everything ok?" Tamaki asked.

"More importantly if it's a family emergency why don't we know about it?" Hanabi asked once the phone was past to her.

Neji bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them or not. "It's Hiashi….he's in the hospital."

"What!" Hanabi asked.

"Guys please calm down. I'm going to see him. It's nothing serious. I'm really sure of it."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Neji nodded. "I'll call you as soon as I find out more."

He hung up before sitting back. To say the truth he was more worried then he thought ever before. He played with his fingers as he thought about what to expect. It only made everything worse.

XXX

Neji watched Hiashi from the ICU window. He was afraid to go inside and look at Hiashi up close. From what his doctor had told him Hiashi hadn't woken up since he had his heart attack. "I…is it a coma?" Neji turned to look at the doctor.

He was a tall big guy with long white hair in a ponytail. "It's not that terrible." Jiraiya said. "It will be ok."

Neji turned to look at Hiashi. "I…is it possible that….that he could…"He swallowed finding that he could even finish what he was saying. It was beginning to be too much and he shook his head.

"I read about what you're father had." Jiraiya said. "Cancer. It's very possible that Hiashi could get cancer but that is for everyone in the world. It isn't genetic."

Neji crossed his arms. "I know that….It doesn't make it any scarier."

He looked up when he heard beeping. He looked to see the machines that were connected to Hiashi going off and Jiraiya and some nurses rushed in. Neji stood by the window not sure what to do or what to do. It all felt familiar and he felt faint.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes looking at a wall of books. He sat up with his hand on his forehead. He had a headache. "Wow what happen?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." Neji turned to look at a pale skin man with long black hair and yellow snake eyes that sent shivers down his back. "I found you out cold on the floor in front of Hyuga Hiashi's room."

Neji looked at him before blushing as he came to realize what had happen. He didn't just feel faint he actual did faint right there on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" He all but hissed, "you fainting didn't cause me any harm."

"What about time?" Neji asked.

He smirked at Neji making another shiver run down his spine. "I have all the time in the world for someone in need."

Something about that whole statement made Neji shiver. He didn't like this guy. The vibe that he was giving off was making him want to run away. He even stole a glance at the door. "By any chance are you Hyuga Neji?"

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yes I am."

He smiled this time making Neji swallow. It made him look like an evil witch. "I didn't think I would ever meet the boy who ruined my boat."

Neji blushed as his eyes widen. "Y…your boat? You mean…?"

He nodded. "Yes. My boat that you and your friends got on and soon got destroyed in that storm."

Neji looked down. "I am so sorry." Neji stood and bowed to him. "Please forgive me."

"It's water over the bridge if it's any of my concern."

"But there has to be something that I can do for you." Neji said biting his lip for wanting to pay this man back. Something about it just told him that it was a bad idea and he should stop while he was ahead.

"Well.." He sat back in his chair looking Neji over. "Maybe next summer you can help me around here. Just typing and things like that. I can pay you but it will be a lonely job. I have a lot of emergency's that I will have to be doing so the office will be yours."

Neji looked at him. "I….sure."

He smiled. "Great. Now I think I should introduce myself. My name is Orochimaru."

Neji looked at him before standing up and bowing. "Nice to meet you Orochimaru-san. Now if you excuse me I have to check on my uncle." He opened the door and left without saying another word. Once he was fully outside he let out a breath.

For some reason he did not like being around that guy. As if he was giving off something that just told Neji to stay away and never come back. He shook his head standing up straight.

"There you are." He looked up and saw Jiraiya. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"How is he?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya was giving him a sad look. "We stabilized your uncle and he is away. We got his blood work done and his x-rays. Maybe we should talk in his room."

Neji's jaw clenched. He heard that before. He was already beginning to shake. "D….don't tell me."

Jiraiya put his hand on his back leading him to Hiashi's room. He was awake and sitting up waiting for them." Neji you're back from your trip?" Hiashi asked.

Neji went over to him giving him a small smile. Tears were already in his eyes. "Yeah. I got a call from your lawyer."

Hiashi looked at him sternly. "Enough of that Neji." He lifted Neji's tears. "Just like your father. Already crying when you don't even know why you are crying."

Neji opened his mouth to speak when Hiashi smiled at him. Just like his father. It calmed him and he looked down nodding taking a deep breath. Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Now we got your blood work. Everything is fine with that. It's your x-ray that I'm not liking."

He went to the wall light and put of the x-ray up and turned on the light. It was a picture of Hiashi's lungs and he pointed to a spot. "You have lung cancer."

Neji was the one to take in a breath. Hiashi was calm as he listened to Jiraiya. "We caught it very early though and can start treatment right away."

"Whatever you say doctor." Hiashi said.

"I'm going to be sick." Neji said leaning against the bed.

"Everything is going to be ok."

Neji looked at him like he was crazy. "How can you say that? You have cancer." He couldn't stop his voice from cracking when he said cancer.

Hiashi looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "I need you to calm down." At that point Jiraiya had left. Neji opened his mouth to speak but Hiashi stopped him. "It's cancer not a death sentence." He stopped Neji from speaking again by putting his hand on his. "What happen to your father was the result of finding out too late and having doctors that didn't care enough to help him?"

Neji looked at him before tears filled his eyes. He found himself crying in front of the one man he never wanted to cry in front of and he couldn't stop himself. "I don't want you to-"

"I won't." Hiashi said pulling Neji into a hug. "I promise you I won't."

XXX

When Neji had calmed down enough to sit patiently, Hiashi called Hinata and Hanabi about the news. After their own reaction to what was going to happen they said they would be on the first plane home. Hiashi hung up the hospital phone and took a deep breath looking at Neji. He was looking down at his hands.

"Neji." Hiashi called bringing Neji out of his trance. He held out his hand and it didn't take long for Neji to climb into his lap. It was awkward on Hiashi's part. He was never the type of father that would hold his children with so much care as he was now. He left that for his wife but even after her death and he had to hold Hinata and Hanabi when they would cry he still was reduced to nothing but a pat on the head and empty promises that everything would be ok. "There there Neji."

"You sound weird." Neji said.

Hiashi looked down at him to see that he was listening to his breathing. Neji moved away before Hiashi started to cough. He climbed off the bed calling for nurses to come help. He turned back to see Hiashi coughing up blood.

He put his hand on his heart. It was beating wildly. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay calm, especially with Hinata and Hanabi on their way. When it had came to his father he didn't have to show his strong side. Hizashi had already seen him at his worse before, what was that any different.

"Is he ok?" Neji asked once Jiraiya came out.

"Yeah. "He said. "It's common for lung cancer patients to cough up blood. It only means we can't do cut it out. He has to do chemo."

Neji sucked in his breath before nodding lightly. "I….understand."

Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder. "You should have more faith. You're so down it isn't good for any ones health. If one person see's you frowning everyone will."

Neji sighed. "I think you are talking about yawning."

"Hey." Jiraiya made Neji turn to him. " Who is the doctor here?"

"You."

"That's right. I know what I'm talking about." He crossed his arms and gave Neji a curt nod before walking away. Neji looked back into Hiashi room. The nurses had given him something so he could sleep.

Sleep. Neji could really use that about now. He yawned before rubbing his head. As much as he wanted to there wasn't anything he could do here. The only thing he could do was wait for Hinata and Hanabi to get home.

XXX

"Wow….cancer?" Hikaru asked.

"That really sucks Neji." Kaoru said.

"I know." Neji said. "But you guys didn't have to come back home."

"We wanted to be with you." Hunny said. "Hina-chan said you were down."

Neji smiled at that. He was glad his cousin knew him so well. He looked down at the lake water moving his feet in it causing ripples. "It's hard to watch….and for a second time."

"That's why we also came back." Tamaki said. He put his arm around Neji."You shouldn't be able to think about."

"But Hiashi shouldn't have to do it." Neji said looking at him.

"There isn't anything you can do." Kyoya said. "As I hate to put it so bluntly you can only stay home and wait for the medicine to take its effect."

Neji looked down moving his feet. "I won't be able to stop thinking about it."

"That's what friends are for!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up before losing his footing and falling down into the water. They splashed the others making Tamaki laugh. He turned to Neji who wasn't affected.

"I think I'll just go home." Neji said.

"Neji that won't help anything." Haruhi said.

"And being here will?" Neji snapped. "I can't sit here having fun with you guys while my dad is in the hospital."

It was silent as they all looked at him. The twins sitting up in the lake to stare at what was going on.

"Dad?" Mori asked.

Neji looked at him before realizing his mistake. He looked away. "Uncle."

Tamaki stood up and cupped Neji's face with both hands. "I think I get it. Hiashi and Hizashi are twins and-"

"You don't have to say it." Neji pulled away turning his back to Tamaki. "I know what they are. I know they both have cancer. I know that it's hard as it is to have watch my father die…I….I can't even think about losing him again."

"Neji…"

"I…have to go." He walked away without looking at them. They all stared after him.

"Ne-chan is so sad. " Hunny said. "We have to help him."

"He's so worried about Hiashi-san."Haruhi said, "can we really stop him from being worried like that."

Tamaki sighed. He was getting that feeling he usually got when he didn't know what to do. He felt hopeless and only wanted to make Neji happy again. "But how?"

XXX

"It now or never." Hiashi said.

He looked at his daughters and nephew as they stared at him through the mirror. He turned on the cutter before putting it to his head and cut off his hair.

Hanabi picked it up with a sigh. She sat down on the counter. "What a waste? You had it so long."

"It'll always grow back." Hinata said not taking her eyes off her father. "Once he gets better it'll be so much longer."

"Not if it goes grey." Hiashi said with a sigh. He stole a glance at Neji who was just watching.

"You shouldn't be home." Neji said.

"I don't start chemo till tomorrow. There is no reason for me to be there." Hiashi gave him a smile before letting out a breath. He was breathing a little hard. Neji looked away.

"I wanna cut my hair." Hanabi said running her hands through her hair.

"None of you are allowed to even touch your hair with scissors." Hiashi warned looking at his daughter.

"No fair." Hanabi said.

Hiashi smiled before looking at Neji again. He was still just staring. It was a look that just didn't fit his nephew. It was sadness mixed with anger. Like the first time Neji got here. The joy and happiness that had grown in there had seemed to disappear and fade.

"Wow you're so bald." Hanabi said once Hiashi was done. She stood on the bathroom counter and ran her hand over Hiashi's shaven head. "It feels so weird."

"It looks so weird." Hinata said with a smile.

"Beats it falling out." Hiashi said with a chuckle.

"How can you guys be smiling?" Neji asked looking at the three of them. "Am I the only one that heard that he has cancer."

They were silent before Hinata turned to Neji. "We heard Neji. We all know that.'

"You don't act like it." Neji said heading to the door only for it to be slammed shut and he pushed against it. He turned around to face Hinata. "What's your problem? You're father has cancer and you are acting like it's nothing."

"I'm not!" Hinata yelled. "I'm acting like I should be acting. Are we suppose to be acting like you. So angry, mad at the world for what is happening. For what we can't control. What will that solve Neji. Not only does it make everyone else upset but it doesn't help with making them feel better. Reminding them that they have cancer isn't going to help."

"And ignoring it will!" Neji yelled back. "Everyone keeps acting like if you smile and act like it's no big deal will make everything better but it doesn't. It won't."

"But it eases the pain." Hiashi spoke putting his hands on their shoulders. "You have to look at it the best way you can. I'm trying not to let this get to me. I have to be strong but I need all of you to be strong with me. You can't give up just because I have cancer. I still have a fighting chance."

Neji looked at him before looking down. Hiashi patted his shoulder before looking at Hanabi. "Why don't we all get some ice cream."

"Sounds yummy." Hanabi said jumping off the counter.

Hiashi opened the door. Hinata and Hanabi left first leaving Hiashi with Neji. He looked at him. "I'm sure you are scared. We all are but you can't let it get to you. You have to be strong. Fight against it and keep up hope. You're father didn't give up hope, I'm not going to give up hope, I need you to not give up hope as well. It will mean a lot to me if you don't give up hope."

He patted Neji on the head before leaving the bathroom. "Ok I'm driving. Hurry and get ready."

Neji stood in the bathroom. He looked at the mirror at himself before turning and leaving. He headed out side where his family was already waiting for him at Hiashi car. They all looked at him and he rubbed his head.

"I….hope you have enough for me. Sweets are my weakness." Neji said blushing a little.

Hinata smiled. "We can always chip in to help you out."

"Yeah you are a boy and have the appetite as one." Hanabi said. "Lucky bastard.

"Hanabi." Hiashi said shaking his head.

Neji went into the passenger side seat and buckled his seat belt, he then turned to look at all three of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I acted. I'm….just afraid to lose a family again."

"It's ok." Hinata said. "You aren't the only ones."

"But we need you to be strong." Hanabi said pocking Neji on the head. "You are the oldest. You have to watch out for us."

"Y..yeah." Neji smiled before looking at Hiashi who nodded to him.

Neji smiled before sitting back. He took a deep breath. Everything was going to be ok. He had to remind himself of that.

XOXOXOX

So Disney was cut short. Sorry about that. I knew you guys were all hoping for it but the more I write the more I see this is going to be a very very long story. I don't want it to be too long so I gotta hurry it up. I mean they haven't even moved on to next year yet. What a drag. Anyway please read and review. I'm working on the next one now.


	39. Chapter 39

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Character Death. Sad face._

_**XXX Chapter 39 XXX**_

Although they were back home for the summer Neji found that he still had a lot to do in the day. Every morning he would go to the hospital with Hinata and Hanabi to check up on Hiashi. They would stay there till twelve where they would go their separate ways for the day. Neji would go to meet up with the host at where ever they were going for that day and spend the rest of the time with them until it was six where he would go back to the hospital with Hinata and Hanabi to have dinner with Hiashi until it was time for them to go home.

School would be back in session soon and Neji was getting a little worried. "You haven't heard from Sasuke." He looked at Shikamaru who shook his head. Shikamaru was the only one of the Konoha kids that knew about where Sasuke was. Neji hadn't known until Shikamaru told him that Sasuke and him had been in the same gang until they moved here and while Shikamaru would never go back he did find himself taking orders from Sasuke. One of his orders were to watch over Neji and make sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

"I haven't heard from him in weeks." Shikamaru said. "But seeing as I haven't heard anything about Haku either I'm thinking that Sasuke isn't dead."

Neji flinched at the mention of Sasuke dying. He was afraid of that. He didn't want Sasuke to die and he didn't want Haku to kill him." What is this even about?"

"You." Shikamaru said before shaking his head. "It is rather troublesome I would say so myself but Haku hates you…a lot and wants you dead. So since I haven't heard from Haku and you don't to seem harmed by anything or anyone I would say Haku is still dealing with Sasuke so Sasuke is still alive to make sure Haku doesn't go after you."

"But what if this doesn't end before school starts." Neji said.

Shikamaru looked at him. "Well of course they will forget everything and come back to school to learn." He gave Neji a serious look. "This isn't a game. It's about life or death and you're in the middle of it."

Neji shivered. He was in the middle of a war that he wasn't even sure why it had started. Yet he had found himself the reason for it and possible the end for it. "I…don't like this."

"I'm sure." Shikamaru said. "I have one thing to suggest for you."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"You better teach the host how to fight. They may need it."

Neji looked at him. Of course Shikamaru was right. If he was in danger they were in danger as well. He bit his lip thinking before it came to him. He ran off. "I'll talk to you later." He ran off to see the host.

XXX

"Martial Arts?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah it's a great way to stay in shape and to learn self defense." Neji said punching his fist into the air while jumping around.

"Ne-chan! You can fight?" Hunny asked.

"Did I hear fight?"

Neji moved suddenly to see Lee and Tetsuya." So you guys wanna fight?"

Lee suddenly kicked making Neji duck only for him have to back flip away to move away for Tetsuya's punch. "Guys I didn't mean this."

"Now now Neji." Tetsuya said. "I've been itching to fight you again after that fight we had before."

"Revenge can fuel power." Lee said. They both kicked at Neji's head at the same time. Mori stepped in the way to catch both of their feet.

"Wow." Hikaru said.

"That seems so cool." Kaoru said.

"Let's learn!"

Neji moved behind Mori to look at the others." You guys are willing to learn."

"Yeah it looks so cool." The twins said.

"I'm in." Tamaki said with a nod.

"Shouldn't be too awful." Haruhi said. "I hope."

"What can be the harm." Kyoya said.

"Are you guys willing to learn?" Lee asked from hanging upside down. Tetsuya was still trying to fight. "My sensei is willing to teach you guys about fighting. He taught me and Tenten-chan."

"Tenten as well?" Neji asked. "Who is this guy?"

XXX

"Gai-sensei I have brought you more students!" Lee cried.

All of the host eyes widen as they guy came out.

"Well if it isn't my favorite student Lee. How are you today. Youthful I hope?" Gai said.

"Of course Gai-sensei." Lee said.

"Ugh…is this your father?" Kyoya asked.

"No of course not." Lee said. "My sensei is my other father at the dojo!"

"You guys…look so a like." They all said.

"What was that sensei!" Tetsuya yelled. "I'm your student too. Don't you like me!" His fist was in the air as he waved it around. "I can do this. HIYAH!" he did a round house kick and broke a board in half.

"Now now Tetsuya. No need to act so jealous . I'm here for all."Gai said before he started to laugh.

Neji blinked. "So will you be able to teach us."

Gai looked down at them. "You want to learn."

They all nodded. "I just need to know why you want to learn? You must have a purpose."

"My purpose is to protect the ones I care for that are in danger."Lee said.

"My purpose is to fight off the hussies that want to take Kasanoda away from me!" Tetsuya yelled.

"No one wants him like that." The twins said.

"My purpose is to teach." Gai said.

"Our purpose is to learn and fight to protect."Neji said for them."Can you help us?"

"Of course." Gai said. "But it will be a hard and long process. Are you ready to endure it?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Fine. I expect you all to be here tomorrow and ready to fight."

"This is going to be fun." Tamaki said.

"Yay!" Hunny said. "Soon we can all fight together. Ne-chan."

Hunny jumped up and did a kick. Neji grabbed his ankle stopping him from going on." Lets save it for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Mori said grabbing Hunny from Neji.

XXX

They were all dressed in karate gear ready to fight and hit. Gai gave them all a thumbs up. "Now isn't this just all right."

"When do we fight?" Tetsuya asked as he looked right at Neji.

Neji just sighed. "After we go over the basic." Gai said. "On ward!"

XXX

"This was a bad idea." Tamaki said as he stopped running to catch his breath. Most of the host had stopped to catch their breaths. "This is crazy."

"How are they doing this?" Hikaru asked.

"They are mad." Kaoru said.

"Come now students!" Gai called. "Keep up!"

"Yes!" Lee called out. "We must keep going!"

Neji looked back to see that they were struggling. "Why don't you give them a little help?"Tetsuya asked before slapping Neji on the butt.

He cried out before suddenly Tamaki and the twins were by him glaring at Tetsuya. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Kyoya and Haruhi came up to them. "This is tough." Haruhi said.

Neji turned to her. "Pease don't give up though."

"Is there a reason that you want us to do this?" Kyoya said. "You have been very pushy lately. More so then Tamaki."

"I just want us to get in shape." Neji said." And this is the best way." He gave them a smile before running away.

Tamaki blinked. "Something is going on?" He put his hand on his stomach. "I have a feeling he's hiding something."

They all nodded before running after them.

XXX

They made it back to the dojo out of breath. Neji sat down next to Tenten who was drinking water. "I'm glad that you guys joined this dojo. With just Lee and Tetsuya it's crazy and with Gai" She sighed. "I'm just glad that you all are here."

"Yeah." Neji smiled at her before his phone rang. He reached for it and answered. "Hello."

"Ah Ne-chan you are so easy to find."

Neji's face fell. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he had to sit down. "How-"

"And to think Sasuke was trying to protect you." Haku started to laugh loudly. "It's going to be so fun to hurt you. I think I'll start with Tamaki. That'll be fun."

Neji snapped his phone closed letting out a breath. He dropped his phone before turning to Tamaki. He stood up. "Gai-sensei the summer is almost over. We have to learn how to fight before school starts."

"Oh?" Gai asked.

Neji nodded. "When school starts we won't be able to fight here, we'll be too busy at the host club to come. So teach us how to fight now."

"A dead line?" Gai asked. "We must work fast. But it will be hard! Are you up for it?"

"Yes!" Neji said. "Let's get started."

XXX

Tamaki laid down on his bed sore in every part of his body."I'm so dead."

"You're not." Neji said rolling his shoulder. "You're still with me."

"What kind of saying is that?" Tamaki asked. "You are an angel no matter if I'm dead or alive."

Neji smiled before he kissed Tamaki on the lips."Is this better."

Tamaki nodded as Neji kissed him again. "I would love to have sex with you now." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded before smiling. He stood up looking at his phone biting his lip. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was ok. "Are you ok?"

Tamaki only nodded. "So tired."

Neji nodded before kissing him on the neck. "Just go to sleep."

Tamaki nodded already falling asleep. Neji continued to kiss him on the neck and face before going up to his ear. "I'm….going to find Sasuke."

"Oh." Tamaki said still fully asleep.

"It's reckless….but I must."

"Ok." Tamaki said before he was fully asleep. Neji kissed him again.

"Keep fighting." Neji kissed him before leaving him to sleep.

XXX

"This is a bad idea." Shikamaru said.

"I have to find Sasuke." Neji said. "The only person who has my number in Konoha is Sasuke but Haku was able to call me."

"I can see how that is weird." Shikamaru said.

"Not weird upsetting!" Neji sighed as he tied a black ribbon in his hair.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You are so gay."

"So what." Neji said. "Why are you saying things like that."

Shikamaru shook his head before pulling up to an old school. "The black ravens hang there."

Neji nodded before getting out. "Stay here?"

Shikamaru shrugged before pulling out a cigarette and lit it. Neji looked at him before he went inside. It was dark inside and he wrapped his jacket around him. For some reason it was freezing inside and he couldn't tell why.

"Looks like we have a lost mouse." Neji turned around right the butt of the gun hit him in the mouth. He fell back holding his mouth as blood filled his mouth. He moved his hand to spit out his blood and a tooth. His eyes widen as he ran his tongue over his new gap. It had happen so fast he wasn't sure what to do.

One of the guys grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. He was dragged into what looked like an gym where a lot of guys were opening creates full of guns and drugs as far as Neji could see. He was thrown in front of the stage.

"We found this inside the main hallway."

Neji looked up to Sasuke who looked shocked to see him. "Neji."

Neji stood up dusting himself off to look at Sasuke. "You're ok."

Sasuke stood up. "Why happen to you?"

He jumped down to cup Neji's face. He moved his lips to see his missing tooth. "Who did this?"

"Ugh….I did." One of the guys said.

Sasuke pulled out a gun but Neji stopped him. "It was a mistake. Sasuke you can't do that." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at him before putting his gun away. "Get a dentist here. The best in the town."

"Yes sir." They ran off. Sasuke grabbed Neji and pulled him behind the stage.

"Neji what are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned him before Neji went and hugged him. Sasuke blinked. "I wanted to know if you were ok."

"So you came here. Look what happen. You lost a god damn tooth and you've only just got here. I think you should leave now."

"Haku has my number." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Haku called me. He has my number. He called me and said….he was going after Tamaki. I thought you had died." Neji said hugging him again." I was afraid."

"As you can see I'm fine." Sasuke said. He sat Neji down. "You shouldn't of come here."

"I had to know you were ok." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed before looking at Neji. He saw the black ribbon in his hair and he touched it. "Why are you wearing this?"

"I don't want this going any father." Neji said. "I'm going to-"

"No. "Sasuke said. "You aren't."

"Sasuke he's coming after the both of us. I'm not going to let him kill Tamaki or any of the host."

"You'll really risk your life for them?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded before grabbing his hand. "I'll risk my life for you too." Neji said. He squeezed Sasuke's hand. "If….I give myself too…"

"I will kill you myself." Sasuke said. "If you do that. You can fight with us but I won't let you kill yourself for anyone."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "I just want this to end." Neji said.

"It will." Sasuke said.

XXX

"Don't worry." Neji said as he talked to Hinata and Hanabi. "I just went to finalize some stuff with Walt Disney. I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Very. Tell the host that as well. Look I have to go. Talk to you later." With that he closed his phone. He looked at Sasuke who tighten a bandana around his forehead.

"If you are going to fight with us you are going to know how to fight." Sasuke said.

Neji huffed crossing his arms. "I know how to fight." Neji said.

Sasuke threw him a gun which he caught in both hands. "Even with this."

Neji looked at it before swallowing. He…never used a gun before. Even with him living him before he had never held a gun or even had once in his house. "Even if you never have to use it just remember to keep you hand off the trigger when you are just holding it and don't look away when you do have it ready to shoot." Sasuke said.

Neji held it before sighing. "I…never thought about killing….my old class mate."

Sasuke sighed. "It's really safe to say that Haku is crazy. Really crazy."

"He loves you. "Neji said. "Love can do crazy things. "

"This isn't love." Sasuke said. "It's hate."

Neji looked at him before sighing. "How did he get my number?"

"I lost my phone in one of our fights. He must have it."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Please be safe."

"You too." Sasuke said walking away.

"This is really going to happen." Shikamaru said coming over to them. Shikamaru had on a black wrist bands. A cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Temari will kill me if I get hurt."

"Then let's not get hurt." Neji said giving him a smile before alarms went off. Neji looked around before looking at Shikamaru. He put out his cigarette. "This is it."

Neji looked at Shikamaru who nodded to him. "You know the drill."

"Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him as every started to run out. "Haku and his men are here. This will be the last fight. Stay here. I'll come back for you."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "I'll…stay."

He sat down on the pillow in the back of the stage holding the gun to his chest. Shikamaru and Sasuke left. Neji swallowed as he waited.

In a few minutes the fighting started and Neji could hear it all. He sighed biting his lip. He felt so ….useless and he couldn't hold it. "Reckless as always. "He stood up and ran off down the hall. He made it to the front door and opened it to see the hell hole that was outside.

He gasped as he saw the violence. It looked like all hell had broke loose right in the middle of the school yard and road. People dressed in black and red were fighting each other with fist, pipes, and bats. Whatever they could fine. He was just glad that they hadn't used guns against each other.

He let out a breath when he saw his Shikamaru doing fine. He just couldn't find Sasuke. "AHH!"

Neji turned around just in time to see a guy trying to attack him. He did a round house kick hitting him in the head before he was attacked some more. He moved out of the way trying not to get hit only to have himself against the wall.

His eyes widen before the guy was hit way. He blinked before looking at Sasuke. "I thought I told you to stay in the gym."

"I had to make sure you were ok." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed before looking at him. "I swear you are going to-"

Bang.

It seemed like time stopped. Neji stared at Sasuke as he saw blood collect in front him. He started to pant. "No, no, no." He grabbed Sasuke lowering him down to the ground. "Sasuke don't do this. Please don't do this."

"Hahahahaha."

Neji looked up to see Haku laughing . He was holding a gun that was smoking. " I killed Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Haku!" Neji yelled. Angry tears filled his eyes as he began to shake. He began to pant before he stood up picking up his gun. He was shaking and was trying to be strong. He held it up to Haku who was still laughing. He was still laughing and was now laughing harder. "Come on Neji. You can't shot me. You can barely hold a gun."

Neji pulled the trigger but missed. He tried again walking up to Haku before the clip was empty. "See you can't even aim."

Neji was so angry he hit Haku across the face with the gun. He then tackled Haku to the ground punching him in the face. As he continued to hit him over and over. "That's right Neji." Haku said. He grabbed both of Neji's wrist. "Give into the Konoha way. It's in your blood and before long Tamaki will see this."

Neji stopped trying to pull away to look at Haku. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. He pulled his bloody hands away before he couldn't stop. He began to cry again. Haku sat up and pulled out his gun. "That's right Neji. "Haku said. "Stay still."

Neji looked at Haku as the gun was held right between his eyes. It was cocked back and Neji found himself not being able to move. He stood there looking into the gun before a loud bang made everyone jump. Neji let out a breath as he looked at Haku as he fell back shooting in the air.

Neji got up and stumbling away. He almost tripped before Shikamaru grabbed him. He helped him up to his feet. "What did I tell you?"

Neji swallowed before looking at Sasuke. He pulled away from Shikamaru and went over to him. He held him up before he started to cry again. He put his head on his chest and sat there crying.

XOXOXOX

Did I really just kill Sasuke! It's a interesting thing I guess. What do you guys think about this? Please tell me. Enjoy and review.


	40. Chapter 40

_Summary: New to Ouran High Neji finds it hard to become liked when you have just come from the worst school in Japan. But with the help of the host club he will find his place in Ouran high but you can make new friends without some enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT THE STORY ISN'T OVER. LOOK OUT FOR HIGH SCHOOL DAYS: SECOND YEAR!_

_**XXX Chapter 40 XXX**_

"Neji."

He couldn't believe this. Sasuke was dead. Sasuke Uchiha was dead. His first love killed in a worthless gang fight where it would seem without their leaders they didn't know what to do with themselves. They had all left and Neji couldn't find himself able to move.

"Neji." Shikamaru pulled him away from Sasuke's body. Neji fought against Shikamaru until he was slapped a crossed the face. "Stop this!"

Neji blinked looking at him. He brought his hand to his cheek only to find that his hand were covered in blood. His blood. "Is he….."

Shikamaru put his hand on Sasuke's pulse. Neji watched him before Shikamaru reached under him quickly and picked Sasuke up.

"He's still alive."

Neji lost his breath. Sasuke was still alive. "H…he isn't-"

"We don't have time." Shikamaru carried Sasuke inside instead of to his car.

"Wait where are you going?" Neji stood up and followed him. He wiped his hands on his pants trying to get his hand cleaned.

Shikamaru passed Sasuke off with another gang member who was there. He then turned to Sasuke." Neji I need you to go."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke gave him a look. "You aren't going to be any help here. You were so upset with Sasuke dyeing you didn't even make sure he was dead."

"I didn't-" Neji couldn't even make an excuse. He hadn't checked his pulse. He had just panic the moment Sasuke fell. He looked down." I'll stay here."

"You'll go home." Shikamaru said. Neji opened his mouth in protest but Shikamaru gave him a look. "Go home Sasuke. You helped but you can't do much anymore."

"I want to make sure he is ok." Neji said.

"He will be." Shikamaru said. "I will call you as soon as he comes out."

Neji looked at him before biting his lip. He started to walk backwards away from Shikamaru. "Are you…sure he will be fine?"

"He deals with you for years before. A gun shot is a walk in the park." Shikamaru said.

Neji stole a glance at the door before walking away.

XXX

All of them looked when Neji opened the door to the dojo. "Hey look whose back." Hikaru said.

Neji walked inside. He still couldn't get over what he had done. When the others made it over to him Mori put his hand on his shoulder.

"Neji are you ok?" Tamaki asked once they were all around him.

"How did the meeting go?" Hunny asked.

"I didn't go." Neji said. He wasn't looking at them.

Tamaki was taken back. "Why?"

"I went to see Sasuke."

"WHAT?" Tamaki and the twins yelled.

"Neji are you crazy. " Tamaki started. "He's the reason you got shot. How could you go-" He stopped as he saw tears filling Neji's eyes. "Neji?"

"I just panicked. I couldn't even think. I could of killed him." Neji said shaking where he stood. Tamaki looked down and pulled Neji into a hug.

"Hey, hey Neji I'm sure whatever happen isn't as bad as you think." Tamaki said rubbing Neji's back.

"It is." Neji said. "I could of helped him sooner but….I…"

"Hey hey it's ok." Tamaki said.

"What happen to Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked.

"He was shot by Haku and I didn't even check to see if he was alive. If I looked sooner he could have more of a fighting chance." Neji said into Tamaki's chest.

They all sat him down so Neji could give them the whole story. They wanted to be upset but Neji was making it rather hard for them to be mad with him crying about his mistake. "It isn't your fault Neji." Hikaru said.

"With all of that around you I wouldn't be surprised that were to shocked to do anything." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them nodding his head. He was trying to remind himself that but it was hard. If Sasuke died he wasn't sure how he would react. Before anyone else could speak music filled the air.

_Kiss, kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

Everyone looked at Neji as he looked down at his phone. Shikamaru's name was illuminating the screen but he wasn't reaching to answer it. They all looked at him before Tetsuya took it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Neji was looking at him nervously. Whatever Shikamaru was saying Tetsuya was very interested in it. He blinked when Tetsuya smiled looking at him. "Sasuke's going to be ok."

Neji let out a breath. This was news that he loved. Sasuke was ok and he felt a wave of happiness run over him. He relaxed some putting his hand to his beating heart. It was going crazy and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Sadly he was the only one smiling. Kyoya stared at him looking at the very happy smile that rested on Neji's face. It was the type of smile he wore when he was around Tamaki, talking to Tamaki, just with Tamaki. Kyoya didn't like it being on his face while was thinking of his ex.

"Happy news deserves happy training!" Gai said cheering. "Shall we spar and show each other our new found skills."

"Let's go Neji." Tetsuya said grabbing Neji's arm. "I've been waiting for this."

XXX

Neji wiped his face with a towel before picking up a water bottle and drinking down half of it. He let out a content sigh before looking up at the open yard of the dojo. Fireflies were roaming all around and the summer air was taking his breath away. He smiled before he turned to Kyoya who sat down next to him.

"Kyoya you are still here?" Neji asked. He gave him a smile. "I thought you left with the others after Tetsuya and I got into the fifth round of our fight." He chuckled before looking at Kyoya's serious face. "What's wrong?"

"What is your relationship with Sasuke?"

Neji blinked not expecting that question. He looked at Kyoya hurt. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Not at all." Kyoya said. "I am just wandering why you were so excited to know that Sasuke was alive."

"Because I care for him." Neji argued. "I wouldn't want any of my friends killed because I waited too long to see if he as even dead."

"Are you sure that he is just a friend." Kyoya looked at him. "I wouldn't want what happen on the camping trip to happen again."

Kyoya stood to leave but Neji stood as well. "Where do you get the nerve? What happen in the camping trip….."He trailed off. "I don't need to explain myself."

He started to walk away before his shoulder was grabbed and he was pressed against the wall. Kyoya pressed up against him making his eyes narrow. He pushed Kyoya away before moved to kick him in the head. Kyoya grabbed his ankle holding it tightly.

"If you can do this now" he dropped his leg as he stepped closer to Neji "why couldn't you do it when Sasuke did it?"

Neji looked at him before looking down.

"You fought against me but not Sasuke. The only reason I can think about you doing something like that is because you have some unresolved sexual tension that you have for him. You wanted it as much as he did."

Neji couldn't believe Kyoya was doing this. He was acting so hostile towards him and it made him wonder what Kyoya could really do. "Why are you doing this?"

"I care for Tamaki a lot. And he loves you. I don't want you hurting him because you still may or may not have feelings for Sasuke that you won't get rid of." Kyoya finally stepped away adjusting his glasses. "I just want the best for Tamaki as I'm sure you do too."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Of course."

"Then do something." Kyoya looked down at him before walking away. Neji looked at him leave, as he sat down on the porch again. He knew Kyoya had a point. At the camping trip he was more than capable of pushing Sasuke off of him. He could of gotten away but he did. So could it be possible that he still had feelings for Sasuke that just couldn't get over? Also if he was alone with Sasuke again could he stop himself from ending up in a position that he would want to forget in the morning.

XXX

"What Kyoya really said that?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded before sighing. "And he's right." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Lee stopped him. "What happen on the camping trip….in that hot springs. I was so close to touching Sasuke and who knows were that would of lead. I need to make sure that never happens again."

"But how do you do that?" Naruto asked. "How does anyone get over their first love?"

"You never forget your first love." Lee said. "Or your first time for that matter."

"And Sasuke is both." Naruto said.

Neji hung his head. "You guys aren't helping."

Lee put his thumb on his chin. "Maybe it's just something you need to get off your chest."

Neji looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well you can't help but be sexually attractive to Sasuke, I mean who wouldn't he's is a young boy in the middle of his youthful growth."

"Where are you getting at bushy brow?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying you need to confront Sasuke about what he did." Lee said.

Neji blinked. "You mean about Haku."

Lee nodded. "Deep down you must be still upset about what he did and maybe having this urge to prove yourself that you are better than Haku."

Neji and Naruto blinked. They were going over what Lee was talking about. "So does that mean he should confront Haku or confront Sasuke."

Lee blinked cocking his head to the side. "I think both."

Neji blinked before letting his head drop again. There was no way he could confront Haku and confronting Sasuke again meant going to Konoha and there was no way any of the host were going to let him do that.

"I need to think." He sighed before standing up and leaving.

XXX

Neji lit a incent at his father's shrine before sitting back and sighing. He closed his eyes praying to his father for guidance before sighing. He grabbed his head shaking it. "Why did Kyoya have to say something like that?"

He dropped his hands sighing. "I don't know what to do. I never want to cheat on Tamaki." He put his hand on his heart. "Sasuke told me he'll never give up. It happen once how can I make sure I'm strong enough to reject his advances."

He looked down at his hands before someone touched his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin screaming loudly before jumping away and turning. He blinked at Hiashi who was holding up his hand. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hiashi what are you doing here?" Neji asked grabbing his hand and sitting him down. They sat on the bench." How did you get up here? You shouldn't be walking up the path alone. It's so steep."

"I'm not that weak Neji." Hiashi said sighing. "I do have muscles and I can take care of myself."

Neji sighed. "I know but still."

Hiashi smiled putting his hand on Neji's head. "Just like your father. I find it rather odd that I am just now seeing this in you."

Neji looked up at Hiashi before looking at the shrine. "How did my father handle situations he didn't know how to take care of."

Hiashi moved to look Neji in the eye. "Are you in some kid of trouble Neji?"

Neji shook his hand and head looking at Hiashi with a sweat drop. "Me in trouble not at all. Where would you get an idea like that?"

Hiashi chuckled. "Well because you are your fathers son."

Neji looked at him. "What do you mean by that."

Hiashi looked away at his brothers shrine. "Your father…was just as reckless as you. He was always getting himself into things that would leave me to get him out of it."

Hiashi's eyes darken at what Neji was sure was a memory that he would rather forget. "You always got him out of it right?"

Hiashi looked at him and nodded." I just couldn't get him out of marrying his wife. It was the second thing we disagreed on."

"What was the first?"

Hiashi stood up." Maybe another time. Why don't we head home." He let out a breath. "I could use a nap."

Neji stood up along with him before helping Hiashi to his car. "I'm actually going to go to Tamaki's house."

"That's ok. But be home on time. You do have school in the morning." Neji smiled and nodded before stepping back and letting Hiashi drive away.

XXX

Their fingers locked together as they just laid in Tamaki's bed looking at each other. Neji pushed aside Tamaki's bangs to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too." Tamaki said. "I also wanted to tell you that I think we should continued to go to Gai's dojo. This way we can all learn how to stay in shape and protect ourselves. Also to make sure you don't get yourself hurt."

"I can fight too." Neji pointed out.

"But you don't." Tamaki said. "I've watched you fight Lee and Tetsuya and even take on Hunny. With all of those moves why don't you fight back when you are being attacked."

Neji looked at him before sitting up. "To tell you the truth I don't like to fight."

"Then how come you know how?" Tamaki asked sitting up as well, sitting Indian style to look at Neji."You are so good at it."

Neji looked at him. They never really talked about his past life. There was a reason for it too but he felt it was time that he told Tamaki everything. "It was after my father got cancer. I turned to Sasuke for comfort and got tangled up in his gang. The black ravens. I use to be their best fighter…..but sometimes you do lose fights."

He pulled his knees to his chest and put his arms around them. "I got beat really bad. I was surrounded and could fight them all. So I got beat up. Once you become the best you have to think about the people who want to beat you to become the best. I didn't think about that till it happen. I was put into the hospital for three weeks after that. The same one my father was in. He found out and I never saw him more disappointed in me."

"So what did he say?" Tamaki asked. He was so interested in the story. Neji felt a smile tug on his lips.

"He told me he didn't want me to be a part of a gang. He didn't want to see me killed on the streets and he didn't want me to fight. So I promised him I wouldn't."

"I'm sure he didn't mean not fight when you are being attacked." Tamaki argued.

Neji smiled moving his legs. "I know that, but every time I've been attacked it was either one against many or I was drugged." Neji swallowed. 'Or I just couldn't find the heart to fight back.' He thought about that last part. The time in the cabin with Sasuke. He shook it away looking at Tamaki. "Please don't hate me for being in a gang."

"Me hate you?" Tamaki asked. "I could never hate you. You being in the gang is in the past. Let's just worry about the future."

Tamaki smiled at him. It made Neji feel warm inside, his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help think about sitting in Tamaki's lap and having him wrap his arms around him. He looked up when that thought came to him. He stood up heading to the door.

"Wait Neji where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"I have to go talk to Kyoya but I'll call you." Neji said. Tamaki grabbed his arm.

"No just meet me at the Sushi place."

Neji nodded before kissing him and running off.

XXX

Kyoya put down his tea cup before the door was busted open. He blinked at Neji who looked out of breath and flustered. "Did you run up all around the house looking for me?" Kyoya asked.

Neji smiled walking over to him."Yeah I didn't know which room was yours."

Kyoya nodded before gesturing to the chair next to him. "Have a seat. I'm sure you came here for a reason."

Neji sat down and nodded his head. "I came to talk about the other night."

Kyoya picked up his tea cup nodding curtly. "I understand that. I did not mean to force myself upon you like that. I was just trying to prove a point."

"I understand." Neji said nodding as well. "I came here to tell you that there was no reason too."

"Oh?"

Neji nodded before standing up suddenly knocking the chair down. "I love Tamaki more than I ever had anyone else. There is no way that I can think of anyone else I've ever been with. That including Sasuke and anyone else I may be with if something were to tear me and Tamaki apart." He put his hand on his heart. " Tamaki holds my heart and he will forever will. I promise you that no one has made me feel this good. He makes my heart skip a beat as if it were a first time ever seeing each other. It feels like it can burst to my chest when I'm around him. I've never felt like this before."

"What about what happen on the camping trip?"

Neji looked up at him. He brought his hand to his chest. "A moment of my own weakness. I let myself fall to Sasuke's temptation and after word…..I saw it as nothing but rape. Nothing else was attacked to it. I thought I had been violated."

Kyoya looked at Neji before putting down his tea cup. He stood up and headed over to Neji. "I believe you. I've always had."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Then why did you ask me?"

"When Shikamaru called you about Sasuke being ok the look you had only showed you letting your feelings mix. You hadn't let Sasuke die and you would of gone to him wanting to make up for your stupidity and that would only lead to worse things to come. I wanted to make sure you could stop yourself."

Neji looked at him before looking down. He was right (of course). When Shikamaru called with the news as soon as Sasuke got back to school he was going to ask for his forgiveness and plan to do whatever he said. Kyoya was just making sure that he remembered that his heart belonged to Tamaki and even though he still felt like asking Sasuke forgiveness he could remember what he said here and make sure nothing to out of hand."Thank you Kyoya."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I just want to make sure my friends don't get hurt. Be it by from someone else or by themselves."

Neji smiled before hugging Kyoya. Kyoya pat him on the back before pulling away. "Come we must go Tamaki is waiting."

Neji nodded before following Kyoya out.

XXX

They made it to the Sushi place and Neji followed Kyoya in only to have everyone pop out." Surprise! Happy Birthday Neji!"

Neji blinked before a blush ran over his face. He had forgotten that it was his birthday. "Wow. How could I forgotten this?"

The twins went around him putting their arms around his waist." That's sad Neji."Hikaru said.

"Yeah how old are you that you are forgetting the day of your birth." Kaoru said.

"Just like his father." Hiashi said raising a glass. "Cheers to the birthday boy."

"Here here!"

Neji smiled looking over all of his friends. He was so happen that he could have so many people to love. He sat down next to Tamaki kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for pulling this off."

"Of course. Here, "He put a box on the table. "A present from all of us."

Neji reached out to open it when the top popped off and he stared at the cutest kitten he had ever seen. It was a brown tabby with white tips on his tail and his paws. Neji picked it up. "Wow he's so cute."

"I thought you might like it." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled looking at Hiashi."I can have it right."

Hiashi nodded. Hinata and Hanabi were next to him in second." Wow it's so cute."

"Let's name him Paw." Hanabi said.

"No Whiskers." Hinata said.

"His name is Kuro." Neji said holding Kuro up so he could look at him.

Kuro purred in his hands before meowing happily. He smiled putting it down on his lap.

"Let's get this party started. Bring on the sushi!" The twins yelled.

XOXOXO

So Sasuke is alive but Haku is in fact dead. One enemy gone some more to go. Also just a heads up there will be another character death but that isn't for a while. Anyway please enjoy and review. They make my heart jump with joy!


End file.
